


To give the devil his dues

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy Castiel, Cowboy Gabriel, Cowboy Jack Kline, Cowboy Sam Winchester, Cursed Castiel, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Father Sam Winchester, Human Castiel, Hunter Sam, Hunter Sam Winchester, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Old Western, Slow Love, Time Travel, Vampire Adam, Vampire Adam Milligan, adoptive father Gabriel, alternate universe - cowboys, hunter jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel has known his whole life what he is. A cursed child. A child like many who were offered up to demons for things their parents wanted.However, normally these cursed children are tossed away to die after being born to settle the debt. Cursed children rarely live past a couple hours old. Castiel is one of the exception, rescued by a stranger who found him in the wood.He now has to live a life running from the demon who owns his soul. Things change when the demon eventually catches up with him, but instead of collecting what he is owed...the demon has other plans in store.





	1. The cursed

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  


“Time to wake up.” A voice shoved him, the teenager groaned as the adult’s brown eyes eyed him. 

 

“What time is it?” The teenager whispered rubbing his blue eyes. 

 

“Four in the morning.” The adult stated. “Time for us to look scares.” 

 

“Can’t we do it in the morning?” The teenager whispered tiredly but he knew better. 

 

“You know the rules. No more than four hours when we are on the road.” The adult started pulling on his coat, as the teenager got up picking up his hat and sliding back on his cowboy boots. Grabbing his pack, he moved to shove the makeshift tent into it. 

 

The adult was already packed, placing it on the back of his own horse as he watched the child slug around. He watched him rub his eyes tiredly as the adult fed his horse an apple. 

 

“We are almost to town.” The adult spoke as the teen yawned tossing his bag on his horse. “Once we get there, I’ll get us a place to lay low in town till we get enough money to move on.” 

 

“Okay, dad.” The teen spoke climbing on his horse before Gabriel got on his own horse. They rode in silence, which happened with the teen was half asleep. The teenager scratched at the mark on his arm, the tattoo that covered his whole arm. 

 

The tattoo that symbolized his very soul and being belonged to a demon. 

 

It happened often, children’s souls offered to Demons in exchange for something for their parents. Sometimes for money, other for a good harvest. Any reason really. Most children were tossed out to die and be collected. Some were killed out of fear. Most never made it past a year old. Gabriel’s eyes fell on the teen who looked worn out, he let out a tired yawn as he leaned forward on his horse. 

 

Castiel was one of these children.

  
  


_________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel had found Castiel in the snow after losing most of his earnings in a bad deck of cards and was heading home when he heard the soft sob of a baby out in the emptiness of the snow-covered woods. Gabriel paused eyeing the woods not sure if he misheard when another loud echoing sob sounded again Gabriel got off his horse. Gabriel tied his horse to a branch and followed the noise. He searched till he found the source of the weak sobs finding a tossed away woven basket lopped over. 

 

Gabriel pulled the blanket that was tied to cover the basket back when he noticed the freezing baby boy in the basket. Gabriel took in the tattoo that covered his right arm. 

 

“You're a marked,” Gabriel spoke softly touching the baby’s cheek which calmed down at the slightest affection. “...I know how it feels to be used and discarded, buddy.” Gabriel eyed him as the baby blinked up at him with big doe eyes. He didn’t know why he did but he slowly wrapped the baby. “...Come on, little guy. I got a nice place tonight. It’s not much, but it’s warm.” 

 

Gabriel scooped him up with a blanket leading him back to the horse.

 

“I should give you a name, huh, kid?” Gabriel chuckled. “How do you think of the name Castiel?” The baby smiled up at him, as Gabriel chuckled. “Castiel it is.” Gabriel rode home keeping him close. They had been together ever since.

  
  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Now:**

  
  
  
  


“I see the lights,” Castiel spoke tiredly as Gabriel glanced up at the town silence and mostly dead with sleep. A couple taverns open as Gabriel sighed. 

 

“Looks like a good place to keep us for now,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel eyed his father. Castiel touched his tattoo. 

 

“How long do you think we have till we have run?” Castiel asked sadly looking down as Gabriel turned to him. 

 

“l...I don’t know.” Gabriel confessed. “Maybe a couple weeks if we are lucky. When the signs come up that the demon is coming, we’ll go.” 

 

“Won’t the demon give up on my soul?” Castiel stated with a sigh. “I mean, we have been on the move since I can remember.” 

 

“It’s a debt owed, Castiel,” Gabriel spoke. “What’s the one rule I’ve always told you?”

 

“The only things that should never be broken is promises and debts to repay,” Castiel spoke. “Your word is your word, and a debt is yours to pay.” Gabriel nodded. 

 

“But the debt owed to that demon should have never been yours to pay,” Gabriel explained. “And that’s why we run.”

 

“And always will,” Castiel explained sadly. Gabriel said nothing as he turned toward town just as they entered the town line to find shelter for the night. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s face crashed into the nice bed, the first in a while he had been able to sleep in. Gabriel watched affectionately as Castiel pretty much was out like a light once more in sleep. Gabriel shook his head with affection before tossing his stuff down on the floor. He glanced over the extra money he pulled from his pocket before lightly tossing it into the air and walking to try his hand at some gambling.

  
  


  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s Dream:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes opened with a start as he looked around, he...was here again. The woods thick with trees and snow. Castiel could see his breath as he shivered at the cold glancing around. He had this same dream since he could remember. Castiel heard the howl of the wolf sounding in the distance. Castiel turned at the howl in fear. 

 

Gabriel believed the wolf was the demon and his dreams were visions of warning him how close the demon was to catch up. He had only caught a glimpse of the wolf only once. A grey and white Alaskan timber wolf. Castiel could barely see him as he moved through the underbrush, making out bits and pieces. The wolf had crunched the snow behind him in the confusion of Castiel trying to keep up with it and was caught by surprise. Castiel had been too scared to turn around feeling the wolf’s eyes on him but he was snapped awake by Gabriel and they scrambled leaving the room they were staying at but...the wolf was far enough away for now…

 

_ Castiel… _

 

A voice carried in the air called to him. A kind and loving whisper of his name...A voice he didn’t recognize from anywhere but his dreams.

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Reality:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes slowly opened missing the soft but comforting whispers of his name as he sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly. Taking a moment to realize it was morning, Castiel blinked taking in the smell of food. Castiel turned seeing Gabriel already holding out a plate to him, Castiel took it and slowly started to eat. 

 

“Where is the wolf?” Gabriel asked as Castiel paused. 

 

“Far away,” Castiel stated easily. 

 

“Good,” Gabriel spoke. “I got some earnings last night, enough for new shoes for the horses, but we are going to need stuff before we need to head out, think he sounded far away to get settled for a bit.” 

 

Castiel nodded. 

 

“Good. Eat up. We have a long day.” Gabriel chewed as Castiel moved to eat as well. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel glanced over the horses as Gabriel and him, Gabriel moving to find work for the day for them. Castiel paused at the door to the store, as Gabriel went in to check for work with the clerk or if any gossip of work with him. 

 

Castiel moved to pet the horses out front but the second he reached out to touch the horse, it reared in fear. Castiel recoiled his hand back. He forgot. His mark, it made….most animals fear him. They knew what he was. What...meant was following after…

 

“The horse doesn’t like you.” The redhead spoke, Castiel turned quickly jumping seeing a woman in a beautiful full dress, a fancier hat on her head but it wasn’t one for riches. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

 

“No ma’am, Yo-you startled me is all,” Castiel spoke as the woman beamed. 

 

“I’m Anna. Anna Milton.” The woman stated. “My father owns the store.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Milton,” Castiel stated softly pulling off his hat respectfully.

 

“Please call me, Anna.” The woman stated with a laugh. “...and can I get your name?”

 

“It’s Castiel,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Just Castiel?” She laughed curiously. 

 

“Yes Ma’am,” Castiel stated shyly. 

 

“You can call me, Anna, you know,” Anna stated. 

 

“I know, Ma’am,” Castiel stated. “But I won’t.” 

 

“Castiel,” Gabriel spoke obviously not liking the fact he was talking to her as Castiel shyly looked down embarrassed he was caught. “We got work.” 

 

“Coming dad.” Castiel moved to follow him not giving one glance back to the girl with the red hair. The girl watched him go, a boy watching with jealousy that her attention was elsewhere. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One and a half weeks later - Castiel’s Dreams:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel has heard the wolf every night in his dreams, the closer the howls and the sound of voice always getting closer. It wasn’t till the ninth day...that the dreams had changed. 

 

Castiel found himself in the wooded snow, it was silent except for the sound of wind blowing through the trees. Castiel glanced around in the silence before he noticed...this dream...it was like the dream he saw the wolf in. 

 

He heard a sound something in the brush, running and moving all around him, Castiel turned and looked around concerned with fear. How had he let this get this close? Why had he not warned Gabriel like he always did?! He knew better!

 

The bush in front of him moved as Castiel’s eyes fell down to a bright green eye through a thin area of the bush. Castiel backed away slightly scared, this is what happened last time...but he woke up. He just needed to wake up, he squeezed his eyes closed but voice caused him to stop. 

 

_ Castiel. _

 

Castiel slowly opened his eyes slowly letting his eyes fall to the wolf in the bush. It...had spoken…? This is...the voice that has been calling him?

 

“Did you speak?” Castiel spoke. “Can you speak?” 

 

_ Yes, I can.  _ The wolf’s eyes bore into his soul. 

 

This...beast could communicate?

 

“...You’re the demon who owns my soul.” Castiel asked the beast almost chuckled at that. 

 

_ That I am. _

 

“I-I demand you to release me from your contract.” Castiel crossed his arms. 

 

_ The price must be paid. _

 

“Then find someone else to pay it.”  Castiel snapped as a twig snapping made him take a step back in fear as the beast laughed. 

 

_ You speak so boldly for a shaking little lamb...but you amuse me human and for you to have lived as long as you did...It would be a shame to end it now…I’m sure an...arrangement could be made.  _

 

“An arrangement?” Castiel spoke looking confused when it went dark Castiel looked away from the beast when he turned back at the sound of movement to see a dark figure standing over him. Castiel gasped in fear as glowing green eyes, white teeth in his smirk and cockiness in his voice were the only things he could make out.

 

_ I’ll see you soon, Castiel. _

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Reality:**

  
  


Castiel shot awake panting in sweat, laying on a hay pile during his break working in the stables of a farm. Castiel covered his eyes, his hand holding his marked arm, his body visibly shook. The beast... 

 

A hand touched Castiel’s shoulder which made him physically rip away moving to stand, he turned seeing Anna. 

 

“Miss. Milton.” Castiel panted. 

 

“Castiel, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Anna laughed walking closer but Castiel just backed away holding himself. Lost in thought. The demon had never been that close to him before. He has never been able to feel his breath against his skin. “Cas-” 

 

“I got to find my father-” Castiel choked out trying to move past her, but she pressed against him blocking his path. Castiel kept trying to move away but she smiled. 

 

“Where are you going? We just had some time to be alone.” Anna stated kissing his neck, Castiel recoiled not able to process this. He needed to find his father. 

 

“No! Stop! Let go, please. I need my father-” Castiel choked out in a panic.

 

“Well, I need you-” Anna laughed grabbing his hips, attempting to slide her hand down his pants. He would have never allowed this if able to object sanely and was trying to fight her off in his panicked state.

 

“Anna.” A voice spoke as Anna pulled her hands from Castiel’s waistband, Anna moved away putting her hands behind her back innocently and looked at the ground. A couple teenagers Castiel’s age eyed Castiel angrily. Castiel panted unable to think anything but of his father tried to move out of the room. They needed to go. They needed to leave town now. 

 

Castiel cried out when he was hit with a shovel, Castiel fell back hard. Castiel groaned holding his chest. 

 

“STOP! YOU’LL KILL HIM!” Anna screamed but the two other men held her back, as Castiel attempted to get up but he was hit again and again. Blood poured down Castiel’s face as he hit the barn wall and slid down it. 

 

The man smirked as he looked down coldly at Castiel before raising it to hit him again. Castiel weakly held out his marked arm out defensively, his blue eyes flashed green. It was almost like time paused for a moment, and suddenly the shovel was thrown from the man’s hand before a hand gripped the man’s gripping him up in the air almost inhumanly. 

 

The two others and Anna backed away afraid, as the teen in the stranger's arms struggled and moved trying to break free. 

 

“YOU’RE KILLING HIM!” Anna screamed upset as the boy slowly started to grow limp. A wolf growl sounded towards the teenager in his arms, when the stranger moved his hand snapping the teen's neck with ease before tossing his body away like trash. Castiel’s head was throbbing, as the teens bolted away trying to escape. 

The man simply held out his hand as all three were knocked off their feet, onto their stomach where an unseen force yanked him back towards the stranger. Castiel blinked as he watched the three fly up into the air, he watched them struggle as Castiel tried to remain conscious.

 

The stranger raised his hand snapping his fingers as their heads popped with sick pop, Castiel winced turning away when their body collapsed. The stranger slowly turned his attention to Castiel. The stranger kneeled down to Castiel. Castiel slowly moved his eyes up to look at him. The stranger kneeled down resting his elbow on his knee and smiling affectionately at Castiel before quickly pressing a kiss to Castiel’s lips with ease. 

 

“ _ Foooound you _ .” The stranger laughed in a sing-song voice despite the fact he was slathered in blood. Castiel could only make out his kind green eyes as Castiel passed out. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Castiel.” Gabriel shook him calling his son’s name. “Castiel.” Castiel snapped awake sitting up, he was...back in his renting hotel? 

 

“Dad?” Castiel panted looking around, Gabriel cupped his face looking worried. Castiel took a second to register his father, as Gabriel looked into his eyes. 

 

“Is it time to go?” Gabriel asked worriedly when Castiel blinked trying take in the question when he noticed the demon sitting on the desk lazily watching him. The demon smiled at him softly as Castiel went pale as a ghost. Gabriel noticed Castiel pale and he followed his gaze. When Gabriel turned back, he cupped his face. “Castiel is it time to go?!” 

 

...Does Gabriel not see him?

 

“No. He didn’t. He won’t see me unless I allow it.” The demon spoke. “You can tell him if you’d like…” The demon stated. Gabriel moved away from Castiel and started to pack. Castiel’s eyes continued to look at the demon who focused on Gabriel running around before returning to look at Castiel. “That’s not going to help get rid of me.” The demon shrugged playfully before casually adding. “Oh, I’m Dean by the way.” The Demon winked. 

 

Castiel just stared at him in shock when Gabriel grabbed him, Castiel turned towards his father as Gabriel forced him up leading him away. Castiel’s eyes turned back to remain on Dean who playfully waved watching them go. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  


He got their stuff on the horses before forcing Castiel up on the horse, he was out of it. Very obviously. 

 

“How far away?” Gabriel asked as Castiel turned seeing Gabriel get on the horse. “How far away?!” Gabriel snapped when no answer came.

 

“I-I…” Castiel paused looking up at the room they rented windows before he swallowed turning back to Gabriel. “A day. Maybe less.” 

 

“Good, let’s go. The demon is too close. We won’t be able to rest tonight.” Gabriel spoke forcing his horses to take off, Castiel followed close behind as Dean walked out of the hotel looking amused sliding his hands into his pocket. Dean watched them go before he paused feeling something in his pocket. Dean curiously pulled a human finger from his pocket as though he didn’t know it was there before shrugging. Dean popped it into his mouth then chewing on it as his eyes flashed green. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV: Later that day:**

  
  
  
  
  


“My daughter has never come home.” The shopkeeper spoke watching the two men. “Neither has any of the Howard boys.” The two men exchanged looks as the youngest walked around the room. One man kneeled down towards the hay and started to curiously examine something into it. “I just want to know she’s okay.”

 

“And you claim a drifter and his son came here just before they disappeared? And left shortly after?” The youngest man stated. “Is it possible they ran away together?”

 

“I-I don’t know. She did like the drifter boy-” The store clerk seems embarrassed. 

 

“Jack.” A voice spoke as the younger man turned seeing his father lift a bloody scalp piece with some teeth that got tangled in. The store clerk looked away to vomit as Jack sighed.

 

“Demon.” Jack sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry for your loss, but...what direction did they go to?" Sam commented standing up. 

 

“L-Last I saw them, t-they were heading west. I-In a hurry, oh god, why didn’t I know?! My poor baby-” The clerk cried as Sam ushered Jack to follow. They walked out to their horses getting on as Jack glanced at the older man. 

 

“I wish for once you would be wrong,” Jack stated. 

 

“I wish I was too.” Sam sighed as they headed towards the direction they left in.

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


They traveled for almost three days straight, stopping only when they had to. Castiel was curled into his father as they slept for the first time since they left the town. Castiel opened his eyes softly he noticed his father’s breath even. Castiel sat up unable to sleep. 

 

Was Dean...a dream?

 

Castiel heard a stick snap in the distance, Castiel said nothing before slowly getting up and walking towards the sound of the noise. Dean stood in the middle of an opening as Castiel held himself nervously. 

 

“You got questions? Go ahead, I’m waiting.” Dean spoke with a smirk leaning against the tree. 

 

“...Are you going to kill me?” Castiel asked in fear. 

 

“...No.” Dean shrugged playfully. “Don’t feel like it.”

 

“Why not?” Castiel spoke confused but Dean just smiled at him, it was obvious Dean was only going to give what he was going to give. “...How did you find me?”

 

“I wasn’t exactly sure on location, finding you is easier in dreams than reality,” Dean explained. “If it wasn’t for you summoning me, It would have taken me a bit longer.” 

 

“I summoned you?” Castiel choked out in surprise. 

 

“When they were hurting you. You called me to protect you.” Dean moved to him, Castiel choked out taking a step back. Dean stopped walking towards them. “...we are connected.” 

 

“...So you killed them for me?” Castiel spoke softly in thought. 

 

“...” Dean said nothing staring at him almost as though suspicious crossing his arms. 

 

“W-Well, then I never want you to kill anyone ever again!” Castiel snapped upset. 

 

“What makes you think you can order me?” Dean chuckled amusedly. 

 

“...Because you came when I called.”  Castiel stated innocently as Dean’s smile faded. “If I would have died, you would have gotten my soul, but I asked you to stop them...you did despite having no need to…am I right?”

 

“...” Dean said nothing looking angry. Bingo. “...We have... _ needs _ , needs that need to be fulfilled.” Dean moved face to face with Castiel. “Things the dead can give us.” 

 

“Then take it from me,” Castiel stated shaking as he spoke. 

 

“I find it amusing you aren’t begging me to go.” Dean’s eyes flashed a glowing green.

 

“I know it would be pointless,” Castiel stated looking scared as Dean smirked forced Castiel’s chin up. 

 

“We require blood,” Dean whispered as Castiel shuttered. “Meat as well.”

 

“We can hunt for your meat,” Castiel stated. “And the blood-” 

 

“Animal meat...maybe...but the blood must be human,” Dean spoke. “I will not budge on that.” 

 

“...” Castiel nodded hesitantly. “Then I want my father to be able to see you-”

 

“No,” Dean spoke. 

 

“Yes.” Castiel snapped boldly his eyes flashed green, Dean closed his mouth looking annoyed. “I don’t care what you think. I don’t keep secrets from my father….I. Will. Not. Budge. On. That.” Dean said nothing before he changed the subject.

 

“...I’m hungry,” Dean spoke softly as Castiel held his breath as Dean buried his face into Castiel’s neck. “...May I feed?”

 

Castiel shakingly nodded feeling Dean’s face move against his neck, Castiel closed his eyes when he felt Dean’s teeth bite into his neck. Castiel let out a moan of surprise his eyes glowing green as he moved to grip Dean. Castiel feeling pleasure like he couldn’t believe and was just happy there was a tree behind him to support him as Dean had his fill.

 

When Dean finally moved his mouth away, Castiel sunk onto his butt panting as he covered his wet crotch area, Dean eyed him amused before turning away.

 

“See you in the morning.” Dean hummed as he disappeared into the woods. Castiel shuddered as he slowly looked down at his own erection and the aftermath of his orgasm. Taking a bit to let himself calm down before getting up and moving to change his pants before going to sleep a bit away from his father pretending like  _ it  _ never happened. 


	2. The Beasts of Ork Town

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The next day:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shivered at the cold morning air as his father shook him, his eyes tired from the less than less than hour sleep. Castiel sat up seeing his father already attempting to pull the blanket from his body. 

 

“We slept enough,” Gabriel spoke. “We need to keep going.” Castiel’s eyes moved around the camp looking for any sign of the demon but...there was none. Was...the demon part of a sick dream? He still could feel Dean’s mouth against his neck, hear his own whimpers of pleasure, the heart in his chest pounding-

 

“Let’s go,” Gabriel spoke again, Castiel snapped out of it and got up before brushing his pants off and grabbing his bag then getting on the horse.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**The town of Ork**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel took in the armed guards at the gate, each town was different. This one was locked up and heavily protected against what was still up in the air. 

 

“State your business.” A man yelled from the large gate. 

 

“Supplies and work,” Gabriel called up as Castiel stared up at the guard. “...Problem with raiders?” 

 

“...” The man eyed them and said nothing. “Open the gate!” The gate opened with a loud click Castiel softly allowed his horse to back up a couple steps, before the gates were opened enough for passage. Gabriel was the first to start walking in, wary of the guards and the security before Castiel followed suit. 

 

Castiel could see some wrecked stores and homes on their arrival, doors ripped from the hinges and food stands completely knocked over. A woman scrubbed blood from a fruit stand as another tended to the fruit cleaning it of dried caked on blood. 

 

“Not raiders,” Gabriel spoke. “Our time here will be short.” Castiel didn’t argue as Gabriel’s face went cold as he pulled up to the general store. Castiel got off his horse when Gabriel got off his own. “Stay with the horses.” 

 

Castiel didn’t argue when he softly glanced around watching the village fix their battle-torn village. Castiel paused when his eyes settled on some villagers bringing out some dead from a home, Castiel took in the small body wrapped tightly in a blanket being tossed onto a wagon. Castiel winced his tattoo started to burn as he brought a hand up to rub the pain away when the small lifeless hand slipped out between the sheets. Castiel’s chest started to heave as sounds echoed his ears drowning everything else out. Gnawing and chewing bones and flesh. 

 

**_Crunch. Snap. Chomp._ **

 

Castiel could only pant in distress as the pain started to grow unbearable. 

 

**_Crunch. Snap. Chomp._ **

 

Castiel started to keel over in pain as his eyes fixed on the girl unable to look away, a loud little girl’s scream echoed his ears so loudly his eyes flashed green in response. 

 

**_MOMMY! HELP! MOM-_ **

 

A hand covered Castiel’s eyes causing Castiel to gasp, his eyes short-circuiting to blue once again. The pain fading now that the gaze was gone, Castiel stood straight slowly composing himself as he felt comfort in the touch. Pressing his face more into the man’s hand. 

 

“ _ There is no helping the dead. _ ” A voice whispered as the hand was taken away from his face when Castiel’s eyes opened the wagon of dead was gone. Castiel took a second to register the voice before he turned seeing Dean his eyes glowing the lime green once more facing the direction the wagon had gone. 

 

Dean...was real.

 

Castiel took in the black western attire, his clothes completely black with accents of silver with a long black coat. Dean beamed like a token of death. However, to be fair, what Demons weren’t?

 

“...I get you are going to hover now, but I would appreciate you not touching me without my permission.” Castiel snapped boldly fixing his coat, Dean eyed him annoyed but just scoffed like it wasn’t worth his breath. “Also must you look like a reaper? You might bring attention if you always look like you're attending a funeral.”

 

“What day isn’t a funeral?” Dean commented casually glancing around.

 

“...Must you be so negative?” Castiel frowned. 

 

“...Must you be so dumb?” Dean commented back, Castiel moved to argue when Gabriel came out of the store.

 

“Castiel, making friends?” Gabriel eyed Dean who raised an eyebrow unamused.

 

“U...Um...Opposite actually.” Castiel commented shyly, trying to figure out how...and when to explain Dean. “...Dad, we need to talk.” 

 

“I got us a place so our horses may rest and we can get cleaned up. I will get us some quick coin.” Gabriel stated. “We can talk on the way out of this town, as soon as our horses are ready we will leave.” Gabriel handed him his horse's reins and walked away. “Room two.”

 

“Dad-” Castiel tried to stop him, but Dean took his arm stopping him. Castiel turned to him as Dean softly glanced over his own shoulder. 

 

“Do what he says and tell him on the way out of town...” Dean stated his eyes glowing green looking towards the dark wooded mountains, his voice was cold with the malice threat behind them. “...It is... _ best _ you leave before nightfall.” Castiel let out a shaking breath following Dean’s cold gaze towards the almost...haunting forest that loomed over them. Castiel yanked his arm away roughly. 

 

“Don’t touch me.” Castiel snapped as he listened to Dean’s words walking towards the hotel, Dean didn’t follow his eyes focusing on the whispers only he could hear as he tilted his head listening to the voices echoing the woods as the rain started to fall. 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**That night**

 

 

 

 

  
  


Castiel eyed the clean pants he had finally gotten the cum stains out of that dried next to the fire with a bunch of other dirty clothes that were almost finished drying. Castiel stood drinking a sip of his hot coffee as he took a time to enjoy his warm space. A light knock in the room made him turn towards the door but Dean already leaned on the door, inside the room staring at him. 

 

“I don’t see the point in knocking if you just poof yourself in.” Castiel scoffed taking a sip of coffee as Dean crossed his arms lightly tilting his head. 

 

“I find it cute how you speak to me,” Dean stated playfully and sarcastically. “You make me warm and bubbly.” 

 

“It’s just gas, I’m sure.” Castiel shot back before smirking. “...Now I get why it was a requirement to kill off the babies so young. The deal bounds you to us. Before we are able to realize our true ties, you kill us. What I don’t understand is why? If this was possible, why risk it?”

 

“...The souls.” Dean stated cruelly. “Demons were never living humans, we are what we are... _ monsters _ .” He chuckled to himself about it. “...When we eat a soul...we are given the ability to feel... _ things. _ Joy, hate, envy... _ Lust _ . It’s something...addicting...to feel…. _ anything. _ ” 

 

Castiel said nothing a shiver sliding down his spine as Dean clicked his tongue amused pushing off the door. 

 

“However, the bond established. The deal that forms you to me...works at  _ minimum _ capacity. Everything a bounded child feels, we feel.” Dean’s eyes flashed as Castiel took a step back as Dean started towards him. Blush on his cheeks...remembering the pleasure from the bite before, Dean smirked. 

 

“...but you see the more positive ones are the juiciest. It’s...better to enjoy the feeling of hope of a beautiful world to a fetus then watch the happiness suck out of a growing baby.” Dean stated stopping in front of him. Castiel looked down at the words sadness feeling him.

 

“Which is why it is easier to move on and find another fetus then latch onto the one who will lose that hope and innocence. There is one thing always guaranteed with humans….babies.”

 

“You monster-” Castiel snapped whipping his hand back to slap him but Dean caught it with ease as Dean looked over Castiel’s palm turning it over and tracing the lines. 

 

“One day before you die I will reap you and I will eat your soul,” Dean stated before raising his eyes to Castiel’s eyes, his green eyes glowing like a light in the dark. “...but till the end of the line…I shall  _ fully _ enjoy the ride.” 

 

Castiel let out a shaky gasp of pleasure when Dean’s tongue slid over his inner palm sliding from the fingertips to the wrist. Castiel ripped his wrist away panting taking a step back holding his wrist like it burned which caused Dean’s smirk to grow bigger with a small chuckle. The door to the room was yanked opened, when Castiel’s gaze left Dean to move to his father now in the room he turned to look at Dean but...Dean was gone. 

 

“Let’s go. I want out of this town.” Gabriel spoke grabbing the clothes off the line as Castiel shyly wiped the saliva off his hand and moved to help his father pack. They moved to their horses placing them with their items before leading them to the gate. 

 

“Open the gate!” Gabriel called to the guards but the one in the tower laughed. 

 

“It’s almost nightfall. We are locked up tight.” The man spoke loading some weapons. “They come at night you know.” 

 

“Well, we don’t plan on finding out. Let us out.” Gabriel snapped as the horses started to spook. 

 

“You won’t get far anyway...even the horses sense them.” The man stated. “They either bolt wild or freeze altogether. This gate will not open. The barricades already up, you will be risking the lives of everyone here to leave. Besides, I’m doing  _ you _ a favor by keeping you safe in here.” Gabriel growled but Castiel took his father’s arm.

 

“It’s not worth it! Let’s go.” Castiel forced his horse back towards the hotel. Tying the horses in the barn and securing them to their best ability, Gabriel barricaded the doors and windows as Castiel quickly loaded their weapons. 

 

“It would be nice to know what we are dealing with.” Gabriel snapped mumbling to himself in an angry rant.

 

“They are just scared,” Castiel spoke.

 

“They just forced us on the menu!” Gabriel snapped. “You should never have been here. I should have followed my gut to keep going-”

 

“Dad it’s not your fault-” Castiel stopped when a slam on the hotel roof made the two grow quiet as Gabriel paused ushering Castiel for a gun which Castiel tossed to him. Gabriel cocked it, pointing it towards the roof as Castiel pointed his own. 

 

**Ack-Ack-Ack**

 

The beast making an almost clicking noise in speech, moving towards the fireplace which Gabriel noticed how low the fire was getting, when he ran towards it, falling on his knees and shoved more flint and wood into it causing the fire to roar to life. 

Gabriel let out an easy breath closing his eyes in relief covering his face only when the sound of the beast moved off the roof. Gabriel reopened his eyes looking towards Castiel with a relieved sigh before the beast slammed into the window. Gabriel was knocked onto his side as a large long-limbed beast with transparent skin, organs almost visible on the pale white transparent skin. It had a long sharp enlarged mouth and beady eyes, biting down on Gabriel’s shoulder causing Gabriel to scream.

  
  


**Ack-Ack-Ack**

  
  


“DAD!!!” Castiel screamed upset firing into the beast which one of the beast’s limb moved slamming Castiel into the wall. Castiel cried out in pain as the beast started to grip him, castiel cried out in pain as he felt his bones threaten to snap. Gabriel tried to keep the beast from killing him. “Da….Dad!” 

  
  


**Ack-Ack-Ack**

  
  


Castiel held out his hand reaching his cursed arm towards Gabriel when Castiel’s eyes flashed green. 

  
  


**Ack-Ac-**

 

The beast’s disturbing noise suddenly stopped as a hand went through his chest, the beast pulled back looked down as the hand-pulled its heart out of his chest. The beast fell over as Dean stood his eyes glowing the bright green as Dean tilted his head looking at the beating heart in his hand. Castiel was coughing shaking in pain from his bruising body before he moved to his father. 

 

“Dad!” Castiel coughed as he moved to cradle Gabriel in his arms, Gabriel’s eyes looked at Castiel shaking from his pain.

 

“I-I’m okay,” Gabriel spoke when a large crunch of something juicy made Gabriel look to Dean. Dean had his back to them, chewing and eating the heart with vigor as the humans watched him. 

 

He...hadn’t fed Dean like he promised. 

 

He...must have been hungry.

 

...he was just glad it wasn’t him or his father. 

 

Dean turned back to him wiping some of the blood from his mouth, his eyes glowing a very bright green, as Gabriel looked at the man in fear. Before Gabriel could speak Castiel did.

 

“Heal him,” Castiel begged. “P-Please.” Dean eyed him unamused.

 

“I’m hungry,” Dean spoke coldly and uncaring as Gabriel slowly brought his eyes to his son shaking from pain and blood loss. 

 

“I-I’ll feed you after you heal him.” Castiel snapped. “Please! He’s dying!” 

 

“N...No Castiel. H-He’s…” Gabriel spoke weakly.

 

“...” Dean said nothing as he grabbed Gabriel face gripping it hard in his hand as Gabriel felt his face grow hot, Gabriel could only yelp before he collapsed on the floor. He was weak...but no longer was he near death or bleeding.

 

“Cas-” Gabriel spoke angrily when the noise of the beast started up again somewhere nearby, someone screamed and begged for their life. 

 

**Ack-Ack-Ack**

 

Castiel grabbed his gun and moved to stop them, moving to run past Dean but Dean’s hands shot out grabbing his shirt stopping the teen in his track. 

 

“And where the  _ hell  _ do you think you're going?” Dean snapped with a growl. 

 

“Someone’s gotta help them.” Castiel panicked as Dean shoved him back against the bed frame. 

 

“And it’s not going to be you-” Dean scoffed as Gabriel panted watching the exchange. 

 

“Then help them!” Castiel stated upset. “They will die!”

 

“That’s what humans  **_do_ ** !” Dean snapped back. “They die!” 

 

**_“Not. Today.”_ ** Castiel demanded his eyes flashed green as Dean growled, his own eyes responded as Dean’s face faded to an annoyed look. Gabriel blinked in surprise. Castiel….was controlling him? Gabriel weakly started to stand.

 

“...” Dean growled eyeing Castiel’s face before his eyes drew to Gabriel’s blood covered skin before returning to Castiel’s eyes. Castiel took a deep breath offering up his bloody hand covered in Gabriel’s blood to the demon. 

  
  


“I...I’ll feed you properly when you return,” Castiel stated slightly fearful of the idea of that pleasure once again as Dean took the bloody ring finger into his mouth, sucking the blood from his skin. Castiel let out a shaky breath before Dean pulled his mouth away. Smirking as he looked at Castiel’s eyes. 

 

“Not as delicious as yours...but it will do,” Dean smirked his eyes flashed green before he turned walking out the hole the beast made. Castiel let out a shaky breath attempting not to make eye contact with his father holding his hand against his chest before a loud growl made Castiel bolt towards the entrance of the hole in fear for Dean. 

 

The rain was pouring buckets outside as Dean landed in the mud, three beasts chewing at a man in the street only paused when they noticed Dean’s presence. 

 

“...Another meal.” The beast spoke, Castiel was taken back, these beasts could speak. “A stupid one at that.” The smaller of the beasts took a step towards Dean, Castiel gripped the wood in fear but a small amused tilt of his head made Castiel relax only slightly. 

 

“Let’s talk,” Dean smirked. “You all will be heading out now...good talk.” 

 

“What thinks you can order us around?” The beast laughed. 

 

“Because I’d rather not have to pull wendigo blood from my suit. I already got some of it from ripping your buddies heart out and it’s going to be a bitch to get out.” Dean commented sounding annoyed as he looked at his sleeve. The beasts made their clicking noises at the blood on his sleeve.

 

“He  **_killed_ ** us.” The wendigos hissed all mimicking each other, as the largest one didn’t repeat growling at Dean. Dean smirked softly. 

 

“You mama?” Dean chuckled amused offering a hand out mockingly. “Want to play?” The beast growled moving towards Dean as Dean’s eyes started to glow. Time stopped again…

 

Castiel glanced around before it returned to the beast noticing the beast was moving at a centimeters pace towards Dean, Dean tilted his head cutely before slowly raising his hand into the air. Time returned to normal, except for some reason...the beast came to a sudden and rough halt in front of Dean before backing up. Castiel couldn’t figure out what Dean had done until he realized….it was...dead quiet. 

 

Castiel looked up towards the sky noticing...the pouring rain outside had stopped falling. Castiel’s nose hit a dead stopped raindrop which he wiped from his face before his eyes returned to Dean. Dean let out an amused chuckle before the beast continued to back up.

 

“What... _ are _ you?” The leader of the wendigo's asked as Dean stared into their soul as he simply raised his hand even higher as the rain started to fly back into the sky. Castiel watched in amazement. Dean...was  **powerful** . The beasts cried and whimpered in fear.

 

“Now...about that talk?” Dean stated as he slid his hands into his pocket the rain started up again as the beast paused as though debating if it was worth the blood battle but thought against it. “Since I now have your undivided attention. Something mine is...here. I would... _ appreciate _ you holding off your bloodbath.”

 

“...” The beast took a step back eyeing Dean before a loud call and all the wendigos started bolting back towards the forest. Dean scoffed turning back to walk inside when they were out of view before he turned to return back inside. He paused seeing Castiel standing outside staring at him in the rain awestruck. Dean’s eyes fell to Gabriel who ran over to Castiel covering him with his coat from the rain. 

 

“We  **_are_ ** leaving.” Gabriel turned away as he led Castiel away who said nothing as Dean noticed the eyes from the homes. 

 

“I recommend leaving this town to rot,” Dean spoke. “The attacks will only continue. Pack what you can carry and leave this godforsaken place. What happens tomorrow night is your own faults.” 

 

Dean watched Castiel and Gabriel horses move past him in a hurry, however, Castiel’s horse came to a slow before Castiel held out a hand to him. Gabriel paused as well noticed Castiel had stopped for the demon. Dean tilted his head his interest peaked but softly took the hand climbing up on the horse. Dean’s hands went around Castiel’s waist as the horse sped off, Gabriel made an annoying clicking noise with his tongue but followed after, leaving the town to their own fate. 

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The woods**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel said nothing as he set up their camp for the night moving around pissed off and slamming shit. Castiel flinched as Gabriel roughly worked, Castiel tending to the horses. Dean watched Gabriel move around. 

 

“He seems pleasant,” Dean stated sarcastically, Castiel glanced up at his words.

 

“He’s been protecting me from you my whole life. I think he believed he failed and I’m damned.” Castiel stated as he paused. “...I’ll talk to him about it-”

 

“I’m hungry,” Dean commented snappy as Castiel paused noticing Dean did look a bit sluggish. “I haven’t eaten-”

 

Castiel nodded giving a glance towards his father who was busy before Castiel ushered Dean to follow him into the woods. 

 

“Dad, I’m going to get firewood.” Castiel called as Gabriel waved him off, still lost in his own thoughts.

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel closed his eyes pressing himself back against the tree as Dean hovered over him letting out a light growl. Castiel could feel Dean moving towards his neck, and his heart was racing as he felt Dean’s fangs pierce his skin. Castiel let out a pleasurable moan as he gripped Dean with need, holding him desperately as Dean’s hands naturally moved to Castiel’s hips keeping him against him. 

 

Castiel felt nothing but pleasure when Dean held him, his body almost missed it. 

 

When Dean pulled back, Castiel slid down the tree holding his crotch area which was now sticky with cum from his orgasm. Dean eyed him with a smirk as Castiel composed himself slowly attempting to stand again. Dean turned to leave Castiel and Gabriel for a much-needed father and son talk when Castiel’s voice stopped him.

 

“...Thank you...for saving them.” Castiel stated panting as Dean’s eyes glowed before Dean smirked cockily. 

 

“Didn’t have much choice now...did I?” Dean chuckled, Castiel didn’t comment before Dean disappeared leaving Castiel to compose himself in the forest.

 

“...But you did…” Castiel whispered to no one, taking time to compose himself before collecting some wood from the forest and returning to his father for their talk.


	3. The Witch of Reverent

 

 

 

Castiel took a deep breath watching his father taking in the truth, the demon had finally caught him. He watched his father rub his own face before Castiel handed him a bottle of whiskey. Gabriel swallowed down the bitter taste easily before handing it back to Castiel. Castiel took it placing the lid back on as Gabriel sucked in a deep breath.

 

“So...he won’t kill you?” Gabriel stated.

 

“Yes,” Castiel spoke. “He promised.”

 

“...And how can you trust him?”  Gabriel scoffed.

 

“Because I hold the reigns to his freedom for some reason he is okay letting me live when he could have killed me by now.” Castiel touched his father’s shoulder. “Besides he saved you. Things he didn’t have to do if he wanted me dead.”

 

“...” Gabriel sighed. “This is fucked, kid. We are going to have to play house with him…”

 

“...yeah,” Castiel whispered looking down.

 

“Till I find a way to kill him,” Gabriel stated as Castiel turned to him. “...We buy time till then. He can’t collect a debt if he’s dead.”

 

“Dad-” Castiel stated but Gabriel cut him off.

 

“You said he gave you conditions to follow?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Castiel spoke stated. “The conditions are that he needs to be fed…”

 

“Fed?” Gabriel asked.

 

“His conditions are he eats meat daily, we agreed on animal meat, every meal we make we must leave a piece for him and…” Castiel hesitated.  

 

“What?” Gabriel asked.

 

“...He requires blood. Human blood.” Castiel sighed. “...He wouldn’t budge on the fact the blood had to be human.”

 

“...So he’s been killing humans for...?” Gabriel looked disgusted but Castiel softly shook his head.

 

“He’s been taking what he needs from me…” Castiel hesitated but showed the fading healing bite fangs that healed very quickly, unlike normal wounds.

 

“Castiel.” Gabriel sighed disappointedly.

 

“Keeping him happy and fed helps us,” Castiel explained.

 

“Then he can take my blood. I want you with little to do with this demon as possible-” Gabriel moved to stand, Castiel tensed remembering the intimacy Dean and him felt during his feedings. Imagining his father moaning under Dean-

 

“I-It has to be my blood!” Castiel yelped loudly in his lie. “I-It’s the only blood he can drink!”

 

“....” Gabriel sighed. “I don’t like this one bit.”

 

“Till we can stop him.” Castiel fed back Gabriel a spoonful of his words which Gabriel sighed.

 

“Okay,” Gabriel stated grabbing his gun from the side of his tent. “Then I guess it won’t hurt to actually get a full night sleep for once.” Castiel beamed at the idea. “Stay here and feed the fire. I’ll catch dinner.”

 

“Thanks, dad.” Castiel cheered happily as Gabriel rolled his eyes with a smile watching as Castiel plopped onto his makeshift bed near the fire. Castiel tossed another log on the fire excited to no longer run and could slow down when he felt eyes on him. “Come take a seat if you’re going to hang around.” He wasn’t surprised to see Dean plop down on the log seat next to him. “Be gone before he gets back.”

 

“Take it daddo didn’t appreciate you taking in a stray?” Dean asked as he smirked. Castiel eyed Dean, sighing as he tended to the fire.

 

“My dad is none of your concern,” Castiel commented as Dean took a small piece of wood from the log pile and started to carve it. Castiel watched Dean relaxed the first time he had seen him sit down or not pay attention to his surroundings.

 

“Well, I heard I’m _very_ easily liked. I’ll grow on him.” Dean chuckled.

 

“You heard wrong.” Castiel raised an eyebrow, Dean shrugged. Castiel watched dean slowly whittling away at the wood in his hand. “So...you said you were never human? So you were born evil?” Dean slightly glanced up at that but kept focusing on the wood he was messing with.

 

“What makes you think I’m the evil one?” Dean asked simply.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Castiel scoffed as Dean glanced up again.

 

“What makes me the monster?” Dean asked again staring at him.

 

“You are the ones who eat babies. You tell me.” Castiel stated rudely as Dean just blinked coldly at him. Dean stood walking past him before he paused offered the small wooden baby swaddled in a blanket, Castiel hesitantly took it into his hands staring at the detail.

 

“...What you seem to be forgetting…” Dean stated softly as Castiel look in the detail of the sleeping baby. “...We can only _eat_ what we are offered....” Castiel said nothing trying to not look at the demon who simply looked away. “...Bring my meal deep into the forest and leave it there.”

 

Castiel held himself nodding softly as his eyes kept on the doll. When he felt Dean’s presence leave, he could breathe again. He heard his father returning which he simply slid the baby into his pocket as Gabriel tossed two rabbits at Castiel’s feet.

 

“I’ll skin one if you do,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel collected the bigger one pulling out his pocket knife and moving to help prepare dinner.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel wiped his mouth with a handkerchief of food before sitting up from his seat looking over the remnants of the bunny and placing them on a plate.

 

“You done with this?” Castiel asked as Gabriel nodded rubbing his stomach with a groan as Castiel stood up wiping his fingers of the rabbit grease before walking towards the woods.

 

“Where are you going?” Gabriel asked tiredly.

 

“I-I got to feed Dean,” Castiel stated as Gabriel’s face tightened to disgust face.

 

“Just toss it into the woods.” Gabriel scoffed.

 

“I-I-” Castiel shuddered as Gabriel frowned even more.

 

“It’s a _condition_. I figured.” Gabriel stated before turning away. Castiel sighed sadly how upset this was making his father.  “Be quick about it.” Gabriel snapped as Castiel turned away walking into the forest. 

 

Castiel glanced around the dark forest, glancing around he wished he had brought a light or even a weapon but he was more concern with feeding Dean than his own safety.

 

Castiel paused looking around the dark woods when he heard the cry of an owl before he mumbled this was good enough. Castiel placed the plate on a large boulder before he turned to leave, but paused before taking out his knife slicing a bit of his palm with ease. Castiel hissed as he let some blood drops drop onto the food.

 

“You’re not thinking a few drops of blood will satisfy me, do you?” Dean asked amused as Castiel jumped turning.

 

“N-...No. I…” Castiel glanced at the blood then back to Dean. 

 

He did. 

 

He tensed when Dean invaded his space, Castiel looked up at him in fear of the pleasure Dean would give him if he fed. Dean grabbed his wrist which Castiel tensed closing his eyes blushing. However, he didn’t feel a tongue...Castiel opened his eyes seeing Dean lightly spitting into the wound, before wrapping a handkerchief around his palm. Castiel went to object but Dean spoke.

 

“You should let me feed naturally. My salvia heals you and helps you from getting weak. This should heal by the morning” Dean stated before Dean let go placing his hands on his own hips. Castiel blinked in surprised Dean didn’t help himself.

 

Dean hadn't tried to feed?

 

Castiel watched Dean walk past him taking the food.

 

“Thanks for the food,” Dean spoke mouth full as Castiel blushed as Dean walked deeper into the woods already swallowing down the meat from the rabbit as Castiel softly held his wounded hand watching him go before he turned staring down at his hand walking back towards camp.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  


Sam rode up to Ork Town, his eyes looking over the large gate nailed shut with a warning painted on the doors.

 

 ** _Abandon hope all ye who enter_** **_here_**

 

Sam frowned softly, but he knew the long ago the smell of old bloodshed, this town was abandoned in a hurry by the looks of it by many. The last time blood had spilled was at least a day or so ago.

 

“Think the demon went this way?” Jack asked as Sam turned to his son.

 

“One way to find out,” Sam stated as he slid his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out an old handkerchief with protection symbols wrapped around a small misshapen dented metal cross. 

 

Sam unwrapped the cross pulling the cloth away, watching at the cross instantly started to react bouncing and jumping into the air as though attempting to leave in the north direction. Sam instantly wrapped the cross again when it started to grow hot in his palm. 

 

“The demon was here and it went that way.” Sam stated.

 

“Does that thing really read the trace of Demons?” Jack stated as they started towards the North Direction.

 

“This is a cross pulled from the neck of a hanged witch.” Sam explained. “To keep a witch in their cell, they would place necklace crosses around their necks and because they did work with the devil they could not remove them. The necklace absorbed the evil within once they are hanged stopping the evil from returning into the world.”

 

“So this contains a witch’s soul?” Jack asked.

 

“Better. It contains the demon that possessed them.” Sam beamed as they rode in the direction of the demon.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: The town of Reverent**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked through the town happily as he looked over the wares of the market, Gabriel looked annoyed as Dean casually strolled with them. Gabriel kept mumbling it was bad luck to bring a demon to a town but Dean did what he liked. Castiel took in some awesome food and wares.

 

“My boots are worn, think we can get new ones?” Castiel asked as Gabriel pulled out his coins.

  
“We have a few things we need, like the horse's new shoes,” Gabriel stated counting out the coins. “We need to put in some hours.”

 

“I’m willing!” Castiel stated as he eyed some stew being sold. “How about lunch?” Gabriel sighed affection softly offering up a coin for a bowl for Castiel.

 

Dean yawned tiredly before he paused noticing something in the distance. Dean tilted his head as he stopped walking. Castiel beamed taking it before the meal was knocked roughly out of Castiel’s hand onto the floor by Dean.

 

“Hey…” Castiel pouted sadly as Dean continued to stare into the distance.

 

"..." Dean said nothing.

 

“Do we have any more money for more, dad?” Castiel asked in a sort of whine.

 

“Nope, sorry, kid. That was the last of it. The rest is for the room.” Gabriel stated annoyed at Dean, glaring at his head.

 

“Damn.” Castiel sighed before Gabriel led him away. Dean didn’t follow focused on his eyes in the distance.

 

“Hey.” Gabriel snapped Dean out of his gaze. “We aren’t leaving you off your leash, monster. Stay with the group.” Dean raised his eyebrow in Gabriel’s direction eyeing him, his eyes glowed in annoyance.

 

“Dean?” Castiel called concerned as Dean continued his glare at Gabriel. “You okay? Why didn’t you follow?” Dean slowly pulled his eyes from Gabriel his eyes calming seeing Castiel before he moved to open his mouth but Gabriel cut him off.

 

“Castiel, you shouldn’t call it by name,” Gabriel spoke pulling him away. “Why don’t we get a hotel room.” Dean continued to watch them go for a moment annoyed he was rudely interrupted before turning back to what he was staring at.

 

“Dean! Come on!” Castiel called before Dean slowly blinked before he turned his head away and walked to follow them. When they entered their room, Castiel plopped onto the bed with a happy sigh, as Gabriel put their stuff down. Dean glanced around the room before he stopped, he moved towards a small cat statue, tilting his head towards it he softly pushed decoration off the shelf into the trash can near the fireplace but the two adults didn’t notice.

 

“Can we nap?” Castiel spoke.

 

“No. Up.” Gabriel stated as Castiel groaned sitting up before moving to the door. Dean moved to follow. “No, you stay. You are only allowed to leave if you poof to the woods. Got it?” Dean softly crossed his arms and looking annoyed glaring, as he opened his mouth to speak. “I mean it. No speaking. No leaving this room. You are not allowed to do anything.” Dean’s eyebrow raised as he tried to speak again, his eyes glowing in annoyance. “Castiel, command him.”

 

“Dean, please listen to him,” Castiel stated as Dean’s eyes glowed. Dean turned to look at Castiel annoyed but slowly gave up and moved to lay in the bed pulling a book from the nightstand as Gabriel beamed in pride that he could get a demon to listen to his will before he led Castiel to find work.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel happily brushed soot from his pants after cleaning a few chimneys, Gabriel taking the pay before they walked towards the pub.

 

“I think after a hard’s day work like it was worth it,” Gabriel stated. “We have enough for what we need and dinner for tonight.”

 

“Yes!” Castiel clapped happy and hungry when a female voice caused the men to turn.

 

“Why look at you two handsome gentlemen!” A lady of the night called, walking over she softly touched Gabriel’s chest as another moved to hold Castiel. “Care to keep girls company? A round on us?”

 

“No, ma’am, we shouldn’t.” Castiel started but Gabriel was already following them inside like a love sick puppy. Castiel hesitated but followed his father inside.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean paused his reading to glance up at an old clock ticking in the room, it was later than Gabriel and Castiel were accustomed to coming back. They seemed to avoid being out late past dark and were usually in bed before ten. Dean read the time as half past nine, figuring those idiots were in trouble. Dean closed the book standing as he started to walk towards the door but his feet wouldn’t move past the door line. Dean tried and tried again before it dawned on him.

 

Castiel’s Command.

  
  
  


_“I mean it. No speaking. No leaving this room. You are not allowed to do anything.” Dean’s eyebrow raised as he tried to speak again, his eyes glowing in annoyance. “Castiel, command him.”_

 

_“Dean, please listen to him,” Castiel stated as Dean’s eyes glowed a flash in response._

  
  
  
  


Castiel’s stupid-

 

The sound of hissing cats made Dean tilt his head, moving to the window he noticed a large number of Cats sitting outside the window, eyes glowing purple as Dean frowned annoyed before simply closing the curtains.

 

“Welp. They are on their own. I tried to warn them. It’s their own stupid fault. Once they are dead I can stop listening to his stupid plans.” Dean shrugged plopping on the bed, he closed his eyes to try to sleep but he instead found himself frowning in worry instead.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


One drink turned into seven, but only Gabriel seemed to be enjoying himself. Castiel kept uncomfortably asking to go as Gabriel found himself smitten with the lady of the night on his lap. Castiel didn’t feel up to drinking and the most he wanted to do with any lady of the night was talk. Everyone else laughed and drank with Gabriel, as Castiel seemed as fun as a spiky cactus.

 

“Drink!” Women begged Castiel but he kept refusing.

 

“No, thank you,” Castiel spoke worried about Dean alone in that room. “Dad, we have to go, Dean’s alone.”

 

“Alright Alright,” Gabriel mumbled drunk but the moment he tried to stand he paled. “...I-I don’t…” Gabriel passed out, the men catching him with ease as one threw him over his shoulder.

 

“Take him.” The lady of the night snapped.

 

“Dad?!” Castiel choked out but he was smacked over the head and knocked out.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes opened as he weakly looking around, he was in a basement. Castiel tried to move but his body was bounded in all limbs by metal cuffs. Castiel struggled his head pounding as he whimpered looking around.

 

“Dad?” Castiel called but he couldn’t move. His father was passed out in the table besides him. “Dad?!” Castiel called as he continued to struggle panicking moving around trying to get to his father. His struggled in vain as Castiel got more and more upset seeing blood instruments of saws and knives. “...D-Dean!” Castiel sobbed upset.

 

A person’s face came into view, Dean glanced down at Castiel his eyes glowing response to his call. Castiel let out a breath of relief.

 

“D-Dean,” Castiel spoke struggling unable to see because of his tears.

 

“Hey hey,” Dean spoke concerned cupping his face forcing Castiel to look at him. “Calm down.” Castiel blinked up at him.

 

“I-I can’t.” Castiel cried in a panic attack, Dean snapped his fingers unlocking the cuffs pulling Castiel close to him. “This is what they want, they want you upset,” Dean stated as Castiel held him tightly burying his face into Dean’s neck holding him just crying. “They feed off your fear, don’t let them win.”

 

Castiel took a moment to compose himself, as Dean pulled back wiping his face of tears with his sleeve.

 

“You are an ugly crier,” Dean commented as Castiel frowned shoving him away softly as Dean ruffled his hair.

 

“Where are we?” Castiel asked.

 

“Oh am I allowed to speak?” Dean frowned. “You and your father of the year here have been treating me like your puppy.” Dean turned away annoyed. “ _Do what my dad says, Dean. Don’t leave the hotel, Dean. Don’t warn us about a cannibalistic cult, dean!”_

 

“I’m _sorry_.” Castiel sighed sadly. “You have done a lot for me so far, and you haven’t done anything to make me wary of you. I shouldn’t have treated you like that... I am sorry.”

 

“...” Dean eyed him.

 

“...I’m _really_ sorry, Dean,” Castiel stated honestly.

 

“...I should have let you eat the human meat soup.” Dean mumbled stubbornly.

 

“I am so thankful you didn’t.” Castiel breathed before Dean eyed him crossing his arms.

 

“I _guess_ I can forgive you,” Dean mumbled. “...but I would like to have to... _not_ have to follow your father’s words as law.”

 

“You don’t have to listen to my father.” Castiel put his hands on his hips with a sigh, Dean’s eyes flashed in response. “Happy?”

 

“...” Dean shrug before he snapped his fingers and the cuffs snapped off Gabriel, as Castiel ran towards his father. When Dean cried out in pain keeling over screaming, Castiel fell to his knees in pain holding his stomach before Castiel’s eyes flashed green and Dean disappeared from the room. What was that?!

 

“Dean?!” Castiel stood up in pain seeing the lady of the night looking there looking amused.

 

“Ah. So you are a cursed.” The woman said pulling her hand from the wall, a weird symbol on the wall in blood. “Explains the hovering bodyguard...but not why my charm hadn’t worked on you.”

 

“Your charm?” Castiel panted trying to stand but he was weak.

 

“No one can resist me. I want you to do what I say, and you do it. Your father fell for it...but not you.” She grabbed his face eyeing him before she titled her head with a smirk. “I see. You _care_ for the demon.”

 

“What are you _talking_ about?” Castiel struggled angrily as she smirked tossing her face away.

 

“It won’t matter, I will kill you and your father then feed you to my people.” The woman smirked turning away from him.

 

“I-I won’t let you.” Castiel stood angrily as she tilted her head amused watching as his eyes started to glow green but they short-circuited. Castiel held his head feeling weak.

 

“With that symbol on the wall, your boyfriend can’t come in.” She smirked. “No Demon can enter.”

 

“Dean will find a way.” Castiel snapped.

 

“He can’t...besides your little boyfriend isn’t being fed enough to even begin to break my spell.” She laughed. “Maybe you should be a little forth coming next life. Demons have...needs. Blood, meat...but the most they need is to rekindle their bond. Sealing the bond with their connection help. Normally witches will have sex with their demons to keep the bond strong, the demon well and amplify their existing powers. “

 

Castiel watched her cleaning her knives as he slowly wrapped his hand around a knife on the table beside him, her back to him.

 

“But your bond is weak. You feed him scraps and he obviously isn’t allowed human. You are practically starving the poor thing.” She turned as castiel moved in front of his father as she raised her arm with a knife. “I’m doing him a favor by ending you.” Castiel stabbed her in the chest as she gasped looking down at the knife, but...she didn’t fall.

 

She started to laugh as she easily pulled out the knife, blood spilling into the floor she dropped his knife. Castiel fell to his knees grabbing the knife before She grabbed Castiel throwing him back against the wall. Castiel grunted in pain as he curled into himself. The woman walked over amused, as she started to heal. Castiel’s eyes flickering green, as he tried to crawl away, his body shaking in the hit.

 

“Look at your spirit.” She laughed grabbing him and forcing him up by the neck. Castiel struggled as she choked him. “Eating you will be my pleasure.” Castiel grunted in pain as her hand tightened around his neck. His eyes flickering green before she raised a hand to stab him in the chest. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut when a crashing struggle lurched him, Castiel opened his eyes to see a Grey wolf biting into her bone.

 

Castiel choked out in surprise as he was let go, the woman hissing as she attempted to fight the wolf. Castiel moved away from them watching as the wolf attempted to rip the woman apart. The battle even as she seemed to get in a good hits in the wolf letting out whimpers every so often between harsh growls. Castiel watched the battle as his eyes short-circuited green.

 

“IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY YOU SHOULD BE STRONG ENOUGH TO ENTER HERE!” The woman screamed as she stabbed into Dean, Dean whimpered like a kicked dog before slamming his teeth into her leg.

 

Castiel’s eyes darted towards the symbol. The symbol. It must be hindering Dean.

 

Castiel before bolting over to it. Castiel smeared the blood on the wall, watching as Dean’s eyes flashed with power the second Castiel’s green eyes became a solid green. The wolf thrashed her, ripping and pulling at her flesh easily overpowering her.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU?!” The woman screamed. “WHAT _ARE_ YOU?!” One last crunch caused Castiel to turn away as Dean weakly limped hovered over his prey, his fur covered in his blood. Castiel moved to focus on his father as Dean chewed on the inhuman face. Castiel didn’t stop him, as he helped his father sit up. His father was still out of it, as he led him out of the house supporting him with his weight.

 

Castiel wasn’t surprised to see village people in arms with torches and pitchforks, Castiel paused glancing around at the angry villagers. Castiel’s eyes glowing green eyes scanned them before Castiel started to walk without care. The Villagers started towards him but a loud growl made them freeze. Dean came out and stood protectively next to Castiel, the humans took a step back in fear.

 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke coldly, the wolf turned to him. “If even one of them get an inch too close till we leave this town… Kill _every single last one of_ _them._ ” They took all a step back as Castiel moved through the departed crowd heading back to the hotel to get their things and their horses.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Outside of Town of Reverent:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel softly tucked his father into his makeshift bed in the woods, making sure the tent was secured tightly when he finally left his father alone. By the fire, Dean laid in wolf form relaxed simply licking at his deep wounds. Castiel walked over taking a seat next to him, as Dean stopped tending his wounds when he felt a wet cloth start tending to his wound. Dean turned seeing Castiel touching his hind legs, Dean let out a weak whimper.

 

“I’m sorry, they have to be cleaned.” Castiel softly as Dean hesitantly moved to lick the injuries on his paw allowing Castiel to tend to him. “...Thank you for saving us…I know you are going to say you had no choice...but you did…”

 

Dean tilted his head his attention turned to Castiel.

 

“Look, You were able to get past that symbol and save us... I don’t believe you would have kept trying just because _I told you,_ ” Castiel mumbled careful of the wounds but didn’t make eye contact with Dean red blush on his face.

 

_I guess I wasn’t ready to eat you yet, my dear._

 

Castiel sighed affectionately as he watched Dean return to his wounds, Castiel quietly tended to Dean’s wounds before speaking.

 

“...You haven’t returned to human form yet.” Castiel spoke hesitantly.

 

_...I’ll return to it when I feel like it._

 

Castiel paused his hand remembering the woman’s words, as Dean brushed off his concern.

 

**_“...Demons have...needs. Blood, meat...but the most they need is to rekindle their bond. Sealing the bond with their connection help. Normally witches will have sex with their demons to keep the bond strong, the demon well and amplify their existing powers.” The witch smirked._ **

  


“...Are you choosing to or you can’t?” Castiel asked as Dean hesitated taken back by the question. “...” Castiel stared at him. “Can you transform long enough to drink?”

 

Dean hesitantly thought about for a moment before nodding. Castiel watched as Dean slowly started to change back, his body glowed lightly before he sat naked in front of Castiel. Castiel turned away blushing, till Dean was able to get some sort of clothing on which happened to be his pants. Castiel felt Dean touch his shoulder causing him to turn. Castiel looked at the badly bruised and cut up Dean, Castiel eyed his body taking in the deep wounds.

 

“They look worse than they are.” Dean lied as Castiel move closer to Dean slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Castiel moved to sit in between Dean’s legs as Dean moved his mouth against Castiel’s neck pressing a kiss against Castiel’s neck.  

 

“...” Castiel closed his eyes shuddering at the touch. “I-Is it true...people in demon contracts keep their bonds with...things like...um...sex?” Dean paused slightly pulling back in surprised.

 

“I-I..Um…What?” Dean choked out blushing.

 

“The woman said...you got hurt this bad because you weren’t strong because of me,” Castiel stated. “She was right, huh?”

 

“...” Dean opened his mouth. “There are benefits of having a stronger bond…The stronger I am, the stronger you are. So yes, the witch was right...but It’s not necessary...”

 

“Will...it help you heal?” Castiel hesitated.

 

“Yes,” Dean stated. “The Intimacy doesn’t have to be sex though. It could be kisses, touches…As long as we are touching…But the more intimate we are the fast it heals.”  

 

“...So...if I wanted you to heal…a kiss would be faster than a touch?” Castiel spoke shyly embarrassed.

 

“Castiel, I’m oka-” Dean lied as Castiel moved onto his lap pinning Dean down, Dean was taken back.

 

“Please…Only this once...”  Castiel spoke shyly offering his neck as Dean eyed his face before he moved to his neck. 

Castiel moaned when Dean bit into his neck, holding Dean tightly his eyes started to glow green. When Dean pulled back blood slid down his lips, Castiel panted taken back taking only a moment to register Dean hadn’t...made him cum this time, his cock was rock hard in his pants.

 

Normally when dean fed...he had-...

 

Castiel pressed his lips desperately against Dean’s in lust as Dean twisted them to be on top of Castiel. Dean held him in his arms pressing his body against Castiel’s with no objections. Dean’s knee pressed against Castiel’s bulge, Castiel gasped looking at Dean, his eyes flashed with pleasure.

 

“D-Dean-” Castiel whimpered.

 

“It’s okay. Use me...” Dean whispered pressing him back into a rough kiss as Dean worked his crotch, Castiel unable to stop himself from enjoying the pleasure rolling his hips on Dean’s knee. Dean broke the kiss to bite into his neck, Castiel rolled against him needing till his orgasm came, Castiel broke the kiss to shudder as he did. Shaking and panting, as he weakly moved to kiss Dean against softly but dean was the one to pull away this time.

 

“That’s enough.” Dean panted as he glanced down at his injuries as Castiel’s eyes slowly glanced down as well.

 

The wounds weren’t bad any longer, though they were still a deep wound. Castiel slowly brought his eyes back up to Dean, Dean leaned down kissing Castiel’s forehead.

 

“I don’t want to take all your energy, I can heal on my own from here… Just Sleep.” Dean whispered as Castiel found himself submitting to Dean soothing voice before everything went dark.

  
  



	4. The priest and the boy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel couldn’t look Dean in the eye as he cleaned up the campsite, Dean didn’t seem too concerned about it. Sitting a bit away by the fire as he read a book, as Gabriel rubbed his throbbing head cleaning up.

 

Castiel could still feel himself rocking on Dean’s leg, in need of his release as Dean fed off his blood and emotions. Castiel couldn’t look him in the eye now without...feeling that pleasure. Feeling Dean’s lips against his own. How he kissed him like he would have a woman….He knew Dean was a male yet...he almost missed it.

 

Castiel now couldn’t look him in the eye with being a blushing mess.

 

“For once, I would like a normal town,” Gabriel mumbled. “But every since we ran into that demon, it’s been nonstop.” 

 

“It’s not Dean’s fault,” Castiel mumbled shoving his clothes into the bag, trying to hide the cum stained clothes he had shoved deep into the bag. 

 

“Oh yeah? Then who’s is it?” Gabriel scoffed.

 

“Castiel’s,” Dean stated as he took a bite of his own breakfast. “The stronger Castiel gets the easier it is to notice the supernatural. Since Castiel is part of that supernatural.” Dean chewed with a big mouthful enjoying his meal.   
  


“So it’s my fault?” Castiel stated surprised. 

 

“Well, yes and no. The world is full of supernatural creatures and things, but being one of them makes you start to notice them real quick.” Dean stated. “To be fair, not every town is as bad as this.” Dean stood to grab an apple from the pile and chopping on it. 

 

“Do you ever stop eating?” Gabriel scoffed as Dean took another bite looking amused. 

 

“I’m  _ healing _ from  _ saving _ you.” Dean snapped taking another bite glaring at Gabriel.

 

“Speaking of which, I need to change your bandages,” Castiel spoke as Dean continued to eat his apple.

 

“You can do it at the next town.” Gabriel poured water on the fire. “We are ready to head out.”

 

“Maybe we can settle down for a while in the next one,” Castiel asked.

 

“Not if this rate keeps up.” Gabriel scoffed. “Nowhere seems safe.”

 

“I know a place,” Dean stated. “It’s a...safe haven of sorts for supernatural people. It’s supposed to be a place of peace.”

 

“Really? Such a place exists?” Castiel asked curiously. 

 

“Why didn’t think _ monsters  _ just wanted to live in peace?” Dean asked with a scoff as Castiel was taken back by that. 

 

“N-No- I-I-” Castiel started up embarrassed how rude he was. 

 

“Monsters are monsters for a reason,” Gabriel commented, Dean tilted his head looking at Gabriel annoyed. “You destroy the lives and happiness of others, you deserve nothing else.” Dean stared at Gabriel saying nothing as Castiel placed his hand on his father’s shoulder.

 

“Dad. Stop. Leave him alone. Please.” Castiel spoke upset.

 

“Don’t forget he is the enemy!” Gabriel snapped.

 

“Don’t forget he saved your life twice!” Castiel defended Dean. Dean blinked surprised, as Castiel defended him. “....Please don’t say rude things.”

 

“...” Gabriel eyed Dean with a scoff before moving away, Castiel didn’t look at Dean as he shyly before he moved to his father to help get ready to leave.

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel rode his horse in silence for the entire day as his father stayed quiet most of the ride just tossing sticks he snapped from trees as far as it could go as Castiel tried to keep up the conversation but his father didn’t feel like talking. Even Dean was terrible conversation being in wolf form and took enjoyment in returning said sticks to Gabriel. Castiel wasn’t sure if he was doing it in hopes of  _ losing _ Dean. However, they weren’t fighting which was better than the alternative and Dean seemed to be enjoying the exercise.

 

“We should stop soon,” Gabriel spoke climbing off his horse, Dean brought back a stick before Gabriel tossed it into the lake which Dean jumped in to get. “I’ll leave you here while I make my way to the nearby town for coin and food.” 

 

“You’ll leave me here?” Castiel paused upset getting off the horse too as Gabriel sighed. 

 

“I can’t risk bringing Dean into town,” Gabriel stated. “I want to be in and out really quickly.”

 

“B-But I want to come,” Castiel spoke. “Like I always do! Are you keeping me away because you're mad I stuck up for Dean? Do you hate me that much?”

 

“It’s not like that.” Gabriel pet his son’s head. “I love you with my every being, I just don’t want to risk anything happening to you. The last couple towns haven’t been my best dad moments. So I’m just trying to keep you safe…” 

Gabriel pulled his son into a hug as Castiel hugged him back. Gabriel pet his hair with love as Castiel rubbed his eyes with tears that threatened to fall. 

“So please stay here with the wolf till I get back so I know you're safe.” Gabriel stated.

 

Dean came back with the stick shaking the water off his fur, he walked back to Castiel and Gabriel as Gabriel sighed affectionately seeing the wolf sit wanting the stick thrown again.

 

“...” Gabriel took the stick seeing the wolf wag his tail happily, Gabriel tossed it. “He’s not going to grow on me.” 

 

“I told him that,” Castiel stated amused as Gabriel got back on his horse tossing Castiel his pack. “I’ll have the camp and fire ready when you get back.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Gabriel waved as Castiel watched him go. It wasn’t till splashing got his attention that Castiel noticed Dean next to him holding a stick dripping with water. Dean almost smirked as Castiel paused eyes widening.

 

“I swear to g-” Castiel warned as Dean shook getting water all over him as Castiel chuckled loudly. Castiel playfully tossed the stick again as Dean bolted after it. “Get human before you come back! I need your help getting camp set up!” Castiel rolled his eyes ringing water from his clothes as Dean tried to get his stick from the lake.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel tossed fire onto the fire before setting the rest next to it, the camp was set up and the night sky had come. Dean returned from the woods dragging a fox, with Castiel blinked happily.

 

“I hope you like fox,” Dean commented, as Castiel watched Dean grab a knife starting to cut. 

 

“I haven’t had fox in a while,” Castiel commented. “I always suck at hunting. That’s why my dad always hunts without me. I always end up crying. It’s dumb I know…” Castiel confessed.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Dean spoke. “All I know is death. It’s...almost beautiful to know there is another way.” Castiel watched Dean toss some meat into a metal pot to cook it.

 

“...It sounds like You must have murdered your entire life.” Castiel commented as Dean turned. 

 

“We don’t see as murder,” Dean spoke. “We see it as a natural order. Just as you eat this fox. We eat you.” Castiel said nothing for a long time before he cleared his throat as Dean took the remaining meat tossing it in. 

 

“I-I need to clean your bandage.” Castiel as Dean blinked before sliding off his shirt, Castiel took in the deep bruising on his chest and the still deep injuries. Castiel eyed them taking in how this would have killed a normal human, yet Dean acted fine.

 

“I’m worried your wound will be infected with the lake water,” Castiel commented worried, as he looked into Dean’s eyes. “We should heal you.”

 

“I should be fine.” Dean chuckled. “You worry far too much-...” 

 

Castiel leaned forward pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips in a quick peck before yanking back shyly. Dean blinked staring at Castiel who blushed unable to look away. Castiel was taken back when Dean cupped one side of his face before leaning in pressing their lips together again. Castiel let out a soft moan deepening the kiss easily, Dean taking the advantage to slid him into his lap. Castiel his little rag doll at the moment to do what he’d like to him. 

 

Castiel made a little noise the second Dean’s hand slowly slid cupping his bulge, shuttering at such a touch Castiel broke the kiss to gasp in pleasure before their lips moved needing against each other. 

A snapping twig made the two pull apart, Castiel shoving away from Dean like he burned blushing as Dean tried to catch his breath. Castiel grabbed some gauze working on the wound when the sound of someone breaking through the woods made Castiel causally speak. 

 

“You’re a bit early, the meat has just started cooking,” Castiel commented.

 

“Sorry, we didn’t know we were invited.” A man spoke as Castiel turned seeing Two men holding horse reins. One man was older, about his father’s age. With long brown hair and kind brown eyes, the other man was younger, closer to Castiel’s age. With short dirty blonde hair and a baby face, as Castiel looked embarrassed. 

 

“S-Sorry, I thought you were my father.” Castiel choked out as Dean turned to him.

 

“He technically is. He’s a preacher.” Dean stated as the man tilted his head with an innocent smile.

 

“Mighty bad injuries you got there.” The man commented. 

 

“He was attacked...by a wolf,” Castiel explained a lie as the man nodded. 

 

“Wolves  _ are _ particularly nasty.” The man stated. “Should keep a good eye on that wound. Keep it clean.” 

 

“W-We will,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Well, despite you not meaning to invite us. Would you mind if we warmed up by the fire? It’s been a long journey.” The man asked. 

 

“S-Sure.” Castiel hesitated with a quick glance at Dean who said nothing before the men tied their horses a bit away and took a seat at the campsite. Castiel nervously started between the two, he was trying not to be suspicious as he started to go back to tending Dean’s wounds. Dean didn’t flinch as Castiel took some medication patting the wound as the man started to help with the food, stirring it in the pot. 

 

“So, I assume you aren’t traveling alone if you were waiting for someone?” The priest asked. 

 

“My father,” Castiel stated before moving to wrap Dean’s wounds. “He should get back soon.”

 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself.” The priest spoke. “I’m Sam Winchester, this is Jack, my son.” 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Castiel spoke shaking his hand as they shook their hands. Dean also shook their hands.

 

“I’m Castiel, this is Dean,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Nice to meet you both.” Jack smiled as he took a seat by the fire as Dean slid back on his top. 

 

“So what brings you out this way?” Castiel asked as Sam checked on the meat. 

 

“We are Demon Hunters,” Sam spoke as Castiel sucked in air. 

 

“D-...Demons?” Castiel spoke as Dean sat down rightly rubbing his chest at its irritated soreness. 

 

“There are monsters out there. Demons being the worse.” Sam stated. “Someone’s got to stop them.” 

 

“That’s very brave of you,” Castiel spoke. “I-I would never be able to handle a job like that.” Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s spine calming the nervous human. Castiel turned to Dean who softly looked at him, their eyes connecting simply easing his worries.

 

“Cas?” Gabriel spoke climbing off his horse as Castiel turned, Gabriel’s eyes moving between them and the strangers.

 

“Dad!” Castiel smiled nervously. “This is Sam and his son, Jack. They are demon hunters and will rest with us for a bit.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Gabriel stated also obviously nervous as he shook their hands. Gabriel took a seat next to his son, as Sam glanced down at the stew. “Please, we have enough to go around. Help yourself.” 

 

“You are too kind,” Sam spoke as he collected their bowls pouring Castiel, Dean, and Gabriel some before getting some for his son and him. “Thanks for the meal.”

 

“No problem, I am proud to help out another traveler,” Gabriel stated. “What brings you this way?” 

 

“We got wind of a demon heading down this way,” Sam stated. “We are trying to get this one before it kills again.”

 

“Kills again?” Gabriel spoke as Castiel paused glancing away. “...When did it kill?”

 

“It killed a couple boys and a girl’s shop keeper’s daughter three towns from here,” Sam explained. “They haven’t struck since then. But witnesses have reported some demon activity that had led us in this direction.” 

 

“...” Gabriel’s eyes remained on Castiel before moving to Dean. “Well Sam, Demons are a bit above a poor hunters paygrade. I haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary.” Gabriel stated as he stood. “We’ll let you know if that changes-Cas? A moment, please? I would like your assistance with firewood.” 

 

Castiel hesitantly got up following his father away from the others his worry growing with Dean being so far away. Castiel kept looking over at Dean with worry as Gabriel led him into the woods collecting sticks.

 

“It was Dean,” Gabriel spoke coldly causing Castiel to turn. “Those dead kids.”

 

“H-He was protecting me,” Castiel stated shyly holding himself. “The men were going to kill me.”

 

“And The girl? Don’t tell me you were scared for your life as well.” Gabriel spat.

 

“She was forcing herself onto me,” Castiel spoke. “She wanted her way with me.”

 

“A woman being interested in you is not a death sentence.” Gabriel rolled his eyes as Castiel flinched at his words.

 

“...I told her no.” Castiel whispered. “I wanted her to stop. Dean...made her stop. Just not the way I...wish I had but Dean saved me.” 

 

“...” Gabriel sighed at that before slowly turning to Castiel cupping his face. “I love you and I trust you enough to believe your words, okay, I believe in you. That’s why I didn’t tell them about Dean. I believe in you.” Castiel felt tears fill his eyes as he hugged Gabriel.

 

“Thanks, dad,” Castiel stated glad he supported him even when he didn’t understand. Gabriel held him tightly till Castiel calmed down. 

 

“No more secrets, Castiel,” Gabriel whispered as Castiel nodded. 

 

“No more secrets.” Castiel nuzzled him before pulling back. “But for the record, Dean won’t harm another person again, I have told him it's not okay.”

 

“Okay….” Gabriel nodded. “....I trust you...but… maybe they know a way if there is a way to separate him from you…”

 

“I don’t want to risk it,” Castiel stated. “We don’t know what they will do. This could go sideways fast.”

 

“I’ll back your play on this,” Gabriel commented grabbing a few sticks. Castiel nodded returning to camp. He saw Dean sitting staring at Sam and Jack staring at Dean. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Castiel asked as Dean turned to him. 

 

“We decided to wait to eat till you got back.” Sam beamed, “We were just making light conversation with Dean.” 

 

“Oh, what about?” Castiel asked giving Dean a nervous glance taking a seat next to him. Dean patted his leg softy calming his fears. 

 

“Normal talk,” Dean spoke handing Gabriel and Castiel a cup of coffee. 

 

“To new friends,” Jack stated holding out his cup before they tapped their glasses together before sipping the shot. Castiel moved to take a bite of his food when a sizzling noise made Castiel pause. Castiel turned seeing Dean with some food on his fingers. Dean’s eyes glowed as he examined the food that burnt his skin almost amused. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked worriedly when the sound of guns cocking made Castiel turn to Sam and Jack. 

 

“Damn. I didn’t think you were right about them.” Jack stated, Sam beamed. “Good thing you added the salt.”

 

“In the business long enough, you end up knowing enough,” Sam stated. “Let’s send it back to hell.”

 

“Wait! Please!” Gabriel spoke moving in front of Dean and Castiel. “Let us explain the demon! Please, you can’t hurt him!” 

 

“Get out of the way!” Sam snapped as Gabriel grabbed Castiel’s arm roughly. Castiel whimpered, which Dean face hardened at Castiel’s whimper, his eyes flashing green protectively. Dean grabbed Gabriel’s arm to stop his rough hands.

 

“Dean! Stop!” Castiel held out his hand to Dean in a panic trying to calm down. Dean’s eyes glowed green. “...Let him go. It’s okay...I’m okay.” Dean hesitantly pulled his hand away from Gabriel on command. Gabriel slowly pulled his hand away.

 

“A marked one?” Jack spoke lowering his gun slightly turning to his father unsure what to do.

 

“Dean is  _ bound _ to him. Please! They are bounded. Dean has to listen to Castiel because of their connection. He can’t harm.” Gabriel stated. “You know what would happen if you tried to rip a marked one's soul from a demon!”

 

“...They die.” Sam stated slowly lowering his gun before glancing at his son. “...I’m surprised this one lived to be a young man. Normally they don’t live past the day they are born.”

 

“Well, I made sure this one did,” Gabriel stated softly letting go of his son as Castiel composed himself sitting upright holding his arm. Dean snatched Castiel’s arm looking over what could turn into bruises as Castiel let him look over the arm. 

 

“I’m  _ okay, _ Dean,” Castiel spoke reassuringly trying to make contact with Dean’s eyes when he finally caught Dean’s eyes. Dean pouted calming down with the look before tossing Castiel’s arm away, crossing his own arms.

 

“I didn’t care anyway.” Dean mumbled as Castiel let out an amused sighed staring at him with affection.

 

“...” Sam eyed them. 

 

“So what do we do, dad?” Jack stated. “This isn’t so black and white. We swore to protect people…”

 

“...” Sam eyed them for a long time before he sighed. “Has he killed since you gained controlled him?”

 

“N-No,” Castiel stated. “Anna and the boys were the last ones. He did it to protect me.” Sam paused taking in his words. 

 

“Then we will stay with you, to ensure no other humans come to harm,” Sam stated. “Till we can separate you safely, that’s the only way,” Dean said nothing no longer interested in the conversation. 

 

“Thank you.” Gabriel took Sam’s hand in relief, as Sam nodded his head reassuring Gabriel giving his hand a squeeze. Dean sighed as he looked away annoyed, maybe even insulted he was being treated like a tumor, Castiel looked at Dean who seemed bitter about the conversation. Castiel should have been happy for the priest’s help at the idea of being freed from Dean...but why did the idea make him… hesitant. 

 

“Castiel. There is one rule you must keep if you ever plan to be separated from the creature.” Sam spoke seriously. “Never complete your bond with your demon.” That gained Dean’s attention. “Or you’re soul will be damned.”

 

“Complete...our bond?” Castiel whispered as Dean frowned. 

 

“How does he avoid that?” Gabriel asked as Castiel looked down remembering how witches keep their bond strong...Sex. His blush sliding across his cheeks. 

 

“...I think he knows.” Sam stated eyeing Castiel’s face, Gabriel blinked towards Castiel. “Jack, let’s set up our tents.” 

 

“How Castiel?” Gabriel asked concerned. 

 

“U-Uh. Um.” Castiel choked flustered. “I-It’s nothing. Really. I-Impossible even. It will never happen, dad. Don’t worry. I promise.” Castiel calmed his father waving his worries away nervously then changed the subject. “Um! Dad can you please hunt for Dean again, he can’t eat the salted food!”

 

“I guess I can,” Gabriel mumbled as Castiel led him away glad the conversation was over.


	5. The Fog

Castiel slept curled in his tent with his father, Dean in wolf form became a pillow for him and kept him and his father warm. Gabriel nuzzled into Dean’s fur for warmth during sleep and Dean seemed content to curl protectively around his human like a small cocoon. 

 

Castiel yawned not wanting to get up trying to curl into Dean more but sleep wasn’t going to continue. Castiel sat up which made the wolf react too starting to get up to follow his human. Gabriel groaned in annoyance at the missing body heat turning away as Castiel slid back on his shirt before exiting the tent. 

 

Sam was already up breakfast was already being cooked on the fire as Dean stretched and shook his fur. Sam eyed the demon unamused by its rather cute appearance of a mixture of browns, blacks, and orange fur colors. Even Castiel was taken back by how cute the wolf looked when he first saw him. He could pass off as a real dog. Castiel took a seat by the fire collecting two bowls moving to pour some meat and beans into them. Sam grabbed his wrist stopping him from collecting the second bowl.

 

“None for the wolf.” Sam snapped coldly as Dean laid down next to Castiel, the wolf stared at Sam.

 

“He needs to eat too.” Castiel snapped back. 

 

“He doesn’t need to keep his strength. It would be better to keep him as weak as possible.” Sam commented.

 

“I will not starve him! He will eat if you like it or not.” Castiel snapped. “If you don’t let him eat then I’ll let him hunt in the woods and I doubt  _ you’d _ like to see him eat without supervision.” 

 

Sam said nothing knowing Castiel had won this argument. He poured Dean a big bowl before he sat down offering the wolf a bowl. Dean started to eat lazily as Castiel enjoyed his own meal ignoring Sam’s stare, it wasn’t till Gabriel came out yawning half dressed that Sam’s focus was elsewhere. Castiel for once was grateful.

 

_______________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rode his horse silently as Sam and Jack rode behind them keeping an eye on them and the wolf. 

 

Dean moving in between the horse's legs every so often before bolting ahead for a scent he was curious about. Anytime he got too far ahead, Castiel could hear the priest pull out his gun slightly from his side holder. 

 

“He’s harmless, remember? And besides. If we were going to try anything, we could have done it a while ago. Like when you were sleeping.” Castiel spoke not looking at them as Sam and Jack exchanged looks. “If we are going to be on this trip. We should trust each other, or this is going to be unpleasant, don’t you think?” 

 

Sam and Jack said nothing before sliding their guns back into the holder before Castiel beamed at them.

 

“See, not that hard.” Castiel hummed ushering his horse faster gloating as Sam made a face. “Dean! Fetch!” Castiel threw a stick which sent the wolf running happily. 

 

“...Kids.” Gabriel chuckled at Castiel as he shrugged at Sam before moving to keep pace with Castiel. Dean happily sniffing around when he stopped flinching noticeably backing away. 

 

“Whoa,” Castiel spoke trying to calm his horse as Dean started to shake his head whimpering. “Easy, Pala. Dean? What’s wrong?” 

 

Dean spooked all their horses back barking, whimpered and growled frantically, Castiel got off his horse. When Castiel got close, Dean snapped his teeth at him when Castiel reached for him moving like something was hurting him. Dean collapsed writhing on the floor in pain.

 

“Dean?!” Castiel kneeled down touching Dean with worry as the wolf transformed back into a human by his touch. Dean held his own head sitting on his knees yelping. 

 

“I knew he couldn’t be trusted,” Sam spoke pulling out his gun.

 

“WAIT NO!” Castiel panicked moving in front of Dean as Sam fired. A bullet hit Castiel causing him to fall, snapping Dean from his trance panting and shaking as he turned realizing what had happened. Dean turned to Castiel moving a hand to Castiel. 

 

“Cas?” Dean whispered with worry. Gabriel socked Sam in the face knocking him out.

 

“Dad!” Jack yelled upset watching Sam fell to the ground harshly, Jack moved to pull out his gun but Gabriel’s gun cocking made Jack pause.

 

“I wouldn’t.” Gabriel snapped kept the gun pointed at Jack who put his hands up. 

 

“Castiel?” Dean spoke louder but Castiel was unresponsive, Dean moved to cradle his head before covering the wound on his chest feeling the blood seeping through.

 

“Guys…What’s that?” Jack spoke pointing behind them, he pointed to a thick blanket of fog rolling in but...there was something wrong with it, It wasn’t normal fog but a bright yellow. 

 

“Dean,” Gabriel called but Dean didn’t respond cupping Castiel’s face. “Dean!” Dean turned from Castiel looking at Gabriel. Black lines were on his face, looking like his veins were stained with black and his eyes glowed bright green. It was obvious something was making him ill. Dean turned away looking at the fog for a second.

 

“We have to go. We have to go now.” Dean snapped scooping up Castiel in his arms he carried him towards a cave before setting him down with care. Gabriel helped Jack pull Sam into the cave. Once they were inside Dean raised his hand towards the entrance but nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. “You need to dislodge the bullet. The religious bullet is draining our strength. I need to seal us in before the gas gets in.”

 

“What happens when it does?” Jack asked. 

 

“You don’t want to know.” Dean snapped. Gabriel moved to his son, wincing at the bullet wound with shaky hands he dug his knife into the wound and yanked out a silver bullet with a cross engraved before he tossed it away covering Castiel’s wound. 

 

“Dean, it’s out,” Gabriel called as Dean turned towards the opening, holding out his hand a barrier shined at the entrance. Dean fell backward collapsing weakly, sweat dripping down his body. 

 

“H-Hey hey he’s n-not looking too hot...” Jack called pointing at Dean as Gabriel looked at Dean. 

 

“What’s up with you?” Gabriel eyed him. 

 

“Besides the fact, Castiel isn’t looking too hot which is doing me no good. This Mist. Fog.” Dean started pulling some whiskey from Gabriel’s bag and sipping a long sip. “This fog is a person. An older entity than most. You breathe it in, she takes your mind and sanity, makes you kill yourself and she eats what’s left.”

 

“Oh…” Jack winced. Sam got up holding his nose spitting out blood. 

 

“She obviously doesn’t want me around, I’m nothing to eat. No soul.” Dean stated as he moved to kneel in front of Castiel. “You guys, however, tasty snack.” Dean brushed hair out of Castiel’s face, holding him in his arms. “We got an hour. Maybe less till my shield falls and you all die.”

 

“Why will the shield fail?” Jack asked scared.

 

“Without Castiel at full strength to fill mine I’m useless. The weaker he gets, the weaker I do.” Dean stated,

 

“Can you heal him?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Not without consent. I need him to be awake to tell me he wants me to heal him.” Dean stated. “He’s got to wake up first.”

 

“How chivalrous of a demon,” Sam commented holding his nose.

 

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t because of you.” Gabriel snapped, Sam winced. “You couldn’t trust him and you HURT my boy!”

 

“I’m sorry…” Sam confessed upset, he hadn’t meant to shoot Castiel. “...I just can’t trust a demon.” 

 

“Then trust me.” Gabriel snapped as Sam looked taken back. “Can you do that?” Sam hesitantly nodded as Gabriel turned to Dean. “Make a Deal with me and save my son.”

 

“No,” Dean stated softly. 

 

“You can’t or you won’t?” Gabriel snapped as Dean gave him a look knowing it was his choice. 

 

“I won’t on principle besides Castiel would kill me,” Dean mumbled. 

 

“Then Deal with me,” Sam spoke standing. 

 

“Dad-” Jack stated upset.

 

“I hurt the boy. I must repent for that.” Sam stated as Gabriel looked surprised. 

 

“A deal must have a price,” Dean commented standing. 

 

“I have one,” Sam stated digging into his pocket, he pulled a symboled rune.

 

“...Is that?” Dean asked curiously stepped forward seeing the stone.

 

“A piece of the devil’s bible? Written on one stone tablet, the pieces scattered after it was destroyed. Said to contain the devil’s very power after he was killed.” Sam stated. “This in exchange for a way to save the boy. This should make you strong enough. Right?” 

 

“In theory,” Dean stated. “Are you  _ sure _ you want me to have that?” Dean eyed the stone. 

 

“No...but I trust him.” Sam looked at Gabriel who looked taken back, Sam held out his hand. “So do we have a deal?” 

 

“...” Dean nodded taking his hand before a light pulsed at the deal from their hand, Dean snatched the stone from Sam examining it. Dean popped it into his mouth as a light glowed over his body. Dean’s body seemed better, his eyes glowed with new form power as he examined his lightly glowing hands.

 

“Now save him.” Sam snapped as Dean gave him a glance.

 

“I will…” Dean stated as he softly straddled Castiel cupping his head in his hands. “I’m going to have to dream hop to find Castiel in his mind. However, I will not be able to keep the barrier on a different plane. Will you be able to hold your breaths till then?” 

 

The men exchanged looks.

 

“Doesn’t look like we have a choice now do we?” Jack stated as the men nodded in agreement. 

 

“Alright. Take a deep breath.” Dean spoke before placing his forehead lightly on Castiel’s in affection closing his eyes just as the fog entered the cave.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s Mind:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat in the snow softly holding his knees, shivering slightly at the cold as he stared in an empty area of woods quietly. Castiel paused when he heard footsteps in the snow and turned seeing Dean standing next to him. 

 

“...It’s pointless to wait, you know.” Dean took a seat next to him as Castiel sighed softly. “...She’s not coming.” 

 

“...I don’t know. I thought she would if I waited long enough.” Castiel breathed.

 

“This is a fabricated memory. I’m sure if you waited long enough you would have seen whatever you wanted.” Dean held his own knees. “A woman dropping off a baby with some sort of real excusable excuse.” 

 

“This is exactly how my father described it,” Castiel commented with a scoff.

 

“Close, but no dice,” Dean stated. “Less romantic snowy, more of that gross sludge of snow.” 

 

“Gross.” Castiel let out a soft sigh before looking at him. “...I forget you were there.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“A Deal had to be made,” Dean stated. “Had to be there for that.”

 

“...So you saw her…” Castiel spoke. “What she was like….Why she gave me up?” 

 

“...” Dean looked at him. “Why are you romanticising a ghost? ...Does it change anything now?” 

 

“I don’t know…” Castiel whispered. “I feel like I don’t know myself. A Part of me is missing.” 

 

“...Might be that hole in your chest.” Dean shrugged.

 

“Oh, yeah...I was shot.” Castiel touched his chest. “Forgot about that.” 

 

“...Easily something to forget.” Dean chuckled as Castiel smiled as well. 

 

“...As amusing as the joke was. I felt that since I found out what I was.” Castiel touched his marking. “...and who I belonged to.” Dean eyed his arm. 

 

“Does it really mean that much to you?” Dean asked his eyes glowing. “To know?”

 

“...Yes.” Castiel spoke turning to Dean when he noticed Dean had raised his hand towards the scene. His eyes flashed as Castiel softly followed the direction of movement. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**The Past:**

  
  


A woman cradling a basket to her chest fell to her knees, shaking and panting. Weak and sweating despite the snow that covered her black hair. She was sick, the sickness on his skin showed, the woman collapsed the basket falling from her hands as the baby falling from the basket. 

 

“C...C…” The woman couldn’t get up anymore weakly trying to reach for him but he was out of reach when hands reached down collecting the baby from the snow. The woman weakly looked up seeing the demon staring down at her unamused. The baby calmed and reached for a slightly younger Dean who only focused on the woman. 

 

“You called?” The young Dean asked as the woman blinked surprise looking up at him. 

 

“C...called?” The woman breathed.

 

“You’re dying.” Young Dean commented. “...A plea to the universe and I’m here. What is it you want?” 

 

“M...My son.” The woman whispered. “...Please. I want him to live.” Young Dean paused before looking down at the baby who also held the same spots as his mother.

 

“...He has leprosy.” Young Dean touched the baby’s skin. “He’ll die in less than a month at this rate.” 

 

“Please.” The woman begged grabbing at Young Dean’s pants leg. “Save him. I-I’ll give you anything…Save him.” 

 

“...” Young Dean softly touched the baby’s face cupping it softly, watching as the baby’s skin heal. The woman let out a happy sob as Dean softly handed her the baby back. She took him with love nuzzling into him, she weakly took the basket placing him into it too weak to hold him any longer when she noticed the mark on his arm. 

 

“N-...No. This isn’t his curse. It’s mine” The woman sobbed. “I asked him to live. Please take my life.” 

 

“You have nothing I want.” Young Dean commented coldly as he looked to the baby. “...He will live like you want. He will die like I want...But till then…. I promise you one thing... I’ll give him a head start ” 

 

Young Dean eyes glowed touching the baby’s cheek who smiled at him with love,  he noticed how quiet the air was. His eyes moved to see the woman no longer breathing, her soul gone. 

 

Dean turned hearing a drunk stumbling singing and laughing a bit away, Dean turned towards the voice in the woods. Dean turned back towards the woman whose body was gone. Dean looked around but she was completely gone. Castiel started to whimper and cry gaining the drunk's attention as Dean picked him up. 

 

“Oi, who is there?” Gabriel asked walking over.

 

“Ah, your head start is here, I’ll see you soon Castiel...Ready or not.” Young Dean whispered pressing a kiss to Castiel’s forehead, Castiel calmed slightly attempting to hold the Demon but Castiel was set down back into the basket. Castiel whimpered alone once more starting to cry. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in air, as he snapped out of the vision looking around panicked. Dean grabbed his face causing Castiel to turn.  

 

“I know you need to absorb this, but if I don’t heal you, You won’t have time to! So can I heal you?” Dean called worried as a storm poured water onto their head and thunder pounded. 

 

“W-...What?” Castiel panted confused. 

 

“I said can I heal you?!” Dean yelled as Castiel nodded quickly gaining Dean’s lips on his in a hard needy kiss. Castiel kissed back almost as desperately a hand cupping Dean’s face before forcing Dean’s hand down to his bulge rocking himself against Dean already reacting to him. Castiel felt Dean lower him onto the snow allowing Dean to touch him. To hold him. 

 

Castiel panted throwing his head back allowing Dean to kiss down his body. Castiel was lost in the feeling, desperate to moan but desperate to touch Dean. He cried out as he felt Dean slid him into his mouth, Castiel’s eyes flickered with green unable to question when his pants were pulled down or that Dean was giving me a blowjob.

 

Castiel rolled his hips desperately, Dean taking his cock so well, Castiel shuttered his body gripping his hair. Castiel rocking his hips in need till he came roughly into Dean’s mouth, which Dean swallowed easily. Castiel’s eyes were bright green as he pulled Dean up kissing his lips desperately before Dean pulled back he slapped Castiel hard in the face snapping him back to reality.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Reality**

  
  
  
  


“OUCH!” Castiel snapped awake as Dean turned holding out his hand as the barricade fixed itself solid. Dean collapsed back against the wall as Castiel looked around confused seeing everyone panting. “...What did I miss-” 

 

Gabriel pulled his son into a hug holding him closely. Castiel softly held him back closing his eyes before his eyes moved back to Dean who held himself tiredly before looking to look at Castiel. Castiel turned away remembering what they had just done. He...blushed remembering feeling Dean’s mouth on him...Castiel shuddered softly before sinking back into his father’s touch. 

 

Dean looked away softly before he moved he just curled into himself as he softly let himself fall asleep to regain his strength.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was the first one to pierce the barricade when the smoke cleared. Dean sniffed around before nodding his head as the others climbed out of bed. 

 

“It’s okay to come out. She’s gone.” Dean stated as the other left the cage, Dean noticed Castiel’s obviously avoiding glances as they glanced around moving to collect the horses which were unaffected by the yellow fog. “We aren’t that far from the nearest town. I can smell humans.”

 

“Good,” Sam stated still nursing his broken nose. “I’d like an actual bed to sleep in.” 

“We can get two or three rooms,” Gabriel stated.

 

“How can I trust you won’t try to ditch us when we were sleeping?” Sam commented.

 

“Still don’t trust us?” Gabriel scoffed. “What? Want to share a bed to make sure we don’t leave?”

 

“I promised to trust you but I would at least like one of us share a room with one of you,” Sam stated casually. 

 

“We’ll give the boys their own rooms, we can share.” Gabriel offered, which Sam seemed satisfied by as they walked. 

 

Castiel walked slightly behind the others, his eyes anywhere than on Dean as he held himself going over everything in his head. He was glad Dean was giving him the much-needed space. He needed to think about his mom, about Dean, his confusion and need. 

Dean turned back into a wolf form as they walked which helped even more, especially when he moved to walk near Jack who seemed to slightly like the wolf’s company. Eventually, himself purposely giving sticks a big kick to send them flying as Dean went after them till they reached the town.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Ralpho settlement:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel received his own room since the rooms were rather smaller and after a couple jokes about Gabriel and Sam having to cramp into one bed till Sam agreed to sleep on the floor. It seemed all was well. Castiel pulled things out of his bag listening to the soft talking of Sam and Gabriel talking about what happened with Castiel. Though they both believed it was an unintentional accident, Gabriel could be heard really letting Sam have it about if they were going to continue part of the group that couldn’t happen again. 

 

Castiel paused when he felt Dean’s hand touch his causing Castiel to turn startled. Dean’s green eyes glowed brightly as Castiel took a set back shyly. 

 

“Are you going to avoid me forever?” Dean asked recapturing the space. 

 

“I-I-” Castiel choked out obviously upset.

 

“Are you upset about your mother?” Dean asked coldly. “I didn’t kill her, she was sick, Castiel.”

 

“No, I know…” Castiel choked out backing into the wall.

 

“Then what is it?” Dean eyed him. “...What is making you scared of me? Is it because of where I touched you? How I touched you?” Dean pinned Castiel against the wall as Castiel sucked in air as Dean slammed his hand against the wall pissed. “Is that why you don’t want to look me in the eye?”

 

“W...We are men.” Castiel whispered looking down holding himself.

 

“And?” Dean scoffed.

 

“It’s...wrong. You are doing things with me a woman should do.” Castiel blushed shyly. “Kissing me, touching me...licking me.” 

 

“Can it really be wrong?” Dean asked moving to cup Castiel’s chin touching his bottom lip with his thumb. “If it makes you feel so good?”

 

“...W-We can’t…do that again.” Castiel shyly looked in his eyes for a long time. “We...can’t…”

 

“Why…?” Dean asked.

 

“...You make me feel…” Castiel paused hesitantly looking away. ”.. _.weird. _ ” Dean raised an eyebrow slightly amused before tossing his face away. 

 

“Well, then,” Dean stated now looking amused. “I don’t care how you do it then. But I’m hungry.”

 

“Oh.” Castiel swallowed nervously looking down in thought, realizing he had forgotten the terms and conditions of their partnership.

 

“We could hold pinkies.” Dean offered almost sarcastically when he felt Castiel’s small pinky curl around his own. Dean blinked seeing Castiel looking down blushing unable to look at him. Dean’s own face covered into blush at how cute Castiel looked before Dean cupped Castiel’s face pressing him into a soft kiss. Castiel blinked at Dean when Dean pulled back. 

 

“Dean we _ just  _ talked about that.” Castiel pouted blushing as Dean smiled softly in response. 

 

“Ah, sorry,” Dean spoke with an innocent laugh, Castiel eyed him still pouting. “It won’t happen again…”

 

“...Thank you.” Castiel nodded accepting the answer. 

 

“...today,” Dean mumbled the last bit of his sentence. 

 

“What?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Nothing.” Dean hummed. “Can I eat?”

 

“Okay.” Castiel offered him his wrist as Dean smirked in amusement of Castiel trying to keep it casual before Dean softly took Castiel’s wrist. Dean bit into Castiel’s wrist as Castiel closed his eyes trying not to get lost in the sensations of pleasure. Castiel mumbling gross to keep his mind distracted till he felt Dean’s lips leave his wrist licking his lip of blood. “Are you full?” Dean nodded as Castiel glanced at his healed wrist. 

 

“You’re slightly hard,” Dean commented amusedly.

 

“It will go away.” Castiel blushed furiously as he pulled Dean by the pinky towards climbing on the bed and covering himself. Dean smiled softly climbing in as well, Castiel didn’t object but only kept his pinky holding Dean’s. Castiel facing away from him as they softly and slowly drifted to sleep.


	6. The devil's tablets

  


 

 

 

**The hotel:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in air feeling Dean hold him in the bed, Castiel had started to grow accustomed to this wake up. His face buried in Dean’s chest as Dean cradled him close. Castiel sighed after his many talks to Dean about how they had to share a bed, they didn’t have to hold each other but that compliant has gone on deaf ears.

 

Castiel sat up slightly causing Dean to open his eyes, Castiel eyed Dean’s glowing green eyes as Castiel reached over brushing some hair from his face.

 

“You had nightmare again.” Castiel whispered as Dean just blinked at him. “You kept calling for someone but I couldn’t make out the name...Do you remember what your dream was about?” Dean said nothing, Castiel said nothing in return softly pulling away from Dean who sat up on the bed. Castiel moved to his bag pulling his clothes for the day when Dean’s voice stopped him.

 

“I dream of fire. The world engulfed in it.” Dean stated. “Every night the same thing.”

 

“...Fire?” Castiel asked as Dean looked away. “How long have you been having this dream?”

 

“Since I can remember.” Dean scoffed softly holding himself when a knock on the door made Dean looked cool once again snapping out if his vulnerable state. Castiel pulled the door open seeing Jack standing in the door.

 

“What?” Castiel stated.

 

“Get dressed. Meet us in dads’ room….Leave the wolf.” Jack spoke as Castiel watched him eye Dean before walking away. Castiel made a face as Dean softly stood.

 

“They can’t just-” Castiel snapped ready to defend Dean.

 

“...It’s okay. I’ll just bathe.” Dean sighed annoyed and grabbed a towel, Castiel watched him leave the room heading to the bathroom before Castiel sighed and moved to dress.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  


**Sam and Gabriel’s room:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the room seeing Sam, Gabriel and Jack waiting around for him, Castiel stood crossing his arms.

 

“What was the wakeup call about?” Castiel asked.

 

“The devil’s tablets.” Sam spoke holding a letter in his hand. “Two of the collected pieces was stolen from our church. We were on our way back to our church to store the piece we gave Dean. If we had been delayed they would have gotten that too when we had finished taking you to our church.”

 

“Who would have wanted that?” Castiel asked taking the note.

 

“Those tablets can summon the devil back from the dead, give endless power- you name it,” Sam stated. “Luckily and unluckily the third piece is in Dean, but there are still three more pieces out there.”

 

“It’s very lucky Dean has it,” Gabriel stated. “It’s better with him than a human who couldn’t protect it.”

 

“We can argue semantics. But look, if someone took the stones, it’s a matter of time before they take the others. Then it’s the end of the world.” Sam stated. “It will be dangerous, but we need to find them.”

 

“ _We_ don’t need to do shit.” Gabriel pointed out. “This isn’t our battle, it’s you religious nuts. I will not put my son at risk for something that doesn’t have anything to do with us!”

 

“ _Yes_ , it does,” Sam stated with a scoff. “You _live_ here on earth don’t you.”

 

“....” Gabriel frowned.

 

“I figured since you _both_ seem like honest men, you wouldn’t mind the world not ending,” Sam stated. “Besides, I really don’t want to be forced to pry Dean’s bond from Castiel since I can’t leave you alone now especially since Dean ate the stone-”

 

“...I _guess_ we can help.” Gabriel crossed his arms. “Since we have no choice.”

 

“I’d help without the threat,” Castiel stated annoyed. “...but Dean needs to agree too. He may be a monster to you but this is also his life on the line too.” Castiel crossed his arms. “I’ll let you know his decision.” Castiel slowly turned walking out leaving them alone.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel and Dean’s room:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel pushed open the door seeing Dean standing naked in the room, his eyes turned to Castiel. Castiel blushed seeing the loosely held towel around his waist, Castiel turned his eyes looking away.

 

“Hey,” Dean spoke.

 

“H-Hi. Um.” Castiel turned his back to Dean keeping his eyes on the ceiling. “...So the...deal you made with Sam...for the devil’s tablet.” Castiel heard Dean coming closer his words becoming mush.

 

“What about it?” Dean asked moving in front of him, Castiel’s eyes fell to his body again unable to help himself.

 

“Um…” Castiel spoke trying to keep his eyes somewhere else but obviously failed. “Someone stole two of the tablets pieces from Sam’s order or something. He wants our help finding the other three, so the world...won’t end, I Guess.”

 

“What did you say?” Dean asked.

 

“...I said yes…” Castiel stated swallowing as he held himself. “But I wouldn’t unless you agreed.”  

 

“Why did it matter to them if I agreed?” Dean asked.

 

“It didn’t…” Castiel spoke. Castiel eyes moved to Dean’s with conviction. “But you matter to me.”

 

Dean’s eyes glowed as he eyed Castiel’s face before he softly cupped Castiel’s face in his hand. Castiel seemed taken back as Dean pressed an easy kiss against his. Castiel pushed his hands out to stop the kiss, pushing against Dean’s chest but...he found himself moving to grip Dean harder. Kissing back almost as needy, his arms sliding his to wrap around Dean’s neck and the other cupped his face.

 

Castiel moaned as he felt Dean pressed him against the wall. Dean gripped Castiel’s hips as they moved softly against each other. Castiel softly pulled back softly eyeing Dean’s face when they breathed roughly against each other. Before Dean softly moved to press a kiss against his neck, Castiel closed his eyes allowing the kisses to continue till the kisses dwindled down to nothing more but soft panting.

 

“I will go wherever you want to go. Do Whatever you want to do.” Dean explained as Castiel shuddered at his words. “However, I…” Dean paused pulling back, Castiel cupped his face as Dean sighed. “I can’t shake the feeling something bad is going to happen.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered.

 

“If we do this. Just promise me. If I say we go. We go.” Dean stated. “No matter what Sam, Jack or your father say-”

 

“I promise,” Castiel whispered as Dean softly pulled back leaving Castiel almost to miss the touch, Castiel composed himself as Dean grabbed his own clothes moving to put them on. “...D-...Don’t-”

 

“Touch you again. I know.” Dean spoke as Castiel watched him head back into the bathroom. Castiel closed his eyes as he slid down the wall, touching the hickey Dean left on his neck taking a second to calm down.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ready?” Gabriel asked as Sam climbed onto his horse. Jack was offering the last bit of their breakfast to the wolf who happily took the thirds. Dean grabbed up the chicken carcass as Jack gave his fur a ruffle before climbing onto his horse. Castiel kept his eyes on Dean who chewed the bones and meat, Castiel smiled softly watching him.

 

“At least we never have to waste food again.” Sam commented as Dean wagged his tail once he had finished. Sam didn’t comment but even he thought Dean’s little wolf things were cute. Castiel sighed affectionately as Dean panted happily. Sam turned away trying to remember he was everything he hated. “Castiel, keep the demon away from me.”

 

“Come on, Dean,” Castiel called as Dean moved to follow him as they rode towards the forest. The kids ahead of them riding watching the wolf run around.

 

“So how exactly do we find these stones?” Gabriel asked.

 

“You just need me,” Sam spoke. “I was blessed with the gift of sight. I will be able to see the stones.”

 

“Really?” Gabriel asked eyeing him curiously.

 

“It’s a blessing from God,” Sam stated. “I was born with it. I am the last kind with my ability to see the supernatural.”

 

“Your son doesn’t have this ‘gift’?” Gabriel asked.

 

“No, he’s lucky enough to be more like his mother,” Sam stated with almost relief. Gabriel said nothing before letting out an amused chuckle.

 

“A man of God having a son,” Gabriel stated. “Don’t you guys promise vows or something?”

 

“It’s a rather sexist rule, but no. It is asked we be married.” Sam stated but hesitated. “...However, they made an exception with me.”

 

“An exception?” Gabriel asked as Sam looked down.

 

“I was...required by the church to breed.” Sam stated. “It was asked of me to keep my blessing going. I am supposed to breed once more if Jack doesn’t have the gift but...He is almost sixteen. I showed signed of the gift by now...I fear I will be assigned to breed again.”

 

“...That’s horrible.” Gabriel stated as Sam gave a sad smile. The boy was only a couple years younger then castiel... “No one should be forced into...that.”

 

“It’s my burden...but...It’s also to atone for my….digressions.” Sam whispered.

 

“Your digressions?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I...had thoughts of men,” Sam stated embarrassed. “...They said it should help cure me as well as keep God’s gift going.”

 

“...There’s... _nothing_ wrong with that.” Gabriel whispered as Sam looked down sadly.

 

“There is…” Sam stated as Dean’s barking made Castiel laugh.

 

“Look! A waterfall!” Castiel beamed as he turned to the adults. “Can we go swimming?”

 

“I wanna go!” Jack beamed.

 

“...Fine, we’ll can have a break.” Gabriel sighed as Jack and Castiel happily got off their horses. Castiel took off his shirt as Jack attempted to follow suit before Castiel shoved him in. Jack resurfaced laughing as Castiel jumped in. Dean jumped in the water staying close to Jack who seemed to be a terrible swimmer, happily taking the help of the wolf.

 

Sam softly climbed off the horse, walking to tie the reins on a branch, when a hand touched Sam’s shoulder made him turn.

 

“Come with me for a second, we will get a fire started.” Gabriel spoke as Sam nodded. Sam walked into the woods with Gabriel leaning down next to him. Sam started to pick up sticks when he felt eyes on him, Sam turned seeing Gabriel hovering.

 

“Gabriel? What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

 

“Look...If...you wanted to have a kiss, that was your choice...You are...always welcomed to kiss me.” Gabriel blushed looking down.

 

“...” Sam blinked in surprise. “...You’d let me kiss you?...and Damn your soul?”

 

“I won’t be damned for something as stupid as this.” Gabriel frowned. “No one would be. With all the Monsters in the world...you really think this is something god would damn you for it?”

 

“...I…” Sam paused looking away.

 

“Look, say some hail marys. God forgives right?” Gabriel scoffed as Sam thought about it conflicted. “Look, love and sex are amazing things. Sex should have been a felt nervously and excitedly with someone you consent to-” Sam grabbed his head pressing him into a kiss, when Sam pulled back he looked so shocked he even did it.

 

“Holy shit, you did it.” Gabriel chuckled as Sam slowly found himself laughing along before they slowly glanced at each other with shy eyes. Sam swallowed as they looked away.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Sam rubbed his face touching his own lips.

 

“Dad! Come look! Dean caught a fish!” Jack called a bit away as Sam turned to look in the direction.  

 

“I-I should go.” Sam choked out grabbing some sticks and standing up. He paused before he looked at Gabriel. “...Thanks….You know...for the damning your soul thing.” Sam gave him a soft smile, before moving to head back to his son as Gabriel smiled to himself touching his own lips before grabbing the sticks and following.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel whistled as Dean came out of the water with another large fish, Jack beamed happily clapping his hand as Castiel took the fish from Dean’s mouth tossing it onto the metal slab before he started to dry Dean with a towel. Dean didn’t shake the water out of his fur, allowing Castiel to take the time to tend to him.

 

“Gosh, I’m full.” Jack beamed still attempting to eat some more fish. Sam smiled softly at his son rubbing his own belly. “Dean caught the best fish.” Jack started taking another slice of fish for himself before offering the remains of his previous to dean. Dean moved to take a bite of the carcass, Castiel pulled some actual meat for him to have besides bones placing it in a bowl for the wolf. Dean moved to eat the more meaty offering, as Castiel rubbed Dean’s fur.

 

“Try to give him the meat too, I don’t want him just living on bones,” Castiel spoke concerned brushing out Dean’s fur.

 

“Sorry, here you go Dean.”  Jack stated, moving to offer Dean some more fish meat. Dean happily took some, Castiel paused noticing the kindness Jack had offered the demon. Castiel was surprised no one commented on the act, Even Sam didn’t argue having a conversation with Gabriel on plans once they reached the first stone. Castiel smiled to himself softly continuing to care for Dean’s fur. “...Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure,” Castiel stated.

 

“...Why do you care for Dean…?” Jack asked. “I mean, he wants your soul...and you treat him like you care about him.”

 

“...I guess cause I do.” Castiel stated.

 

“How can you care for something that might kill you?” Jack asked.

 

“...It’s like caring for fire...” Castiel continued to play with the wolf’s fur. “I know it can hurt me or even kill me if I get too close, but...I can’t help but enjoy the warm it brings before it goes out.” Dean licked at Castiel’s hand as Castiel let out an affectionate sigh. “He’s starting to grow on me, admittedly.”

 

“...It’s because he’s fluffy.”  Jack admitted as he placed his hand on Dean’s fur. “How can you resist?” Castiel smiled to himself looking down. “I wish he would always stay in this form.”

 

“I don’t,” Castiel admitted without thinking before he realized, blush slid down his face. Wait, Why did he care what form Dean took? “I-I mean, Dean’s wolf form is great too. I j-just like to talk.” Castiel...didn’t lie...but why did the feeling of Dean’s lips against his in the soft kiss in the hotel again? “You know?” Dean seemed satisfied with his fur being dried moved to follow a squirrel.

 

“I wouldn’t know, he doesn’t take to anyone but you,” Jack stated as Castiel blinked.

 

“No, I mean, he’s talked to all you guys,” Castiel stated.

 

“He only talks to us if he can’t talk to you, and he stays in wolf form the other times,” Jack said amused he resting his chin on his palm. “He only talks and smiled for you...You didn’t notice?”

 

No, he hadn’t.

 

Castiel turned as he watched Dean sniffing at a squirrel which was not having fun with Dean’s curiosity as Dean followed it.

 

“...I think he cares about you too.” Jack confessed as Castiel turned to him looking embarrassed.

 

“H-He just wants my soul,”  Castiel stated with a pout.

 

“Yeah, Riiiight.” Jack scoffed.

 

“Boys, Let’s go,” Sam called getting up as Castiel turned to Dean but Dean was gone.

 

“Dean?” Castiel called but the wolf was nowhere to be found. “Dean!” Nothing. No noise. No running to him. Something was wrong. Dean wouldn’t just leave. “DEAN!” Castiel moved towards the waterfall, Castiel looked towards the water trying to see in the clear water if he could make out the wolf. Gabriel moved to Castiel holding his shoulders concerned.

 

“Cas?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Something’s wrong! D-Dean’s gone!” Castiel choked out.

 

“He must have just ran off,” Gabriel spoke softly as Castiel only started to panic more.

 

“N-No! No, he wouldn’t! DEAN!” Castiel yelled as Sam walked over before he stopped, a shiver forced him to stop as Castiel started to panic, something _was_ off.

 

“There’s nothing wrong, Castiel.” Gabriel tried to calm his panicked son, who started to scream and fight.

 

“DEAN!” Castiel yelled his heart racing, his mind in panic.

 

“Cas-!” Gabriel called but Sam cut him off.

 

“He’s right, something is wrong.” Sam grabbed him as a yelp from Jack made them turn, as Jack was pulled from his ankles into the woods. Sam yanked his gun out but he saw nothing to shoot the sound of Jack’s gun going off for a moment before it went silent. “JACK!”

 

“Hm. I expected...I don’t know. More.” A man laughed as he eyes glowing red, as he leaned against a tree, Sam turned pointing his gun but the gun was forced from his hand and he was sent flying back.

 

“Who-” Castiel spoke when suddenly the demon was on him looking down at him.

 

“Asmodeus is my name.” The man smirked eyeing Castiel moving to grip Castiel’s neck. Castiel’s eyes flashed blue when almost instantly a hand moved to grip Asmodeus’ arm. “...and the unwanted bastard. This one yours?” Asmodeus smirked as he eyed Dean’s hand. “Keeping them a bit old for my taste...but if you like spoiled souls…”

 

Dean’s eyes glowed green his face looking like he was in a fight, blood slid down his lip as Asmodeus smirked reaching him over and licking Dean’s lip slowly of the blood. Dean continued to stare coldly threatening with his stare.

 

“Didn’t think you’d get up after the beating I gave you...but now I _see_.” Asmodeus eyed him tasting the power in the blood. “You have a stone inside you….but you see, I’m going to need that.”

 

Dean said nothing gripping his shoulder tighter, Asmodeus eyed him before shoving Castiel back roughly. Castiel fell back on his back as he moved to turn his attention to Dean, grabbing him he punched him sending him flying into trees before strolling after him.

 

“DEAN-” Castiel yelled when Sam stopped him.

 

“Dean is distracting him. We need to find Jack and get out of here.” Sam spoke.

 

“No! Not without-!” Castiel stated but Sam stopped him.

 

“He won’t stop fighting till your safe!” Sam argued. “He won’t stop till you are safely out of range and you know that!” Castiel calmed but kept looking in the direction of the battle.

 

“I’m assuming that’s the demon?” Castiel spoke. “The one for the stone tablets?”

 

“Yes, I believe so. We have no time to think this over, we need to get-” Sam nodded concerned when Gabriel carried Jack in his arms holding the injured and bleeding from a deep gash in his leg.

 

“Jack!” Sam pressed a kiss to his head pulling him into a quick hug.

 

“Dad!” Jack spoke in relief as he hint the pain in his voice.

 

“Like you said! No time! Let’s GO!” Castiel yanked Sam away as he pressed his hands to his lips and loudly whistling for the wolf as they climbed onto their horses and left forgetting their unpacked gear behind.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  


Dean wiped the blood from his mouth, shaking the blood off his hand as he looked at Asmodeus smirked looking amused.

 

“The bastard’s child showing teeth. I didn’t see this when you just showed up bleeding and weak in hell with no memory of who you were...Hell, No demon would claim a worthless powerless bitch like you.” Asmodeus chuckled lighting a cigarette as Dean paused hearing the whistles, his ear lightly twitched at the sound of his master calling. Dean turned his head slightly towards the noise but said nothing.

 

“Tell me, Bastard.” Asmodeus eyed him. “How did it feel to be an unclaimed? That you know you were born, and your own mother and father must have looked you in the eye and said they had no idea who you even were...”

 

Dean said nothing as Asmodeus laughed at his own joke looking amused while blowing out smoke.

 

“What is your goal with the stones?” Dean spoke as Asmodeus eyed him.

 

“What we all want. I want the return of our Lord. Lucifer.” Asmodeus stated. “Locking his soul away in those tablets...the bastards. Once our Lord returns, I’ll get a spot on his side and we will destroy humans once and for all….and their little bitches as well. But I’ll make sure you and your little pet die a horrible death.”

 

“I won’t let you touch him,” Dean stated reaching a hand back touching the log, his hand started to glow as Asmodeus smirked.

 

“Don’t like people playing with your toys?” Asmodeus laughed cruelly. “I’ll make sure I play with him a _lot_ before I kill him.”

 

“Not unless I kill you first,” Dean stated coldly as roots from a tree shot into Asmodeus’ chest stabbing and twisting to pin him. Dean moved transforming into a wolf and running towards Castiel’s desperate whistles. Asmodeus laughed looking at the roots piercing him amused.

 

“Look at you getting a new power thanks to the tablet.” Asmodeus looked amused at the attempt starting to take time to snap the branches that held him. “Oh, I can’t wait to _kill_ you, bastard.” Asmodeus laughed loudly as Dean continued off back to Castiel.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel whistled loudly, shaking as he waited for Dean to return to his side, Gabriel and Sam watching him as Castiel whistled calling for Dean. Jack asleep in his tent with a bandage on his leg wrapped up tight, Drunk to soothe his pain. Sam wished him goodnight as Gabriel turned back to look at Castiel stood waiting for Dean to return.

 

“Castiel, be patient, he will come,” Gabriel called concerned. “Come rest.”

 

“No. Not till Dean returns.” Castiel stated seriously looking around. When Gabriel touched his shoulder holding out a plate of food for Castiel. Castiel looked down at it.

 

“Please at least eat,” Gabriel stated as Castiel softly took the food before moving to hug him tightly, moving to cry holding his dad. Gabriel held him tightly cradling his son close. Castiel pulled back as he wiped his own tears.

 

“I’ll eat, dad. It’s okay, you can head to bed.” Castiel stated. “...I’m just going to finish eating and head in.”

 

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked Castiel nodded. Gabriel slowly turned heading inside leaving Castiel alone.

  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel continued whistle weakly and tiredly holding himself as he looked towards the woods, sitting on a log softly shaking.

 

“Here boy.” Castiel shook he said nothing letting out a couple weak whistles as he suddenly stopped tears filling his eyes as he started to break down again when a twig snapping caught his attention. Castiel glanced up to see the wolf standing on the edge of the forest. Castiel stood happily taking a moment to take him in before Castiel started bolting towards him. Dean transformed back into a human taking Castiel’s hug roughly. Holding him tightly as Castiel cried nuzzling into him.

 

“Are you alright?” Dean pulled back cupping Castiel’s face looking him over to make sure he was alright. “Are you alright?” Castiel nodded quickly wiping his tears holding him. Castiel wasn’t sure who pressed their lips against who's, but rough kisses met desperately. When Castiel opened his eyes he realized how into it he had gotten as he found Dean pressing him against a tree.

 

Castiel felt Dean slid off his top, Castiel should have stopped him especially when he felt his pants loosen, but...why instead did he pull him closer? Kiss him harder. Beg for more. Castiel moved to capture his lips, moving to roughly pull off Dean’s shirt as well. Castiel whimpered when Dean lifted him once he was naked pressing him back against the tree.

 

This wasn’t….normal.

 

This was supposed to be a man and a woman.

 

“Open your legs for me.” Dean whispered breaking the kiss before pressing him back into a kiss. Castiel moaned opening his legs with shaking knees feeling Dean’s finger slid against his hole. Castiel let out a nervous gasp at the pleasure looking down. “It’s okay, I got you…”

 

Castiel softly looked into Dean’s eyes shyly nodding, Castiel felt a finger move into him as he gasped gripping onto Dean. Dean smiled looking at the slowly growing pleasure on his face. Castiel slowly taking his fingers one by one, allowing the pleasure to overcome him.

 

Dean kept their lips moving against each other till a nip on Castiel’s lips made his lip bleed. Dean didn’t hesitate his tongue sliding over the wound. Castiel pulled him back into a hard kiss, he moaned when Dean pulled out his fingers. Castiel shuttered.

 

Castiel whimpered at the fingers missing from inside him but it wasn’t long that he felt Dean’s cock press against him. Castiel gasped looking down before Dean pressed him back into a kiss. Dean’s tongue sliding needingly against Castiel’s.

 

“Can I?” Dean mumbled into the kiss. Castiel shyly nodded his head before Dean softly slid into him. Castiel let out a loud gasping whimper, Castiel’s eyes opening as he looked at Dean with green glowing eyes. Their bond…

 

Dean didn’t say anything about the surge of power between them, but Castiel could feel it. He could feel Dean on levels he never felt before.

 

Castiel was the first to move, rolling his hips slowly at first but it grew, more desperate. More needy. Castiel gasped and panted needing the pleasure Dean was giving him. Castiel held onto Dean moaning as Dean kept him steady. Allowing their bodies to enjoy the wave of pleasure as Dean slowly started to meet his thrust. Castiel gasped feeling the pleasure, Castiel rolled himself on his cock.

 

Castiel slowly started to get close, gasping and moaning as Dean thrusted roughly into him.

 

“I-I’m so close-” Castiel gasped before Dean bit straight into Castiel’s neck just as their orgasm hit. Castiel’s grip tightened on him as he came, Dean milking him with each thrust. With one last rough thrust, Castiel let out one breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

Panting and gasping as he came down from his high as Dean hungrily drank down the blood, Castiel’s eyes held their green as Dean drank needingly. Castiel slowly found himself losing to himself in exhaustion and found himself drifting to sleep.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The next morning:**

  
  
  


Castiel gasped awake shooting up from his blankets in his tent, his pajamas on and his body clean. He looked around, was it a dream? He could hear a loud barking which shot him out of his tent to see Dean playing fetch with the now healed Jack, Sam was making a quick breakfast before they bolted out of there, especially now with Asmodeus on their trail and the race to get the stones before them.

 

“I told you he would be back,” Gabriel stated a hard friendly touch to his shoulder caused a ripple of pain up Castiel’s shoulder but Castiel hid it well.

 

“Y-Yeah, you were right, dad,” Castiel stated. “W-Worried over nothing.” Castiel clenched his teeth from the pain.

 

“Alright, eat up fast, we have to hurry up and get out of here. Dean said he cloaked our location, for now, but it won’t hold.” Gabriel turned to the food as Castiel touched his shoulder once his father was far enough not to notice. He pulled down the shoulder to reveal the fresh bite mark on his shoulder.

 

Then last night it really happened.

 

He...really had sex with Dean.

 

Castiel blush crept over his face as he reached over touching it, surprised that one of Dean’s bite marks remained. Castiel winced at the touch of it but the sound of his father calling his name, he pulled up his shirt up and went to eat. His eyes kept drifting to the wolf that played with Jack on the corner of his eye, his mind kept back to last night.


	7. The first stone

  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“ALRIGHT! REST!” Sam called as Jack, Gabriel and Castiel groaned happily at those words. All almost tossing their bags from their horses with sore and tired butts. 

 

“I get we need to get to the stupid stone tablets first but we’ve been riding so looooong.” Jack collapsed onto his bag face down. 

 

“Get your tent ready.” Sam lightly kicked his son’s butt. 

 

“Too tired,” Jack mumbled ignoring his father’s kicks, Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel moved to get off his horse, he didn’t even question Dean’s assistance helping him off the horse. Dean lightly setting him down before collecting the horses from everyone and tying them to a tree. Castiel watched Dean as Dean tended to the horses, he helped out a lot when it came to helping out around the campsite. 

 

Even seemed to be having an easier time with the others, slowly opening up with them in human form, since his wolf form it was easy to get along with everyone. Dean noticed Jack still attempting to sleep on the bags and went to assist setting up his tent for him. 

 

“You’re acting weird,” Gabriel commented noticing Castiel’s lingering stare.

 

“W-What?” Castiel whipped around looking at his father, who eyed him looking at him. 

 

“You’re acting weird,” Gabriel stated again. “I can’t put my finger on it. You’re off somehow.” 

 

“W...What do you mean?” Castiel asked confused and startled. Did he know about him and Dean….and their activities?!

 

“I don’t know. You are holding yourself...more like a man.” Gabriel frowned trying to figure it out. “Like you're no longer a boy any longer.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Castiel eyed his father blushing. 

 

“It’s hard to explain, it just seems like you...have changed.” Gabriel rubbed his chin. 

 

“Well, I haven’t. I’m the same as always.” Castiel stated shyly. Just less virgin but no one needed to know about that. 

 

“Well, if you are going to act like a man, I...think it’s time we make you one and get rid of that boyish innocence.” Gabriel patted his back. “Next time we hit a town I’ll buy you what you like.” 

 

“Dad.” Castiel blushed embarrassed. 

 

“Redhead, brunette, Maybe even a blonde? I happen to really adore brunettes but it’s dealer’s choice. ” Gabriel put an arm on his shoulder, Castiel winced at the touch to his bite mark. “Just take your pick and I’ll set it up when we get there.”

 

“I-” Castiel started choked up and embarrassed. 

 

“I’ll surprise you then.” Gabriel beamed. “My boy becoming a man.” 

 

“Y-Yeah…” Castiel stated awkwardly looking away. “I should go get firewood.” 

 

“Okay.” Gabriel patted his back before yanking him roughly into a hug. “God, my little boy is so grown up think it was just yesterday that I used to wipe your ass-”

 

“Okay, dad!” Castiel shoved out of his arms embarrassment as he walked towards to the woods holding himself and went to collect wood. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked towards the woods collecting the dried dead branches as he walked into the woods, trying to keep himself focused on anything but his dad’s snooping. Castiel kneeled down to collect some wood but instead yelped as hands touched his hips. He screeched in a high pitched voice turning away as Dean snorted chuckling. 

 

“Boo.” Dean laughed as Castiel frowned.

 

“You made me drop my sticks,” Castiel stated as Dean chuckled harder. 

 

“Sorry, Sorry.” Dean stated as his hands lingered touching Castiel’s hips. Castiel paid them no mind as he collected the sticks he dropped. 

There was something natural and unnatural about them and how they acted. They felt as though they were somewhere in a situation called Naturally awkward. Their bodies touched each other naturally but when thinking got involved it was...awkward. 

“I got finished throwing jack in his tent, swear the boy didn’t even wake when I did,” Dean stated.

 

“We’ve been riding for days. I could only imagine.” Castiel stated as he tried to pick up another when Dean pulled him back against his body, Castiel tensed only slightly at the sudden jerk of his body but feeling Dean hold him instantly calmed him. 

 

“Can I eat soon?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded hesitantly trying to remember his breathing. 

 

“You may  _ just _ eat,” Castiel stated swallowing nervously. 

 

“ _ Just _ eat?” Dean cooed amused moving to twist him and turn him to pin him on a tree. 

 

“Yes.  _ Just _ .” Castiel spoke eyeing his face as Dean smirked eyeing his face back moving to kiss again but Castiel turned his face away. “You are the reason my dad is suspicious of me.” Castiel slid away from his arms annoyed grabbing for sticks.

 

“Suspicious of what?” Dean asked with a chuckle.

 

“My dad was spouting some crap that I hold myself like a man.” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“Oh, I see.” Dean rubbed his chin laughing.

 

“What?” Castiel frowned not getting the joke.

 

“It must be because I took your innocence...because now you’re not a virgin anymore.” Dean beamed as Castiel dropped his sticks. Castiel instantly started to roughly hit Dean, Dean chuckled harder throwing up his hand to protect himself from the blows. 

 

“I am  _ still _ a virgin.” Castiel frowned. 

 

“And what do you call what we did?” Dean asked amused. 

 

“Nothing I could say I lost my virginity over,” Castiel mumbled with a blush trying to move past Dean but he grabbed his arm. 

 

“Why must you  _ hurt _ me so.” Dean frowned still playing as Castiel turned to him. “I  _ believe _ I satisfied you plenty, did I not? I recall you cumming buckets.”

 

“Yes, you did, and yes, I did. However, virginity loss is caused by sex between a man and woman-” Castiel couldn’t look him in the eye as he spoke still trying to leave but Dean stopped him once again lightly pinning him to the tree. 

 

“So  _ what _ do you call what we did?” Dean asked seriously, no longer playing around with this questioning. 

 

“...I...I don’t know a word for it-But It wasn’t that. It could never be that...” Castiel kept his eyes down looking away, Dean forced his chin up making Castiel look at him. 

 

Castiel watched Dean slowly lean in and say nothing his face cold. Castiel closed his eyes expecting a kiss but when none came Castiel slowly opened his eyes confused. When his eyes did open Dean was leaned in pouting with a frown looking annoyed before he simply flicked Castiel in the nose. 

 

“Ouch?!” Castiel held his nose as Dean simply walked away without another word. “Hey!” When Dean left back to camp, Castiel continued to rub his nose. “What’s  _ his _ problem?” 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was distant. Castiel watched him silently over dinner, he even sat away from Castiel during it. Seeming to cling to Jack’s hip now in wolf form, laying down in silence. He didn’t touch any of the food Castiel had offered to him, Castiel attempted a couple times to entice Dean to eat but Dean didn’t. 

 

When it grew dark, Everyone packed up and headed into their tents, Castiel fixed up his blankets while whistling for Dean to come in the tank but Dean didn’t come when called. Castiel whistled again but he still hadn’t come. 

 

“Dean,” Castiel called. Nothing.

 

“Castiel, he’s over here.” Jack’s laughter echoed, Castiel paused before getting out of the tent seeing Dean sitting on Jack’s lap in Jack’s tent. Jack was laughing as Dean seemed very uninterested in joining Castiel in his tent.  

 

“Dean, Now.” Castiel stated. Dean tried to sink himself deeper onto Jack. Castiel sighed. “Dean.” Castiel’s eyes flashed green which Dean’s did in response. Dean slowly got up and went to Castiel’s tent.

 

“Goodnight, Jack,” Castiel stated as he finally climbed into the tent, Dean now laid in human form on the tent floor. Castiel came in kicking off his shoes as he collapsed next to Dean, he closed his eyes for a moment before turning to look at Dean. “Now tell me why you are so grumpy.”

 

Dean said nothing before softly leaning in pressing a kiss to Castiel’s lips, Castiel pressed back kissing almost instantly slow and easy. Castiel felt Dean’s hand sliding to cup the front of his pants which caused Castiel to moan looking towards the tent flaps. 

 

“We can’t-” Castiel whispered sliding Dean’s hand away from him. 

 

“Why not?” Dean spoke lightly starting to pin him kissing him which Castiel returned easily. 

 

“Because my dad is like right next door,” Castiel whispered with an embarrassed chuckle. 

 

“Why? What does this matter?” Dean whispered. “This isn’t  _ real _ sex.” Castiel got it. This is why he was being this way. Castiel made a face when Dean yanked away unamused turning away. 

 

“Okay, I get it. You’re mad.” Castiel sighed running his hands through his hair but Dean said nothing. “...Why do you care anyways? I mean...I’m a man.” Castiel hesitated to look down. Dean said nothing as he frowned. 

 

“Nothing, I just…” Dean paused, his face looking cold. “...Forget it.” Dean stood leaving the tent. 

 

“Dean-” Castiel scoffed before following after him but Dean was gone. “Dean, I don’t understand why you are being this way! Dean!” 

 

“Shut up!” Gabriel snapped trying to sleep and Castiel sighed looking around the woods before holding himself slowly moving to follow Dean.

 

“Dean.” Castiel sighed following. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam sat up shooting up, covered in sweat sitting up when he realized his normal shared tent companion Gabriel, who seems pretty content still sharing the same tent, was softly holding his shoulders. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Gabriel asked as Sam panted not understanding. “You’re crying.” Sam reached up touching his tears before wiping them. 

 

“It’s nothing.” Sam lied. “It’s….nothing.” Gabriel cupped his face, helping him wipe his tears. 

 

“Nothing?” Gabriel spoke. “...You can tell me anything...you know that.” Gabriel spoke as Sam looked down shaking his head. “...Hey.” 

Gabriel stated forcing his head up, Sam paused making eye contact with him, taking in his eyes that felt like he was...actually looked at him. Not through him. Sam eyed his face when they both shyly leaned in, their lips touched easily. Sam moved to hold him as they softly made out.

 

Gabriel pinned him pressing him back against the floor, Sam moaned as he softly taking off Gabriel’s shirt only pulling him closer. Gabriel rotated them to pin Sam as their make out continued to get more intimate…

Missing the glowing Orange eyes of a Djinn that watched, revealing this was nothing more than just a dream giving him his heart's desire. 

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s Dream POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dad!” Young Castiel laughed causing him to open his eyes. Gabriel looked around seeing young Castiel laying on his chest. “It’s morning. Up. Up.” 

 

“I’m up,” Gabriel mumbled rubbing his eyes. Castiel smiled softly as Gabriel lightly moved holding the six-year-old as he sat up. Castiel broke into giggles as Gabriel pressed loving kisses to his son’s face. “Good morning, my sun!”

 

“Good Morning, daddy!” Castiel hugged him back before he pulled back. 

 

“Guess what today is?” Gabriel hummed. 

 

“What?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Today, I’m going to take you hunting,” Gabriel stated.

 

“Hunting?” Castiel beamed. “For real?! I won’t have to stay in camp.” 

 

“No. You won’t.” Gabriel hummed. “Because I think you’re ready to shoot the gun today.” 

 

“I’m so excited, daddy!” Castiel giggled holding him tightly as Gabriel held him back as the Djinn watched them from the woods.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jack’s Dream:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jack sucked in air waking up on an actual bed.  He rubbed his face tiredly when a knock on the door made him look up. 

 

“Come in,” Jack called as Sam opened the door.

 

“Good morning buddy,” Sam stated as Jack smiled. 

 

“Morning.” Jack smiled. 

 

“I got the coffee ready,” Sam stated. “You need to wake up your brother. He’s refusing to get up.” 

 

“I got it.” Jack laughed as he got out of bed, he softly walked down the hall to his brother’s bed, the dog raised his head. Jack pet the dog’s head before laying next to his brother. “You gotta get up.”

 

“No.” Castiel sighed pulling up his blanket.

 

“Come on. Dads want us up to help with the chores.” Jack lightly kicked him as Castiel sighed. “Come on, Dean.” The Wolf like Dog climbed off the bed.

 

“Hey, don’t take my dog,” Castiel mumbled.

 

“You won’t get out of bed if he keeps keeping you warm,” Jack stated before beaming. 

 

“Stop knowing me,” Castiel grumbled and got up, Jack laughed moving to take Dean to the kitchen. Dean moved to the table where Gabriel was cutting food into square bits for the stew. Jack happily snuck a handful tossing some to the wolf who barked happily.

 

“Some of this needs to go into the stew.” Gabriel laughed.

 

“Sorry. He’s just so cute. I can’t help it.” Jack stated. 

 

“Well, I’ll forgive you if you help me cut up the veggies while Sam gets the fire hot enough,” Gabriel stated.

 

“You got it, dad.” Jack laughed moving to help cut, as Jack looked at his dad Gabriel before Sam came back in with some logs placing a loving kiss on Gabriel’s lips. 

Castiel came down instantly moving to feed the dog an actual meal looking like he dressed in a hurry. Jack smiled loving his family more than anything as the Dijin watched him from the shadows enjoying the Dream. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dean!” Castiel called holding himself, as he walked the forest thick fog welcoming him to the woods. Castiel sighed when he noticed Dean sitting lazily in a tree lightly kicking his foot as he picked at his skin around his nails. “Dean, why did you run off?” 

 

“Why would you think?” Dean commented looking down.

 

“...Is this really about...what we did?” Castiel asked shyly as Dean frowned noticeably. “Dean, I don’t know why you are taking it that hard. Yes, we had... _ sex _ but...not the kind a woman and man can, but...even  _ though  _ it doesn’t count….it matters to me.” Dean stared at him for a moment realizing Castiel truly didn’t understand but scoffed looking away anyways. “If...I’m hurting you...Please believe I don’t understand, Please help me understand.”

 

“....Forget it, It’s nothing.” Dean stated jumping down from the tree landing gracefully on his feet. 

 

“..Nothing?” Castiel whispered as Dean didn’t look at him. “...After all this pouting today it was nothing?”

 

“...It’s...nothing.” Dean shrugged simply shoving his hands into his pocket before eyeing castiel sighing then looking down again. “Forget it, kid. Really. You know me, I just like to be problematic.”

 

“....Okay.” Castiel stated concerned as Dean ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. 

 

“It’s cold and wet out,” Dean stated shaking his head lightly of the sprinkle of rain. “...We should head back.” Castiel stopped him.

 

“You haven’t fed.” Castiel innocently held his wrist out as Dean stared at it for a moment before he let out a loving sad sigh. Dean’s eyes moved to Castiel’s before softly taking the wrist in his hand. Dean moved to bite the wound but a touch to the back of his neck sent the demon’s eyes rolling into the back of the head and passing out hitting the ground hard. “W-What?”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened he stared at a woman with beautiful blonde hair and pasty white skin with purple markings down her skin who looked at the ground at the demon. Her eyes glowed looking at Dean unamused as his chest rose and fell in sleep. 

 

Castiel followed her gaze, the relief that came from Dean’s breaths. Castiel noticed her eyes look to him, which caused Castiel to take a step back moved to reach for his gun but she was quicker. One touch sent Castiel to the group hard in a deep sleep. The Dijin eyed them both before grabbing their ankles and dragging them both back to camp.


	8. To be lost

  
  


 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: Dream world**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped awake with a pant looking around, there was nothing but a darkness around him. Castiel sat up looking for Dean. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel called.

 

“...I can’t feed on you.” A voice called as Castiel turned seeing the Dijin, she frowned. 

 

“The demon is protecting you from your dream.” She stated. “Not for long though. It is only a matter of time till I can get past his barrier... Then I’ll eat you too.” The Dijin’s figure started to static before she faded from the dream land. Castiel panted looking around till he found himself at a small door shining through the darkness. It was old, and a large old-fashioned keyhole glowed a light. 

 

Castiel kneeled down softly looking through the keyhole seeing Dean sitting alone his head in his hands, he looked a couple years younger. He was surrounded by so many people, but...why did he look so alone.

 

“Dean,” Castiel called but Dean didn’t seem to hear or notice him behind his door. Castiel shook the door handle but nothing worked. “Dean! Can you hear me?! Dean!” Castiel called as Dean didn’t respond. “It’s locked. I need a key.” 

 

Castiel started to look around looking before giving up before shaking the door again however, the rough movement cause him to feel something on his neck. Castiel touched his neck to feel a small braided rope, before he followed it around his neck to the metal key that dangled on his neck. Castiel looked at the old fashion key before yanking it free from his neck and moved to quickly shove it into the door keyhole. The door opened as light spilled over him. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s Dream:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel found himself on what looked like a trains station. Castiel slowly looked down at the people walking by wearing a mixture of clothing and outfits which ranged from almost caveman attire to now. Some clothing choices he didn’t quite recognize altogether. Castiel remembered why he had even come. 

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel shot through the crowd moving through them like a ghost, Castiel paused taking a moment to register that before he found Dean. “Dean.” Dean didn’t respond to him, holding himself as he sat alone. Castiel kneeled down trying to touch him but he went through Dean as well. Castiel tried again but his hands went right through him. “...Dean.”

 

“Hey.” A woman’s voice spoke causing the young Dean to turn. She was a beautiful blonde, looking rather sweet, instantly brushing his hair out of his face. “What’s your name?” Dean looked down struggling to know. “It’s okay.” 

 

She softly took in the bruises, bloody wounds and the obvious fight he was in.

 

“Someone did a number on you.” She stated. “Do you remember who?” Dean shook his head no.

 

“Where are your parents?” The woman asked as Dean hesitantly looked around. Nothing. “...You barely look old enough to hunt alone, let alone be alone...I have no idea how you even got in purgatory in your condition without dying...you’re so weak.”

 

Dean said nothing quietly looking at her. 

 

“Come, I’ll take you to hell, someone should know who you are.”  The woman spoke moving to help Dean up but he weakly flinched. She instantly retraced her arms as Dean looked at her in fear. “I won’t hurt you, kid.” 

 

Dean eyed her wondering if he should place his trust on her and eventually agreed, softly taking a hand offered which he almost collapsed once again without her help. 

 

“Shit, You’re not going to make the trip.” The woman spoke in worry moving him to a bench, his eyes were already rolling in the back of the head too weak. 

 

“Mary? What are you doing?” A male voice spoke but moved to help her. 

 

“Benny. He’s lost and weak.” Mary moved to roll up her sleeve slicing into her arm, she forced the blood into Dean’s mouth who weakly ate. “Easy, Easy,” Mary whispered when Dean started to swallow too roughly. “Benny get the meat out we got from the human world.” 

 

“I worked hard to catch this-” Benny stated but paused when he noticed how weak the boy was and sighed. Benny went into their bags and pulled out a fox which caused the wolf to noticed. Dean pulled his mouth away from the woman to hungrily bite into the fox, eating like he hadn’t eaten in months but suddenly he dropped the fox starting to roughly vomit. Mary rubbed his back when he softly stopped vomiting he passed out again. Mary softly pulled him closer petting his hair. 

 

“We got to help him,” Mary spoke to her brother as Benny sighed. “He’s burning up.”

 

“That’s cause he’s dying. Come on, kid.” Benny picked up Dean who didn’t resist as they boarded the next train, Castiel didn’t hesitate to follow after them trying to move onto the train, however, the doors closed before Castiel could follow. Castiel pressed his hand against the door trying to get in as he watched as the woman cradled Dean. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke worriedly when he noticed Dean had stopped breathing. 

 

“Shit, he’s not breathing.” Benny laid him flat on the train, moving to pump his heart. 

 

“Benny!” Mary called. 

 

“Breathe into his lungs.” Benny snapped pumping his heart, Mary moved to obey. 

 

“I-Is there anything more we can do?” Mary asked.

 

“If we can get him to hell, he’s got a chance.” Benny stated. “But the rest is up to the kid.” Benny looked down at Dean who was so weak. He started to feel the world shake like an earthquake. This...was just a dream right? Dean...wasn’t...actually dying, right? Castiel felt the train pull away from his touch, as Castiel turned in panic. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel yelled as he tried to follow the train bolting after it in panic. “DEAN!” Castiel screamed when the platform ended, Castiel felt himself trip forward. Castiel found himself falling straight forward but instead of hitting the ground he found himself falling onto a bed. Castiel looked around in a panic, confused. 

 

Where was he?

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s Dream:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel glanced around a bedroom, Castiel looked around trying to take in the place he was in.

 

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed tears filling his eyes, Dean was dying. “DEAN!” Castiel moved to bolt to the door when Gabriel walked in carrying a crate of food. 

 

“Hey, you overslept,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel turned to him. “You’re going to be late.” 

 

“Be late?” Castiel asked confused looking around. “For what?” 

 

“Your arranged wedding,” Gabriel stated. “I can’t believe you are spacing out.”

 

“My wedding?” Castiel stated as he looked around confused. 

 

“Come on, let’s get your dressed, you should have been ready hours ago,” Gabriel stated moving to pull out his best dressed from the closet. 

 

“But…” Castiel paused. There...was something he needed to find…

 

“No buts,” Gabriel stated. “Everyone’s already waiting for you.” 

 

“I swear there was something I needed to do…” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Yeah, get married.” Gabriel scoffed. “Let’s get you dressed before she changes her mind.” Castiel nodded letting his father dress him. Before he was lead out the door, missing as the fresh fruit grew rotten on the table.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel nervously swallowed as he waited at the altar, his eyes scanning the crowd of people he couldn’t quite make out as his father placed a hand on his shoulder. Castiel turned towards him but noticed his father was snagging his attention for the bride. Castiel watched a beautiful white dress wearing woman walk down the aisle. The white was almost blinding as Castiel swallowed nervously, a large veil covered her face holding a bunch of wildflowers before she stopped before him.

 

Castiel eyed the small form as he heard a voice spoke he turned to see his father speaking to him.

 

“You can kiss the bride now,” Gabriel stated, Castiel blinked. 

 

“Don’t we have to say the vows?” Castiel asked.

 

“You...did.” Gabriel blinked. “Do you not remember?” Castiel gave a nervous smile before he turned to the bride. 

He softly pulled up the veil hesitantly seeing a beautiful small girl his age with beautiful green eyes, dirty blonde hair and freckles. Castiel’s heart skipped a beat in almost recollection...

She reminded him of someone.  

She smiled at him.

 

“H-...Hi,” Castiel whispered.

 

“Hi.” She whispered back, Castiel softly cupped her face, she eyed his face back before he leaned down and kissed her. Cheers softly faded around them lost in her lips.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel found them both stumbling back against the bed, Castiel moaned when she was a bit rougher shoving him back onto the bed. She moved over him, pressing her knee against his bulge as she reconnected her lips with his. Castiel moaned his body rocking on her knee, almost desperately. It was odd, her knee felt so solid against him, strong. Especially for someone with Castiel’s strength against her. 

 

The woman moved to press her lips against Castiel neck as Castiel moaned moving to hold the back of her head, whimpering when she bit at his neck. He expected to feel her long hair against his fingers but felt...short spiky hair. He was too wrapped up in the feeling to even put it together. 

 

“D-Dean.” Castiel moaned when the woman paused, Castiel panted wondering why she had stopped when he felt her pull back. Castiel no longer had his wife above him, but...a man. Castiel wasn’t startled at all by the change, panting and looking into the green eyes he knew more than anything. “...I remember you.”

 

Dean eyed his face before Castiel cupped his face before Dean leaned down kissing him again. Softly and easily the kissing continued, the wedding rings glistening on their fingers before the easy-going kisses were stopped. Castiel pushed him back looking worried causing Dean to pause.

 

“You’re not real.” Castiel stated panted as Dean stared at him coldly, as the world started to shake. Castiel looked around, panting as he started to panic. “I need to get back to Dean! Dean! Dean!” The bed crumbled under him causing him to fall back in the bed. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s dream:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel fell hard onto the ground cradling his arm after hitting the ground, Castiel panted as he found himself on the floor of what looked like a hospital, Castiel panted sitting up. This was all giving him whiplash, he almost fell down again. Woosy and out of it as he noticed Dean on one of the beds. Castiel moved to him before he collapsed against the bed, taking a seat as he brushed some hair out of Dean’s face. 

 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered but Dean didn’t respond. 

 

“So no one claimed him.” Mary sighed as Castiel turned to the voices. “No one?”

 

“You know why…” Benny whispered as Mary softly looked at Dean. “You can feel it can’t you? He has barely any powers. They most likely waited to see till his status to see if he would gain some. When he didn’t, it was most likely his parents who did this. It happens all the time, he was lucky to live this long. Most are killed the moment they are born. Save them the embarrassment.  ”

 

“That embarrassment is a kid.” Mary sighed. “Just because he’s not powerful? How horrible. What a punishment to have for being different.” 

 

“...Well, he’s alive. It’s better than the alternative.” Benny eyed the boy as he touched his sister’s arm. “We should go.” 

 

“Go? And leave him?” Mary stated. “He has no one.” 

 

“There’s nothing more we can do for him,” Benny stated. 

 

“But shouldn’t we at least stay till he wakes up?” Mary asked softly. 

 

“Wouldn’t it be worse for him if we did?” Benny whispered as Mary looked down. He was right, they couldn’t take them in, he couldn’t… “We gave him his second chance at life...That’s all we can do.” 

 

“...that poor boy.” Mary sighed as they walked towards the exit. “I could only imagine how it feels to be unwanted.” Castiel watched them go, when he heard a soft noise making him turn. Looking down he saw Dean staring at the door. Tears sliding down his face as the teen simply wiped his tears. Castiel could only look at the shattered by the reality he was so alone as tears slid down Castiel’s face as well.

 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke but Dean didn’t respond. It wasn’t till Castiel softly cupped Dean’s face which he slowly turned to Castiel. “You’re not alone anymore.” Castiel whispered just petting his face with care, as Dean eyed his face taking in his words. Castiel softly pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly as Dean moved to grip him back as the world started to shake.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Reality:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped awake on the floor of the woods, Castiel sucked in air sitting up as the Dijin stood over Dean holding his lifeless body. The Dijin turned angrily towards Castiel dropping Dean. 

 

“I’m tired of you interfering.” The Dijin snapped grabbing one of the guns from the table, and loading it as Castiel tried to compose enough to fight him. However, his world was spinning and Castiel only fell back down as the Dijin aimed at him. When the Dijin moved to pull the trigger, Dean’s hand shot through her chest, gripping the stone in his hand. Her eyes closed as Dean tossed her body away. 

 

Dean looked down at the stone as the others woke up sitting up with a confused look on their face rubbing the tired from their eyes. Sam noticed what was in Dean’s hand and stood up quickly. 

 

“T-The stone!” Sam moved to take it from Dean as Dean panted looking at Castiel. They locked eyes before Castiel softly started laughing, Dean lowered his hand panting as he took his own seat next to him.

 

“A Dijin?” Jack stated poking the woman. Gabriel took a blanket covering the woman as Castiel looked over her corpse.

 

“You okay?” Gabriel touched his shoulder, Castiel softly nodded. 

 

“Good work, Dean,” Sam stated placing the stone in a medium size bible cut out, Dean watched for a moment before looking away. 

 

“Anyone going to tell me what happened?” Gabriel asked, no one said anything but Gabriel took the hint and grabbed the Dijin's feet. “Jack, Want to help me dispose of this?” Jack moved to grab the woman’s feet leading her away. Sam simply placed the bible protectively back in his bag, before he sighed. 

 

“I’ll put a kettle ready, I no longer feel up to sleeping,” Sam stated as Dean softly stood to head back towards their tent, Castiel opened his mouth saying nothing before he moved to follow Dean. Sam watched but said nothing his eyes hesitantly leaving the couple alone.

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  


**In the tent:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean moved to rest, weakly laying down, tired and worn from his dreams when Castiel came in. 

 

“...Was it true?” Castiel asked as Dean ran his fingers through his hair saying nothing. “Was that dream...real…? Were...you all alone with no memory of who you are? Who your family was?” Dean said nothing once again as he moved to try to sleep.

 

“I’m tired and I don’t need pity.” Dean stated, Castiel stared at him for a long time before Castiel moved to hold Dean, spooning to hold him close. Dean didn’t resist the touch, but time during laying there castiel found himself drifting. Castiel swears a moment before he complete lost himself to sleep...he felt Dean lean into him too…

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t hard to get Jack back down to sleep, but after a couple cups of tea, that boy found himself easily heading back to his tent with a stomach full of warm liquid. Gabriel sighed staring into the fire as Sam and him enjoyed the stars.

 

“So...What did the Dijin give you?” Sam asked shyly as Gabriel smiled softly.

 

“The first time I took Castiel hunting when he was a kid. Despite the fact he cried because refused to kill a living creature. It mean the world to me...it also warmed my heart when he said that...out of all kids...It surprises me his kind. The world gave him a piss, you know?” Gabriel explained looking at the tea in his hand before he spoke. “And you? What did they give you?” 

Gabriel turned realizing how close Sam’s face was. They stared at each other for a moment before lips crashed needingly, Sam cupping Gabriel’s with almost relief. 

 

Gabriel barely had time to set down his cup before Sam was pulling him towards the tent, both tumbling into the flaps with Gabriel taking the most of the impact. The moment was lost when Sam started to unbutton Gabriel’s shirt. He did not see this coming. 

However, he was definitely not complaining.  Gabriel sat up moving to deepen the kiss, as their pants and touches made him lost to logic. 

 

“Easy, easy, You gotta keep it down.” Gabriel panted as he slid his hand down Sam’s pants, Sam moaned squeezing his eyes closed feeling Gabriel touched him like this. Gabriel moved to stroke him, before pulling himself out of his pants. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Sam nodded watching as Gabriel climbed onto Sam’s lap, moving to stroke their cock’s together. Sam closed his eyes biting back a moan when Gabriel left hickeys on Sam’s neck. 

 

“Rock your hips, it’s okay,” Gabriel whispered before kissing him again as Sam complied. Slowly rocked which helped to rub their cocks together a bit faster. 

When their orgasms came, Sam clenched his body shuddering cum spilling over their stomachs. Gabriel came as well, milking them through it. Sam only opened his eyes when they were finished, slowly bringing his eyes to look at Gabriel. 

 

“We didn’t…” Sam whispered.

 

“Have sex?” Gabriel stated with a laugh. “That was pretty damn close.”

 

“Why?” Sam asked shyly.

 

“Because I wanted you to be sure,” Gabriel stated. “I want you clear-headed before we do something you might regret. Especially since you seemed so rattled after a kiss, could you imagine we went all the way when your adrenaline was pumping and your brain was out of it?” Gabriel kissed his neck.

 

“I-...I knew what I wanted.” Sam stated stubbornly but he knew Gabriel made sense.

 

“I know you did, and I’ll be happy to next time to let you bang my brains out...but maybe next time you can buy me dinner first.” Gabriel stuck his tongue out, Sam’s pouting face softened.

 

“Okay.” Sam blushed as Gabriel softly slid them both back into each other’s pants.

 

“Then we have a date.” Gabriel beamed before sliding himself off sam’s lap. Sam nodded shyly as Gabriel moved to lay down. “I don’t know about you, but sexy touching makes me tired. What do you say?” Sam beamed as he moved to shyly lay down curling against Gabriel. Gabriel happy for the cuddling. 


	9. The last tablet piece

  
  


 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean could feel the fire around him as he found himself in a burning world. Dean looked upset as blood all over the ground, and bodies remained scattered where they fell. Dean fell to his knees holding himself as he noticed someone standing facing away watching the city below burn. Dean stared at him his chest panting in fear as the man tensed as though feeling his gaze. The man slowly turned with a smirk on his face to face Dean but all Dean could make out was his darkened silhouette and twisted smile.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Reality**

  
  
  
  


Dean sat his face covered in sweat and panting after Castiel had shaken him awake. Dean panted looking around...it was just a dream.

 

“You okay?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded softly taking the water offered. Everyone else had already packed up their tents and was ready to get the second to last tablet piece they needed. Sam looked at the Cliffside seeing the red light of the stone start to flicker and then fade.

 

“Damn.” Sam made a face. “Tablet stone. It’s gone.”

 

“What?” Gabriel asked moving as though trying to see but obviously couldn’t.

 

“The Demon.” Sam frowned. “He must have gotten to it before us.”

 

“That means he’s got three pieces.” Gabriel frowned.

 

“But we at least got two.” Jack beamed hopefully. “If we get the last one, we can be equal.”

 

“Unless he gets to the last one,” Gabriel stated, Jack frowned.

 

“How much closer are we to the last one?” Castiel asked when Dean finally got up from the tent.

 

“A lot closer to it than him who is running blind,” Sam stated. “A week tops if we start heading north.” Sam ushered as Dean started to take apart Castiel’s tent. Castiel watched him with worry.

 

“Alright. Then we would be ready to go...” Gabriel stated getting on his horse. “Except for the slow pokes.”

 

“Go on without us.” Castiel ushered to his father who nodded hesitantly. “I can use Dean to follow you.”

 

“Hurry up.” Gabriel eyed them both before ushering the other two to follow. They followed without another word, Castiel watched them head down the hill before turning to Dean who was taking a moment to compose himself.

 

“Hey,” Castiel spoke taking his shirt in his hand, Dean turned looking at him before he was lightly shoved against the tree affectionately by Castiel. 

 

Dean eyed his face as Castiel easily pressed a kiss to his nose snapping Dean out of his mind. He normally wasn’t this way with Dean but he was worried. 

 

“...You sure you okay?” Castiel asked.

 

“... Y...Yeah, it’s just that dream.” Dean blew it off trying to seem more okay. “...Unless you are talking about what happened with the Dijin.” Castiel looked down shyly.

 

“That too admittedly,” Castiel stated.

 

“I’m fine with my past too.” Dean sighed affectionately.

 

“...are you sure?” Castiel pouted, Dean smirked.

 

“...Well, couple more kisses wouldn’t hurt.” Dean hummed as Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him which Dean didn’t lie a couple more kisses from Castiel helped a lot more. Castiel pulled back after a minute looking back at where his dad left debating how far they were behind.

 

“...Can I ask you a question?” Castiel stated. “If you didn’t know your past or who you are...where did you get your name?” Dean sighed moving away. “Come on, can’t I be curious?”

 

“The name I gave myself,” Dean stated as Castiel leaned against the tree, his eyes watching Dean move to pack up their stuff.

 

“Why Dean?” Castiel asked softly.

 

“...” Dean eyed him taking a moment to stop. “...It’s dumb but...I once heard a mother call her child when I first returned to earth. I...I don’t know, hearing her voice calling for her son, Dean…” Dean shrugged. “When I heard her calling for her son, I...for a second I thought maybe...it was my mom looking for me...but she wasn’t... I wasn’t.... ”

 

Castiel said nothing as Dean placed the stuff on the horse, Castiel stared at him before moving to hold him from behind. Dean said nothing standing there for a long time before Dean relaxed under his touch.

 

“Come on, we got to go,” Dean stated turning, helping Castiel onto the horse.

 

“I need to feed you,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Later,” Dean stated. “Your dad’s just down the hill pacing.” Castiel rolled his eyes with a laugh, Dean softly patted the horse to start riding. Dean moved to transform following after him, Castiel smiled down at the wolf who ran by his side as they moved to follow. Missing the witch who watched them from the woods, she crossed her arm with a loving sigh as Asmodeus appeared beside her.

 

“Find the location of the last tablet?” Asmodeus asked amused.

 

“That way.” The witch spoke lazily pointing in a direction.

 

“You got…’that way’?” Asmodeus frowned.

 

“They weren’t specific.” The witch shrugged. “But, good news.”

 

“I knew your spying would get us something. What?” Asmodeus asked.

 

“I think Castiel is initiating more of the affection between him and dean.” The witch beamed happily. “It’s so cute! Dean is closing himself off and being less affectionate because of his crippling past! However, Castiel has been taking the missed affection void himself and sending it back to Dean! He is soooo in love with him! I can’t believe he didn’t notice!” Asmodeus sighed annoyed turning to walk away.

 

“I hate you, Becky.” Asmodeus frowned turning away.

 

“What? Was it something I said?” Becky blinked.

 

“Find out where the tablet is before I kill you!” Asmodeus snapped before disappearing.

 

“He’s touchy.” Becky frowned before moving to grab her horse to follow them.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


“Damn.” Sam frowned noticing the last tablet has once again moved. This happened any time they got too close.

 

“No. Not again.” Jack sighed tiredly. “This is the third time it’s moved in the opposite direction when you said we were almost there.”

 

“...” Sam sighed. “Let’s just rest in the town.” Sam ushered to the town as everyone sighed and agreed. “We’ll figure out what to do from here with a nights rest.” Sam turned leading them towards the lively night town.

 

Castiel walked his horse through a packed town, Dean trying to keep up moving between people and things. Castiel tried to keep an eye on him in the crowd, when he didn’t see him he would let out a small whistle which Dean would bark to alert him he was still close.

 

“I’ll get us a room,” Sam stated as they stopped in front one of the less crowded ins.

 

“Castiel and I need to do something real quick. We’ll be a second.” Gabriel stated as he tied the horse, Castiel turned his father after climbing off the horse as Jack happily beamed.

 

“Does that mean Dean and I can get us dinner?” Jack stated the wolf sitting near Castiel before glancing up at him. Jack turned to Castiel asking for approval but Castiel hesitantly gave the wolf a glance but nodded once his brain caught up.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Castiel spoke as Dean moved towards Jack taking a seat next to him, Sam gave jack money.

 

“Find something fresh please,” Sam stated as Jack nodded easily taking his time to count out what he had.

 

“Come on, Dean,” Jack stated happily walking towards the market, Dean happily followed after him. Castiel watched them for a few minutes before a hand on his shoulder made him turn away.

 

“Come on.” Gabriel patted his shoulder leading him away and Castiel softly followed after his father.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Dad.” Castiel blushed seeing where his father had taken him, women stood around out front ushering them in and Castiel awkwardly looked away.

 

“It’s the end of the world and I promised you a chance to be a man.” Gabriel patted his shoulder before leading Castiel inside. Castiel looked at the beautiful to average women who were laughing and flirting up other men. Castiel walked in shyly and awkwardly as Castiel was lead to a madam of the establishment.

 

“It costs triple for double.” The madam stated as Gabriel shook his head.

 

“No, my son only,” Gabriel stated as the woman eyed Castiel.

 

“What are you looking for honey?” The woman asked as Castiel glanced down shyly.

 

“I-I’m okay-” Castiel choked out embarrassed.

 

“Amara!” The woman called as a brunette woman came to her call pulling herself from the man who was happily holding three girls. Amara glanced at Castiel and then Gabriel on arrival. “Take the boy and work.”

 

She nodded as she took Castiel’s hand, he choked out turning to his father who thumbs him up and didn’t exactly help out. Castiel swallowed when he was led to a bedroom. When the door closed, Amara turned to Castiel who stood shyly away holding himself, obviously uncomfortable. Amara walked over softly moving to take off her dress when Castiel’s hands on her stopped him.

 

“Um. Could we just talk?” Castiel asked shyly, she eyed him.

 

“Passing up free sex?” Amara asked as she dropped her hands. “Am...I...not your type?”

 

“N-...No. You are very pretty, I just….I don’t want to.” Castiel confessed sinking back to himself turning away. Amara said nothing moving to pour them a drink.

 

“I see, You are in love with someone else.” Amara hummed handing him his drink, Castiel stared at her surprised as he moved to take a sip. “...Dean right?” Castiel dropped his drink, the glass hitting the floor, rolling towards the bed. Amara turned to him slightly as she poured her own.

  


“How...do you know about Dean?” Castiel spoke weary as his hand moved towards his gun but his hand stalled.

 

“Let’s not make this unpleasant. I will not harm you.” Amara took a sip of her drink and sitting on the bed. “...You seem to care a lot about the demon.”

 

“...I do.” Castiel stated softly as Amara smirked at him amused before she brushed some hair off her shoulder.

 

“Then why try to find the tablet pieces?” Amara spoke coldly. “I recommend you giving up your little adventure if you care about him.”

 

“...Are you kindly threatening me?” Castiel stated with a scoff.

 

“Just curious.” Amara started with a smirk swirling her drink. “Why are you looking for the tablet?”

 

“To stop the end of the world.” Castiel snapped with a scoff.

 

“Are you sure?” Amara asked. “Are you sure it isn’t for its power? Whatever you want in your grasp…Even your mother.” Castiel said nothing to the comment as Amara smirked at him. “You are telling me, you wouldn’t wish her back?” Castiel never...thought of the possibilities of...bringing her back.

 

“...I-I...won’t use it,” Castiel stated turning away holding himself taking his words.

 

“I would...recommend for your sake you keep your word,” Amara stated as she softly held out her hand the final piece of the tablet inside. Castiel eyed it hesitantly before reaching for it however the woman grabbed his arm, Castiel hissed his flesh burning at her touch. Castiel yelped in pain. “The fate of the world and everyone in it falls to you. The choice is yours.”

 

Castiel freed his hand holding the last piece of the tablet as he looked around, there was no one else there. He looked down at the scarring burn on his hand that covered his wrist over the mark that held Dean’s tattoo.

 

He paused for a second taking in the marking.

 

Dean’s marking...Dean….He wanted Dean.

 

Castiel eyed his injury before sliding the tablet piece into his pocket trying to wrap his head around what to do when the door behind him forced itself open. Castiel turned cradling his wrist as his eyes fell onto the glowing green eyes of Dean who looked at Castiel in worry.

 

“Dean.” Castiel choked out with happiness. He didn’t know why the second he saw dean he was comforted but seeing him... all his fears and emotions were erased. Castiel moved to him cupping his face, he eyed his face for a moment before leaning up and kissing him.

 

Dean kissed him back allowing himself to be lead back to the bed in a desperate need as clothes fell back onto the floor. This time, however, Castiel found himself taking the lead softly maneuvering Dean under him breaking the kiss to take in Dean’s reaction. Dean eyes his face taking a moment to see how respectful Castiel was being about this. How he wanted to read Dean. Understand him.

 

“...Dean I...think i…” Castiel whispered.  

 

He didn’t dare say it.

 

Dean gave him a soft smile eyeing his face kissing him again before the lustful kisses became what they really were. They were affectionate and loving as they slowed down their movements to enjoy each other a bit longer.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel stood outside the hotel his lips lightened by a smoke on his lips when he heard footsteps behind him. Gabriel turned as Castiel stood behind him with a smile on his face walking out from the brothel, Gabriel eyed the hickeys on Castiel’s neck as Castiel rub the back of his neck.

 

“Well?” Gabriel stated.

 

“Hm?” Castiel glanced up his mind still wrapped in what he and Dean had done.

 

“The girl?” Gabriel stated so focused on Castiel he missed Dean in wolf form walking over and sitting beside Castiel.

 

“Oh...Um... _Yeah._ Thanks, dad.” Castiel blushed deep red as Dean panted looking up at Castiel affectionately. This...was the second time they were intimate and…

 

_“...Dean I...think i…” Castiel whispered unable to finish his confession._

 

Castiel just remembered Dean’s lips meeting his, keeping the words on his tongue as they held each other lost in their body language.

 

“Hey boy. When did you come running back?” Gabriel kneeled down petting Dean, as Dean’s tail wagged. Gabriel stood after a couple minutes looking around when Castiel remembered what had happened with Amara.

 

“Dad-” Castiel spoke moving to show him the final tablet piece when Gabriel talking caught his attention.

 

“Dean, where’s Jack?” Gabriel glanced around, Castiel paused taking in the fact that Dean had gone with Jack earlier. Dean must have run off the second he felt Castiel in pain. Dean looked around as though just noticing himself he left the teenager alone. He let out a whimper obviously not knowing.

 

“Maybe he went back to the hotel.” Gabriel offered. “Let’s go check,” Gabriel stated as he led him back towards the hotel.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam turned as the front door clicked open, seeing Dean be the first to bolt in looking around before Gabriel and Castiel slowly walked in.

 

“Hey, how was the mini adventure?” Sam asked not bothering to count heads. “Did you get anything good to eat for dinner?”

 

“Wait, you mean Jack isn’t back?” Gabriel spoke as Sam turned looking around realizing what had happened.

 

“Wasn’t he with Dean?” Sam stood worried.

 

“Yes, but Dean came back on his own-” Castiel tried to explain but Sam already moved to the door looking around frantic.

 

“YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WATCH HIM!” Sam yelled snapping at Dean.

 

“It’s NOT his fault!” Castiel defended Dean, as Sam grabbed a lantern. “I-It’s my fault, I summoned him-”

 

“If anything happened to my son, know it’s on YOUR hands!” Sam snapped to Castiel who flinched at his words. Gabriel moved to follow after Sam, Castiel flinched at his words and took a second to breathe.

 

“Find him, Dean.” Castiel swallowed the sickness in his stomach turn as Dean bolted out the door, Castiel leaving to follow with him.

 

___________________________________________________

  
  


“JACK!” Sam called in a panic, the town held nothing. They had looked high and low for jack. Nothing. Sam had moved towards the forest edge when loud barking caused Sam to turn towards it. 

 

He followed the sound of Dean’s barks, his eyes following a blood trail to the lifeless body of Jack, Castiel cradling him. Sam screamed unable to do anything more than fall to his knees. Gabriel moved to hold Sam from behind rocking him comfortingly.

 

Castiel’s heart broke looking down at the lifeless teen and at the heartache from Sam...This was his fault. If...he hadn’t called to the universe for Dean...Dean would have been with Jack.

 

“How...unfortunate,” Asmodeus stated as Everyone turned to him and the hooded woman behind him, Dean moved in front of them growling protectively. Asmodeus continued to walk towards them, Dean attempted to stop him but he was knocked away roughly with a flick of his hand. Dean whimpered loudly at the hit as Castiel sucked in air. “Shame, he was so young. Wouldn’t it be _amazing_ if there was a way to bring him back.”

 

“W-What are you saying?” Castiel whispered. Gabriel and Sam turned to him.

 

“No, don’t-” Gabriel spoke but he was slammed and pinned to a tree by a witch who stood by Asmodeus, Sam turned to Gabriel in worry but Asmodeus speaking gained his attention.

 

“You see, Those...stone tablet,” Asmodeus stated. “The three pieces you have...combined with mine, You can bring back your boy and I’d get my dark lord. Sound like a plan?”

 

“We...don’t have the third,” Sam whispered but Castiel shuffling caused Sam to turn seeing Castiel holding the tablet piece. It kept glowing in his palm with the others so close. Why...hadn’t...? “Cas...We can’t-”

 

Asmodeus touched Sam knocking him out with a single touch as Castiel looked up in fear to Asmodeus who stood over him.

 

“Will you let him die because you needed to _fuck_ your little _boyfriend_?” Asmodeus growled his eyes glowed, Castiel let out tears flinching at his word. Dean wolf teeth slammed into Asmodeus’ head causing Asmodeus to scream knocking Dean off once again. 

 

Asmodeus taking a moment to recover his face rebuilding after Dean’s vicious attack. Dean was tossed away skidding on the ground as he transformed back in human form covering head to toe in injuries. Dean looked to Castiel who looked down at Jack and then to his hand worried.

 

“I-I want to go,” Dean spoke hesitantly with fear as Castiel turned to him softly tears sliding down his face. “Y-You promised if I asked you to go...you would. No matter what.” Castiel softly looked back at Jack brushing some hair out of his face, he...was so cold. “...Cas-”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel whispered. “I can’t let him die because of me-” Castiel tossed the tablet into the air.

 

“Castiel, no!” Dean cried out as a Flash erupted from the tablet as the pieces nearby flew together making an explosion of light. Jack gasped to life, coughing and panting as Castiel pulled him close in relief. Asmodeus happily sat up looking for a sign of his dark lord who would shower him with blessings for resurrecting him. However, his smile faded when he saw him.

 

The dark lord stood in the smoke of the explosion of energy, the man glanced at the symbols marks on his body similar to the cursed markings on Castiel’s arm. Red large horns stood on his head, large and glowing like hot on fire. His eyes glowing as he took himself in. His fingertips black that faded to his tan skin and claw-like nails sharp with golden dip tips. His body was built, invincible and godlike with years of wisdom of his life. However, the devil was…

 

“D...Dean?” Castiel whispered moving away softly from Jack protectly stooding in front of him. Dean hesitantly turned to look at Castiel taking himself off his transformation completely out of it. Dean’s glowing green eyes brighter, as he continued to stare at Castiel panting.

 

Dean...was the devil?

 

“Impossible, he couldn’t be the bastard-?!” Asmodeus growled but Dean snapped his fingers, Asmodeus head exploded off his head. Castiel choked out in disgust looking away as Asmodeus’ body fell to the ground. Castiel attention slowly turned back to Dean.

 

“...I remember now.” Dean whispered to himself. “Why I couldn’t remember my parents...I never had any.” Dean’s voice sounded so small.

 

“D-Dean,” Castiel whispered barely noticed by Dean reaching out to him. Dean who tried to take in all of the thoughts and knowledge he now had.

 

“...I’m sorry,” Dean whispered suddenly disappearing before Castiel could touch him.

 

“DEAN!” Castiel yelled in panic, looking around to see him long gone. “DEAN!....D..Dean!” Tears filled Castiel’s eyes as he fell to his knees...Realizing the price for his wish.


	10. The king's adviser

  
  


 

 

 

“Dean!” Castiel choked out a sob holding himself as the witch tried to escape but was tackled and pinned by Jack. 

 

“LET GO!” The witch struggled but Jack held her down watching her struggle. Gabriel fell from the tree, grunting as he tried to compose himself. Before moving to Sam, making sure he was still breathing before taking off his coat and making Sam more comfortable. Castiel’s sobs made Gabriel turn, Gabriel moved to Castiel softly moving to hold him. 

 

“Cas? You okay?” Gabriel spoke in such a whisper Castiel could barely make out.

 

“...No.” Castiel sobbed. “He’s gone…”

 

“You can’t blame yourself,” Gabriel stated.

 

“He should.” Amara’s voice spoke as Castiel turned seeing a woman sitting on a tree limb watching with glowing golden eyes. “I  _ warned _ you what would happen if you used the power of the tablet. Now you have to lie in the bed you made-”

 

“He did it for me!” Jack called holding the witch down. “Please! He had no choice. Castiel would have NEVER used it if it wasn’t because of me!” Amara sighed annoyed, seeming to calm her anger at his intentions knowing it was for good reason. 

 

“I couldn’t let him die.” Castiel sniffed as Amara eyed his tears. 

 

“...You really fucked this, kid.” Amara stated.

 

“P-Please. I-I need him back! Help me!” Castiel begged. “... _ please.” _

 

“....” Amara sighed. “...We locked away the darkness inside him in those tablet pieces. Ripped away who he was a let him start anew. Made pure...But I’m sorry Castiel, the dean you love is gone...and he’s never coming back.” The woman disappeared.

 

“N-...No.” Castiel sobbed as he collapsed to his knees. “N-No.” 

 

“Castiel.” Gabriel moved to hold him, as Castiel screamed in heartbreak as Gabriel rocked him trying to comfort him. Tears spilling down his face, as he sobbed and cried choking from his harsh tears. 

 

“I love him…” Castiel whimpered. “I love him and he’s gone,” Gabriel said nothing hearing the hollowness in his son’s voice as a sound of thunder boomed overhead. 

 

“W-We got to go!” The witch whimpered. “The end of the world is coming! It’s coming! Please! Let me go!” Gabriel turned pausing looking up at the odd colored sky. 

 

“Cas, we got to go,” Gabriel whispered helping Castiel stand but Castiel barely reacted. “We got to go.” Gabriel took Castiel’s hand, moving to Sam who was barely coming to. “Sam, get up! We got to get back to town.”

 

“We aren’t going to make it to a town.” The witch panted. “I-I’ll let you into my home if you would let me summon it.” The men exchanged looks as fire lit up the sky. 

 

“...Okay-” Jack let one of her wrists go, as she waved her hand a house appearing before them. 

 

“Let’s go!” The witch screamed as she struggled in Jack’s grip before the men collected themselves running towards the house. Castiel barely keeping up as he kept breaking down in sobs. Gabriel let go of Sam to scoop up Castiel and carry him inside before small asteroids slammed straight into the earth and the apocalypse began.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two years later**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel eyed his cursed marking as he sat on the porch of the witch’s house, watching as the rain fell hard around the Twenty-year-old. They were able to keep safe in the witch’s home due to the simple fact she didn’t want to be lonely during the apocalypse. They rarely left the witch’s home and when they did it was to check their traps. They never saw another human around, sometimes they would get close to the villages and see towns full of demons and monsters. Humans kept on chains and sold like cattle. 

 

They never got close enough to be noticed watching sometimes on the cliff sides and keeping in the witches protection spell that kept them and the house from being noticed. Castiel rubbed his markings as Gabriel came out to the porch noticing Castiel’s distant stare. Lost in thought. 

 

“Hey,” Gabriel whispered as Castiel took a moment to register his presence. “Ready?” Castiel nodded slowly before pushing off the wall sliding on his coat and grabbing his gun. Walking into the rain, they went to check the traps. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stared down at the cliff seeing no one but a few dots walking around in the harsh rain. It was the only time they could check the traps without issue. Demons didn’t much like the rain. He remembered how pouty Dean would get with it. He held himself a little reserved. Would snuggle into Castiel more the second the rain spilled down. The rain reminded him of Dean. 

 

Castiel had grown to hate the rain too. 

 

Gabriel worked to pull a dead rabbit from the trap, as Castiel looked down at the town. A couple heads moving around as he paused seeing something that made his breath hitch. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel choked out leaning forward to get a better look when his foot slipped causing him to tumble down the cliff. He heard father cry out his name. He rolled hard, his body taking every hit as he slammed hard into a vendor stall in the middle of town. Castiel grunted in pain, his whole body screaming at him in defiance as he tried to breathe. 

 

His vision faded as a person looked down at him unamused by the fallen human, Castiel couldn’t make out the face as he closed his eyes letting himself succumb to his wounds. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped awake shooting up from his bed as he instantly regretted his movement keeling over as he held his aching ribs. The pain whined in his ears as he panted looking around. His ears making a sick whining noise as Castiel’s whole body pounded in pain. When a hand on his leg caused him to gasp in instant relief finding himself instantly leaning into the hand that moved up his body which caused a moan of relief from Castiel. The man moving to face Castiel, as Castiel breathed in relief. 

 

“Thank you…” Castiel whispered weakly closing his eyes in the relief. 

 

“...Who are you?” A voice made Castiel shoot his eyes open to see Dean staring down at him eyeing his arm when Castiel didn’t speak, Dean continued. “You have my mark. Which is funny, I think I would have remembered doing that.” Dean took a seat on the bed beside Castiel who looked surprised. 

 

“You...don’t….remember me?” Castiel spoke the hurt in his voice more obvious that he meant it to be.

 

“Should I?” Dean scoffed slightly not understanding, Castiel looked down. The woman was right, the dean he knew  _ was _ gone. Castiel looked down in silence as Dean took him in before taking his jaw in his hand. Castiel choked out a breath feeling Dean’s pointer finger slid down his chin forcing it up. “I know there was a time I couldn’t remember being in my weakest form but....why would I mark you and let you live this long?...What makes you special?”

 

Castiel said nothing as Dean eyed his face before pausing slightly noticing Castiel’s shirt slightly exposing an old scar on Castiel’s shoulder blade. Dean reached for it emotionlessly pulling it down as he took the obvious bite mark on Castiel’s shoulder. Dean tilted his head eyeing the mark he slid fingers over it as though attempting to remove it like it was painted on. 

 

“...” Dean frowned. “Let me guess... _ I _ did that.” 

 

“...Y-Yes…” Castiel whispered not understanding why Dean was upset as Dean let out an annoyed sigh tossing Castiel’s face away. 

 

Castiel instantly started to wheeze again, shaking and sobbing from the pain from his fall without Dean’s touch. Dean moved to leave but Castiel snatched his hand again breathing at the instant relief with shaking breaths as he buried his face in it. Dean stared down at him, his eyes glowing at the touch. 

 

“Please…” Castiel whispered nuzzling into his hand happy the pain was gone again. “ _ Please…” _

Dean stared down at the fragile human before softly cupping his face. Castiel felt a surge of strength within him and when Dean’s hand softly slid away from his face...Castiel felt so much better...and  _ so _ tired. 

Castiel panted softly as he stared at Dean’s eyes, watching the green flicker to normal green eyes. Dean made a face at that, glancing at his hands as though annoyed by something, however that thought was quickly lost the second Castiel felt his eyes close. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel opened his eyes softly to the sound of rain pelting against the glass, he rubbed his face tiredly attempting to roll over to go back to sleep in the warm and soft bedding when he remembered where he was. Castiel sat up softly taking in the room, he wasn’t near the forest or the middle of town any longer. The room reminded him of royalty, a castle like a king or a queen would live in. 

 

When he went to rub his eyes he noticed the clothes he was now wearing, red soft pajamas warm and comfortable to his skin made Castiel touch them with curiosity. A knock on the door made Castiel glance up in confusion.

 

“...Um...Come in?” Castiel spoke as a human man came in carrying a tray of food with a nice suit on. 

 

“Your breakfast.” The man stated as he placed the food bitterly in front of Castiel. Castiel frowned at the obvious hostility.

 

“O-Oh Thank-” Castiel started but the man just stormed out. “....Never mind then.” Castiel glanced at the meal and shrugged accepting it. “What did I ever do to him?” Castiel chewed enjoying the eggs on toast he used to eat happily with his father. His dad...he must have been so worried. Castiel’s face looked sad when the door opened up he turned his face to it with his stuffed up cheeks. 

 

Dean looked annoyed as a smaller man followed him around, yapping his ear off about how stupid it was keeping this ‘human’ like a prized dog. Dean said nothing as he stopped in front of Castiel. 

 

“Show him,” Dean spoke as Castiel looked confused. “Show him.” Dean ushered again, Castiel got the hint slowly exposing his cursed arm. “Not that.” Castiel paused before hesitantly following Dean’s eyes to his shoulder, Castiel hesitantly lowered the shirt to expose his shoulder scar. 

 

“You…” Crowley looked annoyed at Dean who shrugged. 

 

“It’s done. Nothing to do about it now.” Dean spoke. 

 

“You’ll need to keep this under wraps,” Crowley stated. “Now, I understand your hesitation.” Castiel blinked, what did he mean? Dean just shrugged in agreement. “Well. For now, I guess to keep him out of sight and feed. Your strength is pathetic and you’re supposed to be the KING of hell.” 

 

Dean said nothing squinting his eyes in annoyance as Crowley walked away with no regard to how he talked to the demon. When the door closed it left Dean and Castiel in the silence of those words. Dean...hasn’t been feeding?

 

“You haven’t fed?” Castiel spoke as Dean’s green eyes moved to him. “...Since the last time with me?”

 

“...” Dean said nothing staring at the human before eyeing him and turning to leave when the smell of blood made him turn seeing Castiel had stabbed into his wrist.

 

Dean’s eyes glowed at the smell of blood, as Castiel looked at him panting in pain at his injury. Dean moved to him grabbing his cloth from his pocket applying pressure to the wound causing Castiel to whimper. 

 

“Are you trying to kill yourself?” Dean scoffed annoyed as Castiel flinched at the touches to his wound as blood spilled wastefully onto the bed sheets. 

 

“N...No.” Castiel panted eyeing his wound. “I-I just thought you might be hungry.” Dean paused eyeing him before looking at the blood spilling onto his hands. “I-It’s okay, Dean…” 

 

Dean seemed taken back by the name. Almost as though to correct him and paused...stopping himself he slowly brought his eyes down to the blood. Dean stared at it for a few moments eyeing the blood sliding from the deep wound. 

 

“....Yo-You’re letting it go to waste.” Castiel breathed. Dean eyed him with a swallowed breath before Dean leaned down sliding his tongue against the wound before pulling back. His eyes glowed brighter as he looked at Castiel hesitantly, the blood almost familiar but he couldn’t place it. “It’s Okay, Dean…” 

 

Dean said nothing as he brought his lips to his wound greedily, sucking and licking at the wound. Castiel gasped moving to grip his hair as Castiel started to feel pleasure in his feeding. Castiel shivered as Dean bit harder into the wound eating like he hadn’t eaten in years. Castiel sucked in the air as he started to feel his vision fade as he slowly passed out.

 

Castiel fell back but an arm shot out catching him, Dean looked down at Castiel softly lowering him into the bed. Dean said nothing, moving to lick Castiel’s wound in one quick lick. Healing it before brushing some hair out of his face. Dean stared down at him for a moment moving to cover Castiel in a blanket, he couldn’t help linger for a moment before walking away leaving Castiel to recover.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A slam caused Castiel to shoot up looking around in a panic as a man frowned standing over him as Castiel noticed the food tray he dropped onto the counter rudely. He crossed his arms looking down at Castiel, Castiel gave him a glance before he looked at his own healed wrist before looking back at the man.

 

“Dude, what is your problem?” Castiel asked eyeing him.

 

“You are.” The man snapped. “Why are you here?”

 

“I have no idea. I guess I’m being held captive or something.” Castiel shrugged. “A mix of me also just wanting to stay...I guess.” 

 

“I mean, why are you in this bed being waited on hand and foot, treated like you are a fragile princess, whereas the rest of the humans are slaves and meals.” The man snapped. 

 

“I’m trying to fix all this.” Castiel snapped. “Besides, I’m a meal too.” 

 

“How can you say that when you are still alive!” The man snapped as the sound of the door opening caused the man to panic.

 

“H-...Hide.” Castiel spoke as he moved to pull the covers up ushering to under the bed. The man froze, he was supposed to be gone awhile ago. “H-Hide!” The man slid under Castiel’s bed before Dean entered the bedroom. “D-Dean.”

 

“Why do you call me that?” Dean hesitated as he stood a bit away playing with a flower in a vase. 

 

“Your name?” Castiel spoke confused by the question. “...I...don’t understand.” 

 

“My name...It’s not Dean.” Dean hesitated again as Castiel climbed out of bed. 

 

“Yes...Yes, it is.” Castiel moved out of bed as Dean barely glanced at him trying to avoid him.

 

“N-No.” Dean cleared his throat as he looked somewhere else.

 

“If it’s not…” Castiel whispered. “Why do you keep avoiding my gaze?” 

 

Castiel stated cupping Dean’s face as Dean slowly turned to face him. Castiel eyed his eyes taking in the slight fear of Castiel Dean’s eyes held. The fear of what he knew. That Castiel knew him better than he knew himself. Castiel softly tried to push up on his toes to kiss him but Dean turned away startled by all the emotions he was feeling. Castiel paused, despite feeling overwhelmed Dean didn’t keep him away. Castiel smiled at his hope before softly pulling away softly. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Castiel asked as Dean softly looked at him then at the food uneaten on his side table. 

 

“No, you need to eat and regain strength,” Dean spoke concerned as Castiel paused softly starting to smile. Dean still did care about him. He could have easily eaten from Castiel without caring about his health.

 

“But-” Castiel spoke. 

 

“I’ll come back later if you're concerned…” Dean stated his eyes returned to Castiel. “...but not till your plate is clean.” Castiel let out a loving sigh smiling at Dean’s concern for him, he took his hands in his before leaning up and pecking his lips before Dean can react. 

 

“I am and I will. Give me a half an hour.” Castiel hummed as Dean eyed him but didn’t react. Castiel missed the blush Dean would have had. The dean now seemed so cold. Castiel led Dean to the door before Dean walked out. Castiel closed the door as the servant climbed out from under the bed. 

 

“I-I didn’t know you belonged to Lucifer.” The man panicked. 

 

“His name is dean.” Castiel turned. “And I won’t tell on you if that’s what you are worried about.” 

 

“I-I got to go-” The man stated trying to move past him but Castiel took his hand. 

 

“Wait, Please don’t go... What’s your name?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“...Balthazar.” The man spoke.

 

“Balthazar…” Castiel took in his name. “Please stay and eat with me.”

 

“I-I can’t.” Balthazar worried. “He will be back.” 

 

“He will be back in a half an hour,” Castiel argued. “We will eat quickly.” Balthazar was led back towards the food. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched as he ate his breakfast slowly and calmly as Balthazar chewed and ate the majority of his meal shoving some into his pocket. 

 

“Do...they not feed you?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Little,” Balthazar stated. “We aren’t meant to be eaten so they keep us extremely thin. Less likely to be eaten.” 

 

“That’s...terrible,” Castiel stated. “There has to be a better way.” 

 

“That’s how they know which ones to eat.” Balthazar chewed. “The humans.” 

 

“...I-I’ll talk to Dean. That’s not okay.” Castiel frowned. 

 

“H-He won’t help us,” Balthazar stated.

 

“Yes, he would,” Castiel stated. “You don’t know Dean like I do. He’s stubborn but smart.”

 

“Why?” Balthazar asked. “Why would he listen to you?” Castiel opened and closed his mouth unable to answer. When he heard what sounded like someone coming. “I-I got to go.”

 

“Wait! Please, can you do me a favor? I need you to go to the cliffside. Look for Gabriel. Let him know I’m okay.” Castiel begged as Balthazar left without giving him an answer, he heard the door lock and balthazar run away. 

 

Castiel moved to his plate stuffing what remained into his mouth as he looked relaxed on the bed. Dean walked in after the door was unlocked by his bodyguards. Castiel moved the food away and swallowed what remained in his mouth. 

 

“Dean.” Castiel beamed.

 

“How are you feeling?” Dean made a face at the name, but Castiel moved to him taking his hands happy to see him. Dean didn’t object but let his hands hang loose in Castiel’s.

 

“Better. The food was great….But I missed you.” Castiel spoke looking at Dean for any sign of his lover which he noticed he did every time. Dean was obviously trying to avoid looking at him. “...Please look at me.” Dean hesitated as he softly turned to look at him. Castiel felt tears in his eyes as he took in the greens that he...fell for. “I  _ miss  _ you...Don’t you miss me _ too _ ?”

 

Dean said nothing as Castiel cupped his face leaning in pressing a kiss against Dean’s lips. Dean froze under his lips when he felt Dean softly start to respond. The kiss growing a bit more heated the longer it continued. Dean’s hands moving to hold his hips as Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck. 

 

When the sound of someone coming caused dean to pull away, Castiel caught his eyes flashing as he moved towards the window looking out as Crowley came in. 

 

“Have you fed?” Crowley asked as Dean turned to him. 

 

“...Yes.” Dean lied as Castiel turned to him.

 

“Good. I was starting to worry I couldn’t trust you alone with him. I want you to stay away from him other than feeding.” Crowley stated as he led him away. Castiel looked upset as he tried to follow after him but the door locked behind them leaving Castiel alone.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“That asshole? Is Crowley. He’s the king's _ adviser.  _ He ran stuff when Lucifer was away. So now with him back, Crowley is keeping his power by controlling him.” Balthazar spoke during lunch stuffing his face and pocketing the rest as Castiel enjoyed his small plate. “If what you are saying is true and Crowley wants you away, you are going to be away.” 

 

“What can I do to see him? I can’t get my Dean back if I can’t talk to him.” Castiel sighed. 

 

“What if the Dean you love is gone?” Balthazar asked chewing. 

 

“No, he’s in there. I felt him when he was kissing me. He was starting to remember. I just need more time.” Castiel stated as he sighed annoyed rubbing his face when they sat in silence. 

 

“I’m coming for you.” Balthazar chewed as Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What?” Castiel asked confused. 

 

“Your father. He said to tell you.  _ I’m coming for you. _ ” Balthazar chewed getting up he started to take the empty plates. “Thanks for the meal,” Balthazar stated walking away leaving the room. 

Castiel heart soared at the news as he moved to the window happily looking towards the cliffside. 

Knowing his father was coming to get him, but then the dread started sinking in. He had to get dean to remember before that day came for their escape.


	11. Scared

  
  


 

 

**Morning**

  
  
  


“How am I supposed to get Dean to remember if I’m not allowed more than a few moments with him?” Castiel paced as Balthazar happily chewed on his meal. 

 

“I don’t know, man.” Balthazar chewed as the sound of someone coming made him collect the food trays. “Get him alone somehow. Good luck.” Balthazar walked out of the room bowing as Dean stood outside the door, waiting for him to go in before Balthazar left. Castiel moved happily towards Dean once the door closed. 

 

“Good morning,” Dean spoke keeping his eyes off Castiel. 

 

“G-Good morning. I-I missed you.” Castiel stated trying to hold him but Dean kept an arm’s reach away walking around. Castiel moved to him grabbing his arm forcing his arm to turn to him. “You can touch me, Dean… I’m not glass.”

 

“Human-” Dean sighed annoyed. 

 

“My name is Castiel!” Castiel snapped as Dean shut his mouth. “If you can’t say my name, then you can’t tell me what to do!”

 

“Hu-” Dean started again but Castiel cupped his face pressing his lips to Dean’s. Dean sucked in air at the touch before he started to kiss back. Easy and Slow before it grew more intense, Dean holding Castiel to his body as the kisses continued. “Stop,” Dean spoke hearing someone come he tried to pull away but Castiel tried to keep the kisses going not wanting to be without him. “Stop.” He kissed back each time as the sound got closer to the door, panic set in. “Stop Castiel!” 

 

Castiel was taken back being shoved away roughly into the wall, Castiel panted in surprise of his name being used as Crowley came in. Crowley glanced between the two as both panted. 

 

“Are you finished?” Crowley spoke, Castiel looked at Dean who’s eyes flickered losing their glow. He needed to eat. He couldn’t keep this up or it would look suspicious. Dean kept his eyes from Crowley but went to say yes. 

 

“N-No! I won’t let you feed on me! Monster!” Castiel lied as Dean turned to him.

 

“Is this true, My lord?” Crowley spoke. “He’s putting up a fight?”

 

“Yes.” Dean paused. “I will need a few moments more.” 

 

Crowley hesitated but agreed to leave them alone. When the door closed. 

Castiel shoved a few things making it look like a struggle as he offered his wrist to Dean. Dean took it getting the hint he took a bite swallowing at the blood, being humble and taking enough to keep his eyes from fading before healing Castiel. Dean moved to leave but Castiel grabbed his wrist.

 

“Come see me tonight,” Castiel begged. Dean didn’t answer softly moving away he left leaving Castiel to clean up the mess. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Night**

  
  
  
  


Castiel held himself as he sat by the window of the dark night, the mess cleaned up and he stared down at the lights of torches below. It was odd. Castiel couldn’t believe there once stood a town hall where this Castle now sat. How did they build it so fast?

 

“Demons build faster than humans.” A voice caused Castiel to jump. Castiel turned seeing Dean standing in the shadows. Castiel turned to him surprised, did...dean read his mind. “Yes. I did.”

 

“You didn’t have the ability before,” Castiel spoke startled out of his own skin.

 

“I wasn’t a dark lord before,” Dean spoke with a small smile pushing off the wall taking a step towards him. “I’m whole now, my powers are infinite. However.”

 

“However?” Castiel asked jumping slightly as Dean pinned Castiel back against the wall roughly, holding the collar of Castiel’s shirt. 

 

“You seem to be the exception to most of my rules,” Dean stated his eyes flickering with low power to normal green. “Because of our...connection. You are the only weakness I possess. You can keep me out if and when you want to.”

 

“Our...connection?” Castiel glanced at the marked tattoo on his arm, struggling only slightly. 

 

“ _ No.  _ Think  _ again. _ ” Dean scoffed as Castiel seemed taken back before Dean flicked his forehead roughly letting him go before moving away. 

Castiel panted composing himself when he noticed the mark that had cursed him all these years- that he had hated and now loved. The mark that reminded him of the Dean he loved no longer laid on his skin. 

Castiel looked at his bare arm all the emotions hitting him at once before he took in Dean’s words. It took Castiel only a moment to raise his hand to the bite mark on his neck touching the scar. 

 

“ _ Bingo,” _ Dean spoke as Castiel looked confused. 

 

“I don’t understand, it’s a bite mark,” Castiel stated. “How could  _ that _ of all things bind us?”

 

“Don’t know?” Dean asked amused before he paused. “How adorable. Couldn’t I flat out tell you? One has to wonder if I knew or if I was too scared to tell you.”

 

“Tell me what?” Castiel whispered. Dean eyed him curiously before speaking. 

 

“I love you,” Dean spoke coldly. “A lot  _ apparently _ . Seeing as I marked you as my mate.”

 

“Your...What?” Castiel choked out not understanding as Dean made a face before sighing. 

 

“My mate,” Dean repeated before pausing. “...You know what the human male is called after getting married.”

 

“Husband.” Castiel choked out the word before realizing what Dean said. “...I’m  _ your _ husband.”

 

“Bound and sealed,” Dean stated grabbing Castiel’s jaw, Castiel flinched at his roughness. “You and I will live forever together it seems. Unable to live long without each other. I’m sure you felt it too. How weak you felt. How you never grew hungry. Or cold.” 

 

“I-I feel pain,” Castiel spoke. “I can’t be immortal.” 

 

“Castiel, you survived a tumble down a cliffside. You _ really  _ think you aren’t?” Dean spoke coldly anger in his voice. Castiel took a second to comprehend before slowly taking a seat on the bed. He...was.

 

“I’m...immortal,” Castiel stated softly. 

 

“Unfortunately you will be living out your immortality in this room. Forever.” Dean turned to leave when Castiel shot up. 

 

“I will  _ not _ ,” Castiel stated moving to Dean as Dean attempted to leave. “I  _ will _ leave if I want to and I want to be by your side, wherever you go  _ if _ I  _ want _ to!” 

 

“No, you will  _ not _ .” Dean snapped back keeping the door from opening enough to let Castiel through. 

 

“Why not?! I’m your husband, aren’t I?” Castiel yelled trying to pry the door open.

 

“Yes you are but-” Dean struggled.

 

“But what, Dean?!” Castiel snapped. “Why can’t I come?!”

 

“ **BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO KEEP** **_YOU_ ** **SAFE** !” Dean yelled as he panted the two staring at each other.

 

“...You do still care.” Castiel spoke as Dean averted his gaze. “You may not remember why but when you look at me you can’t help but care for me….You still love me.”

 

“...Go to hell.” Dean whispered his voice sounded almost ashamed as he slammed the door. 

 

“I’D GO IF YOU’RE THERE!” Castiel retorted happily. Castiel heard the locks sound again as Castiel softly slid down the wall holding his chest he could feel his heart pounding. His Dean loved him...and even now this Dean...loved him. 

 

This...gave him hope. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Morning**

  
  
  
  


Castiel waited for Dean the next morning, needing and waiting for him to come in for his morning feeding. When Dean finally entered the room, Castiel turned to him seeing Dean just staring him. 

 

“Good morning, I missed you,” Castiel spoke as Castiel moved to him pressing a kiss to his lips. Dean eyed his face before Castiel gave him a peck on his lips again. “Did you miss me too?” 

 

Dean said nothing, but Castiel eyed his face gauging his reaction before he leaned in again kissing him. Dean softly started to react kissing back easily, cupping Castiel’s face softly. Castiel pulled back he eyed his face smiling, Dean frowned not liking how easily he caved to Castiel’s affection. 

 

“Stop doing that,” Dean commented as he moved away from Castiel.

 

“I’ll stop when you stop kissing back.” Castiel breathed happily. Castiel moved him keeping close to him. Dean stared out of the window looking down at the city. “...Do you know what I miss?” Dean didn’t answer. “...I miss playing fetch with you.”

 

“Fetch?” Dean scoffed but it was more...affectionate. 

 

“Do you remember? We used to throw a stick around so many times.” Castiel took a seat next to him on the bed holding his knee as he remembered. “...Can I see it? Your wolf form again?” Dean slightly turned to him, eyeing him. “Please?”

 

“I...can’t,” Dean stated with a sigh, crossing his arms. “I haven’t been able to in years.” Dean chuckled running his fingers through his hair. Castiel seemed surprised. 

 

“Is it because you haven’t fed enough?” Castiel asked concerned moving to him. 

 

“I….I don’t know,” Dean confessed he hadn’t had his fill-in years on blood since he couldn’t keep down anyone else but Castiel’s because of their mating mark.

 

“Then here. Eat. Let’s try.” Castiel stated holding out his wrist, Dean eyed it. “Eat.” The sound of someone coming made them turn. 

 

“Not now,” Dean stated looking towards the sound. 

 

“Then tonight,” Castiel spoke hopefully when Crowley came in, Castiel took a couple steps back looking scared of Dean. He was good at acting. 

 

“Ready?” Crowley frowned as Dean turned to look at him. 

 

“Almost,” Dean stated before snatching Castiel’s wrist yanking him towards him. 

 

Castiel yelped being snatched into Dean’s arms as Dean leaned him back biting into Castiel’s neck. Castiel moaned in pleasure taken back by the sudden grab from Dean. Castiel panted trying to not sound like he was enjoying this slight high from Dean’s pleasurable bite. When Dean pulled back blood covering his face, Castiel could make out his eyes were flickering back to the glowing green. 

 

Dean was covering the fact he hasn’t been feeding on Castiel. 

 

He pulling Castiel upright and shoved him away looking as though he didn’t care about him. Castiel held his neck pretending to look scared once again as Dean chuckled coldly. 

 

“I wanted a snack for the road,” Dean started walking away leaving Castiel in the room. Castiel didn’t move till the lock on the door secured. Castiel wiped the extra blood from his neck with a sigh as he moved to clean himself off in the bathroom. 

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Later that day**

  
  
  
  


Castiel heard his bedroom door open, which was normal after his feedings with Dean, two of every meal. One before and one after to keep Castiel’s strength up. Castiel covered himself with a cloth coming out of the bathroom. 

 

“Balthazar, What is for breakfast number two to-” Castiel spoke before his eyes fell onto someone he never thought he would see again. “D-Dad!” Castiel felt tears in his eyes as he moved to him quickly as Gabriel set down the food tray to hold him. Castiel pulled back as Gabriel cupped his face. 

 

“You look good.” Gabriel chuckled wiping his own tears. “Very good. Need to shave.” 

 

“Brought a knife?” Castiel joked sniffing as Gabriel gave his cheek a light pat. “How did you get in here?” 

 

“Your friend. Balthazar. He let me take his place to serve you today.” Gabriel breathed happily moving away from Castiel. “Okay, What my plan is to get you out today-”

 

“N-No.” Castiel spoke. Gabriel turned to him. “I-I can’t not without him.”

 

“...Him?” Gabriel scoffed. “ _ Dean? _ As in the  _ dark lord, Lucifer _ ?” 

 

“I’m getting to Dean, I-I just need more time,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Cas, I love you and I get you care for Dean-” Gabriel stated annoyed.

 

“I don’t just care for Dean. I love him.” Castiel spoke.

 

“You don’t know what love is.” Gabriel scoffed. “You are a child in a man’s body. I’m your father. Listen to me.”

 

“...I won’t go without him.” Castiel took a step back as Gabriel rubbed his eyes annoyed. 

 

“Castiel-” Gabriel sighed annoyed. 

 

“I won’t,” Castiel spoke again shaking his head before Gabriel rubbed the bridge of the nose. 

 

“...Fine. We will wait.” Gabriel sighed very annoyed. “You’re taking years off my life, you know?” 

 

“You love me,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel pulled him into a hug holding him tightly before he held out a candle to Castiel pulling back. 

 

“Yeah yeah. Light it and place it in the window when you’re ready.” Gabriel tossed it to him before stealing Castiel’s lunch shoving the bread into his mouth as he walked away. “I hate you.”

 

“I love you too,” Castiel called as Gabriel left shoving the bread into his mouth as he left out the door before it was locked behind him. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**That night**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slept softly in bed, trying to sleep to kill time when he felt someone move next to him on the bed. Castiel softly opened his eyes seeing Dean sitting on the side of the bed. His eyes fading unable to keep his strength without blood. Castiel smiled softly eyeing his face before Castiel reached up cupping Dean’s face caressing it softly. 

 

“Ready to wolf out again?” Castiel offering his arm. 

 

“Are you...sure?” Dean asked concerned, Castiel sat up at that. 

 

“Of course,” Castiel stated holding his wrist out some more. “Eat,” Dean said nothing as he moved biting into his wrist, Castiel let out a whimpered breath of pleasure sliding himself closer to Dean. Dean gripped him back holding him close to his body. Dean pulled back his eyes flickering back to their glow. Castiel smiled at that, eyeing his face at the loving glow. 

 

Castiel couldn’t help but lean forward pressing kisses to his lips, softly at first before Dean started to react kissing back easily. Before Dean was pulled to his bed, Castiel straddled him. Pulling away from the fabric of his skin. Dean breathed when he slightly pulled back eyeing Castiel’s face. Castiel eyed his face back before leaning down and kissing him softly once again. Castiel losing himself to the touches Dean couldn’t understand why he gave so freely. 

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in air glancing around as he pulled himself from Dean’s chest, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Castiel turned softly seeing Dean laying next to him covered in blood from drinking from Castiel during sex. Castiel sighed affectionately touching the now healed marks that never broke his scarred mating mark. It was the only mark on Castiel’s skin that stayed, Dean’s salvia had healed the rest. Dean sucked in air as well half asleep looking around barely registering his world around him. 

 

“Hey hey hey it’s okay,” Castiel whispered softly rubbing his chest as Dean blinked tiredly listening to his words. Dean softly turned to curl back into him heading back to sleep which Castiel’s heart soared. “I got you…” Castiel moved to lay with him, holding him playing with his hair for a bit longer but when Dean started to wake he didn’t stop. 

 

“We had sex.” Dean’s voice made Castiel glance down to Dean who spoke emotionlessly. 

 

“Yes…” Castiel stated. 

 

“...Why?” Dean stated as he sat up. “I’m... not him, Castiel.”

 

“Then why do you still love me?” Castiel asked. Dean blinked in surprise, taken back by the question. “If you weren’t him, why would you.”

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Dean spoke. 

 

“What I want is for you to remember,” Castiel stated.

 

“It might never happen Castiel.” Dean snapped moving away from him. “I might be all there is.”

 

“I can’t accept that.” Castiel took his head tears sliding down his face. “I won’t.”

 

“Then this was a mistake.” Dean scoffed finding his pants among the clothes on the floor sliding them on. Castiel moved in front of him stopping him from attempting to leave. 

 

“Transform.” Castiel sobbed. 

 

“I told you I can’t.” Dean scoffed in disbelief.

 

“Do it. Transform.” Castiel spoke. “Try.” Dean threw on his shirt moving to leave but Castiel kept blocking him. “DO IT!” 

 

“I SAID I CAN’T.” Dean snapped shoving him out of the way back onto the bed. 

 

“YOU’RE A BASTARD!” Castiel snapped back his eyes causing Dean to look at him in anger his chest heaving. 

 

“What did you just call  _ your  _ king?” Dean hissed. Castiel continued his hateful glare.

 

“I’m calling him what I see him.” Castiel scoffed eyeing him. “A cowardly Bastard-” Castiel was slammed back onto the bed with a growl. Castiel staring up in surprise. Dean, now a wolf pinned him growling in rage and anger. Castiel panted under him eyeing the wolf he missed so much. Tears filled his eyes as Castiel reached up touching his face which surprised Dean enough to calm him down. “You did it.” 

 

The wolf took a step back sitting down onto the bed taking a look at his body. He was a wolf again. Dean watched himself transform back into a human watching his paw change back to a hand. 

 

“You did it.” Castiel breathed with relief. “You changed. I’m so proud of you.” Castiel leaned forward and just held him tightly. 

 

Dean seemed conflicted as he softly leaned into the affection of his mate. His body wanted to cave to the affection, his mate being almost like a breath of fresh air in a smoky room. He made him better. Dean just wanted to grab him and never let him go…. However, part of him...was scared to love him. 

 

“...I should go.” Dean whispered as Castiel pulled back. “If I stay any longer I’ll be found out.” Castiel looked upset as he cupped his face. 

 

“I’ll miss you,” Castiel whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips easily. Dean didn’t say it back as he softly kissed him back before getting up and leaving locking Castiel in the room. 

  
  



	12. Can you hear me?

 

 

 

 

Castiel chewed on bread as Gabriel brushed his hair fixing him up for when Dean arrived. Castiel lost in thought as Gabriel eyed him. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to give up?” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“No, of course not.” Castiel turned to him. “I think I’m getting to him.”

 

“Alright,” Gabriel whispered as he noticed Castiel’s arm, pausing as he took the brush away from his hair. “Your markings...it’s gone.”

 

“Dean took it away.” Castiel eyed his arm. “I feel weird without it...I kinda miss it.”

 

“Don’t,” Gabriel stated relieved. “It means your soul is safe. He won’t kill you. You can live a normal life now.” 

 

“...yeah,” Castiel spoke tensing, remembering what Dean had said about immortality. 

 

“After this is over, we will try to live a normal life.” Gabriel stated happily moving off the bed, taking a bite of some of Castiel’s food. He heard the bedroom door open as Gabriel shoved the remainder in his mouth not to be seen snacking. Gabriel took Castiel’s plate, playing the role of a servant. Dean standing in the room as Gabriel walked passed him with the tray of plates when Dean stopped him grabbing him by his shirt as he tried to pass. 

 

“You’re not the normal boy.” Dean eyed him commenting as Gabriel swallowed his mouth full of food. The food choking his throat unable to speak as he tried to get it down.

 

“...H-He’s sick. He took his place.” Castiel spoke softly, Dean didn’t take his eyes off Gabriel.

 

“Who allowed the change?” Dean stated.

 

“I did,” Castiel stated. “Balthazar wasn’t looking well, I sent him to get another servant.” 

 

“...” Dean eyed Castiel for a moment before lightly shoving Gabriel free. Gabriel almost dropped the tray but composed himself walking out before more suspicion was placed on him. Dean watched him leave, before turning to Castiel when he felt him cup his face. 

 

“I missed you,” Castiel whispered. “Did you miss me too?” Dean eyed his face before Dean softly and hesitantly nodded. Castiel smiled before kissing him easily, pressing himself against Dean’s body. Dean easily kissed him back, holding him closely. Castiel pulled back eyeing his face. 

 

Dean did miss him. 

 

It was odd. 

 

He missed the human. 

 

Castiel moved to hug him, holding him tightly, Dean closed his eyes taking the affection before Castiel pulled back once again when the sound of rain pelting against the window made him turn. 

 

“It’s raining,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned towards the sound. “I miss the rain.” Castiel moved towards the window opening it, he allowed his fingers to be touched by the rain rubbing it between his fingers. Dean watched him as the door to the bedroom opened. 

 

“Ready, my king?” Crowley spoke as Dean nodded turning he walked away leaving Castiel alone once again.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**That night:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel heard the bedroom door be unlocked as he pulled away from the window when Dean came into the room. 

 

“Dean.” Castiel beamed standing.

 

“...Come with me.” Dean spoke softly before leaving the room, Castiel was concerned but followed him. Castiel took in the castle as he walked, Dean using a candle to light their way down the dark corridors and up a winding staircase. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel whispered a little worried as Dean opened the door the staircase led them to. Dean held it open as Castiel walked through, noticing he was on the roof. Rain poured onto the roof as Castiel beamed in happiness reaching up to feel the rain through his entire body. God, he missed the rain on his face. Castiel turned seeing Dean in the doorway just watching him. 

 

Castiel softly walked over to him holding out his hand as he waited for Dean to grab hold. Dean softly placed his hand in Castiel’s letting him take him into the rain. Dean stared down at Castiel as rain poured down his skin.

 

“Do you remember?” Castiel spoke. “Ork town?” Dean looked at him confused when he felt Castiel’s hand start to warm in his. Images flashed through his mind, remembering saving Castiel’s father. The rain that spilled down his skin as he protected Castiel. Dean yanked away from him after a moment. Castiel looking concerned when...he noticed his own hands were glowing blue. 

 

“H-How did you do that?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head not sure as his fingers returned to normal.

 

“I-I don’t know,” Castiel stated as Dean touched his normal fingers examining them. 

 

“I thought you were  _ human _ .” Dean snapped suddenly suspicious of him.

 

“I-I am!” Castiel yelped. “Dean, I wouldn’t lie to you! I’m human!” 

 

“That wasn’t  _ human,” _ Dean stated looking upset as Castiel yanked his hands away to cup his face. 

 

“Dean, look at me!” Castiel snapped grabbing his face. “Dean, look at me!” Dean looked him in the eyes, Castiel looking at him with worry. “I wouldn’t lie to you! I love you so much, Dean! I know you love me too!” 

 

Castiel’s hands started to warm again. Dean’s eyes went a hazy blue covering his whole eyes, as all the memories started to spill into Dean’s head. When Castiel’s hands stopped glowing he hesitantly pulled his hands away from Dean’s face who looked calm. 

 

“...Dean?” Castiel spoke as Dean glanced around confused. 

 

“Cas?” Dean spoke softly. “W...Where are we?” Castiel’s heart pounded in his chest as he cupped his face. 

 

“What was the last thing you remember?” Castiel stated. 

 

“I-I...I was asking for you to go.” Dean stated looking upset. “...And you wouldn’t.” Castiel’s heart broke at that, he watched Dean’s eyes feel with tears. “You lied.” 

 

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Castiel sobbed his heartbreaking as Dean looked at him hurt as well. “I-I had to save jack. I’m sorry...I had to try.” Dean turned away wiping his tears, Castiel moved to him holding him once again. Dean flinched at his touch. 

 

“Please, don’t touch me,” Dean stated as Castiel took a step back hesitantly. “...I need a moment.” 

 

“Dean, please. I just got you back.” Castiel sobbed into his hands. “Please don’t pull away from me.” Castiel sniffed as Dean took a moment to turn to him. Castiel felt Dean move to hold him, Castiel sank into his touch holding him tightly. “...I love you, Dean.” 

 

Castiel felt his face be raised before Dean’s lips pressed against his own. Castiel took a moment to kiss back. The kiss growing hard and needy. 

Castiel found himself roughly pulling and tugging himself free of his own clothes. The rain poured as Dean met his lips as desperately as his own. Castiel pulled off Dean’s shirt, Dean holding him with that touch he missed more than anything.

Dean pressed Castiel back against the wall of the Castle as Castiel panted feeling Dean’s hand slid against his thigh. Castiel shivered looking down as Dean’s finger slid into him. 

 

Castiel whimpered gasping as he slowly started to rock against his finger looking Dean in the eye as Dean whimper sliding another finger into Castiel. Castiel buried his face into his neck feeling dean’s fingers touch him like they used to. 

Castiel couldn’t do more than moan as a third was slid in as well. Castiel whimpering and panting as he watched Dean prep him. Castiel left hickeys in need of his lover's skin, till Dean was satisfied pleasuring Castiel. Dean moved lifting him up more. 

 

Castiel moving Dean’s pants down rapidly the best he could before Dean pressed against his hole. Castiel shuttered in need. Yes. He had sex with  _ Dean _ not too long ago. This wasn't lustful or need for affection. This was making love with  _ his _ Dean.

 

Dean pressed into him, Castiel could swear...this time was different. Castiel’s body felt wetter in response to Dean, almost as though lubricating himself. Castiel cried out as Dean roughly rocked into Castiel. Castiel gripped on tightly, panting and rolling himself on Dean’s cock. Castiel glanced up at the sky noticing despite it was storming, the rain had stopped flowing over them, stopping and freezing above them. Castiel remembered Dean had done this in Ork town too. 

 

Castiel closed his eyes moaning, Dean moving to bite Castiel’s skin. Castiel gasped feeling Dean feeding on him. Castiel’s eyes started to glow blue and...even Dean started to glow with the color. 

 

Castiel felt his orgasm approaching, he started to rock his hips more needingly. Arching his back and moaning. When his orgasm came, Dean bit roughly into the wound causing castiel to come hard. Dean rocking into him as he came himself, sliding his hand over his cock milking him of the last bits of his orgasm. 

 

Castiel slumped over into Dean, as Dean held him rubbing his back affectionately, Castiel panted as the rain started to fall on them again. 

Castiel pulled back from burying his face into Dean’s neck, his eyes lightly glowing blue before they faded back to his normal blues and he laid back against the wall panting. Dean tilted his head curiously saying nothing. 

 

Castiel slowly raised his head eyeing him with love before kissing him easily, Dean kissed back holding him before Castiel hugged him again.

 

“I missed you,” Castiel whispered into his ear as Dean held him back nuzzling into him. 

 

“I don’t remember being gone...so I can’t miss you.” Dean joked back as Castiel chuckled wiping tears and rain from his face. Castiel lightly shivered as Dean pulled out of him, cum sliding down Castiel’s legs as Dean lightly set him down. 

 

“I keep thinking this is a dream,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Hopefully a good one.” Dean joked. 

 

“Yeah.” Castiel sniffed as he noticed the sunrise was starting to break causing Castiel’s eyes start to widen. “D-Dean, get dressed. We have to go.” He gotten Dean back, they had no reason to stay any longer. They had to go. 

 

“Go where?” Dean asked as Castiel tossed him his shirt.

 

“Home,” Castiel stated putting on his wet clothing, once they were dressed they heading back down the stairs quickly. Castiel got back to his room, ringing the bell for a servant to his room. Castiel frantically tried to get some dry clothes on them, but Dean definitely couldn’t fit his clothes. When the door opened he turned seeing Balthazar and not his dad. “Shit. Balthazar, where’s my father?!”

 

“He’s sleeping. He tagged me in.” Balthazar blinked.

 

“Go get him. Go get him now. Pack quickly and meet us in here.” Castiel panicked as Balthazar nodded moving to leave. Castiel forced Dean to sit on the bed and moved to try to dry Dean the best he could with a towel. Castiel was shaking as he tried to dry his skin. 

 

“Cas...it’s okay,” Dean whispered as tears slid down Castiel’s face. He was shaking so hard, he was scared. So scared to lose him. Dean pressed his forehead against his. Castiel moving to hold him nuzzling into him. Dean’s touch calmed him of all his fears as Castiel nuzzled each other's noses. When the door opened Castiel took a second to pull away from Dean.

 

“Dad, he’s back. We got to-” Castiel turned seeing Crowley, Castiel instantly was pushed behind Dean. Dean feeling his fear. 

 

“Going somewhere?” Crowley stated as Dean stared at him, which Crowley tilted his head in amusement. “...so you somehow brought your lover out of him?” Castiel held Dean’s shoulders from behind protectively. “...You see, that’s not going to work...I need him as a king, someone who follows my every word. I don’t need a bastard.” 

 

Crowley snapped his fingers causing two demons to grab Dean, Castiel watched Dean struggle. Dean...was powerful as the devil...but why was he so weak now? Was it because he got his old self back? Castiel attempted to pull him back but was backhanded hard in the face knocking him onto the bed. Castiel’s head pounded as he watched the demons force Dean to his knees. 

 

Dean looked at Crowley in anger, as Crowley grabbed his head. Dean started to cry out, screaming in pain as a dark red light growled. Castiel watched Dean struggle till he collapsed passed out at his feet. 

 

“Carry him back to his room, he no longer feeds from him. We will extract the blood ourselves.” Crowley spoke before he looked towards Castiel. “...and find this brats dad. Send the father to the meat factory.” Castiel barely heard the words as Castiel’s fading vision went to black. 

  
  


________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The later day**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke up with a sharp pain, his head was pounding from most likely the concussion. He was laying in a large glass coffin, his hands and feet pinned by restraints, Castiel looked around in a panic. Struggling as he tried to break free. He hissed feeling his right arm had a large needle in it. Castiel tried to move himself to get rid of it but he couldn’t.

 

“You just had to be a problem, didn’t you?” Crowley spoke causing the panicked Castiel to turn. 

 

“L-Let me go.” Castiel struggled to fight even harder. 

 

“You couldn’t just enjoy what you had of him.” Crowley chuckled. “Now you won’t ever see him again.” 

 

“When Dean finds out-” Castiel snapped. 

 

“He won’t  _ ever _ find out,” Crowley spoke. “He has no idea you exist because I am stronger than you. Now that I see you have powers...I will make sure you never see him again.” Castiel choked out upset. “Don’t worry, he will still benefit from your blood…” 

 

Water started to fill the coffin, Castiel struggling and panting under the rising water. Castiel choked out and coughed. 

 

“S-Stop! I-I’ll drown!” Castiel coughed roughly as the water kept pouring in. 

 

“Yes, you will...It will be like you died….except you can’t die.” Crowley smirked, as water completely filled Castiel’s coffin. Castiel choked and coughed till his lungs filled with water. Castiel felt himself fading, as slowly he stopped struggling his body caving to the water in his lungs as he lost consciousness.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: One month later**

  
  
  
  
  


_ Dean… _

 

_ Dean… _

 

_ Come to me… _

 

_ Dean... _

 

Dean shot awake, he was panting covered in sweat touching his forehead as he ran his fingers through his hair. He dreamed of him again, the young adult. He couldn’t make out his face...only heard his voice...felt his touch. He didn’t know him...but why did it felt like he did. 

 

“My king,” Crowley spoke as Dean turned to him. “Good, you are up early.” Crowley brought him a warm cup of blood. Dean took it gulping down the sweetly tasting blood. Dean’s eyes flashed with power as he greedily gulped down the blood. Licking the side of the cup when he finished, Crowley softly took it as Dean looked at him with glowing eyes annoyed he was bothered. “I’ll have a servant dress you. We have important things to discuss.” Crowley turned to leave as a servant came in. A man who wasn’t his normal human came in, bowing as he did. 

 

“Good morning, master.” The man spoke as Dean watched him annoyed as he moved to open his curtains.

 

“You're not my normal human,” Dean spoke.

 

“Your normal servant is sick.” The man stated. “My name is Gabriel, and I will be taking his place till he is well.” 

 

“Who approved the switch?” Dean tilted his head coldly. 

 

_ “ _ **_I_ ** did.” Gabriel put his hands on his hips. “Really care to fight me on this?” Dean tilted his head, looking at him before he smirked. 

 

“How amusing you would speak to me that way,” Dean smirked coldly. 

 

“Why, you think you’re special because you’re king?” Gabriel stated rolling his eyes before going into the closet digging through the clothes. “You wanna bitch, you can eat me.” 

 

“...” Dean started to laugh softly. “You got balls. I like that.” Gabriel moved to him ushering him to stand, Dean, got up allowing Gabriel to stand him. 

 

“You’re covered in sweat,” Gabriel commented. “Would you like a bath?” 

 

“...yes.” Dean nodded. Gabriel set Dean’s new clothes onto the bed as Dean stripped his shirt, before moving to the water jug and cloth. 

 

“Any reason you are covered in sweat?” Gabriel asked wiping him down with the cloth.

 

“...I had...a weird dream.” Dean confessed, Gabriel said nothing, his interest peaked. Dean sat on the edge of the bed letting Gabriel clean him. Gabriel took a moment thinking to speak. 

 

“Really? What about?” Gabriel asked.

 

“It’s nothing.” Dean lied. 

 

“...Come on you can tell me.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“...About a man-” Dean started but Crowley returned causing Dean to stop talking. Gabriel mentally cursed.

 

“Master. If you please.” Crowley spoke, Dean moved away from Gabriel grabbing his shirt. 

 

“I’m coming.” Dean spoke as he slowly got up putting on his own shirt as he walked out. 

___________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel frowned taking a seat on the bed angrily, he had given up his meal for a week tops just to be here today. Gabriel sighed covering his face. He failed Castiel. He needed to find and save him. 

 

“Gabriel…?” A voice called causing Gabriel to glance up. 

 

“Sam.” Gabriel stood moving to him, he rarely saw Sam anymore. Sam being a chef for the kitchen was rarely able to leave the kitchen and they were housed in different sections. Sam placed down the tray of food moving to hold him. Sam kissed Gabriel happily, as Gabriel held him back. 

 

“I missed you so much.” Sam breathed between kisses. 

 

“I missed you too.” Gabriel breathed for what felt like the first time with him here. “H-How is jack?” 

 

“He’s learning the kitchen the best he can. They have him on dishes.” Sam breathed trying not to cry. He missed Gabriel. They had grown so close over the years they spent together in the witch’s home. Spending every day with Gabriel, and now he spent every day without him. 

 

“Have you found Castiel?” Sam asked. 

 

“No. Crowley has locked him up somewhere. He is still feeding Dean, so Castiel is somewhere close.” Gabriel stated. “You can tell by his eyes. He’s still getting his blood.”

 

“Then what do we do?” Sam asked. 

 

“Castiel is reaching out to Dean. I think if I push Dean, Dean will find him.” Gabriel stated. “But I don’t have anything to offer to keep changing the king. The one who normally has this position is greedy.”

 

“T-Then take some of this food. I will try to take extra for you...I-I’ll just make a fresh one when the king requests it.” Sam stated offering the food. 

 

“Sam, That’s risky.” Gabriel hesitated but Sam was already wrapping some of the food in a cloth and slid it into Gabriel’s pocket. 

 

“Don’t worry. Please. Eat the rest. Dean won’t eat it cold anyway.” Sam explained. Gabriel caved grateful for the food as he shoved it into his mouth. The cooks were always able to sneak food so sam was so much more well fed. When the plate was empty Gabriel happily kissed Sam. 

 

“Thank you.” Gabriel breathed happily for the food.

 

“You look so thin,” Sam whispered touching him. 

 

“Food is worth a lot for the people they can’t eat,” Gabriel whispered. Some humans were overfed for meat and the ones that did not become labeled as meat were almost skin and bones to show the difference. 

 

“Once we find Castiel, we can leave.” Sam breathed. “It will be all over soon.”

 

“Just hearing you say that...it’s really restored my faith,” Gabriel whispered kissing him again before Sam pulled away. 

 

“I-I got to go...but I’ll wait for you every morning once Dean leaves,” Sam spoke giving him one last kiss before Sam grabbed the empty tray and left. Gabriel grateful to him. 

 

“I’ll get us out of here.” Gabriel spoke hopeful as he composed himself leaving to trade the food for another day as Dean’s butler.


	13. A change in tides

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Dean… _

 

_ Can you hear me? _

 

_ I miss you… _

 

_ Dean… _

 

_ Do you miss me too? _

 

Dean snapped awake panting and covered in sweat as he sat up running his fingers through his hair. This time...the voice...he wasn’t just hearing a voice in the darkness...in his dream, he was walking through the castle. Following the voice deep into the castle when he suddenly woke up. Every day, every night. 

 

“Good morning.” Gabriel’s voice snapped him towards the window as Gabriel opened the curtains to wake him. “Are you okay? You look pale.” 

 

“He’s just hungry.” Crowley came in with a cup of blood, warm and so fresh Dean could smell it from the other room. Dean softly placed a hand up and...rejected the blood. “You need to eat.”

 

“I’m not hungry,” Dean stated as Gabriel looked panicked as Crowley frowned shoving the cup into Gabriel’s hand.

 

“Make sure he drinks it.” Crowley snapped annoyed. “I need him at full strength.” Crowley left as Gabriel turned to Dean.

 

“My king…” Gabriel moved to him. “Please. Drink.” 

 

“No...There’s something wrong with the blood. It’s making me sick.” Dean panted as he slid his fingers through his hair. 

 

“It’s not, my king.” Gabriel panicked. 

 

“Stop calling me that, just call me Dean.” Dean snapped having a panic attack himself. 

 

“Okay, Dean, please. You need this blood.” Gabriel took a seat next to Dean. 

 

“It makes me...feel weird. Hear things. I keep hearing this voice calling me.” Dean explained as Gabriel touched his knee softly comforting him.

 

“...Maybe...it's not the blood….maybe you forgot something important and you're trying to find it.” Gabriel stated.

 

“Forgotten something?” Dean looked confused but he looked like he...took the words to heart. “...”

 

“Look. I’m going to give you advice I gave my son when he was younger.” Gabriel sighed affectionately. “You can run from everything. Go and go till it catches up to you. But the reality is, you can’t from yourself. Whatever is bothering you...it’s something you can never run from...so face it.” 

 

Dean said nothing looking at the blood before he hesitantly took it. Gabriel watched Dean drink the blood his eyes flashed. That flash meant Castiel was still alive. That was what helped keep him going through these dark times. 

 

“Thank you…” Dean breathed softly. “...Gabriel.” Gabriel had never heard the king say his name in the weeks he was working as his servant. This...was a sign of hope. Castiel was getting to him over Crowley's manipulations.

 

“My lord!” Crowley called coming back into the room. “Oh good, you finished your meal. Come my lord, much to discuss.” Dean said nothing grabbing a shirt from the drawer and following him out leaving Gabriel alone to wait for Sam.

_________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked listening to Crowley talk as they walked around the castle, heading to whatever Crowley had planed. Construction plans, ruling plans. Things like that. Dean barely paid attention when he stopped in the hall, wait...he recognized this place. It was the same path he took in his dream. He was heading down the stairs when he was dreaming…

 

“Hey, Where does this stairwell go?” Dean asked as Crowley paused turning back to him eyeing him curiously. 

 

“Just to a section of the dungeon,” Crowley spoke returning to his side.

 

“What kind of prisoners are stored there?” Dean asked staring down into the darkness of the stairwell. 

 

“The most dangerous ones, sire. The ones that wish your death.” Crowley eyed him. “Very dangerous for you, so we keep them in the farthest room from you, for your safety. I wouldn’t advise you going down there.” Dean made a face in thought but made no effort to try to go down there. Why did he get the sinking feeling...if he went down there everything would change? 

 

“Let’s go.” Dean turned walking away, Crowley smirked in victory as he eyed the stairwell before walking to follow him.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Night**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean panted turning in his sleep, sweat pouring down his body. The same dream over and over.

 

In the dream, Dean stared down the winding stairs below, darkness was all he could see. Dean felt hesitant to move. A loving voice called to him.

 

_ Dean… _

 

_ Come to me, dean… _

 

_ Dean… _

 

The voice echoed as Dean swallowed the liquid in his mouth as he hesitantly grabbed the torch on the wall, pulling it made a clunking sound that echoed the silent castle.Dean descended down the stairs getting down to the door at the end. A lock was secured to the door, Dean eyed it trying to get the lock off but it was fashioned on. 

 

Dean could hear the voice from beyond the door. Dean kneeled down looking into the keyhole, he could feel air blowing through, the hall was dark and unlit. Only moonlight shown through from a window out of view, Dean looked down the dark hall. 

 

_ Dean… _

 

______________________________________________________________ 

  
  


Dean shot awake as Gabriel jumped at the sudden waking of Dean. Dean tensed at the presence in his room panting and looking around. He followed the voice but...the lock.

 

“Shit, you scared me.” Gabriel laughed as he poured some water into a bowl to clean dean. “You okay?” 

 

“...I need a favor.” Dean panted. “I-I need a key. A key to the dangerous section of the dungeon.” Gabriel paused at the request. “Crowley would have it in his chamber. He wouldn’t carry him on him. If you can get me the key...I would appreciate it.” 

 

“...” Gabriel nodded as Dean stood putting on his shirt. 

 

“My lord, I have your blood.” Crowley came in holding a large cup, bigger than the last. Dean took the cup as he moved out the door drinking it. Crowley beamed in satisfaction as Dean followed him for his daily chores as King.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel had no idea how to get into crowley’s bed chamber, but if Dean was requesting this….this had to be because of castiel. Gabriel turned when the bedroom door opened. Sam came in setting down the food and moved to him hugging him close. 

 

“You look pale, what’s wrong?” Sam offered him some of the food. Gabriel took some and started to eat. 

 

“...Dean needs a key to the dangerous prisoner section of the dungeon. He asked me to retrieve it from Crowley's bed chamber. I have no idea how to.” Gabriel stated. 

 

“I-I can grab it,” Sam spoke up. “I-I’m a kitchen staff, I am allowed in the bed chamber.” 

 

“It’s too dangerous. I don’t want to risk you.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“I’ll be quick. I will give it to dean during dinner. No one will know.” Sam reassured. “I won’t be caught.” 

 

“....” Gabriel said nothing before he sighed shoving more food into his mouth. “Fine. Be careful.” Sam beamed and kissed his cheek tempting Gabriel to eat more as Gabriel sighed and listened.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean sat watching the rain spilling down the window, Dean remembered something or a flash of someone laughing as they reached a hand out a window laughing as they felt the rain on their fingers. 

 

“My lord?” A voice snapped them out of his thoughts. Dean turned to see Sam, the kitchen safe offering a tray of food. 

 

“Sorry.” Sam spoke. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you, my king.” 

 

“I-It’s okay.” Dean breathed rubbing his face. “Thank you.” He took the tray from Sam, Sam watched him softly. Dean was always kind to him, despite of never remembering him. Dean was kind to everyone. “This looks great.” 

 

Sam smiled softly nodding his head as he watched Dean take a few bites of the steak, Dean offered some to Sam, which he did when someone brought him food. Sam smiled taking some of the bread and leaving the bigger stuff to Dean. They sat in silence as they ate. Sometimes they talked, but Dean seemed so out of it today. 

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked softly as Dean turned to him. 

 

“Yeah, sorry…” Dean spoke before he paused. “Sam, as a kitchen staff do you ever have to bring food to the prisoners in the dangerous wing?”

 

“...No.” Sam spoke as Dean glanced down. Was...there no one behind that? “Oh. but I do have something for you...Compliments of Gabriel.” Sam offered the key to Dean who looked surprised. Dean softly took it with relief like all of the answers were solved with this. Dean leaned over kissing Sam’s cheek happily before handing the tray back to Sam to finish. Sam chuckled as Dean practically bolted out of the room shirtless and headed towards the room. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean snuck down the stairs before anyone would notice him, it was dark but the risk of using a light could have drawn attention. Dean got to the bottom, and slid the key into the lock. The lock clanged loudly but the door opened. Dean quickly slid through reclosing the door behind him so it wasn’t obvious. Dean snapped his fingers together causing a small flame to float above them, using it as a light he walked down the corridor glancing at the dust that was building. 

 

Dean got to the end of the corridor opening a door at the end of the hall, the room was a large empty room, nothing but storage equipment. Dean glanced around but this was not a dream, he couldn’t hear the voice he has been hearing… Dean diminished the flame. There was...nothing here. 

 

Dean turned to leave, almost...disappointed when the strong smell of blood hit his nose. He recognized this blood smell. Dean relit the flame following the scent, his eyes fell to a small puddle that suddenly must have started on the floor, a constant dripping from a tube fell into it. Dean following the tube getting to a blanket covering a large box. Dean pulled the blanket off to see a young man laying lifeless in the water, floating peacefully inside. Dean took in the tube that bled the lifeless man for his blood. 

 

This...is what they were feeding him, from him? It didn’t make sense, why feed him a dead man’s blood…? But...How could this man still bleed? Dean moved to the lid with a sense of urgency, forcing the lid to the glass coffin open. Dean scooped the body up from the water, allowing the body into the air. Dean softly looked down at the face of the lifeless man, eyeing it but the man...didn’t react didn’t move. 

 

Dean softly touched the side of his face, softly brushing some hair out of his face. The man’s eyes flickered opened at the touch to his face, blinking as life returned to him. Dean was taken back when blue eyes landed on his with love. 

 

“You found me…” The man breathed cupping his face with one hand touching it with love a blue calming light glowed against his skin before fading, the last color seen in Dean’s eyes before that faded too. Dean looked at him confused, Castiel eyed his face with care. “I missed you…Did you-”

 

“Yes.” Dean breathed almost as though those words were everything he ever wanted to say. Dean pressed a desperate kiss to his lips, his eyes spilling tears. He remembered everything. 

 

“W-We need to go dean,” Castiel spoke as he got up. “We need to get my father and run.” 

 

“Already ahead of you.” Gabriel tossed him a gun from the entrance, which Castiel caught without hesitation.  “We need to go before Crowley realizes.”

 

“Come on, guys, this way!” Sam spoke ushering back towards the entrance. Dean and Castiel followed them holding hands with each other. 

 

“Did you get them?” Jack called holding open the door as everyone ran past him.

 

“Keep up jack!” Castiel laughed as Jack realized he was being left behind and ran to catch up. When a warning bell started as they started towards the back door staircase, Crowley’s yelling in anger to find Dean. Everyone backed up making sure they still weren’t noticed before taking the stairs up to the roof. 

 

“THERE THEY ARE!” Guards yelled as they started to run harder, getting to the roof they looked around. Dean shoved him Castiel behind him as Crowley and other Demon soldiers came to Crowley's side.

 

“My lord. You are being manipulated.” Crowley spoke walking closer as Dean kept in front of the humans. “Do not trust them. They are only using you.”

 

“I think you mean, you are,” Dean growled as Castiel kept a hand on Dean’s shoulder as they backed up till there was nowhere to go. Jack pushed up against the half wall ledge as Sam held him close keeping him from falling.

 

“...” Crowley smirked in amusement. “You have nowhere else to go, _my king_. Come with me and I’ll let your humans live...refuse and I’ll make sure to drive them off the ledge myself.” Dean looked behind them, there was no way he could get them all to safety. There was too many of them, any he left behind would...die. 

 

“Do I have your word?” Dean spoke eyeing him. 

 

“N-No! DEAN!” Castiel begged holding him tightly from behind. 

 

“You do,” Crowley smirked knowing he was winning. Dean hesitated to turn to Castiel. 

 

“I’m sorry-” Dean whispered tears sliding down his face slowly letting go of his hand but Castiel refused to let go.

 

“DEAN! NO!” Castiel sobbed as Gabriel, Sam and Jack grabbed hold of Castiel stopping him from being pulled along with him. Dean’s hand slipped from Castiel’s as Dean stood by crowley’s side. “You know I won’t stop crowley. I won’t till he’s by my side. No matter if it kills me.” Castiel growled.

 

“...I know, that’s the thing about mates.  _ Till death do you part. _ ” Crowley smirked as an long silver blade came from his sleeve. Castiel breathed out in surprise as Crowley forced back the blade stabbing it forward. 

Castiel expected the sharp pain of the metal slamming into his stomach as he closed his eyes. Castiel gasped out as he heard the sound of flesh being pierced and the sound of blood spilling onto the floor...but...he felt no pain.

 

Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean standing in front of him taking the blade as Crowley ripping his hand off the blade as Dean fell to his knees. 

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel cried out as Dean fell back into him. “DEAAAAAN!” 

Castiel screamed as blue light engulfed Dean and the humans. Crowley covered his eyes, his eyes Physically burning from the light as though staring into the sun. Crowley fell to his knees holding his now bleeding eyes, as men came to his side. 

 

“They're gone!” Voices whispered around Crowley as Crowley attempted to see with his almost completely blind eyes. Crowley blinked seeing only dark shadows and no actual figures. Someone wrapped his face, covering his bleeding eyes. “Lord Crowley, are you okay?”

 

“Find them! FIND THEM NOW!” Crowley screamed as most of the men scattered to listen to him, the others helped him up leading him away.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**2018 - Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted sucking in air rapidly as he felt rain pouring down his skin, Castiel took in the surrounding buildings of high risers and street lights as they stood in a dark alley in New York. Castiel holding Dean who laid passed out in his arms, blood pooling below him as the others glanced around just as confused. 

 

“W-Where are we?” Sam asked looking around.

 

“Dean?!” Castiel cupped his face.

 

“We can’t worry about that now,” Gabriel spoke grabbing Dean’s arm and helping him up. Castiel grabbed the other side, shaking he felt so weak. Castiel could barely take Dean’s weight, Sam moved to take over. 

 

“I got him,” Sam spoke as Jack kept by Castiel’s side moving to help him walk. Castiel happily took the help ready to collapse on his own. 

 

“I saw a light over there.” Jack nodded down the alley. “Looks like a store is open. Maybe they can ring for the doc?” 

 

“Assuming that’s a thing.” Gabriel glanced over the weird buildings. “Come on. Let’s see if we can get help.” Gabriel and Sam helped carry Dean into a “7-eleven” hearing a bell chime on their entry. 

 

“Hi can I-” A head poked up seeing the worse for wear Castiel and the bleeding out Dean, who was currently doing that on the floor and they old fashion get up. “...My dad’s going to kill me…”

 

“Quick he’s bleeding out,” Gabriel spoke. “Can you ring for a doc?”

 

“Oh no, he can’t go to a human doctor.” The teen spoke in a panic watching the blood spilling. “Y-You’re going to have to patch him up on your own.” Jack noticed his words.

 

“You’re not human,” Jack stated. “Vamp, judging by how you are watching his blood.”

 

“Lo-Look I drink cow-” The young adult panicked waving his arms.

 

“No time for that and help us!” Castiel snapped as the teen debated for a moment and cursed moving to the band-aid aisle. The teen shoved bandaids and tools into his arms carrying it full before he locked the door and turned off the open sign. 

 

“Go through the door on the right, past the bathroom and the stairs.” The young adult groaned as they listened, taking Dean up the stairs to a living area. Gabriel and Sam knocked off the stuff off the kitchen table placing Dean on top as the young adult about Jack's age placed the stuff onto the counter. 

 

“Okay. Okay.” The teen panicked trying to get his head in order on what to do. “Okay. I need him to drink this.” The teen grabbed him some hard liquor, they sat Dean up slightly who grunted in pain. Gabriel placed it to his lips forcing Dean to Drink as Castiel was placed in a chair close to Dean’s head.

 

“How much?” Gabriel panicked as The teen winced at the blood loss, the wound inside him and the wound itself.

 

“...All of it?...This is going to hurt.” The teen spoke as he moved to the blade. “I-I’m surprised he is alive. This is an angel blade. He technically should be dead. Since I’m assuming he’s who I  _ think _ he is...It’s almost like he is human.” 

 

“...Human?” Castiel glanced up.

 

“I can’t sense any power from him. Nothing...but you. I can.” The teen spoke. “...Can you heal him?”

 

“You’re mistaken...I-I’m just a human. I-I can’t.” Castiel choked out as Gabriel and Sam exchanged looks. 

 

“...Really? You’re human?” The teen eyed him almost ask though he was lying.

 

“We all  _ really  _ need to focus,” Jack spoke as Dean started to vomit up the liquor.

 

“Okay Okay.” The teen breathed taking a second. “Okay. I-I’m going to pull out the blade and try to stop the veins from bleeding.” 

 

“Should we really be leaving this to a vampire?” Sam asked scoffed.

 

“I-I can smell which ones are broken. I can burn them with a hot metal.” The teen turned turning on a fire from a metal...thing. Everyone exchanged looks as the teen heated up a knife. “What’s your name?” He said to jack.

 

“Jack.” Jack choked out surprised on being called on.

 

“Hi Jack, I’m Adam.” The teen spoke trying to remain calm. “Jack, I’m going to need you to bring me that knife from the stove top when it’s red okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Jack nodded taking over as he watched the knife growing hotter. Adam took a deep breath moving to hold the blade.

 

“My dad is so going to kill me when he gets back.” Adam breathed to himself, Dean was breathing roughly from the pain but also feeling the liquor. 

 

“It’s red!” Jack called. 

 

“Okay. Bring it on the count of three.” Jack readied himself. “One...two...three.” Jack pulled the blade from Dean’s gut. Dean let out a scream so loud, he sounded like he was being murdered. But...what surprised everyone was Castiel’s screams of pain as he fell off the chair. Holding his stomach exactly where Dean was stabbed. Castiel looked at his stomach feeling a wound that wasn’t there. Sam gagged Dean roughly keeping him from screaming, holding him as still as possible. 

 

Gabriel moved to Castiel in concern as Castiel kicked and screamed in pain on the floor.. Gabriel cradled him, forcing a gag into Castiel’s mouth as well. Tears sliding down Castiel’s face. Was Castiel  _ feeling _ Dean’s pain?

 

Jack handed Adam the hot blade as Adam braced himself. Moving the blade into the wound burning the bleeding veins and stopping them from continuing to pour. Dean and Castiel shook in shock, panting and wheezing as his eyes rolled into the back off his head. Castiel and Dean at the same time passed out where they were. Sam taking Dean’s weight and Gabriel taking Castiel’s. 

 

Sam laid Dean back on the table, Adam moving the blade out and shoving band-aid cloth into the wound to absorb the blood before he wrapped it. Adam could smell he wasn’t bleeding anymore, he wanted to get whatever was remaining before he attempted to stitch him up which he didn’t know how to do.

 

“Can anyone sew?” Adam shook as he patted the blood making sure he got the bleeding arteries. He was lucky. It was a clean stabbing. Nothing important was hit. 

 

“I can,” Jack spoke as Adam nodded to his bedroom.

 

“I have floss in the bathroom.” Adam breathed. “I-I don’t think I have a sewing needle, but downstairs I might.” 

 

“I’ll go,” Gabriel spoke laying Castiel on the couch affectionately touching his forehead before turning back to Adam. “Anything else?”

 

“Hydrogen peroxide and water.” Adam winced not knowing what else to do. 

 

“What’s Hydogen?” Gabriel blinked confusedly.

 

“...Brown bottle, white label. One word with a H and one with  P.” Adam explained, Gabriel nodded and went down stairs. Jack came back with the floss, and it took Gabriel admittingly a bit but came back with what was required. Adam cleaned the wound and took out the cloth before Jack sewed the wound closed. 

 

Adam took a breath, covered in blood and admittedly woozy from the blood smell. Adam stood eyeing the passed out Dean and Castiel. Everyone else relaxing after the ordeal. 

 

“If he survives the night, he will be fine.” Adam breathed rubbing his face smearing some drying blood on it. “I don’t care where you sleep, I have one spare and the couch pulls out but I’m taking a shower and going to bed.” Adam turned like a zombie and headed to the bedroom. Jack watched the door slam shut, as Gabriel and Sam exchanged looks. 

 

“Who wants to keep the first watch of them?” Gabriel spoke tiredly, moving Castiel to try to ‘pull out’ the bed like Adam said, he eventually got it and placed Castiel into the bed covering him as Castiel seemed to sleep peacefully.  

 

“I got them,” Jack stated. “I’ll even clean up.” Jack stood. 

 

“Should we move him into a bed?” Sam asked as Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“Might be more comfortable for him.” Gabriel held himself.

 

“It might pull his stitches to move him,” Jack commented.

 

“But...I just have a guess. Them being close to each other. It’s what they both need.” Gabriel spoke placing a couple of blankets down to absorb any loose blood from Dean and not stain the couch. All three men moved him carefully into the bed besides Castiel. Jack eyed them before he covered them both with a blanket making sure they were comfortable.

 

“I’ll take the second watch.” Sam yawned. “If someone can figure out where the hell we are.” 

 

“Later. We can’t worry about that now. All we can do is breathe knowing we are safe.” Gabriel held him. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” 

 

Jack watched Gabriel lead his father away, Jack moved the stove turning it off, before starting to clean up the mess. Throwing cloth and scrubbing the blood from everything. It wasn’t till Adam came out for water that he noticed the room cleaned. Jack sleeping with his head on the table he finished cleaning snoring as Sam and Gabriel overslept their watch. 

 

Adam moved looking at Dean who was sleeping peacefully, Castiel sleeping on his chest curled into him. It looked like he would make it. Adam breathed in relief before he turned to Jack, softly touching his back startling Jack awake. 

 

“Come with me,” Adam spoke softly leading the tired Jack towards his bedroom, Adam helped him to bed letting the cowboy pass out from exhaustion in a nice bed. Adam took a sip of his water before taking off Jack’s shoes to make him more comfortable and himself went back to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. The wolf

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean sucked in air, weakly coughing as it hurt to move, Dean was pale as he felt someone softly sit him up enough to sip some water. Dean only took a small sip before he pulled his lips away to cough more.

“Dean…” Castiel whispered petting Dean’s face still covered in sweat. Castiel softly brushed some hair out of his face cradling him in his arms. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like shit to be honest.” Dean chuckled as Castiel looked at him with worry making a slight face. “...I’ll be fine.”

“I’ve never seen you this-” Castiel hesitated.

“Close to human?” Dean chuckled. “Surprises me too, to be honest. Humans suck.” 

“-Vulnerable.” Castiel sighed shaking his head with a chuckle. “If you’re making jokes you’ll be fine.” Castiel teased as he got out of bed, Dean coughed laughing. 

“See I told you.” Dean coughed.

“Rest, I’ll wake you up for breakfast. In a bit.” Castiel kissed his cheek. Dean nodded weakly as Castiel turned away before walked back over to Adam. Adam was helping him make breakfast in their new world.

“I can’t believe you guys are actual cowboys,” Adam spoke mixing the pancake batter. “And you somehow ended up here?”

“I think Dean must have done it,” Castiel explained glancing back at him. “He’s all power after all.” Adam didn't comment about how Castiel felt like he had powers and not the other way around. His eyes moved to Dean for a second once again passed out but he focused on the pancakes. 

“Wonder why he’s not healing huh?” Adam asked.

“That blade must have done something.” Castiel bit his nail watching him. “So humans and supernatural creatures live side by side?” 

“Rarely do monster show themselves to humans. I’ve been friends with humans for years, none of them know. I mostly eat a lot of blood pudding. They think I have a thing for weird foods.” Adam shrugged. 

“Really?” Castiel chuckled laughing as he helped pour the first pancake onto the pan on the stove. Castiel watched in amazement watching it start to cook curiously. “Your world...seems nice.” 

“Much better than yours,” Adam stated. “We’ve come a long way.” Adam flipped the first pancake. “You can stay as much as you’d like, My dad is traveling the world for business so he won’t be home for a while. You guys can start finding work and eventually find your own places.”

“Own places…” Castiel mumbled to himself. 

“Yeah, you know, like your own home,” Adam spoke as Castiel lit up at that...they would have a chance at...peace. Staying in one place….a home.

“I very much like the sound of that,” Castiel stated as Gabriel came out yawning. 

“Sound of what?” Gabriel asked.

“A real life. The one you always wanted for us. A life where we can live just everyone else with peace.” Castiel stated. 

“Is that really an option for us?” Gabriel sighed turning to Dean. “Because of who he is.”

“Does he look like Lucifer to you?” Castiel scoffed. “He can’t even heal, dad. I don’t think he even has powers anymore. That blade...it must have done something to him.” Gabriel didn’t speak, his thoughts obvious on his face. It wasn’t the blade. Dean’s powers...they haven’t been the same for a while and that light...what caused it that sent them here...but they all saw it come from Castiel.

Gabriel noticed Adam’s stare not needing to speak to know Adam was thinking along the same lines. Castiel had some powers of some kind….but how…

He remembered something weird Crowley had said. 

__  
  


**_“...I know, that’s the thing about mates. Till death do you part. ” Crowley smirked as a long silver blade came from his sleeve._ **

What had he meant by mates?

Gabriel turned to look at Castiel as Castiel showed him the first made pancakes. Castiel was talking but Gabriel was barely listening.

“Dad. Daaaad. DAD!” Castiel laughed. “Here did you want the first one?” Castiel offered the pancakes to his father.  Gabriel took it watching Castiel as he moved happily to learn the modern way of cooking. 

“...Do you know why you freaked out last night?” Gabriel asked concerned. 

“I-I have no idea.” Castiel lied but added. “It was like I was feeling his pain.” 

“I mean sympathy pain is a thing.” Adam shrugged but Gabriel ignored him. 

“How are you still connected when he took your cursed mark?” Gabriel asked. 

“It must just be lingering effects,” Castiel spoke a lie taking some pancakes for Dean and him. “Look. Dean and I might still feel that connection. I’ve had a connection with him literally my entire life. The only thing that changed is-”

Castiel stopped when Gabriel grabbed his arm as he turned to return to Dean. 

“What is a mate?” Gabriel asked coldly. “And why did Crowley call you that?” 

“D-Dad.” Castiel choked out trying to play it off but even Adam looked like he understood. Gabriel noticed Adam tense. “It’s nothing I-”

“You know,” Gabriel spoke to Adam.

“I-I don’t want to get in the middle.” Adam choked out, Gabriel took his gun from his holster and pointed it at Adam. Adam yelped when he heard the gun click with it cocking. 

“DAD!” Castiel cried out. 

“I-IT MEANS HE’S SPIRITUALLY CONNECTED TO DEAN!” Adam yelped. “IT MEANS THEY SHARE ONE LIFE! I-I DON’T KNOW TO WHAT EXTENT-” 

“SHUT UP ADAM!” Castiel snapped as the room got quiet.

“...Unmate him.” Gabriel snapped coldly putting his gun away as Castiel backed up. “Un. Mate. Him.” 

“I-I can’t.” Castiel choked out. 

“It’s for life, Sir.” Adam choked as Gabriel growled in anger.

“Why would you do this. All we ever wanted was to FREE you from him and now you latched yourself to him?” Gabriel asked. 

“I LOVE HIM!” Castiel snapped his eyes glowed as the room grew quiet. Gabriel glared at Dean who still laid passed out. “I know what I have done, and I know the consequences of my actions-”

“Do you?” Gabriel scoffed. “Have you noticed how your eyes are glowing blue?” Castiel was taken back as he turned towards a mirror. His eyes were glowing like Dean’s did, his anger triggered it.

“That’s why your mate didn’t die,” Adam whispered. “You share the demonic energy...When Dean was stabbed...he was human and-”

“I was the demon,” Castiel whispered he held out his hands seeing the blue move through his fingertips. “He shares my humanity and I share his demonic spirit.” 

“You are both half-demons,” Gabriel spoke. “Somehow you took it all before he was stabbed.” 

“Survival Instinct.” Castiel scoffed impressed. “...Dean might have passed it to me without knowing.”

“So he’s completely human.” Gabriel turned to Dean who panted slightly sweat on his face.

“So it seems.” Castiel looked down hearing his father’s disappointment. 

“And by being his mate, you destroyed any opportunity for you to have a  _ normal _ life.” Gabriel shook his head upset, grabbing his coat he walked out the door. 

“Dad! Wait!” Castiel tried to go after him but Gabriel was already out the door. Castiel winced at the sound groaning as he tried not to cry from anger and frustration.

“Gabriel?” Sam came out sliding on his shirt.

“He ran out-” Adam spoke unsure what to say as Sam looked worried. 

“He can’t run off on his own!” Sam panicked. “Not in this new world!” Sam ran after him running out the door. 

“W-Wait! You don’t know this world either!” Adam called as Jack came out rubbing his eyes. 

“What’s going on?”  Jack asked noticing Castiel’s tears. “Castiel are you okay?” Castiel didn’t speak turning away holding himself and wiping his tears away.

“Your dad and Gabriel ran off.” Adam sighed. “Want to come help me find them?” Adam grabbed his coat.

“Yeah.” Jack sighed as they walked out the door leaving Castiel alone.

“... Cas?” Dean whispered as Castiel turned to him. Dean coughed roughly blinking confusedly. “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m sorry, did we wake you?” Castiel spoke moving to him and wiping his forehead of sweat. Dean coughed roughly, Castiel touched his forehead. “You have a fever.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Dean coughed looking at him pale. “You’re crying.” Castiel let out a weak laugh wiping his tears. 

“Ya, because the whole world stops because I cry.” Castiel scoffed. 

“Mine does.” Dean breathed as he softly cupped Castiel’s face. Castiel softly covered Dean’s hand nuzzling into it. 

“...My father’s mad...we are mated.” Castiel spoke as Dean tensed slightly. 

“Wh-Who-?” Dean spoke embarrassed blush on his face, not remembering who could have told Castiel what the bite meant.

“You did…” Castiel laughed petting his sweaty hair. “King you anyways. I know what that means...What that implied. That...I was your husband.” Dean went a deeper red.

“I-I was caught up in the moment, I-I would never have forced you without asking-” Dean spoke but Castiel kissed him. 

“I would have said yes if you did,” Castiel whispered cupping his face, Dean softly smiled before blinking weakly at him.

“Now...Why are you crying?” Dean asked.

“...My dad...he found out...we’re mated. He...wanted a normal life for me...and now he’s worried I’ll never get that.” Castiel confessed looking away. “He wanted me to end the mating. He just doesn’t understand.”

“Technically,” Dean whispered. “You can…”

“W-What do you mean?” Castiel asked concerned.

“You’re only human...You didn’t mate me back.” Dean breathed. 

“Bite? I didn’t bite you back so...we are only half mated…?” Castiel asked concerned. Dean nodded. 

“If you left today and the longer and farther you are away the easier it will be to start your life over without me...” Dean breathed. “You would still get the perks without me there.”

“No, Stupid. I love you.” Castiel whispered pressing his forehead against his. “I wouldn’t give you up for the world. I want to mate you back.”

“You’re human…” Dean spoke. “The bite won’t work.”

“...you don’t know?” Castiel whispered. 

“Know what?” Dean breathed eyeing his face.

“Dean...has a demon and a human ever mated?” Castiel asked.

“Not that I know…That’s why I was surprised when your bitemark never faded.” Dean whispered back. “Why?”

“...Dean...since you bit me...I don’t think I’ve been human any more…” Castiel whispered his eyes glowed for a moment flashing as Dean seemed taken back. “...I think we are sharing your demonic powers...and currently...I have all of them.” 

“That’s why I’m alive.” Dean coughed now understanding. “You sneaky devil. You took my mojo.” 

“I  _ improved _ your mojo.” Castiel laughed as Dean roughly coughed, Castiel cupped his face with worry as Dean turned away to hack and cough. “D-Dean, you're so weak. C-Can’t you take some back?”

“Even if I could somehow take some back, you got to be able to give it. And it’s not so easy as just wishing I’d have it. Healing took me years to learn. I-I’m on my own on healing till you can get used to the power you have…” Dean breathed as Castiel looked concerned as Dean coughed roughly. 

“I-I have to be able to do something!” Castiel cupped his face looking so upset. “W-What if I mate you back? Will I naturally heal you?”

“No, but your mission to spite your father is less than an ideal reason.” Dean panted shaking his head turning away. 

“I’m not trying to do it to  _ spite _ him.” Castiel frowned crossing his arms. 

“Yes, you are, you stubborn asshole.” Dean laughed coughing. “Have you  _ met _ you?” Castiel pouted. “Apologize to your father. Tell him it is my fault and I should have asked permission before mating you. Also that you still haven’t given me your answer and that we are only promised to each other.”

“Dummy, You don’t have to ask my father for my hand.” Castiel scoffed lightening up his hand holding Dean’s.

“No, but I should have asked you.” Dean softly touched his cheek with the other hand. “Once I’m better I’m going to do it right…” Dean whispered as he softly collapsed needing sleep more than he realized. Castiel looked at him sadly softly kissed his fingers before pulling back and finishing making breakfast for everyone. 

_________________________________________________________________________

__  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat up when Gabriel and the others returned, he looked down as Gabriel didn’t look at him but Castiel didn’t give him a choice not to. Castiel move in front of him holding out some pancakes, they weren’t the prettiest and they looked slightly burnt but Castiel had tried. Gabriel looked at him seeing the tears that threatened to fall before taking the pancakes. 

“I’m sorry, dad. I know you only want me safe and happy...and I am…with him.” Castiel turned to look at Dean who laid sleeping on the pull out bed. “We are only promised to each other. I’m not fully mated with him. We are going to wait before we become official...but I mostly hope there comes a time you will approve.”

Gabriel said nothing as he looked at the pancakes, a pout of annoyance on his face similar to Castiel’s. A habit Castiel picked up as a child from him.

“Come here.” Gabriel frowned opening up his arms as Castiel happily moved to join the hug. Castiel held him tightly as Gabriel rocked him sighing. “You’re too stubborn for your own good but I love you.”

“I love you too dad.” Castiel breathed. Gabriel held him for a bit before pulling back to eat the pancakes. 

“Might want to try adding butter and syrup on there before eating,” Adam spoke holding out the stuff for Gabriel. Gabriel experimentally gave it a try before he happily shoved the pancakes into his mouth. 

“Sam you got to try this,” Gabriel spoke offering Sam a bite as Sam happily took it without hesitation. Showing their intimate nature towards each other. Castiel watched them taking in how they almost automatically started to share bites of the pancakes. They claimed to just be friends but...I think everyone knew at this point they weren’t. 

Jack turned noticing that Adam was offering him some pancakes, Jack took them softly with a thank you. Adam beamed as he moved away. Adam had his own pancakes which he had made earlier which weren’t as overcooked. Jack watched Adam move to the fridge, inside he watched Adam smear chunks of blood pudding on his food like jam. Adam leaned against the fridge taking a bite of his pancakes with the added pudding. 

Adam didn’t notice his stare as he watched Gabriel and Sam fighting over the plate. Sam wanted to share but he was pretty much eating the whole plate by himself and Gabriel wanted Sam to just have a couple bites but have his own plate. They were play fighting and it was cute. Gabriel eventually just put sam’s pancakes on his own and continue to share bites with Sam.

Castiel was by Dean’s side sitting on the bed, he slight stirred Dean causing Dean to wake from his exhausted sleep. Castiel took a small piece of pancake and offered it to Dean’s lips. Dean took a bite but...the bite took him forever to chew and swallow almost dozing while chewing. Castiel shook him awake again, causing Dean to startle back awake and continue to chew. 

“How is he doing?” Adam asked once his pancakes were eaten, he moved to check Dean’s wound. He had bled through his bandages, and it was obvious he had a fever. 

“He has a fever,” Castiel commented. 

“I’ll check it.” Adam went into the bathroom and came back with a thermometer, he had Dean open his mouth and placed it under his tongue. Dean eyed the weird object, but it beeped and Adam pulled it out. “He’s got a hundred degree fever.” He handed it to Castiel to see.

“T-That’s not good is it?” Castiel asked as he examined the thermometer.

“If he gets worse, I’ll take him to the hospital. Since he’s human. I don’t think it will be an issue anymore to get him checked out.” Adam confessed. 

“Hospital?” Castiel asked.

“Doctor,” Adam stated. “You must have had doctors.” Castiel nodded. “Good, if his fever gets worse I’ll have no choice but to take him.” Castiel nodded again with worry, moving to feed Dean some more pancakes. 

“I’m fine.” Dean coughed. 

“Obviously not.” Adam sighed. “Look, I got to work or my dad will kill me, I’ll be downstairs. You guys can watch tv but don’t break anything.” 

“Tv?” Jack asked as Adam explained the tv and how to use it. Once everyone was settled Adam went downstairs to work. 

_______________________________________________________________________

__  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jack’s POV:**

__  
  
  
  
  


Jack came down the living area stairs entering the store just as Adam moved to pass in front of the doorway texting on his phone as he stocked.

“Jack! Jesus! You scared me!” Adam lightly held his heart laughing. “Gave me a heart attack!”

“Do...vampires even have beating hearts?” Jack asked confused. Adam’s smile faded as he raised an eyebrow frowning.

“Born Vampires do,” Adam smirked eyeing Jack as he crossed his arms. “And ones who have been changed but never drank human blood but that’s rare.”

“Born Vampires?” Jack asked.

“You know for some vampire hunter you sure are clueless,” Adam stated. “I was made the same way you were. Born from a mother and a father who both happened to be Vampires.”

“I didn’t know you guys  _ could _ do that,” Jack spoke surprised blushing not meaning to offend him. “I’m sorry if I offended you-”

“You didn’t,” Adam stated with a light scoff. “And it’s a lot more common in my day and age than yours.” Adam moved to start stocking shelves, Jack watching him move. For a vampire...Adam was graceful which he only noticed admiring Adam’s uniform of course.

“So what are you doing downstairs? The TV not enough for you?” Adam laughed. 

“My father and Gabriel are busy watching a thing called Gilmore girls on neetflu. Gabriel is convinced one of the little box people looked like my father.” Jack confessed.

“There was so much wrongly said in that sentence.” Adam teased. “It’s Netflix. Not neetflu. And they aren’t called little box people. They are actors and actresses. And believe me, they are the same size as us.”  

“...They can’t be that big...and live in the tv?” Jack looked confused. 

“They don’t live in the tv. It’s like...this.” Adam pulled out his phone taking a picture of them. Jack blinked confused as Adam posed in the selfie. Adam showed him the photo. “See we aren’t that small but it was able to keep our image.” 

“T-That’s magic.” Jack looked impressed. 

“That’s not I promise,” Adam stated. “We are just made things that are like magic.” Adam handed Jack a box. “Hold this if you plan to stick around. You can help me stock.”

“Actually, If you don’t mind...that’s also why I came down here. Would you mind if I helped out around here?” Jack asked sticking his hands in his pocket.    
  


“I don’t mind training you on the ways of the future and the wonder that is 7-11.” Adam chuckled. “But you need to change and put your guns away...We don’t have guns everywhere anymore and you look like you jumped out of the history channel.” Jack looked down at his clothes, and then glanced up at Adam who sighed touching his shirt collar.

“...You look about my size.” Adam whispered softly patting his chest. “Go try on some of my clothes upstairs. Let me get you a uniform shirt.” Adam walked over to the supply closet and Jack followed. 

________________________________________________________

__  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: That night**

__  
  
  
  
  


Dean panted sweat dripping down his face as he held his wound, his wound bleeding through the bandage. Dean needed water, he reached for the cup on the side table but it was knocked over onto the floor. Dean cursed laying back as he debated if he could get up and get water. Dean felt to see if Castiel was asleep next to him. Dean felt a cold side of the bed, did Castiel use the restroom? Dean got whimpering at his wound as he got up, he moved to the restroom turning on the light. Castiel wasn’t in there but he used the opportunity to use the restroom.

No Castiel.

Dean left once he washed his hands looking into each bedroom, seeing two figures on each bed. Gabriel and Sam more intimate Sam sleeping against Gabriel’s chest. With Adam and Jack, it was more friends sharing a bed, sleeping facing away, but their legs were tangled against each other. Adam’s feet trying to warm his toes by sliding them under jacks legs. 

No Castiel.

Dean heard a noise causing him to close the door, he turned towards the kitchen now seeing the light of the open fridge and some condiments thrown on the floor.

“Cas?” Dean called grunting lightly at the pain as he moved towards the door. When Dean pulled it open more he noticed a black wolf with glowing blue eyes hungrily scarfing down some meat in the fridge like he has never eaten before. 

Dean looked taken back as the wolf barely noticed Dean’s presence, moving to grab more meat into his mouth. Dean took a step back despite Dean being bonded to Castiel, Castiel wasn’t bound to him. Castiel might not even know who he was.  

Dean took another step back stepping on the glass mustard jar, Dean fell back slamming hard against the floor. Dean grunted his wound gushing blood at the torn stitches, and gaining the attention of the wolf who growled and lunged at him. Dean put a bloody hand up to protect himself when the wolf stopped on top of him growling in his face. Dean let out a shaky breath realizing that he wasn’t attacking. Dean noticed Castiel’s blue eyes start to flicker. Now he understood. The demon power in Castiel required meat and blood just like Dean once did.

“H-Here boy.” Dean breathed offering his bloody hand to him, Castiel continued to be on edge moving closer he sniffed the blood. Castiel’s ears flatted on his head as he started to happily lap at the blood. Dean let out a relieved breath as he passed out from the blood loss, last seeing Castiel move to lick the floor and Dean’s bloody unmoving hand. 


	15. His mate

 

__

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  


Dean’s eyes opened weakly, everything off and odd. Dean noticed he was laying on his back but also moving. Dean could make out four people looming over him, as they raced him down a white hall.

 

“He’s losing too much blood.” A woman spoke.

 

“We’ll get him into surgery. We will order a blood transfusion.” Another woman spoke as they entered a room.

 

“What do we have here?” A man asked fixing his gloves.

 

“Stab victim. His vitals are all over the charts.” The second woman spoke as the first put a mask over his face. “Friends attempted to patch him up but obviously failed.”

 

“What dumb asses-” The man spoke as Dean faded once again.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  


Dean sucked in the air once awake, a hand moving to his shoulder caused himself to notice Jack giving his shoulder a squeeze.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jack asked as Dean let out a chuckle.

 

“Human.” Dean sat up a bit. “Where am I?” Dean took in the hospital room.

 

“A Hospital,” Adam stated. “You ripped your stitches and bled over my kitchen.”

 

“Sorry.” Dean breathed. “Did Castiel change back?”

 

“No. He woke Gabriel up by scratching at the door, we were able to get you to a hospital before you died.” Adam stated.

 

“Good to know,” Dean stated before looking down at his wound.

 

“Don’t touch it,” Adam stated when Dean moved to the bandage.

 

“When can I go back to Castiel?” Dean asked.

 

“When they clear you,” Adam stated. “They want to keep you in for a couple days for observation.”

 

“Castiel must be losing his mind.” Dean sat up to leave. “I need to go. He must be worried sick.”

 

“H-He’s fine!” Adam choked.

 

“Bullshit.” Dean scoffed.

 

“He’s right, Dean,” Jack stated calmly. “He’s not panicking or looking worried. He’s mostly been trying to play fetch. I don’t even think he even noticed you are gone.” Dean looked down taking his words before nodding.

 

“Okay. I’ll stay.” Dean whispered as he laid back down.

 

“Why don’t you get some sleep? We’ll visit tomorrow.” Adam offered. Dean nodded weakly and went back to sleep. Adam and Jack exchanged looks before walking out of his room and towards Adam’s car. “You are scary good at lying.”

 

“He would have left if he knew. He needs to heal. He isn’t a demon anymore. He won’t just be okay if he wishes really hard.” Jack stated. “It’s better he doesn’t know.” Adam nodded softly agreeing as they left the hospital.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Gabriel held the leash as Castiel in wolf form attempted to go back outside again after his walk. Yanking roughly trying to leave back down the stairs. He has been trying to escape since Dean was taken to the hospital. He attempted escape at any opportunity.

 

“Come on, Cas.” Gabriel yanked him along by the leash. Castiel fought him, yanking and wiggling in an attempt to escape his grasp. “SAM! I NEED HELP!”

 

Gabriel knocked on the front door as Sam yanked it open. Sam helped to grab the leash, helping yank the wolf inside. Castiel was yanked so hard, he fell face forward and was pulled into the door on his chest.

 

“Close the door!” Gabriel struggled but Sam knew if he let go Gabriel would lose his grip. Castiel now up and struggling with strength stronger than them both.

 

“I-I can’t! I won’t make it to the door in time!” Sam snapped just as Adam and Jack came up the stairs.

 

“CLOSE THE DOOR!” Both adults screamed as Adam and Jack ran into the house and close the door. Sam and Gabriel let go of the leash as Castiel bolted to the closed door and scratched needingly at it. Jack grabbed the leash using his Vampire strength to pull Castiel away from damaging the door.

 

“My dad is going to kill me,” Adam mumbled about the door.

 

Jack started looking at the door as he forced Castiel into the crate they bought for him. Castiel whimpered refusing to go in, Jack moved to help as Castiel bit hard into his hand in his attempt to escape. Jack cried out at the knip, yanking his hand away as Adam closed the crate. Castiel continued to struggle inside growling and biting at the metal door.

 

“Shit,” Jack stated as blood spilled from his pointer finger. “Got me good.”

 

“Come on I’ll patch you up-” Adam spoke but Sam put a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll do it. Come on.” Sam stated protectively as he led Jack into Sam and Gabriel’s bedroom. Sam took the first aid kit and started to fix up his hand once Jack got comfortable.

 

“What was that?” Jack asked as Sam didn’t look up.

 

“Was what?” Sam asked as Jack made a face.

 

“You acting all protective over me…” Jack blinked at him annoyed. “Why?”

 

“I’m always protective over you and...he’s a vampire,” Sam stated.

 

“Dad-” Jack groaned.

 

“I think you are getting too comfortable around him. Yes. I like Adam too and he hasn’t attempted to drink from anyone yet. However, we are waving temptation in his face and...I’ve noticed you have been sleeping in the same bed as him-”

 

“We are just friends.” Jack sighed annoyed. “There isn’t a lot of room around here.”

 

“Look, I just...would feel more comfortable if you slept in here with Gabriel and I-” Sam stated but Jack stood up ripping his hand away now wrapped.

 

“I’d rather not sleep in between you and your boyfriend.” Jack scoffed.

 

“W-We aren’t-” Sam looked embarrassed.

 

“Sure.” Jack rolled his eyes and walked out leaving Sam blushing.

 

_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


The apartment was quiet, except for the wolf who chewed at the metal on his crate, he bit harder down on it, his blood spilling onto the metal with each attempted but...it gave. The wolf felt the metal around the latch give and with a hard hit the crate opened. Castiel climbed out and moved the door open with a paw, before bolting out and down the stairs. The night worker for the 7-11 downstairs didn’t even notice him as Castiel left out the front doors and bolted down the street with his new freedom.

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid asleep in the hospital bed, his chest rising and falling with peaceful sleep. The medication helped a lot, Dean hadn’t slept peacefully since being human, the medication helped. However, he missed having Castiel by his side. It was odd sleeping alone…

 

A wet tongue slid over his face, Dean put a hand up waking from the touch. Dean felt a wet tongue slide happily between his fingers before a couple whimpers made Dean open his eyes.

 

“Cas?” Dean mumbled as the wolf whimpered once again happy Dean was responding. “Did you miss me?” Dean slid his hand over the fur of the wolf which made the wolf happily laid down on his side. Dean grunted at his weight as the wolf wouldn’t stop licking his face. Dean continued to pet him with love, rubbing his belly. “Are you refusing to change or are you unable to?”

 

Castiel paused his licking to tilt his head, Dean softly sat up a bit and helped Castiel sit up.

 

“To change forms, it’s very hard,” Dean stated petting Castiel’s head. “However, you resorted to this because you were so desperate for blood and meat... “ Dean checked Castiel’s eyes that continued to glow. “You need to eat more. Maybe that can help you change back.”

 

Dean pulled out the needle, blood slid down his arm as Castiel whimpered.

 

“Come eat.” Dean cut open his wrist slightly with the needle. Castiel moved to lap at the blood, Castiel taking his time to slide his tongue against Dean’s wrist. Dean continued to pet Castiel who had his fill. When Castiel pulled his face away, Dean moved to wrap his wrist with the bedsheets. The wolf moved to lay next to him in the bed, Dean nuzzled into him and fell back sleep.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  


Dean found his nightly visitor the most comforting, Castiel would come at night and leave by morning. Dean found his company something to live for while he was away, but now he was coming home. Adam helped him up the stairs as Castiel whimpered and twirled in the crate. Unknown to everyone his nightly ability to escape.

 

Dean put his weight on Adam, Adam got him up the stairs and Jack helped him carry Dean to the bed. Dean happily took the help as he crawled into bed.

 

“I’m fine, guys.” Dean breathed as Sam walked in with the fast food Adam picked up. Adam helped Dean get comfortable before Gabriel closed and locked the door. Jack opened the crate for Castiel who happily bolted over to Dean glad he was home. Dean pet Castiel’s fur, before Sam handed Dean some food. Castiel whimpered before he was given a couple burgers in a dog bowl and happily dug in.

 

“He sure likes burgers.” Jack chuckled already biting into his own. Dean was trying them for the first time, eyeing the weird thing called a burger.

 

“That’s all he wants, ever.” Adam snorted, Castiel finished his and was already whining near Dean’s face for his.

 

“Hey, away.” Gabriel shoved Castiel away from Dean. “He needs to eat to heal.”

 

“Here, we bought him some more.” Adam put two burgers into Castiel’s bowl who happily moved away to eat.

 

“This is good though.” Dean chewed as he took another bite. “No wonder he likes it.”

 

“Try the fries and the thing called soda.” Sam laughed. “They are just as good.” Dean tried it and happily took a bite of the fries. He liked them all. Soda included.

 

“Eat, then rest,” Gabriel spoke like a father to Dean. “You are still healing.” Dean nodded hesitantly, Gabriel has been...kinder to Dean since the night Castiel caused his stitches to rip open. Dean figured he felt guilty that Dean almost died because of it, but Dean figured this was only temporary kindness, guilt that his son had almost killed Dean.

 

Dean gave whatever he didn’t eat to Castiel as did pretty much everyone else. Dean moved to lay down pretty much after eating, everyone else retired for the night as well. Dean only stirred when he felt a weight coming onto the bed. Dean scooted over a bit expecting the wolf to want some room to lay but then he felt someone straddle him. Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel smirking above him, his blue eyes glowing as he softly touched Dean’s lips with his fingertips.

 

“Welcome home…” Castiel hummed, Dean looked at his lover happily moving to hold him.

 

“You’re human again.” Dean breathed before pulling back.

 

“Not the word I would have used,” Castiel stated with a chuckle. “But yes, I am into my human form again.” Castiel moving to kiss Dean’s neck as Dean moaned at the touch, leaning into it. “I hated being without you.”

 

“Me too.” Dean breathed Castiel pulled back as Dean eyed Castiel’s face. Dean and Castiel’s lips moved to each other needingly. Castiel thumbing to remove Dean’s pants. Dean very aware of the naked body that straddled him. Dean lifted his hips slightly so Castiel could take them off. Dean hissed at the fabric sliding against his wound.

 

“Easy.” Castiel breathed kissing him easy and slow careful of the wound. “I still don’t know how to heal…” Castiel took his time to help undress Dean kissing his inner thigh as he did. Dean watched Castiel straddle himself over Dean’s cock. Dean moved to hold his hips, Castiel taking it easy on Dean’s body. Castiel’s eyes glowed brightly as he lowered himself onto Dean’s cock with a moan.

 

Castiel took the reigns rolling his hips desperately on Dean’s cock, rocking himself easily and slow. Dean moaned enjoying the pleasure as he panted looking up at the Demon who rode him. Castiel’s body moved so gracefully, Dean couldn’t help but be enchanted by him. Like he was getting a spell placed on him. Castiel’s moaned got louder, but they kept it down. Trying not to wake the others.

 

The closer they got the more Castiel teased at Dean’s neck pressing mouthy kisses against it. Rolling his hip desperately and needingly, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Castiel begging Dean to come with him, whispering Dean to fill him.

 

Dean grunted at the hot and lustful words as he started to cum, Castiel’s eyes glowed brightly as he took the cum deep inside him before biting into Dean’s shoulder. Dean gasped in pleasure, gripping onto Castiel and digging nails into his back as Castiel sealed their mating.

 

Castiel gulped at the blood needingly, Dean cumming again and again just from the pleasure of Castiel’s Demon saliva. This was what it felt on the receiving end...Dean felt Castiel pull back after he had his fill licking his lips. Dean collapsed back into the bed, his exhaustion getting at him as Castiel licked at the wound on his shoulder.

 

Dean’s chest evened out as Dean too weak to stay awake passed out under Castiel. Castiel pulled back as he smiled eyeing Dean’s sleeping face as he kissed his lips coming down from his high of pleasure. Castiel pulled back when he sat up looking at him, his eyes glowed a Cyan color as he softly climbed off Dean. Feeling cum slide down his leg as Castiel tended to clean off his now official mate. Tending to the human. It was odd being on the demon side of mating.

 

Castiel felt the urge and the temptation to bite him, to seal this man with everything he ever was. Castiel smiled eyeing Dean’s sleeping face, he could feel Dean on a whole other level now. His heartbeat, his pain scale, and even if his dreams were pleasant or not. Almost as though he could read him down to a spiritual level.

 

Castiel covered Dean, now cleaned off of cum and sweat. Castiel himself went to shower, allowing the water to spill off his skin. This new world was becoming of him, so convenient and worry-free. Castiel climbed back in bed with Dean after he was washed of cum, nuzzling into his human’s warmth before closing his eyes to sleep.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jack’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Jack and Adam woke up early to start the morning shift at the store, Jack was happy to learn the new ways of life. He also liked to watched Adam work. Jack mostly stocked and cleaned the store since he still freaked out when it came to the register. Mostly since whenever it came to giving change the drawer would pop open making him jump. They were working on it slowly.

 

“Hey...I wanna thank you for...you know helping my family out.” Jack spoke as he mopped, watching Adam bend down to stock the lower shelves.

 

“It’s no problem,” Adam spoke placing some chips on the shelf. “I know you would have helped me if it was the opposite.”

 

“Y-Yeah. I would have.” Jack nodded as He glanced back at Adam pretending to mop, taking in the curve of Adam’s...body from behind. He was a lot shorter than Jack, and a lot more thinner despite the fact he could snap Jack in two if he wanted. Adam would have been easily underestimated because of his size and his rather innocent face.

 

“You are starting to get the hang of this place,” Adam stated standing. “Soon, you’ll be able to work by yourself if you wanted.”

 

“I don’t,” Jack stated causing Adam to pause.

 

“What?” Adam questioned.

 

“I don't want to work without you,” Jack mumbled blushing mopping to hide his blush. Adam blushed as well, neither said anything for a moment before Adam attempted to get more stuff to stock. Walking past Jack to get the supplies, he slipped on the mop water falling back. Jack caught him but Jack ended up slipping too causing them both to fall. Jack and Adam broke into laughter as they laughed at their misfortune.

 

“Smooth slick.” Adam snorted.

 

“I tried.” Jack laughed covering his face, Adam eyed his face before softly kissing Jack’s cheek.

 

“Thanks for the saving, slick,” Adam spoke before standing, Jack went deep red looking shocked before he watched Adam walk away, leaving him to sit and blush on the floor.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  


Dean sucked in air to the feeling of Castiel’s wolf form protectively laying curled under Dean’s neck on Dean’s chest. Dean softly pated the wolf, who barely responded to the touch. Dean wondered if the sex they had last night was a dream. That Castiel was never human last night but the throbbing bite wound told him otherwise.

 

“At least you could do is heal me,” Dean mumbled, but the wolf didn’t do more than rotate to go back to sleep. “Off, I need to pee.” Castiel ignored him, giving his mating mark a couple more licked before burying his face into his neck. Dean blinked at his action.

 

Castiel was attempting to calm his mate to sleep in a loving way of ‘no go back to sleep, we are going to sleep longer.’ The licks and touches to the mating mark was an attempt from Castiel to Alpha control Dean. This would not work because one Dean was human and two Dean thought he was at LEAST the alpha in this relationship.

 

“I get your comfy, but I seriously need to pee,” Dean stated trying to shove Castiel off but Castiel continued to try to calm his human to sleep.

 

“Need help?” Gabriel yawned as he came out from the restroom himself, hearing the commotion he came to help.

 

“Yes, please.” Dean laughed as Gabriel grabbed the collar on Castiel’s neck giving him a yank. Castiel growled and struggled a lot harder than normal, attempting to get back to his mate. Dean got up to Pee, taking time to get water as well but as he examined the mating mark wolf castiel came bolting to his side.

 

“Sorry, I tried,” Gabriel called as he went to go back to bed.

 

“It’s fine, Thanks,” Dean stated as he looked down at Castiel who moved to sit in between his legs. “Why are you so protective all of the sudden?”

 

The wolf looked up at him but did nothing more than wag his tail. Dean rolled his eyes moving to brush his teeth then went back to bed. Castiel happily moved to Dean’s chest protectively laying on it.

 

“You might be more comfortable beside me,” Dean commented but Castiel just licked at the wound trying to get Dean to go back to sleep. Dean sighed and rubbed his fur. “I’m going back to sleep because I’m tired. Not because you Alpha’d me.” Castiel seemed satisfied and simply nuzzled into him and buried his face into Dean’s mating mark happy to go back to sleep.


	16. The choice

 

__

  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean shivered in the living room, did someone leave a window open. Dean sat up seeing the front door open. Dean eyed the room in an attempt to figure out who left it open. 

 

“...Cas?” Dean glanced around as he noticed he wasn’t in the room, Dean stood up sliding on his shoes without any effort of socks or getting dressed. Dean grabbed his sweater putting it on as he ran out quickly. Dean paused seeing the store clerk for the night stocking. “H-Have you seen a black dog run down here?” 

 

“No.” The clerk spoke as Dean bolted outside looking around. Dean whistled in an attempt to have Castiel come to him but he didn’t. 

 

“Cas! Castiel!” Dean called before picking a way and running in the direction. Dean was cold and he could see his breath in the dark. Dean held himself as he walked around whistling and looking around for Castiel. 

 

Dean continued down the road looking for him, debating if he wanted to turn around and try the other way but...loud barking in the park made him turn. It sounded like Castiel…

 

“Cas?” Dean called but the dog continued barking somewhere in the park. Dean took the chance walking into the park, he continued to call for Castiel when he spotted Castiel digging through the trash. “CAS!” Dean called before Castiel took off into the thick woods area of the park. 

 

Dean ran after him bolting through the woods receiving cuts from the plants and thorns as he ran through. Dean got through the thick branches when he fell straight down into a wood covering and fell down into an old dry well. Dean grunted holding his ribs as his wound started to bleed again. It had healed a lot since he got out of the hospital but the impact had caused some of the less healed areas to tear slightly. Dean noticed the blood pooling onto the floor as Dean rocked himself because of the pain. He didn’t know how long he was down there before someone called to him.

 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice spoke casually, now human, he peered over the edge. “You down there?”

 

“Y-Yes!” Dean sat up but hissed when his hand cut against a small sharp metal spike in the middle of the well. “I-I fell.” 

 

“I’m coming to get you. Stay there.” Castiel’s head disappeared as Dean glanced around the hole. 

 

“Where else can I go?” Dean mumbled as he paused noticing small ancient words on the side of the well. He touched it with his bloodied fingers trying to make it out in the moonlight. Dean jumped at the sudden noise of something behind him to see Castiel now beaming at him. 

 

“Miss me?” Castiel beamed as Dean sighed looking at him annoyed. Castiel noticed the blood. “Damn, you’re wound is open.”

 

“I know. If someone hadn’t run off.” Dean snapped, Castiel made a face but didn’t comment. “Sorry, I know you didn’t mean it...you aren’t aware of your form.” 

 

“You might be a little pissy with me, but I’ve been running off to practice.” Castiel beamed as he softly licked the side wound. Dean watched as it stopped bleeding. It hadn’t healed, but at least it wasn’t hurting or bleeding. Castiel also licked the one on Dean’s hand stopping the blood. “Sorry. It’s the best I can do.”

 

“Thank you,” Dean mumbled looking at the prick from the spike below, the cut was deep but almost dime size, a weird looking cut for sure. Dean watched Castiel wrap it with care before wrapping the wound on his side. 

 

“That should keep you till we get home.” Castiel hummed scooping Dean up. Dean whimpered because of his ribs, but he was no longer in pain from his cuts as Castiel gracefully jumped up out of the well. Before he walked Dean home and sliding Dean into bed. Castiel came back with some aspirin letting Dean take some for the pain. 

 

“You learned to keep your clothes on when you change,” Dean commented as he looked over Castiel’s rather cool persona. Leather jacket, black tank top, black jeans, and boots. His hair was even spiked up just a bit cooler. 

 

“Yeah.” Castiel took a seat on the bed, waiting till Dean took the pills. Dean popped them into his mouth taking them, as Castiel concerned softly rubbed his back. Castiel moved to sit behind Dean just holding him, as Dean snuggled into his warmth. 

 

“I’m not the beta,” Dean mumbled at his little spoon moment. 

 

“A what?” Castiel chuckled. 

 

“You have been trying to dominate me since we mated.” Dean blushed. “I’m the alpha in this relationship, not you.” 

 

“Sure.” Castiel hummed not really listening. “Whatever you want.”    
  


“Don’t do that. I’m an Alpha.” Dean sat up and turned. “Once I get my demonic powers back, I’m calling the shots, you little shit.” Castiel’s blue eyes glowed amused. 

 

“You’re telling me, you mind being my bitch?” Castiel smirked cockily as Dean sucked in air as Castiel’s hand slid in his pants. “You haven’t even begun to enjoy the perks of never having to worry and let me take care of you…” Castiel hummed pressing kisses to Dean’s neck as Dean shivered. 

 

“You’re just enjoying the perks and play so far. I-I’m the one who has to worry about you.” Dean stated. 

 

“You are my mate.” Castiel frowned rubbing Dean’s cock as Dean moaned. “I’m going to take care of you now.” 

Dean moaned as he was shoved forward onto all fours, Castiel happily taking a spot behind him as he slid his fingers over the fabric that shaped his ass. 

 

“I like you in these shorts.” Castiel hummed as he forced them down. Dean gasped at the cold on his ass. Castiel’s erection pressed against his ass made Dean whimper. “Tell me again, how you aren’t my little toy, my little beta.”

 

Castiel pressed a kiss onto his shoulder blade, as Dean felt Castiel unzipping his own pants. Castiel was...different since he became a demon. Cockier and full of himself. He felt invincible, No longer scared of the possibilities and knew he could handle anything life threw at him. Something was  _ wrong _ if Dean was the logical one.

 

Castiel slid into him causing Dean to moan. Castiel covered his mouth keeping him quiet before he rocked roughly into Dean from behind. Dean rocked back panting as he was rather taken care of by his demonic lover. Dean rocked back needing, panting as he closed his eyes. Castiel was rough with Dean, unlike the sex they have had before. Almost animalistic, as Dean felt his eyes glow green. Dean whimpered as his own orgasm came, spilling into his pants as Castiel bit roughly once again into Dean’s neck. Castiel came spilling himself deep inside Dean as he growled. Dean’s eyes short-circuited as he felt almost off, like having the air knocked out of him. 

 

Castiel held him tightly keeping him from collapsing, Castiel pulled his teeth away kissing his mating mark with love. 

 

“Let me worry about everything, my love…” Castiel whispered as Dean started to pass out. “I’m here to protect you now.” Castiel’s voice faded along with Dean’s vision as he passed out. Castiel pulled out, caring for his mate as he placed him back down on the bed to rest. Castiel slowly grabbed Dean’s hand taking in the symbol cut into his hand. Castiel made a face before pressing his lips to the wound. “...I’m going to take the burden of everything from now on...You’ll never be hurt again.” Castiel softly nuzzled into his mate holding him close as he traced the symbol that had cut into his hand in the well, holding him close. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s Pov:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean woke up alone again sitting up as he rubbed his face. Dean paused before pulling back to notice the cut from a week ago had scarred. Healed but now a scar. Dean paused before lifting up his shirt, looking down his wound was completely healed. No scar. Dean rubbed his scar on his hand. Tracing the odd shape.

 

Why did this scar of all things?

 

Dean laid back in bed closing his eyes, feeling the empty space beside him. It was cold. Castiel was gone a long time. Dean eventually sat up moving to take a shower, letting the water slide over his skin. Castiel was leaving more and more again. Despite Castiel saying not to worry about a thing, Dean was. Dean worried about him a lot. 

 

Dean let the water spill down his face enjoying the warmth when a harsh Lerch of his stomach caused him to vomit all over the floor of the shower. Dean tried to keep it down but after a couple minutes, his stomach calmed. 

 

Was he getting sick? 

 

Dean stared at the vomit before he moved to try to clean it before anyone noticed, taking time to clean it. Once satisfied with his cleaning he got out of the bath and dressed in different pajamas. Sam paused drinking tea in the kitchen he noticed Dean crawling weakly into bed.

 

“Sounds like you lost all your breakfast for the last two days.” Sam joked moving to Dean he touched his forehead. “You don’t have a fever.”

 

“I feel like crap.” Dean sniffed nuzzling into the blankets. 

 

“How are your wounds?” Sam asked petting Dean’s hair, Dean nuzzled into the touch. 

 

“They healed.” Dean sniffed wiping his nose when...Sam noticed the mark on his hand. 

 

“Dean where did you get this?” Sam asked tracing the mark.

 

“About a week ago,” Dean stated. “I fell trying to get Castiel. Cut my hand.”

 

“Where?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“In the park. Deep in the woodsy area.” Dean mumbled. “Fell down into a closed off well.”

 

“I see,” Sam stated putting his hand down. “Just rest. I’m sure it’s just a cold.” Dean nodded moving to sleep. Sam stared at the symbol on Dean’s hand curiously. Where...had he seen this before?

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam walked around the park his eyes on the historical map he had gotten from the library as he walked. Following the trail marked on the map, he stopped when he noticed the well. The wood condemning it was broken from Dean’s fall. Sam pulled the rope from his backpack tying it to the tree close by before sliding down into the well. 

 

Sam hit the bottom with ease, using his flashlight to look at the walls. Symbols were carved into the stone almost desperately. Sam traced it with his finger before he tripped over a piece of wood on the ground. Sam panted at the hit before he noticed what barely missed his face when he fell. 

A small spike poked from the middle of the well floor, Sam took in the symbol on the end the same as Dean’s on his hand. Sam sat up, pulling his book from his backpack he started to read the signs on the wall.

 

“To seal the power to another.” Sam breathed touching the wall. “With this seal I give it.” Sam jumped when his rope that was tied to the tree fell to the ground next to him.

 

“Damn it, Sam,” Castiel spoke looking down. “Why do you always have to be so curious?” Castiel glanced down the hole.

 

“Cas?” Sam called up. “M-My rope fell.”

 

“I know,” Castiel stated calmly. “See, Dean didn’t recognize the symbol but I did have the slight worry you would.” Sam seemed taken back as Castiel looked down at him coldly, Sam thinking of what he read.

 

“You sealed all the demonic powers to you,” Sam spoke surprised. “Instead of sharing it, you took it all.”

 

“It’s easier to protect him this way.” Castiel took a seat on the well’s edge looking down. “Dean wouldn’t understand but with time I think he would come to appreciate it.”

 

“You took everything he was,” Sam spoke. “Castiel, you are the human. Dean isn’t.”

 

“Crowley is still searching for us. They will be looking for Dean, but if they see a human they won’t realize it’s him. He can live in peace with me.” Castiel stated standing. “All I am trying to do is protect him.”

 

“Don’t lie. You are barely home with him. You are running around with a power high pretending to be the hero.” Sam scoffed when his voice was suddenly taken from him. Sam tried to speak but he was unable to. 

 

“I like you Sam… but I haven’t learned how to wipe memories yet,” Castiel stated as he waved his hand and the wood repaired on the lid. “I’ll let you out when I do...Sorry. Nothing personal. I just can’t have you running off to tell Dean.” 

 

Sam tried to scream but Castiel took his voice, Sam sat down at the bottom of the well and looked up at the wood that now covered his exit wondering what he could do...

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean vomited harshly into the toilet as Castiel came through the front door. Castiel wondered if this was because he took Dean’s demonic connection and this was a side effect of being cut off. Castiel took a seat behind Dean rubbing his back soothingly. 

 

“Where have you been?” Dean coughed as Castiel rubbed his back. 

 

“I’m sorry. I was trying to learn how to heal you.” Castiel wasn’t exactly lying. It was true.

 

“You already healed me.” Dean exposed his side as Castiel slid his fingers over the stab wound being gone. No. That wasn’t Castiel. There was no way Dean could have healed himself. Castiel continued to examine the wound. How was this possible? Dean was  _ human _ . He lost all his powers to Castiel. He couldn’t have done this. And Castiel knew his limits, healing wasn’t even close to being accomplished yet.

 

“Ah. Sorry. I forgot.” Castiel pressed a kiss to his temple as Dean laid back against him. “You don’t have a fever.”

 

“That’s what Sam said.” Dean breathed as Castiel lifted him up and took him to bed. Dean snuggled up against him, as Castiel laid beside him holding him close. His mind thinking up anything that could have caused Dean to heal but the second Dean whimpered. Castiel focused on him rubbing his upset stomach easing whatever pain he could from Dean.

 

“Can you stay?” Dean asked as Castiel paused at that. 

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel chuckled as Dean buried his face into his neck. Castiel pulled him closer rubbing his spine. 

 

“I don’t want you to go out tonight.” Dean breathed as Castiel paused at that. 

 

“...Okay.” Castiel rubbed his back, Dean happily holding Castiel till he drifted asleep. Castiel paused when he felt Dean softly sleep. Castiel softly moved Dean off of him to straddle them. Castiel touched his chest with his hand which started to glow. Castiel’s blue eyes trying to figure out why he was able to heal...but he felt nothing. Except…

 

Castiel’s hand moved lower to Dean’s stomach, his blue eyes glowing as he touched Dean’s stomach. Castiel ripped his hand away when his hand was burned just trying to use his powers to sense Dean. 

 

Did Dean have powers that he refused to let go?

 

Castiel frowned at that. 

 

He needed all the power to keep Dean safe. 

 

What couldn’t have been transferred during the seal?

 

Dean continued to sleep as Castiel softly brushed some hair out of his face. 

 

“What little secret are you hiding?” Castiel chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’ll get that too. Then you’ll be safe.” Dean turned to sleep on his side as Castiel teleported away leaving Dean to sleep alone. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean was shaken awake early in the morning, Dean frowned but sat up to see a worried Gabriel.

 

“Sam’s missing,” Gabriel spoke. “He said he was going to the library and never came back.”

 

“Cas-” Dean turned but the bed was empty, it always was. Dean said nothing getting up. “Where do you want me to search?” 

 

“I’m not sure. Adam and Jack are at the library, they said he wasn’t there. They said he checked out an old occult book and left.” 

 

“An old occult book? Why?” Dean looked confused. 

 

“He said he saw an old symbol and wanted to check it out. He said it bothered him.” Gabriel stated. 

 

“Old symbol?” Dean thought before he looked down at his hand remembering the conversation with Sam earlier. 

  
  
  


**_“Dean where did you get this?” Sam asked tracing the mark._ **

 

**_“About a week ago,” Dean stated. “I fell trying to get Castiel. Cut my hand.”_ **

 

**_“Where?” Sam asked curiously._ **

 

**_“In the park. Deep in the woodsy area.” Dean mumbled. “Fell down into a closed off well.”_ **

 

**_“I see,” Sam stated putting his hand down._ **

  
  


“I-I think I know where he could be.” Dean sat up getting on his shoes.

 

“How sure?” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Maybe fifty.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Alright. I’ll check the neighborhood. Maybe he just got lost.” Gabriel offered as Dean nodded. 

 

“We’ll find him,” Dean reassured before leaving out the door and heading to the park. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean walked through the park holding his sweater close as he shoved through the woods getting back to the well, he paused seeing the well was boarded up once again. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe Sam was curious about something else. Dean went to turn turned to leave when a flashlight light shown through the wood from inside the well.

 

“Sam?!” Dean moved to the well attempting to pull off the boards. Sam made noise at the bottom of the well but didn’t speak. “I-I’m going to get you out-” Dean turned slamming straight into Castiel’s chest. Dean looked startled as Castiel looked rather annoyed. “Last person I wanted to see, Help me rescue Sam.” 

 

Dean grabbed a rock moving to try to knock the boards free. Castiel didn’t move to help.

 

“Cas, come on,” Dean spoke, as Castiel still didn’t move. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“I can’t have you save him,” Castiel stated. “Not yet.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“He is misinformed about something.” Castiel almost chuckled his lie. “I need to fix his mind first.”

 

“...You mean erase his memory.” Dean took a step back. “Why? Did he figure out what this means?” Castiel said nothing as Dean held out his scar. “...Save him.”

 

“No,” Castiel stated coldly.

 

“I want to make a deal! Save him!” Dean snapped as Castiel tilted his head curiously. A demon could never refuse a Deal. “Save Sam.” 

 

“For?” Castiel asked. Demons loved deals, even Castiel couldn’t resist the taste of his first one.

 

“My soul,” Dean spoke.

 

“Redundant. You are my mate. We are bound.” Castiel stated. 

 

“...No matter what Sam’s says. I’ll remain by your side.” Dean spoke as Castiel’s eyes glowed as he smirked. 

 

“Deal,” Castiel spoke kissing him softly, Dean turned his face away after the kiss as Sam appeared by his side holding his throat and looking around.

 

“Dean, h-he sealed your demonic powers to himself,” Sam spoke as he glanced at Castiel. “He wanted your power and so he tricked you down the well to seal it to him.”

 

“...” Dean said nothing for a moment. “Can I see that book?” Sam softly handed it over as Dean ignored the page Sam was trying to show him, flipping through the book before he stopped and glared at Castiel. He started to read something from the book. 

 

“Dean. What are you doing?” Castiel scoffed as Dean continued, Castiel felt a pressure in his chest. “Dean, Stop.” Castiel was having a hard time keeping his form starting to fall on his knees. “What are you doing?!”

 

“Using my loophole.” Dean kneeled down to him once he closed the book. “By the time you wake up, you’ll never see me again.” 

 

“Y-You have to be by my side that’s the deal.” Castiel hissed as Dean looked sadly at him.

 

“I will, but you will never see me, hear my voice or ever touch me again without my permission,” Dean stated as Castiel’s started to pass out. “If you ever lay a hand on anyone. You never will again.” Castiel tried to remain conscious. “I hope this was worth it…”

 

Castiel’s eyes closed just as Dean turned to Sam.

 

“Are you alright?” Dean asked Sam as Sam nodded. 

 

“Are you?” Sam asked as Dean shook his head no. 

 

“Come on. Let’s go home.” Dean stated as he handed Sam the book. “Please hide this. Keep it safe till comes a time I will need to reverse the spell.” Sam nodded as he slid the book into his bag and they headed home. Leaving Castiel passed out in the woods.


	17. Family ties

 

__

  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was quiet as he started to pack his few clothes he had. Gabriel hadn’t taken the news what happened to Sam lightly. He blamed Dean for everything. He knew the concern from Gabriel was short lived. Gabriel wanted Dean out. Dean wasn’t surprised. 

 

“Castiel. You need to stay away from him!” Gabriel begged as Dean ignored them. Castiel had a hand on his hip, looking like a stubborn teenager going through some streak of rebellion. “Look what he has DONE to you.”

 

“He hasn’t done anything.” Castiel sighed as Castiel’s eyes searched the room for any sign of Dean. He couldn’t see him, but he could feel his presence. “I did this. Not him.”

 

“You would never have done it, if it wasn’t for his influence,” Gabriel begged. “Stay here with me.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I go where he goes.” Castiel sighed as he glanced in the general direction Dean was. 

 

“Dean,” Adam spoke holding out some money. “This will help you for the first month. I also have some fake social security numbers and Id’s coming from you both.” Dean took the money softly hugging him before Jack came in for a hug too. 

 

“We’ll come visit soon,” Jack reassured Dean nodded. Before Sam came over as well cupping Dean’s face. 

 

“Be safe,” Sam spoke, Dean nodded as he took the bag of their stuff and walked out. Castiel gave his father a soft hug, holding him for a moment before feeling Dean leaving. Castiel grabbed his bag and walked out despite Gabriel’s objections.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


He could only find remnants of Dean. A cup of coffee here. A shirt was thrown on a chair there. Castiel didn’t realize how much he would miss him till he wasn’t there. At night he was sure they slept in the same bed. However, he wasn’t sure. 

 

Every day he found himself breaking down. 

 

Begging for forgiveness into the lonely room. 

 

However, he never felt Dean. 

 

Heard Dean.

 

Just Silence. 

 

A month and a half of Silence.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel spoke wiping his tears as he stared into the white living room. “I wish I never sealed your powers to me. I wish I just...was grateful for what I had.” Castiel sobbed. “God. I miss you. I wish...you can take it all back. Take all this stupid demonic power back. I just want you. Please. Take me back. I love you so much…” 

 

“...Do you mean it?” Dean’s voice made him turn, he saw Dean sitting in front of him on the table. Castel let out a breath moving to cup Dean’s face and nodding. “I thought you were too far gone…”

 

“I’m not Dean.” Castiel sniffed. “I could live my whole life without this power for a day with you.”

 

“...Prove it.” Dean offered the scar on his hand, Castiel took it before eyeing the mark. The mark would make the powers flow through them again. Castiel didn’t hesitate to get up and grab a knife heating it before coming back.

 

“I can heal you. But first I gotta destroy the mark.” Castiel stated. Dean nodded bracing himself before Castiel pressed the knife into the mark. Dean screamed but Castiel tossed the knife away healing it. Dean’s eyes started to glow as some power flowed through him. Castiel kept a grip on Dean who instantly started to vomit. Castiel barely got the decorative vase in time before Dean vomited. 

 

Castiel could still feel he had the majority of the power, he was still able to heal Dean. Dean continued to lose his lunch in the vase. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, Dean. It looks like I still have the majority of the power…” Castiel rubbed his back.

 

“I don’t care if you do.” Dean breathed. “If my power moves between us, it wants you to have it for a reason. I trust it will do what it needs...The reason I was mad because I felt like you chose the power over me…” Dean looked down fighting tears. 

 

“No, Dean never!” Castiel felt his own tears spilling again as he hugged him. “Dean, I’m so sorry can you ever forgive me…?”

 

“...I’ll need time…” Dean whispered as he moved to hold him. “But if your willing to try then I am…” Castiel cupped his face nodding before burying his face in his shoulder just rocking Dean. Dean felt soothed by Castiel warmth as he closed his eyes being held by the man he loved. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: One Week Later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel has been super overprotective, to say the least. 

 

Dean woke softly to the black wolf laying on top of him protectively. Dean sighed in his attempts to get up. Every morning the wolf would refuse to let Dean up. Dean struggled to try to force him up. 

 

“Cas. Up. I need to pee.” Dean stated as Castiel woke softly uncurling enough to yawn before lightly licking his face. “Stop being cute, off.” 

 

Castiel whimpered and bit into the mating mark trying to get him to go back to sleep and calm down.

 

“No no. I’m getting up.” Dean didn’t give him a choice and knocked him off. Dean tiredly moved to the restroom to pee. Dean would start and almost on queue, the wolf would plop between his open legs protectively sitting there. “This is silly you know. What are you going to protect me from? A scary toilet paper roll? You’re lucky I have good aim.”

 

The wolf panted happily, Dean swore Castiel radiated happiness in this form. 

 

“I’ll walk you. Come on.” Dean put himself away and washed his hands. The wolf ran in front of him making sure there weren’t any “dangers” in the room before Dean entered. Once Dean was dressed for the cold, he walked out, the happy wolf trailing behind. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Two weeks later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean ran through the park with the happy wolf running beside him, every so often the wolf would get distracted by something but normally come running back the second dean got too far. Dean continued to run when he noticed the distracted wolf come running up to his side with a baby rattle. Dean stopped yanking it from his mouth. 

 

“Where the hell did you steal that?” Dean glanced around till he doubled back finding the mother annoyed the wolf took off with that. “S-Sorry, my dog does that.” Dean turned to walk away flicking the wolf in the ear. “Why do you have a thing against babies?!”

 

Castiel whimpered nuzzling against Dean’s stomach with love as his tail wagged. 

 

“I forgive you, let's go home, weirdo.” Dean ran as the wolf trailed behind him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Three weeks later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re getting fat.” Castiel teased as he felt Dean snuggle in for a movie. Dean was a very adorable human. He made a face as Dean pulled covers over himself frowning. Dean ignored him and pouted. They were getting back to their normal. Whatever that was with what they were now. 

 

“Then you can feed my fat ass so I don’t have to use my arms,” Dean spoke frowned as Castiel chuckled to himself but started to feed Dean some popcorn. 

 

“I’ll happily feed you because I love you all shapes.” Castiel hummed pressing a kiss to his temple. Dean stuck out his tongue which Castiel just stuck a popcorn to it.

 

“I don’t know why I can’t lose weight.” Dean rubbed his rounding belly. 

 

“You run more than I do,” Castiel commented feeding himself some popcorn. 

 

“Maybe I need to start running morning, afternoon and night.” Dean frowned. “Or maybe diet.”

 

“Nope. I refuse to let you diet.” Castiel gave him some chicken nuggets which Dean stubbornly refused. 

 

“I’m fat and you’re not.” Dean frowned. 

 

“Demon powers.” Castiel popped it into his mouth. “Besides your more fluffy instead of fat.” Castiel offered him another chicken nugget. 

 

“You  _ just  _ called me fat.” Dean snorted as Castiel kept trying to playfully force a chicken nugget in his mouth. 

 

“Noooo.” Castiel tickled him, Dean wiggled but eventually opened his mouth enough to get it shoved in there. Dean chewed his belly happy as Castiel pulled him even closer, nuzzling into his warmth. They were closer after Castiel’s power trip. Dean could tell every day that Castiel wanted to make it the best. 

 

“Castiel…” Dean breathed as Castiel turned to him. “I love you.” Castiel paused his chewing to smile softly at Dean. He pressed a soft loving kiss to his cheek before, Dean easily straddled Castiel softly unbuckling Castiel’s pants. 

 

“...” Castiel smiled with love as he eyed Dean’s face before loving pressing a kiss to his lips. The kiss continued before Castiel broke it to force off his shirt. 

 

“No. Let’s keep it on.” Dean blushed. 

 

“Why? Cause you’re round?” Castiel frowned as Dean shyly looked down. “I like you fat and happy. It means I’m doing a good job as an alpha.”

 

“You’re not the Alpha. I am.” Dean scoffed. “You are a sucky alpha.” Castiel snorted pulling him into a kiss. 

 

“Do you want to top, or should I?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“I think I’m getting too round for you to ride me,” Dean stated. “I’m an Alpha but a bottom bitch for now.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” Castiel’s eyes glowed.

 

“For. Now.” Dean laughed as Castiel took off Dean’s shirt laying him down on the couch happy to have him in his arms.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Four weeks later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched the cute little wolf rotate in circles with worry, as Dean stressed on his phone with his new job. Dean actually had a knack for computers and easily got a job as a web designer. However, sometimes the work frustrated him and he got in yelling matches as he made coffee. Castiel didn’t like Dean stressed about work, but he was making the bills. 

 

“Look. It’s just not going to happen.” Dean poured the coffee as he placed a bowl on the floor as he talked on the phone. “Not with that time limit or price. Pay me more or give me more time. Yeah. Talk to your boss.” Dean hung up as he slammed his phone on the counter before taking a deep breath relaxing to take his sip of coffee. 

 

Dean noticed Castiel’s nervous pacing. 

 

“I’m fine,” Dean commented sounding all knowing as Castiel hesitantly sat next to Dean on the floor with worry. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

Castiel continued to circle as Dean kneeled down to pet him, his little worry wart. Dean could barely kneel anymore, his stomach was starting to be not only a health concern but a mobility. Dean pet the wolf who continued to circle him till Dean attempted to get up and only fell back unable to keep balance. He wasn’t surprised when hands circled his arms protectively. 

 

“You need to be more careful,” Castiel spoke concerned as he helped Dean stand up. 

 

“If I would have tumbled back, It would have forced me to do a sit up,” Dean mumbled as Dean attempted to sit up on the counter. However, Castiel’s hands on his waist easily boosted him up to sit as Castiel took over cooking. 

 

“I’m literally so round you have to roll me around.” Dean gave his stomach a rub. “That’s it. I’m dieting.” Dean stated as he stole a piece of steak happily from the cutting board as Castiel gave him a look. “...starting tomorrow.” Dean excused chewing.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes giving him a loving kiss as the doorbell rang, Castiel cleaned his hands as Dean moved to try to climb down. 

 

“I’ll get it,” Dean commented. “Must be Jack and Adam.”

 

“I got it,” Castiel stated. “Stay here and don’t eat all the steak.” Dean made a face.

 

“I wasn’t going to eat all the steak.” Dean mocked as he continued to do just that. Castiel opened the door not surprised to see Jack and Adam but very surprised to see Sam and Gabriel. 

 

“Dad?” Castiel moved to hug him. Gabriel sucked in the air holding him tightly. “Y-You came. I-I missed you.” 

 

“I was guilted into coming.” Gabriel slightly lied. “...But Jack told me you are...better. Happier.” Gabriel glanced around their homecoming inside. “I wanted to make sure.”

 

“I am, to be honest. I am just me again.” Castiel spoke leading them towards the kitchen which Dean happened to be eating most of the steak.

 

“So you are power free?” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Not exactly but restored our powers to flow again. Letting the powers decide where.” Castiel spoke before noticing the missing meat. Dean slowly slid the last piece into his mouth. 

 

“Sorry, not sorry,” Dean whispered innocently as Castiel sighed. 

 

“Anyways.” Castiel pulled out some more steak from the oven already figuring Dean would do this. “Make yourself at home.” Castiel started to cut the steaks as Sam and Gabriel looked around. 

 

Dean was already enjoying some more steak which Castiel gave him one piece each time he finished cutting one. Dean happily took it chewing. 

 

“Dean, you are as big as a house!” Jack moving to pat his back rather hard but Castiel had already grabbed his wrist stopping the hit and softly placed meat inside his hand keeping it away from Dean.

 

“I know, I’m going to be six hundred pounds,” Dean spoke with a mouthful.

 

“It’s particularly odd you gaining weight like that. You couldn’t tell from behind you got a pot belly.” Sam eyed him coming closer eyeing his stomach. “It’s concerning.” 

 

Sam moved to touch Dean’s belly but Castiel stopped his hand from touching Dean’s stomach and placed a piece of steak in it. Sam blinked as Dean stole the steak piece from Sam’s hand as Dean continued to chew. 

 

“It could be a tumor.” Sam tried touching it again, but just got a hand of steak instead. “Um….Is it alright if I check out his stomach?”

 

“I don’t know why you’re asking me,” Castiel spoke as Sam reached for it again and got a hand of steak once again. “...What?” He spoke noticing everyone’s stare. 

 

“...Babe, you keep stopping him.” Dean chewed the Steak from Sam’s hand.

 

“Sorry...I don’t know what’s gotten over me.” Castiel paused as Dean kicked his legs lazily. Castiel going back to preparing Dinner. Sam watched him before he tried again. Sam’s hand was caught by Castiel who stopped him handing him meat once again. “...shit I did that again.”

 

Dean took the meat from Sam’s hand and popped it happily into his mouth before putting Sam’s hand on his rounding belly. Castiel tensed as Dean stared at Castiel chewing as Sam touched the belly. Castiel keeping himself focused on the food. Sam rubbed it curiously as Dean lazily kept eating not really concerned. Castiel kept an eye on Sam till Sam finally pulled his hand away. 

 

“You should get this checked Dean, something is off about this,” Sam stated. “If I didn’t know you were a guy, I would assume you were about three or four months pregnant.” 

 

“Ha.” Dean chewed. “There’s no baby in this belly.” Dean moved to slap his belly but Castiel stopped his hands and put meat into them which Dean happily took. Adam exchanged looks with Jack.

 

“Castiel, do you realize you keep protecting his belly…?” Adam asked as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks. 

 

“What?” Castiel questioned. 

 

“He’s right, you have…” Dean commented as Castiel eyed Dean’s stomach. “Babe, I can’t be pregnant. I’m a human, male and I’m the alpha.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Castiel spoke annoyed. “I don’t know why.”

 

“Are you sure you can’t be?” Adam moved closer. 

 

“Of course.” Dean stole more meat. 

 

“Let me taste your blood.” Adam held out his hand as Dean scoffed. “I have really good taste buds. If it is a tumor I will know.” Castiel looked tensed, as Jack put a hand on Castiel. 

 

“Let’s give them a second,” Jack commented walking out of the apartment and took the elevator to the bottom floor. Jack kept a hand on Castiel till his eyes widened at the feeling of Dean in pain. Castiel shoved away from Jack’s arms and went running up the stairs. Jack took the elevator calmly as he met Castiel on the sixth floor. Castiel moved past him into the apartment as Dean held a rag to his bloodied finger. 

 

Castiel moved to him shoving Adam slightly to lick and fix the wound, Dean didn’t say anything as he sat in silence. 

 

“Well, is it a tumor?” Castiel turned to Adam who was quiet. Gabriel was sitting at the dining table holding his head as Sam awkwardly sat beside him. 

 

“...Um…” Adam got out, as Dean climbed off the counter looking upset, shoved past him and went into the bedroom slamming the door. 

 

“...It was a tumor…?” Castiel asked as it remained quiet. 

 

“...Cas, it isn’t a tumor.” Adam spoke delicately. 

 

“...Then?” Castiel asked still not understanding. 

 

“I can’t believe this.” Gabriel snapped standing. 

 

“Gabriel-” Sam tried to stop him but Gabriel ran out the door. Sam moved to follow him. 

 

“....” Castiel looked confused. 

 

“...you should talk to Dean,” Adam spoke as he was led away by Jack, leaving Castiel alone with the family dinner ruined.  


	18. Home again

 

__

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel stared at the empty room, cleaning and fixing a plate for him and Dean. Dean with extra meat since they no longer needed it for others. Castiel waited outside the bedroom as he cleared his throat knocking on the door. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel knocked when he got no response. “I got food…” The door opened revealing Dean who reached out a hand for the food. “Can I come in…?”

 

“...” Dean hesitantly nodded moving away from the door to eat and sat on the bed. Castiel took a seat next to him. 

 

“...So…” Castiel chewed his own food. “...I’m not going to force you to talk-”

 

“-I’m pregnant.” Dean chewed, Castiel shot his head over to look at him. Dean quietly chewed lost in thought.

 

“...You’re joking.” Castiel spoke, Dean continued to chew in silence. 

 

“Adam thinks I am almost four months,” Dean answered. “Give or take.” 

 

“...Dean, this isn’t funny.” Castiel spoke as he kept glancing at his belly then at Dean’s face. 

 

“I am not joking-” Dean spoke looking like he was going to break down when Castiel pulled him into a tight hug. Castiel breathing out in relief as tears spilled down his face. 

 

“You just...made me the happiest person in the world.” Castiel sniffed as Dean started to break down as well. “We are having a child. A living being.” Castiel cupped his belly as Dean wiped his tears. 

 

“I don’t know how this is possible.” Dean breathed. “I can’t be a parent.”

 

“Hey hey.” Castiel cupped his face. “We fought tooth and nail just to be together. Can’t you see how tough we are? We can do anything. Especially parents. Us two idiots together can make up one sort of functioning human being, to say the least.” Dean wiped his tears, feeling a little better about the whole thing. 

 

“I have no idea how this is possible. I never heard of a demon male getting pregnant.” Dean stated. “...Or how I mean...We hadn’t had sex when I was in the hospital-...” Dean paused. “...Wait, when I got back...your eyes...they glowed a different color after having sex.”

 

“Did they?” Castiel blinked as Dean slowly started to glare at him. 

 

“...D...Did you somehow transfer the pregnancy to me?” Dean glared. 

 

“Um...that can’t be possible...right?” Castiel spoke as Dean crossed his arms. 

 

“...I hate you.” Dean turned away shoving steak in his mouth. Castiel moved to hold him from behind as Dean lightly shoved him away. Castiel rubbed his rounding belly. 

 

“Why are you mad, this is a magical experience.” Castiel hummed his laughter.

 

“Again, I’m the alpha.” Dean frowned as Castiel patted his belly. “Don’t try to Alpha me.”

 

“Of course not, You’re the best Alpha,” Castiel stated nuzzling him, prideful and happy over his taller mate. “Whatever you want to be my cutie patootie beta!”

 

“...I’m divorcing you.” Dean frowned more stole his plate shoving himself out of his arms, Castiel broke into laughter rolling on the bed. Dean eating his dinner away from him but he returned to the room. “By the way, I’m the evil demon here, human. I remember you being scared of me. Not the other way around.”

 

“Don’t be grumpy.” Castiel laughed as Dean flipped him off walking away. Castiel chuckled as his smile softly faded. His father stormed out in anger after finding out Dean was expecting. Will his father and his relationship be forever damaged? 

 

“AND ANOTHER THING!” Dean spoke now consuming Ice cream before pausing. “...Cas?...You okay? You look sad?”

 

“I’m fine.” Castiel beamed hiding his sadness. “Now tell me how you’re the alpha again, my baby holder?” Castiel teased wiggling his eyebrows trying to hold Dean.

 

“Oh, Piss off!” Dean scoffed yanking away.

 

“Baby, don’t be  _ mad. _ ” Castiel teased wiggling his fingers as Dean kept out of his reach. After all, he had Dean and this baby. He didn’t need anyone who didn’t want apart of this life too.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sighed playing the morning ‘get off, ya damn wolf’ game he seemed to play every hour of the day. Castiel was super overprotective as they continued their morning runs. Dean was starting to get a little big bouncing around in a run. Dean walked with Castiel after finishing his run, drinking water as the wolf walked happily in front of him. 

 

Dean paused as they passed a baby store making Dean glance inside. Dean was hiding his growing belly under a large sweater but. 

 

“Come on, boy.” Dean opened the door going in. Castiel stayed close to his side but excitedly looked around the store. Dean touched a onesie looking through the rack the options of colors from pink to blue to everything in between.  Dean paused when his fingers stumbled on a newborn size. Dean looked at how small it was, how it felt between his fingers. Could he really have a child inside him?

 

“Excuse me!” A woman’s voice made Dean jump. “There are no dogs allowed in here!” Dean bolted out of the store, Castiel following after him, Dean panted when he was far away from the store. Sweat spilling down his forehead as Castiel whimpered in worry. 

 

“I-I just need a second.” Dean panted as he moved to take a seat having a slight panic attack. He couldn’t be a parent. He was a shit demon and a shit human. Dean covered his head with his hands softly rocking himself. 

 

“Hey.” A voice snapped Dean out of his mind, Dean hesitantly glanced up to see Gabriel standing there. Dean blinked before glancing around. How long had he been out here? It was sunny a moment ago and Dean could tell it was getting dark. “How long have you just been sitting there?”

 

“....” Dean continued to take everything in. 

 

“You are shivering,” Gabriel spoke shoving his hands into his pockets. “I’ll walk you home.” Dean hesitantly got up placing a hand on his belly to steady himself as he did. Castiel whimpered in dog form under the bench worried about his mate. 

 

“How...did you find me?” Dean asked softly as he held himself. 

 

“My son came busting into the store in a panic. Apparently, no one could get him to calm down so I tried to walk him home. But instead, he took me here.” Gabriel stated coldly, Dean said nothing. “...You alright?” Sounding like he was asking because he  _ had _ to.

 

“I guess I’m...just realizing…” Dean paused before trailing off. 

 

“What you’ve done? Bringing a child into this shit show.” Gabriel scoffed.

 

“You  _ think _ I wanted this?” Dean whispered as Gabriel stopped turning to him. “It happens, I can’t change anything. I don’t regret this baby but I sure as hell wish I could have waited.” 

 

“Please. This was your tactic to take my son.” Gabriel spoke.

 

“ _ He _ decided to stay.” Dean snapped. 

 

“Because of the connection  _ you _ gave him!” Gabriel snapped back. “You never gave him a chance for a normal life without  **_you_ ** .” Dean was taken back. “You had him from the moment he first breathed air. You had him coiled in your grasp! Why wouldn’t he want to go to the familiar life he knew!” 

 

“...” Dean said nothing.

 

“You trapped him from the beginning,” Gabriel spoke. “He wants me to think better of you, to think you could be more than the monster I kept my son from. But all I know is you now hold his child in your little web. I’m sure you will use that baby to make sure you’ll keep him.”

 

“...Look. I can’t excuse my mark on Castiel.” Dean spoke. “Being one of the cursed. If I didn’t stumble on him. He would have died and you would never have been his father!”

 

“Then you mated him!” Gabriel snapped. “You bounded him twice!”

 

“It was an  _ ACCIDENT _ ! We got caught up in it!” Dean snapped back. “I’m sorry I wasn’t experienced in sex and in holding back my emotions!” 

 

“Don’t say that.” Gabriel was grossed out by the thought of Dean and Castiel having sex. 

 

“I NEVER forced him to mate me back!” Dean hissed. 

 

“If you never had a hold on him in the first place, do you think you would have happened?” Gabriel scoffed. 

 

“Why do you HATE me so much!” Dean snapped. “What have I ever done to you?!”

 

“What HAVEN’T you done, Dean?!” Gabriel snapped. “We were hunted by you, you enslaved us, then you take us to this...foreign world! Turn my son into a DEMON and now my grandchild is in  _ your  _ capable hands. Can’t you see my concern!”

 

“... **_Fuck you_ ** .” Dean snapped as he turned ushering the wolf to follow. “I will get home on my own.”

 

“...I promise you, Dean…” Gabriel spoke softly, coldly, as Dean refused to turn around. “I will separate my son and my grandchild from you if it is the last thing I do. Because...Everything you touch turns to poison and I won’t let them be damned by you.”

 

Dean said nothing as he started to run home, he didn’t look back till he locked the door to his home. The wolf whimpered twirling and looking concerned as Dean slid down the door holding his stomach rubbing it soothingly. 

 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Dean breathed unsure if he was telling Castiel or himself at this point. It was a bit before Dean stood again, moving to make dinner. He just had to pretend. Everything was okay. Dean eyed the wolf who wouldn’t remember the fight between Dean and Gabriel. Sometimes Castiel had a hard time turning into his human form...Dean placed the plate of spaghetti in the dog bowl for Castiel. 

 

Castiel whimpered but didn’t attempt to eat.

 

“I’m fine,” Dean reassured holding his own large plate. “Look, see.” Dean took a big bite of his food. Castiel slowly moved to eat as Dean sighed happily that the wolf was eating. Dean rubbed his belly before taking a bite of more food. This was exactly what he needed. Dean ate till he was full, before just placing the dishes in the sink. 

 

Dean moved to the bath, he just wanted to forget the world for a bit. Gabriel’s words in his head as he got undressed and climbed into the bathtub. Dean closed his eyes laying in the water with an easy sigh when he felt someone climbing in. Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel now in human form. 

 

“Was I a wolf all day?” Castiel commented as Dean turned around to lay against Castiel. 

 

“Yep.” Dean breathed softly, Castiel looked at him concerned. 

 

“You okay? Did something happened?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head trying to look happy. 

 

“N-No, I just missed you,” Dean spoke.

 

“I missed you too.” Castiel softly rubbed his belly. “And our little one.”

 

“They missed you too.” Dean breathed nuzzling to him. 

 

“I was thinking we need to go get some baby stuff,” Castiel spoke. “Jack told me there are stores and stuff to make a room.” 

 

“Where will we put it?” Dean asked. 

 

“I was thinking your office.” Castiel turned towards the door. “I can fix the living room to put your desk and computer.” 

 

“Okay.” Dean breathed nuzzling into him closing his eyes. 

 

“I know you like your office.” Castiel kissed his cheek. “But I’ll make you forget all about the old office. You’ll love it so much.” 

 

“I know you will.” Dean nuzzled into him. He wanted to cry. This day was horrible. Tears slid down his face which he wiped his face. Castiel looked at him concerned. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“It’s just the baby causing me to be emotional.” Dean lied as he laughed wiping his tears. “Sorry, ignore me. Yeah, let’s go shopping for the baby after work.” Dean stated happily still fighting his tears. “I’m so excited.” Castiel just pulled Dean close laughing and kissing his tears just rocking him.

 

“I love you so much.” Castiel breathed. “Thank you for giving me the world.” 

 

“I love you too.” Dean nuzzled into him, calming as Castiel rubbed his belly as Dean softly started to sleep in his arms. Castiel happy to care for his pregnant mate. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean poured tea into his cup reading a parenting book as he tried to ditch the morning coffee, Dean walked into his office, placing the book down to work. It didn’t help get the baby off his mind since he was working on a baby shop website. He softly finished the last bits to the website, receiving an Instant message stating the work was perfect. Dean softly turned off his computer, before he stood seeing Castiel standing in the doorway. 

 

“Ready to go?” Castiel asked.

 

“If you can get me lunch first.” Dean laughed picking up his parenting book. 

 

“Did you really buy that?” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Yes, I ordered it the day we found out.” Dean drank tea. “I know shit nothing about babies. I mean do you?”

 

“No.” Castiel laughed. “Then again that’s a  _ beta _ thing right?” Castiel stated smugly as Dean slowly glared.

 

“Ignoring the obvious idiocy in that comment since you are obviously the beta.” Dean scoffed. “We aren’t going to bro this baby thing out, we are going to do it right.”

 

“You are so cute,” Castiel stated putting an arm around him. “Let’s go, my lovely beta.”

 

“I will  _ kick _ your ass,” Dean stated super annoyed, Castiel snorted and walked him out of the door. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel looked at the baby cradles, Castiel testing for strength and Dean just looking at aesthetics. Dean softly sliding his fingers over the style of crib, eyeing the lighter wood and darker wood. 

 

“Sir, please don’t climb into the cradles.” A woman asked Castiel who frowned. 

 

“But how can I test if this will be suitable for my baby?” Castiel stated. “I don’t want it collapsing on my baby.” 

 

“Sir, the cradles are tested for that before being sold.” The woman sighed. “We can also have professionals install it.”

 

“...This satisfies me.” Castiel stated before climbing out, Dean paused in front of a small rocking cradle. Moving to rock the cradle softly sliding his fingers over the wood. 

 

“This one,” Dean spoke. 

 

“This one?” Castiel spoke.    
  


“I want this one,” Dean stated turning to Castiel. Castiel blinked and looked at the cradle. Taking in the strong wood, and how it reminded him of his home. It was similar to the one Gabriel had had for him. 

 

“Okay.” Castiel stated before turning to the clerk. “We’d like this one.” The woman nodded. 

 

“As soon are you are ready, I will ring you up.” The woman stated before walking away. Dean moved towards the clothes. They were only getting the crib today. Making it their shopping a slow process for the baby. 

 

“If we get it today, you need to move my office,” Dean commented casually. 

 

“I will. I will.” Castiel stated watching Dean look at the clothes. “...so think we will have a boy or a girl?”

 

Dean paused his shopping looking at the small green newborn onesie, he didn’t even think about it. A girl. Or a boy. 

 

“I think...we shouldn’t even worry about it now. The baby doesn’t even know yet.” Dean waved it off. 

 

“I think it is a boy.” Castiel beamed as Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Alpha being an alpha.” Dean scoffed as Castiel slowly smirked at that. 

 

“Alpha, huh?” Castiel beamed. 

 

“Because of my power. Only. You are too cute and innocent to be an Alpha.” Dean frowned. 

 

“It can’t be unsaid. You even admitted.” Castiel laughed.

 

“Screw off.” Dean rolled his eyes walking towards the books, Dean kneeled down to look at the books on the lower shelf. Castiel standing behind him, making sure he didn’t fall off balanced. Dean took a book off the shelf reading a couple pages before standing. “I want to get this too.”

 

“A Book?” Castiel laughed. “Another parenting book?” Dean made a face holding out the book, Castiel took the book before his laughter faded. He stared down at the cowboy book, a small little boy, and girl learning about the wild west and the life of a cowboy. Castiel looked up at Dean and softly moving to hold him. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too,” Dean said smiling at him before Castiel pulled back wiping some tears from his eyes. “So Beta of you.”

 

“Fuck off.” Castiel scoffed, Dean moved away from him to look at other spots in the store. 

 

“You should find something too,” Dean commented. “Might be a good thing.” 

 

“I’m not going to get something because I have to.” Castiel shrugged. “When I find someone I’ll figure it out.”

 

“Just an Idea,” Dean spoke. “I’m going to try to get one book each shopping trip.” Castiel watched Dean kneel down curiously taking in the items on another self. He couldn’t stop watching him, how cute Dean was about this. Castiel covered his cheeks softly blushing as he kept his feet slightly under Dean’s butt in case he fell back...

God. 

He didn’t realize till now how much he loved him…

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jack’s POV:**

  
  
  


“Gabriel!” Sam called as Gabriel left out out the door in anger, Sam quickly putting on his shoes as Sam cursed to himself. 

 

“Is he still looking for that book?” Jack asked holding his coffee. 

 

“He won’t listen to reason,” Sam stated. “I’m going to try to convince him.” Sam pulled open the door walking out. Adam flinched when the door slammed shut. 

 

“God, it’s too early for this,” Adam mumbled as Jack handed him a coffee. “Thank yo-” Adam reached for the cup but missed lazily reaching for it just as Jack let go. Coffee spilled onto Jack before it broke the glass shattered. “Oh my god! I am SO sorry!”

 

‘It’s okay-!” Jack choked as they both kneeled down at the same time. They bonked knees causing both to slightly lose balance. Jack’s thumb got sliced on the glass as Adam caught himself. 

 

“I am such an idiot, are you okay?!” Adam cursed as Jack nodded. Adam’s heart pounded at the smell of the blood. He was able to control himself being around blood his whole life. Jack stood as did Adam, Jack placed his wound at his mouth getting the blood before pulling it out again looking at the wound. It wasn’t too bad. 

 

Jack noticed Adam watching him before letting out a chuckle. 

 

“What am I doing? Here.” Jack held out his hand. “We shouldn’t let this go to waste.” 

 

“D-Don’t worry about me.” Adam blushed embarrassed.

 

“No no, I insist.” Jack moved it closer to him as Adam blushed harder looking at the wound. Before he softly and hesitantly took his hand in his hand. Adam softly slid it into his mouth tasting the blood, the blood tasted sweeter than he thought. Jack had blushed, an innocent gesture between friends...was not so innocent as he thought when he watched Adam’s plump lips leave his wound. They both let out a shaky breath. 

 

Adam was slammed back against the wall roughly kissing Jack as Jack gripped his hips. Jack had to admit, he forgot how to breath kissing him. Jack’s fingers moving to pull off Adam’s shirt, as Adam moaned cupping and holding his face once free of his shirt. 

 

Jack picked Adam up carrying him into their bedroom, allowing them both to ungracefully fall onto the bed with lustful and needing touches.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jack’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Adam kissed Jack softly as they made out after sex, Jack was no longer a virgin anymore and he lost it to his best friend. Adam pulled back eyeing his face with a small bit of laughter. 

 

“Was that your first time…?” Adam asked blushing as Jack nodded easily. 

 

“Was I okay?” Jack laughed nervously. 

 

“You were great. You made me  _ cuuum _ .” Adam hummed as he licked the blood from the bites on Jack’s neck. “I never got to bite my ex’s during sex...Thanks for trusting me with that.”

 

“...we aren’t mated...are we?” Jack breathed touching it.

 

“I’m not a demon. You aren’t going to magically get pregnant either.” Adam stated. “I would have to turn you to mate you.” Adam brushed some hair out of Jack’s face. 

 

“You just exchange blood and stuff right?” Jack asked as Adam laughed. “What?”

 

“You hunters are clueless.” Adam hummed putting his arms around his neck kissing Jack easily. “It’s a ritual. Like marriage. We swear to each other for life. We mate for life. We drink a potion that would place us in the tests. The tests show if we will be able to mate each other.”

 

“Why?” Jack asked. 

 

“They just do. They test us on how we fight, how we work together. Things like that.” Adam laughed. “Then we ‘just exchange blood and stuff.’” Adam mocked as Jack laughed. “...I’m happy we did this...I must admit...I wanted to do this for a while.”

 

“...I did too.” Jack smiled eyeing his face before kissing him softly again. Adam cupped his face holding him as they kissed. 

 

“You know...your dad is going to be home any minute.” Adam laughed not really wanting to stop but they knew better. 

 

Jack pulled out softly as Adam pulled off the covers and sat up feeling the cum sliding out of him. Jack eyed him lustfully as Adam blushed watching Jack moved to look for his current pants in the slightly messy room when the bedroom door opened. Adam turned towards the door yelping as he grabbed the blankets covering himself.

 

“D-Dad?!” Adam yelped as he noticed his father turned and looked towards Jack as Jack covered himself with the trash can. Jack’s father looked confused and annoyed.

 

“...Adam.” His father spoke. “...Who is he and who has been living in my room…?” Adam could only nervously laugh.

  
  



	19. The Cause and effect

 

__

 

 

**Adam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Adam and Jack uncomfortably satson the couch as Adam’s father stood with his arms crossed looking annoyed.

 

“...” Adam’s father eyes Jack like he was an ant. Small and insignificant. He looked at Adam with a scoff.  “...He your boyfriend?”

 

“...Um.” Adam and Jack blushed. This was obviously not discussed between the boys yet.

 

“Nice.” His father scoffed rolling his eyes.

 

“Dad, I can explained-” Adam tried to stand.

 

“Sit down.” His father snapped. Adam complied. He turned to Jack. “Pack your friends shit and get out. You got five minutes.”

 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Jack stood moving to pack what he could nervously from the rooms.

 

“Dad-!” Adam tried again.

 

“SIT DOWN!” His father snapped once again. Adam listened. “You _exposed_ yourself to him.”

 

“I’m _not_ a virgin.” Adam frowned.

 

“I don’t mean _that_ .” His father snapped. “He is a human _covered_ in bite marks.”

 

“He _knows_ about vampires dad.” Adam stated.

 

“And _why_ does he know that?” His father yelled.

 

“Um...because…” Adam paused. “...He’s _kinda a hunter._ ”

 

 _“_ **_A HUNTER?!”_ ** His father screamed as his eyes glared at Jack. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t just **_eat_ ** him.”

 

“He’s...the brother of the mate of satan?” Adam blinked innocently, his father glared slowly at him.

  


Jack was shoved out the door with one half packed bag. The door slammed and locked just as Gabriel and Sam were climbing the stairs.

 

“...What’s going on?” Gabriel eyed him as Jack gave them an innocent smile.

 

“So...Who is it down to have a sleepover with Dean and Castiel till we find a place to live!” Jack beamed as the adults exchanged looks.

 

“...” The adult blinked annoyed.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


“Um, ignore the cradle.” Castiel offered as the three set the bag down, Castiel was barely starting to set up Dean’s new office in the living room. Dean sleeping in the Master, he had been having morning sickness all morning and wanted to sleep it off. Gabriel softly slid his fingers over the cradle.

 

“It’s like the one you used to have,” Gabriel commented.

 

“Dean picked it out.” Castiel stated deciding to move to cradle to give them more room, he missed the annoyed look in Gabriel’s face. “Here I’ll get this out of the way, We can get you some blow up beds...um. I’m sure Dean can help you guys find jobs and apartments.”

 

“Thank you, Castiel,” Sam spoke before anyone else could.

 

“No problem. I’m about to make lunch. I’ll make you guys some too.” Castiel pulled out his wallet handing Gabriel some money. “Why don’t you guys go buy some clothes and stuff you need?”

 

“Thanks.” Jack beamed happy to get clothes besides pajamas, as the other two moved towards the door leaving.

 

Castiel watched them go, he was eventually going to tell Dean they were going to have to hold off the baby room making till his dad, Sam and jack leave. Dean made a small noise, causing Castiel to turn. Castiel walked over to the master bedroom and went to see his mate was up rubbing his belly laying sickly on his side.

 

“My little morning sick beta,” Castiel spoke trying to kiss him as Dean playfully slid his face away.

 

“I just barfed and I hate you,” Dean stated playfully. Castiel moved lovingly kissing his cheek.

 

“It’s lunch time,” Castiel stated. “What would you and our little one like today?”

 

“Steak...and potatoes,” Dean mumbled shyly.

 

“That’s all you wanna eat.” Castiel laughed.

 

“The baby likes steak...and a big bowl of mashed potatoes,” Dean mumbled holding him.

 

“How big?” Castiel teased.

 

“Three bags please.” Dean nuzzled into his chest.

 

“Okay okay,” Castiel stated getting up.

 

“Put the steak pieces in the mashed potatoes,” Dean called poutingly.

 

“Your request or the babies?” Castiel turned playfully.

 

“...Both?” Dean mumbled. Castiel chuckled to himself.

 

“I got to go out and get some more supplies for dinner. Will you be okay by yourself?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m going to try to sleep till Dinner or watch tv.” Dean mumbled pulling the covers up.

 

“Okay. Stay there.” Castiel called. “I’ll be back. I love you both.”

 

“We love you too,” Dean mumbled as he started to fall asleep. Castiel gave him one last glance before turning off the light and closing the door.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  


His neighbors were fighting again, he groaned as he closed his eyes tossing and turning trying to sleep his sickness off.

 

They argued a lot, his neighbors. She was sure he was cheating on him, and he thought she was a crazy bitch. Nonstop yelling when they got started, Dean groaned rubbing his belly as he turned covering his head in the blanket.

 

“I wish they make up or get on with it already.” Dean whispered annoyed in his desperate needs to sleep, closing his eyes to sleep. Missing the silver smoke light that seemed to glow from Dean’s body glowing brightly

 

“YOU’RE CHEATING!” The woman screamed. “I CAN SMELL THAT WHORE ON YOU, PAUL!”

 

“I AM NOT CHEATING, LISA!” Paul growled as Lisa crossed her arms leaning against the unsteady kitchen table as hot oil cooked in the hot fryer. She was making food when he had come home, the fryer rocked with her slight rocking of the table. They continued to argue as the silver lighted smoke slid out of their vent. It moved to the table, wrapping around one of the legs of the table. When the smoke faded the table leg was half broken in half.

 

“BULLSHIT PAUL-!” Lisa snapped out slamming her fist on the table. The table caved sending the burning oil towards her. Lisa cried out covering herself.

 

“LISA!” Paul yelled in worry as he covered her with his body as the oil covered him.

 

“PAUL!” Lisa screamed.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


He walked towards the apartment holding the groceries as he lazily played a game on the phone. He paused when someone ran in front of him almost knocking into him, Castiel glanced up to say something when he noticed a large crowd in front of his apartment. He looked worried when he saw Gabriel, Sam and Jack bolting over.

 

“W-What’s going on?” Castiel asked looking around at the fire department, ambulance driving away and Police at the scene.

 

“I don’t know, they won’t tell us-” Gabriel stated, Castiel moved past the barricade and started towards the apartment. His mind racing worried about Dean when a police man tried to stop him,  the second his hand touched him Castiel flipped him causing the police officer to hit the ground and rushed into the apartment.

 

Gabriel cursed and followed Castiel as Castiel bolted up to his apartment.

 

“Dean-!” Castiel called barging into the apartment dropping the groceries as Dean jumped dropping his glass cup. Dean held onto his chest sucking in air looking at him pissed.

 

“Jesus! Not cool!” Dean panted taking a deep breath. “Did you want to scare the baby out of me?!”  Castiel moved rushing to him quickly in a panic.

 

“I’m so sorry...” Castiel breathed moving to pull him close. “I saw the ambulances outside and I was so scared.” Castiel reached a hand touching his stomach with love and concern nuzzling into his mate.

 

“...I’m fine,” Dean spoke as he softly calmed his mate. “The neighbors had an accident. But it must not be serious. Lisa and Paul seemed to be making out as the ambulance took him off.”

 

“Weird.” Castiel blinked, that couple was a damaged mess. They hated each other. But now they were kissing and making up?

 

“You made me break my favorite mug,” Dean mumbled as Castiel glanced at the broken mug.

 

“Sorry, my love. I’ll get you a new one.” Castiel kneeled down picking it up as Dean attempted to help but Castiel kept taking the glass from him lovingly taking the glass and kissing his fingers glad he wasn’t hurt by it. Gabriel came in angrily, his eyes reading disappointment.

 

“Castiel!” Gabriel came in.

 

“Gabriel stop.” Sam came in after him.

 

“Did you _really_ slam a cop into the cement?!” Gabriel asked as Castiel groaned standing up as did Dean who protectively held his belly.

 

“What are they doing over? And...wait did you really flip a cop?!” Dean asked as Castiel gave him a nervous smile.

 

“I alpha’d out.” Castiel beamed with an awkward chuckle.

 

“No excuse, I’m the alpha!” Dean huffed annoyed smacking him.

 

“Ouch! Baby, I did it because I love you.” Castiel whined.

 

“There is a _sheriff_ wanting you arrested for something called assault!” Gabriel snapped.

 

“I’ll just get him to forget.” Castiel scoffed and walked out the door.

 

“...” Gabriel eyed Dean. “Proud what you made him…?” Dean stared at Gabriel holding his belly. Despite the fact Castiel was worried, he was using his powers to get out of the problem instead of thinking of his consequences.

 

Dean closed his eyes taking a breath as Castiel walked down the hall seeing the rather pissed officers.

 

“Guys, this was _all_ a big misunderstanding I thought my pregnant wife was the one who was injured.” Castiel laughed trying to use his power.

 

“Oh, of course.” The cop stated happily, trying to shake his hand. Castiel went to shake it, but instead of his powers working his mojo he was pinned and slammed against the wall. Castiel attempted to struggle a bit but the officer actually... _hurt_ him.

 

“Struggle and you’ll face more than a night in our holding cell.” The cop spoke as Castiel panicked as he was taken away.

 

Why wasn’t his powers working?!

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  


Dean’s eyes glowed brightly with power, the power felt draining, it was a chance...but since this was his power he tried to call it back...and it worked. He took the majority of it. Castiel had as much power as Dean normally had. It really wasn’t much. Dean seemed out of it but he looked to Gabriel.

 

“To answer your question…” Dean spoke coldly. “Castiel is still young and learning. His choices are his own and he deals with his actions accordingly. He will spend one night in the holding cell for his actions.” Blood slid down his face from his nose as Sam moved covering Dean’s nose with a napkin.

 

“You’re having a nose bleed,” Sam spoke as Dean's knees slightly buckled, Sam wrapped an arm around him holding him stopping him from falling onto the glass shard. “Guys. Help.”

 

Jack moved first sliding a hand under Dean’s legs picking him up bridal style, Dean hung rather limped against him. Dean felt weak like he had a giant weight on his body causing him to sink.

 

Why was his power...affecting him so negatively?

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  


“Get him to bed.” Sam spoke as Gabriel watched him a bit away. Jack carried Dean into the bedroom as Sam noticed the groceries. “Gabriel can you hand those to me. He and the baby need to eat.”

 

Gabriel turned grabbing the groceries, he walked over to the kitchen as Sam took it placing his own hair in a ponytail getting ready to cook. Sam was surprised when Gabriel grabbed the apron.

 

“...Helping?” Sam scoffed impressed.

 

“I can’t let my grandchild starve,” Gabriel mumbled bitterly but Sam knew better. Gabriel actually was impressed by Dean’s choice. Sam softly smiled as he pulled out the steak and potatoes.

 

“Hey, Dean said he wants a lot of food and the steak mixed with the potatoes.” Jack came out before he looked at the broken cup. Jack’s mind wandered for a bit before he kneeled down collecting the pieces. Jack has been sad without Adam. They were the best of friends. They hated to be without each other. Sam could tell. Jack was missing him.

 

“Oh, Shoot,” Sam spoke pretending to pat his pockets. “We need milk can you go grab some from 7-11?”

 

“W-...What?” Jack spoke before lighting up. “Like Adam’s 7-11?”

 

“Yeah! He can’t refuse you when you are paying for goods right?” Sam held out money as Jack took it bolting out the door happily.

 

“He’s growing fast you know,” Gabriel spoke. “Soon he will be falling in love, having sex, and all that other jazz.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s not for a while,” Sam stated. “I’m his father. He can’t keep something like those a secret. I would know.” Sam cut the steak as Gabriel seasoned. “My baby is still a baby.”

 

“So is mine.” Gabriel scoffed. “Now he’s having one.”

 

“Then again, I doubt you were adult at the year when you first found Castiel,” Sam stated as Gabriel paused at that thinking about his own past. “...Can you start cooking the steak, I’ll check on Dean and get the mash potatoes started.”

 

Gabriel nodded. Sam kissed his cheek before walking away, leaving Gabriel to his thoughts.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Adam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Adam lazily and slowly stocked shelves, he had taken the late shift since his father was back and preferred mornings. ‘A owner must always be on shift’ his father would always say. The bell rang as Adam stood up and unprofessionally called forcing himself to the front.

 

“Hello. What do you need?” Adam spoke getting behind the register when his eyes fell onto Jack who panted happily to see him.

 

“...Milk.” Jack panted covered in rain water from the run. Adam felt his heart racing. He was here.

 

“Jack-” Adam started worriedly.

 

“I’m a customer,” Jack spoke between pants. “He can’t get mad for needing a twenty-four-hour store.”

 

“...” Adam nodded as he moved from behind the register to the milk. Adam grabbed the two percent his heart racing and his breath quickening when he felt someone turn him pinning him into the fridge. Adam let out a breath seeing Jack eyeing him with his own happiness and desperation of missing him.

 

Adam moved up pressing Jack into a desperate kiss gripping his hair as Jack happily kissed back gripping his hips. Adam reached for the light switch as they kissed turning off the store lights, As well as turned off the neon sign stating they were opened with a quick reach of his hand. Adam shoved some lube from the shelf after Adam moved to pin him against a nearby shelf. Jack moaned as Adam slightly tried to dominate him, taking control of the lustful kisses as he yanked him into the office.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Jack’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jack moaned as Adam sucked on his neck drinking from him as he rocked into Jack on the office rooms break room couch. Jack moaned at his first experience of being the bottom in sex. His whole body was hot, his body caving to Adam’s every move as he felt Adam’s cock sliding deep but slowly into him.

 

Jack looked down seeing Adam’s cock slowly sliding into his needy hole before he closed his eyes to moan as Adam bit a little harder causing a shiver down Jack’s spine.

 

“I-I’m close.” Jack whispered repeatedly. His whimpers so cute as though he was begging to cum, but Adam didn’t want this to end. Slowing his movements even more with every whimper and desperate words. Adam pulled back from his drinking to look at Jack’s face. Who just repeated his words over and over, looking at Adam’s eyes for a release.

 

Adam smiled at his lover leaning down he pressed a kiss against his lips ever so softly Jack didn’t think they even kissed. Adam leaned up a bit before roughly slamming into Jack, Jack cried out lustfully moaning so beautifully Adam couldn’t help but listen to each one for him. Glad his father was a deep sleep and the house was actually insulated enough not to hear loud customers downstairs.

 

Jack was coming undone under him, Adam held Jack’s knees pushing them against his chest. Jack gasped and whimpered loudly unable to do much but enjoy the pleasure.

 

“I-I’m cumming, A-Adam. I-I’m cumming.” Jack whimpered as cum slowly spilled out of his cock.

 

“Come for me.” Adam whispered leaning down and playfully biting his ear before Jack arched his back cumming roughly. Adam thrusted deeply cumming inside his lover. Jack collapsed after his orgasm shaking slightly as Adam pulled back to look down at him eyeing his beautiful mess under him. “...Did I ever mention you were definitely boyfriend material?” Adam leaned down giving him a peck.

 

“...Did I mention I think you’re not?” Jack joked. “You are a _very_ bad influence.” Jack gave him a peck back.

 

“You deserve your first _bad_ boy boyfriend.” Adam gave him another peck back.

 

“Hello?! Why are the lights off?! Can I buy some cigarettes?!” A man yelled, Adam winced before quickly sliding out of him. Jack sat up as Adam moved to get dressed quickly, Jack playfully laughed at his speed.

 

“I-I’m in the bathroom! One second Mr. Miller!” Adam yelled before throwing on the last item before leaning down and kissing Jack one last time. “Duty calls.”

 

“Hey...I only think you’re sorta gross.” Jack whispered as Adam beamed smiling at his boyfriend.

 

“I only think you’re sorta gross, too.” Adam took in one last sight of Jack naked and covered in cum before rushing back to work. Jack took his time getting dressed but only waved goodbye since Adam was actually busy when he left. Adam gave him a nod as a goodbye as Adam rushed around.

 

Jack pushed the door to Dean’s house seeing the house was rather dark, he glanced at the clock on the wall. He had been gone for two hours. It was now midnight and it looked like Gabriel and Sam had gone to bed. Jack moved to sneak left overs from the fridge digging in it for the steak and potatoes.

 

“Dean made a round.” A voice made Jack jump seeing Sam leaning against the bedroom door frame eyeing him. “It’s all gone.”

 

“.....Rats.” Jack mumbled as Sam pushed off the wall and walked towards the microwave. Sam pulled out a big plate from there offering it to Jack.

 

“I saved you some.” Sam stated with love ruffling Jack’s sweaty hair. “Silly, were you so happy that you ran here and back?” Sam chuckled. Both true but that wasn’t all. “You need a shower after you eat.”

 

“Okay, dad,” Jack stated with a full mouth just shoving it down his throat, Sam always wondered how he never died. Always eating like a never-ending pit.

 

“You also need a haircut….Ouch. What happened to your ear?” Sam asked noticing a small nick on the corner of Jack’s ear. Jack reached a hand up in a slight panic touching his ear.

 

Damn Adam and his biting fetish!

 

Sam made an annoyed face before grabbing Jack’s hands looking at them closely before sighing raising an eyebrow.

 

“You need to cut your nails if they are starting to cut you,” Sam stated as the eighteen years old beamed.

 

“Ri-Right.” Jack laughed scoffing as though he was stupid not thinking about it as he finished his last bite. “I’m going to take a shower then cut my nails.”

 

“Okay, tomorrow we cut your hair.” Sam called as Jack placed his plate in the sink before bolting to the shower, happy Sam was oblivious by nature.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam let out a sigh doing the dish happy let his son see his friend, happy his best friend was able to cheer up his son.

 

Yeah, Sam did deserve the father of the year title.


	20. The burdens of life

 

__

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


The pregnant wolf pulled out off his his shirt looking around happily, his belly wobbled when he stood. Dean whimpered when he noticed his mate wasn’t in the bed sniffing the empty bed before jumping off of the bed. The happy wolf followed his scent getting the apartment door open with his paw before walking out the door. 

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


He sat annoyed leaning against the wall with his legs up, the cop he pissed off earlier walked over holding some paperwork.

 

“So. We have no record of you.” The man spoke pulling a chair up to the holding cell as Castiel raised his eyes to look at him.

 

“I told you, detective,” Castiel stated cockily. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“You illegal?” The man asked. “We checked everywhere. There’s no record you were even born.”

 

“I assume there wouldn’t be,” Castiel spoke his eyes lightly glowed blue. 

 

“...You’re a demon.” The man spoke eyeing him. “Impossible, I don’t feel anything from you.”

 

“Long story.” Castiel rolled his eyes scoffing when barking made Castiel instantly run to the bars. Castiel kneeled down being at eye level.

 

“Look what I found outside.” The man’s partner came in just as Dean came bolting down the hall. Castiel looked so worried as he cupped the wolf’s face. The wolf whimpered as he happily licked Castiel’s face through the bars. 

 

No wonder he didn’t have any power. 

 

Dean must have taken it by accident somehow. 

 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke relieved, petting his fur before sliding a hand towards his fat belly that wobbled when he moved. He was so cute pregnant and wolfed out. Castiel continued to hold him before the partner whistled. 

 

Dean turned to look as the man placed a bowl of leftovers and water, Dean happily moved away from Castiel to eat. 

 

“Look how pregnant she is. She must be having like seven puppies.” The man spoke patting Dean’s belly, Castiel slammed against the cell, growling in anger as his eyes glowed bright blue.

 

“Don’t touch him!” Castiel snapped, the partner jumped but the other man moved in front of Castiel’s view of him. His eyes glowing brown. The cop was a demon...

 

“Calm. Down.” The man spoke as Castiel’s eyes stopped glowing and he slightly calmed obeying. “I think he’s suffered enough, Balthazar.” He turned back to his partner giving him a soft smile before unlocking the cell. “Take your dog and go.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed as he bolted to Dean who had finished the food and now lapping at the water. “Hey, Dean. You hungry?” The dog barked happily at the idea of more food. “Let’s go home.” Castiel ushered him along. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Balthazar blinked as Castiel left with Dean, the other demon moved to sit on Balthazar’s Desk. “Weird, Never seen a guy so protective of his dog’s belly, right Benny?”

 

“...Forget it, I’ll take you to an early breakfast.” The demon spoke as Balthazar laughed.

 

“Or a late dinner,” Balthazar stated as Benny helped his coat on. Benny followed after him but he couldn’t shake the feeling he had met the wolf before. 

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked home with the happy little wolf by his side, his mind was racing with anger that no one freeloading in his house currently even noticed his mate was gone. What if something happened to him and their child? What if Dean was hit by a car or-

 

“Dean?” Castiel paused his movements noticing the wolf was no longer by his side. Castiel paused to see Dean sniffed near a tree. “Dean?” Castiel walked over seeing Dean trying to grab a root from the tree and sat in front of Castiel holding the root. “We got to go Dean.”

 

Dean whimpered placing the root near Castiel’s foot as he sat down again whimpering. Castiel eyed him with a soft smile appeared on his face. 

 

“Fine. Fine.” Castiel chuckled picking up and tossing the stick. Dean ran after it happily his belly wobbling as he did. Castiel thought he was adorable. 

 

They played for about an hour till Dean was panting in need of water still happily holding his stick as he laid on the ground. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you home, we can get you some water.” Castiel kneeled down rubbing Dean’s belly feeling their baby bump. Dean stood up following after his mate. Castiel pulled open the house door as Dean waddled in tiredly into the house and climbed onto the couch. Dean curled into a ball and laid there. 

 

Castiel moved to pet his mate before he moved to get his food and water bowls, Castiel noticed Dean was sleeping. Castiel softly nudged him, Dean woke tiredly happily moving to eat before he laid down tired. 

 

“Let’s get you into the bedroom,” Castiel whispered softly scooped him out and carried him into the bedroom. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean woke up nuzzled into warm fur, Dean’s head resting on the wolf as Castiel’s tail curled protectively around Dean’s belly. Dean nuzzled into the fur before forcing his eyes open and sitting up. Castiel was dead asleep, the wolf didn’t even move when Dean decided to get up for the day. Dean realized he was naked when he got up, confused before he turned to Castiel. 

 

Wasn’t Castiel supposed to be in jail? 

 

When did Castiel get back all the power?

 

Dean noticed he was dirty when he came out of the bed. Dean glanced down at the dirt on his skin…

 

When did he get dirty?

 

Dean moved to shower getting off all the dirty from his skin and getting dressed before coming out. Dean rubbed his belly as he walked out. Gabriel standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee the house was quiet otherwise. Dean didn’t feel up to speaking to Gabriel as he moved to the fridge pulling out. 

 

“How is my grandchild?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“Fine,” Dean stated coldly not looking at him as he pulled out stuff to make breakfast. Dean felt Gabriel’s eyes on him. “Where’s Sam and Jack?”

 

“Sam’s has some interviews and Jack said he wanted to check out the city,” Gabriel stated he heard a shower turn on in the other room. “I see my son’s home.”

 

“He came home early in the morning.” Dean lied. He honestly didn’t remember. “They let him go with a warning.” Gabriel didn’t say anything, as Dean’s phone rang.

 

“This is Dean.” Dean answered listening to the call, Dean rubbed his belly as they talked about the work Dean had to do that day. Dean glanced over at his computer which was still on the floor and the cradle placed against it. Dean sighed before opting to just eat some snacks instead of cooking as he kneeled down plugging in his computer and had to plop down on the floor. Dean continued to work very uncomfortable on the floor when Castiel came out drying his hair. 

 

“Shit. I never got it done.” Castiel stated touching his mates head. “I am so sorry, love.”

 

“It’s fine. Please get it done for tomorrow.” Dean mumbled lost in thought as he worked. 

 

“Have you eaten?” Castiel touched his skin. 

 

“Granola bars,” Dean commented not looking at him.

 

“I’ll make you something.” Castiel touched his skin before heading to the kitchen leaving Dean to work.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel walked into the library heading to the occult books, reading up on mating and bonds between demons. Gabriel had been sneaking off here, instead of applying to jobs to find a way to end Castiel and Dean’s connection. 

 

“You know. You are here every day.” A voice spoke causing Gabriel to turn. “What exactly do you looking for?”

 

“Um.” Gabriel glanced at the man who was speaking to him. “Nothing really. I was...just wondering about Demon matings and how to separate them.”

 

“Demon matings? Oddly specific.” The man laughed before his eyes glowed, it wasn’t a demon glow. It’s hard to explain but Gabriel wasn't scared of him. “Are you a hunter?” 

 

“It’s hard to explain,” Gabriel stated. “My son is mated to a demon. I want them gone.” 

 

“Then the human section of the occult isn’t where you will find that.” The man spoke. “Come with me.” Gabriel stood as he followed the guy into the back. “You are needing the supernatural occult section.” 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking...what are you?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“An angel.” The man hummed as he started to look through the shelf looking through the books. “I’m Michael.” 

 

“Gabriel.” Gabriel took his hand shaking it. “Never met an angel before.”

 

“You’d be surprised.” Michael spoke. “Most people do meet them and never know….This should help.” Gabriel watched him unchain the book from the shelf before handing it over. “I recommend just taking a read of that. If it’s just a normal demon and demon mating it should be easy. Hell you might even get it done tonight.”

 

“...Um.” Gabriel paused.

 

“Is...it not a normal mating?” Michael blinked. 

 

“My son is a human...was one....and the demon is pregnant,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Okay...never heard of a human and demon mating.”  Michael rubbed his chin. “So...what demon is it? Their name?”

 

“...His name is Dean.” Gabriel stated as Michael turned to him. 

 

“I’m sorry did you say a male demon is pregnant?” Michael stated Gabriel nodded. “...Well, that complicated things.” Michael rubbed his chin looking back at the books before pulling out another extremely large book, unchaining it and placed it in Gabriel’s hands. “Anything else?”

 

“...He might also be Lucifer.” Gabriel stated as Michael rubbed his chin again with a sigh before pulling out four more books chained books from the shelf. Gabriel could only sigh.

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean happily finished his work moving to try to get up, but then realized that was something very ...impossible. Dean uncrossed his legs and tried to force himself up from sitting on the floor. Dean grunted but accomplished nothing. Dean didn’t have  _ anything _ to help him up. Dean wiggled a bit more before he tried one more time as he tried to rock himself up to get on his feet. 

 

“Ouch.” Dean groaned touching his belly uncomfortable with a sharp pain that pierced him from the movement. “...Cas.” Dean called. No answer. “CAS!” Dean called more irritated. No reply. “ANYONE HOME?!” 

 

Dean groaned when he didn’t get a reply, Dean laid back on the floor unable to get up but also tired of sitting on his numb ass. So he laid there laying on the floor rubbing his belly. At least he was able to spending bonding time with the child inside him. Dean closed his eyes rubbing his belly with love. 

 

“You know.” Dean spoke talking to the baby as he chuckled. “I’m stuck on the floor because of you.” Dean sighed. “...I’m a bit worried for you, you know. I don’t even know how to parent. I don’t even know what I’m doing in this time. I’m just glad I’m a quick learner and have a fake college degree.” 

 

Dean chuckled rubbing easily and slowly feeling his belly, his worries started to swim in his mind. 

 

“...I don’t have a soul, you know.” Dean breathed as he felt tears in his eyes. “...What if that makes me a bad parent? Like...What if I suck? I’m supposed to be the evil of all evil and now I’m bringing you...this beautiful little thing into this world...How can I be the best thing for you?”

 

Dean heard the front door open as Dean laid his head back to see Jack coming in holding a bag of 7-11 treats. 

 

“Hey,” Dean called as Jack started to move towards the bedroom. “...Could I get a little help up?”

 

“Yeah,” Jack called placing the food on the counter before walking to him. Jack grabbed his hands moving to help him up. Dean grunted finally able to get on his feet, Dean rubbed his butt happy to be off his back. “How long have you been down there?”

 

“Too long,” Dean commented rubbing his back weakly. “Do you know where Castiel went?” 

 

“No, sorry,” Jack stated. “Hungry? I got some extra snacks in case you were hungry.”

 

“Yes please.” Dean beamed wiping his watery eyes.

 

“...Hey, you okay?” Jack asked noticing the tears. 

 

“No, but that’s just pregnancy emotions bottling up.” Dean gave a laugh as tears fell as Jack softly handed him some candy bars. 

 

“Have you talked to Castiel about it?” Jack asked offering Dean a seat at the table, Dean took it holding his belly when he did. 

 

“No. I haven’t talked to Castiel…” Dean chuckled wiping his tears. “...Just ever since Castiel got my powers. I feel like it’s hard to talk to him and if I say my concerns of being a parent he would just blow it off.”

 

“He’s a bit cockier and top of the world now.” Jack chuckled. “I get it, but...he’s still cas. He loves you.” 

 

“I know.” Dean breathed.

 

“I believe whatever concerns you have...are dumb. You are a wonderful person and I can’t wait to see you be a parent.” Jack stated. “I think your kid is one lucky son of a bitch.” Dean smiled at that wiping his tears. 

 

“But I’m a devil with no soul,” Dean spoke. “I’m meant to be evil, cruel and heartless.” 

 

“You have more soul and heart than anyone I know.” Jack took his hand before softly placing their hands on Dean’s belly. “Do you think this baby isn’t full of the best parts of you both?”

 

Dean was quiet when he softly smiled at the words when the door kicked open. Jack’s hand was taken off Dean’s belly in a quick motion and a piece of candy was instead placed in his hand. Jack blinked turning to see Castiel panting holding a bunch of groceries looking like he ran up the seven flights of stairs. 

 

“Welcome home.” Dean blinked as Castiel panted. 

 

“Sorry. I ran out to get groceries, we were low on everything.” Castiel stated as he placed the bags on the table as Jack helped himself to the candy Castiel placed in his hand. Castiel was still trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Hey, watch this.” Jack beamed to Dean as he tried to place a hand on Dean’s belly but instead got a lettuce placed into his grip instead by Castiel as Castiel attempted to place the groceries away. Jack kept doing it and kept getting random items placed into his hand. Dean chuckled each time, till half the groceries were randomly placed in Jack’s hand. 

 

“I swear it’s like this is never ending!” Castiel groaned noticing the table still full of food he had placed in Jack's hand and he didn’t realize he did. 

 

“I’ll help you.” Jack laughed having enough with his teasing and helped him finish putting the food away when they were done, Jack looked around. “I think I’ll leave you both alone to talk.”

 

“Okay..?” Castiel chuckled confused by the comment as Dean made a face. Castiel moved to sit on the table near Dean turning to watch Dean rub their belly. “...Did we have something to talk about it?”

 

“...I just..” Dean started to cry wiping his tears. “I’m going to be a bad parent.”

 

“Dean.” Castiel cupped his face. “Silly, what are you doing thinking that?” 

 

“Castiel. I’m the  _ devil _ .” Dean spoke. 

 

“So?!” Castiel held him. “Dean, you aren’t that person.”

 

“I am. Somewhere inside of me is that person. That... _ monster. _ ” Dean sniffed. 

 

“But  _ right here _ ,” Castiel spoke. “Is everything beautiful and full of light…” Castiel touched Dean’s belly. “Can’t you feel the beautiful purpose we were given, we are going to be parents to a beautiful baby girl or baby boy-”

“I know.” Dean sobbed as Castiel kissed his tears away. 

 

“We got each other, and we are going to do everything in our power to give this baby the best life.” Castiel beamed. “That baby is going to be so loved. By you, by me, by dad, Sam, and Jack. What more could that baby want? He or She is going to be spoiled to all hell.”

 

Dean beamed at that softly kissing Castiel as Castiel kissed him back with love holding him as Dean’s stomach growled. Causing the loving kisses to stop. 

 

“....Hungry?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“I’m always hungry,” Dean mumbled as Castiel beamed. “But...maybe I’m hungry for something else.” Dean bit his lip eyeing Castiel. 

 

“How about I feed your belly then...I’ll give you dessert.” Castiel hummed wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

“You know, wiggling your eyebrows is so unsexy.” Dean laughed harder. 

 

“No way, I got a lot of sex appeal, That baby will be blessed with this.” Castiel danced shaking his butt as Dean waved him away laughing so hard. 

 

“God, I hope not.” Dean touched his belly laughing as Castiel continued to dance. 

 

“What do you want for dinner?” Castiel singed as Dean laughed harder at his bad dancing. 

 

“The baby wants steak fries.” Dean laughed. “With lots of nacho cheese and steaks.” 

 

“Coming up.” Castiel spoke trying to twerk like the tv showed as Dean continued to laugh. This world...was much better than the one they came from. Their child will be born in a world where babies don’t die so easily. They had medications. Amazing Schools. Things that their old-time didn’t have. This was the best place for their baby to be born, Dean had a chance to start over. Dean was going to make the most of this new life. 

 

Away from the ideas of his past. 

 

Away from the monster he was. 

 

He was going to make the most of it. 

 

Dean’s laughter faded when Gabriel came in through the door, Holding large books in his hand. Gabriel eyed Dean coldly before turning away into the bedroom. Dean eyed him back looking down with a hint of Sadness...and fear of his warning. He hoped maybe Gabriel could accept him one day, when he sees the improvements he’s trying to do…

 

Sam came through the front door as he beamed. 

 

“Guys! I got a job!” Sam spoke. “I-I’m going to be working as a secretary for a photography studio. T-They said they will even teach me how to photograph.”

 

“That’s great, Sam!” Castiel clapped. 

 

“Yeah, good job.” Dean beamed as Gabriel came out of the bedroom. 

 

“Gabe! I got the job!” Sam laughed as Gabriel moved to hug him tightly. 

 

“Good job, Sam!” Gabriel happily hugged him, as Sam pulled back. 

 

“What about you? How were the interviews?” Sam asked as Gabriel beamed as well. 

 

“I didn’t get any of the jobs I applied for, but the librarian down the street offered me a job to help out around the library,” Gabriel spoke as Sam happily beamed and held him tightly. 

“Good job, Gabe! We can start saving up for a place!” Sam beamed.

 

Castiel was taken back by the affection, normally they hid it from everyone. Keeping it hushed despite the fact everyone knew. Especially since they still to this day shared a bed. 

 

“So. Will you be looking for a three bedroom apartment?” Dean spoke causing the two to finally pull apart. 

 

“Y-Yeah.” They both nodded scoffing like it was obvious. Their relationship hadn’t progressed too far. They still hadn’t had sex, but they messed around when given the opportunity. 

They didn’t want to make it obvious the affection they had for each other. Sam still contemplating damning himself, still held to his religious upbringing. 

 

Gabriel didn’t mind telling, but Sam wasn’t comfortable enough yet and was still working through his own demons…

 

“W-Well. I’m going to take a shower.” Sam nodded clearing his throat awkwardly walking away. 

 

“I-I got books to read,” Gabriel spoke turning the other way as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks. 

 

“...You’re going to find them a two bedroom right?” Castiel spoke obviously noting that they wouldn’t even use the third.

 

“Of course. As soon as you fix my computer station.” Dean stated as the food was placed in front of him. 

 

“On it.” Castiel sighed as he turned and walked away. Dean happily enjoyed his food staring at Castiel’s hot body move as he fixed everything up happily excited for dessert. 

 


	21. The move

 

__

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched Castiel snoring as Dean blinked a couple times hoping the Alpha would wake up, Dean sighed getting comfortable on their bed, hoping it would wake him up. Dean softly touched him shaking him slightly.

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered. “...Cas.”

 

“-I’m awake!” Castiel yelped as he shot awake rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He turned to Dean once he processed he was what woke him up. “What’s wrong?”

 

“...I really want a burger.” Dean breathed. 

 

“...Right now?” Castiel glanced at the clock that read that it was almost three in the morning. 

 

“...Yes.” Dean stated shyly. “I can’t sleep because I keep thinking about burgers.”

 

“...” Castiel glanced at the clock again before groaning as he rubbed his face. “...Okay.” Castiel got up moving to get some pajama pants on. Dean was getting bigger each day much to Castiel’s delight. Claimed it had to do with his help which was the case. Any time Dean had a craving Castiel was happy to sneak off to the store for him or take him for food. No matter the request or time. 

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

Dean happily chewed on his burger as they sat in the car, Castiel fast sleep in the front seat as he tried to keep awake as Dean enjoyed his second Mcdonalds burger. Dean happily stuffing his face as he rubbed his swollen belly. Dean paused when a sharp pain made him tense. 

 

“Castiel,” Dean spoke concerned, Castiel continued to snore. Dean moved to shake him. “Castiel!” Castiel snapped awake. 

 

“I’m awake,” Castiel mumbled rubbing his eyes as Dean continued to shake him. 

 

“Castiel!” Dean snapped trying to get his attention. 

 

“W-What?” Castiel turned to him with bloodshot eyes. 

 

“Something's wrong.” Dean touched his belly as he looked down concerned. Castiel instantly touched his belly with worry. “W-We need a doctor.”

 

“S-Sam. We’ll go home.” Castiel spoke. Sam was a priest not a doctor, but a human doctor was out of the question and...Sam had a kid before. Castiel reversed the car and quickly drove home. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“SAM!” Castiel spoke carrying Dean onto the couch, Dean touched his belly with concern. The pain had passed but Dean still felt something was off. Sam and the others came out of the bedroom tiredly. Sam rubbing his eyes as he was grabbed by Castiel leading him to Dean. 

 

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

 

“Something's wrong with Dean. H-He felt a pain. Is it time?” Castiel asked worried as Sam moved to him. 

 

“God, I would have no idea,” Sam stated. “But even for Demon terms, this is too early.” Sam touched his belly. 

 

“But you have a kid,” Castiel spoke annoyed. 

 

“I wasn’t there till he was born.Then he became my responsibility.” Sam stated. “I never dealt with the pregnancy.”

 

“I can’t be losing the baby right?!” Dean spoke concerned as Gabriel walked over looking down at him before eyeing Dean’s body. 

 

“How many months did you say we thought he was?” Gabriel asked placing a hand on his belly, Castiel resisted the urge to stop him. 

 

“I guess now it would be four or five,” Sam stated. “Remember Adam said he was maybe three or four last month.”

 

“Hm,” Gabriel stated as Dean tensed at another movement. “Was that what you were referring to?”

 

“Yes!” Dean looked down as Gabriel smiled to himself before he pulled his hand away. 

 

“He’s fine, I’m going back to bed.” Gabriel yawned. 

 

“W-What’s wrong with him then?” Castiel asked as Gabriel turned eyeing him before softly sighing with a soft smile. 

 

“Your child is kicking,” Gabriel spoke before turning to go to sleep. 

 

“Wait, how do you know? How can  you be so sure?” Dean asked concerned as Gabriel looked down. 

 

“...because I was there during my wife’s pregnancy,” Gabriel stated as everyone in the room seemed pretty surprised. Gabriel had a wife and...a child other than Castiel? Gabriel said nothing more heading back into the room. 

 

Sam moved to follow him, as Jack awkwardly didn’t try to follow. 

 

“Looks like they got a lot to talk about… I’ll be sleeping on the couch.” Jack stated moving to get a blanket from the closet as Dean glanced down at his belly. 

 

His baby was kicking but all he could think was his father’s words. 

 

“Cas?” Dean asked snapping Castiel out of his thoughts. 

 

“Let’s get you into bed,” Castiel stated out of it as he picked Dean up and carried him to bed.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What do you mean your wife’s pregnancy?” Sam asked as Gabriel turned to look at him. “You never told me you were married or had a child.”

 

“I have neither.” Gabriel spoke. “Now anyways.” Gabriel moved to take a seat on his bed. “It was a long time ago. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“No, Gabriel. Tell me.” Sam stated. “I need to know if this relationship will continue.”

 

“...It was a year before I met Castiel in the woods before I became the town drunk.” Gabriel stated not looking at him. “I was married to a woman named Duma. We were an arranged marriage...but we fell in love very quickly. When she got pregnant, it meant the world to me.”

 

“...” Sam watched as Gabriel’s face looked sad. 

 

“But what I knew then compared to what I know now...I was a fool. She never loved me. I always thought she did...but she didn’t. She...used me. To get what she wanted.” Gabriel spoke coldly.

 

“...What did she want?” Sam asked.

 

“A child.” Gabriel looked at him. “...To get her wish.” Sam’s eyes widened at that. 

 

Gabriel’s wife had...sold their child to a demon for a wish? 

 

“She pretended she was happy and excited too. Got my hopes up. But she used me. Buying time until the day the baby was born. The day she delivered she had sent me to town to fetch water when I came back…” Gabriel didn’t speak taking a second. “...I came home to a demon finishing off the last bit of my child. My wife stained with its blood. She had killed our child and offered it to the demon for her wish.”

 

“...I’m sorry Gabriel,” Sam spoke softly. 

 

“Do you...know what her wish was for?” Gabriel scoffed sadly. “...She wanted to be rich and beautiful. She killed our child for money and beauty.” Gabriel wiped a tear. “..She couldn’t even tell me their hair or eye color or hell, even the gender. She didn’t even care that much to even look at it.”

 

Sam moved to him softly holding and nuzzling into him as Gabriel started to sob from the pain of remembering. 

 

“The one look I had of the baby was the foot that dangled from the demon's mouth as it chewed-” Gabriel choked out as Sam pressed a loving kiss to his tears just holding him tightly. No wonder Sam hated Dean. No wonder he hated Demons. “T-That’s why I can’t trust Dean with that baby. That’s why I can’t trust him with my son-”

 

“Shhh.” Sam held him letting Gabriel cry it out as he rocked softly holding him till he cried himself to sleep.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel couldn’t sleep, Castiel’s head on Dean’s belly listening to the movements of their child and feeling the active slowly starting movements. Dean was tired after the stress and passed out despite their active child. Castiel rubbed his stomach with love listening to the movements. This was his child...these little noises...were making them more real. Castiel pulled away from Dean’s belly as he went to get some water. He paused seeing Gabriel cooking breakfast, Castiel kept his eyes down as Castiel moved past him. 

 

“...You’re mad at me…” Gabriel scoffed with a small laugh. 

 

“I’m mad you didn’t tell me,” Castiel spoke as he took a glass to get a water. “I’m your son. How could you not.”

 

“Because I didn’t want you to think I was replacing my child somehow with you,” Gabriel spoke. “When I adopted you, I did it because I instantly fell in love with you. How cute your little fingers were. How adorable your blue eyes were. Then I saw your mark. I knew you were meant to be mine. I was supposed to save you.”

 

“And you did,” Castiel spoke softly. “You gave me a chance at life. I met Dean and now am having a child. A life I would never have had without you.” Gabriel said nothing about Dean but smiled at his words. “I’m so grateful to you. Every day I live I live because of you.”

 

“...” Gabriel felt Castiel’s arms wrap around him. Gabriel held him back as he nuzzled into his son. 

 

“Promise me you won’t keep a secret like that from me again,” Castiel spoke, Gabriel hesitated, knowing he should tell him the plan to separate them.

 

“Cas-” Gabriel started.

 

“Cas? Can you bring in the donuts?” Dean’s tired voice yelled. 

 

“Duty calls.” Castiel pulled away, moving to get some water before walking into the fridge grabbing donuts knowing Dean wanted. Castiel moved to take the food and walk away leaving Gabriel on his own.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean typed at the computer as Castiel sat near him touching and rubbing Dean’s stomach affectionately. Dean kept getting distracted by Castiel, who was very focused on his belly. 

 

“You are very distracting,” Dean commented as he worked. 

 

“Sorry, I just got nothing better to do.” Castiel beamed happily patting his belly with pride.

 

“Maybe help your family move out so we can have a baby room,” Dean commented as Castiel sighed. 

 

“We will have plenty of time before the baby comes,” Castiel reassured. 

 

“We can’t buy any other supplies till they find an apartment,” Dean stated. 

 

“Don’t stress, Dean.” Castiel kissed his hand. Dean sighed as he ran fingers through his hair pausing his working to look at him.

 

“I don’t want to sound like an asshole but I want to do this parenting thing right-” Dean started as Castiel kissed his hand again.

 

“Babe I get it,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Either WE get a bigger house or they move. I don’t care.” Dean spoke. “I just won’t stop stressing till the baby’s room is set up.”

 

“Fair.” Castiel kissed his hand again standing up. “I promise you, I will get all this done. You don’t have to worry a bit about it.” Dean nodded. 

 

“Also Castiel...” Dean turned. “The scare we had the other day...it had me worry. We don’t have a doctor in case something goes wrong.” 

 

“We are going to need a doctor…” Castiel mumbled. “It’s going to be hard to find someone to trust.”

 

“Maybe Adam will know a doctor,” Dean spoke. “He must need medical attention sometimes. He must see someone. I just worry we honestly don’t know when this baby will pop out or what to do when it does...I rather have someone to call.”

 

“Right. I’ll ask.” Castiel stated. “Promise me you’ll focus on getting fat.”

 

“I’m doing that with or without your permission,” Dean mumbled as Castiel kissed him easily. 

 

“I’m going out. Do you need anything?” Castiel asked.

 

“More donuts and a hot dog.” Dean chewed on his current donuts. 

 

“Consider it done.” Castiel hummed as he kissed Dean once again heading out the door leaving Dean to work. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Michael looked through the books his eyes skimming the pages as he helped Gabriel look through the books. Gabriel got a job here and has been spending his time working but when they had the time they would sit at the front desk in between people checking out books and helping people. 

 

“This is going to be majorly complicated,” Gabriel mumbled. 

 

“You’re the one with the tricky situation,” Michael stated. “We are going to have to improve and combine a lot of these spells. But what I’m getting is we have to wait for the night he gives birth.”

 

“We have no idea when that is,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“When what is?” Castiel spoke causing Gabriel to jump slamming the book. 

 

“Cas? W-What are you doing here?” Gabriel yelped. 

 

“I came to see you. I wanted to ask about the home search.” Castiel beamed. “Dean wants to know if we should all live together or separate.”

 

“Dean asked that.” Gabriel scoffed.

 

“Yeah, he did.” Castiel crossed his arms. “He was open to the idea and even suggested it.”

 

“...” Gabriel nodded thinking. “I think we should all live together.” Michael seemed surprised by that. 

 

“Cool. Sam and Jack agree too. I’ll start looking for a new place.” Castiel drummed his hands on the desk before beaming. “I’ll see you at home.” Michael watched Castiel walk away twirling his car keys. 

 

“So...you want to live with them. I thought you hated the demon.” Michael asked when Castiel was gone.

 

“I do. But it will be easier to care for my grandchild with us all living together.” Gabriel explained. 

 

“Smart. Thinking ahead.” Michael hummed.

 

“I will do anything to protect my grandson and child,” Gabriel explained Michael took in the determination in his face.

 

“Well, we better start reading then. Don’t want to miss our opportunity.” Michael hummed as he went back to the book. Gabriel nodded looking at the book with intensity. He had to save them both. He had to.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


In the next month, Dean and Castiel easily found a five-bedroom home, a bit closer to the library, the 7-11 and Sam’s work. Dean was happy to have an actual office. Private and able to keep his alpha out. However, the doctor search wasn’t going to plan. 

 

Dean was large now, his belly round. He no longer could pretend it was a beer belly, he definitely was obviously pregnant and he mostly kept inside. Dean moved around the house chewing on a bag of chips watching Castiel and the others carry furniture inside. Starting with Dean and Castiel’s room. Castiel obviously had an easy time compared to the humans. Castiel concerned to get Dean’s room up so he could rest when he needed. 

 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked one handing the dresser that weighed more than three people. 

 

“I’m fine.” Dean chewed as Castiel kissed him. This happened any time he passed him. Especially now that they have come to conclusion Dean was most likely six months pregnant. Dean walked down the stairs to get more food from his large kitchen. Everyone helping moving stuff out of the moving truck. 

 

Dean was happy that Castiel brought food before they started to move in. Dean happily went for the ice cream as Jack walked to his side. 

 

“Moving sucks,” Jack whined getting a cup of water.

 

“But now it’s bigger,” Dean spoke. “We even have a big baby room.”

 

“Your baby is going to be so spoiled.” Jack laughed. “Have you made bets on the gender?”

 

“No,” Dean spoke. “I haven’t.”

 

“We should!” Jack laughed. “I bet a boy.”

 

“Baby bets?” Sam asked getting water. “Oh, he’s got a boy for sure. Gabriel, what gender?”

 

“Girl,” Gabriel stated carrying a box upstirs. 

 

“Boy,” Castiel called boasting with pride holding a large tv. “Like his daddy. He will be a strong alpha.”

 

“ _ I’m  _ the alpha.” Dean frowned. 

 

“Sure sure,” Castiel stated waving him off. “What do you think my little beta?” Castiel teased.

 

“I want to be surprised.” Dean beamed. “I’d be happy with either,” Dean confessed rubbing his belly. He couldn’t wait to meet them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. They got your nose

__

 

 

 

 

 

**Jack’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jack pressed heated kisses against Adam’s lips as they made out roughly against each other. Adam happily pressing kisses back before Jack pulled back looking at his face with care.

 

“Come live with me,” Jack spoke pressing kisses against his neck. “I hate only seeing you once a week.”

 

“You’re cute,” Adam whispered as Jack laughed.

 

“How am I cute?” Jack hummed. “I’m serious.” Adam pulled away from him with a loving sigh.

 

“My father would disown me if I left with you,” Adam spoke as he put on his underwear.

 

“But we would be together,” Jack stated as Adam looked at him.

 

“As much as that is a tempting offer.” Adam tossed Jack his own underwear. “I need to be realistic.”

 

“Realistic about what?” Jack asked moving to hold his waist.

 

“We are still kids,” Adam stated, despite the fact they were eighteen they still relied heavily on their parents. “What if we don’t work out? Where will I go? My father won’t take me back.”

 

“You’ll stay, with me,” Jack whispered kissing his neck holding him. “We were friends before we started having sex, we will still be friends after.” Adam turned to him.

 

“...Have you even told your dad we are dating?” Adam asked affectionately cupping his face.

 

“No, but, I just haven’t had the right time,” Jack stated.

 

“You are assuming everything will be okay because we will have your family to fall back on,” Adam stated. “What if your dad doesn’t approve?”

 

“Then we will have Castiel and Dean,” Jack stated. “Cas is like a brother to me. He won’t abandon me.”

 

“And what if they do? What will we do?” Adam asked.

 

“Look, we will figure it out,” Jack stated pressing him into a loving kiss. “Just promise me you’ll think about it.”

 

“I promise,” Adam whispered kissing him back before pulling back to finish getting dressed. “You better get out of here before your family realizes you snuck out to fuck me.”

 

“I wouldn’t have to if I can come home to you,” Jack stated.

 

“What would be the fun in that?” Adam teased kissing him as they finished getting dressed. Jack slowly and surely made his way to the door as Adam went back to work. Jack eyed him one last time before leaving.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked down into the kitchen rubbing his swollen belly tiredly, third midnight snack tonight might as well called it a meal. Dean chewed on his cereal when the front door quietly opened. Jack moved to walk up the stairs, not able to see Dean in the dark.

 

“Whoa, where are you coming home from?” Dean chewed as Jack blinked innocently grinning ear to ear.

 

“Um.” Jack beamed shyly.

 

“Come here.” Dean waved him over, as Jack guiltily paused. Dean pulled out some ice cream sliding him over a spoon as well, Dean placing his cereal bowl in the sink when done. Jack groaned as he walked over. “Take a seat.” Jack groaned taking a seat on the bar stool. “Now, Where have you been?”

 

“Um...a walk,” Jack stated scratching his neck.

 

“One,” Dean stated giving him the extra spoon and allowed Jack to have some of your ice cream. “You’re a bad liar and two. That thing bothering your neck you keep scratching at is a hickey.”

 

Jack choked on the ice cream, as Dean snorted at him as Jack coughed roughly. Dean patted his back.

 

“My little nonvirgin.” Dean teased pulled him close laughing in the behind hug. “Oh, how I love the fact your daddy doesn’t know. He was just telling me to instill the idea of no sex till marriage in my baby...but look at you giving it over and over again to your very first crush.” Jack turned around.

 

“Please don’t tell my dad,” Jack begged blushing.

 

“You mean I shouldn’t tell your dad about how you and Adam have been hooking up with blood play?” Dean stated pulling down his shirt slightly to see Jack’s bitten neck. “Oh, your daddy will kill not only you and Adam but me too. Just for being Supernatural.”

 

“Is it so obvious I’m no longer-” Jack rubbed his neck.

 

“I knew the day you lost it.” Dean chewed. “No one else noticed though.”

 

“Please don’t tell my dad,” Jack repeated now begging more.

 

“I won’t for a price.” Dean’s eyes slightly glowed, Jack, frowned making a face. Once a demon. Always a demon.

 

“ _What_?” Jack stated not afraid of the manipulated devil.

 

“A _favor,”_ Dean stated. “One I can call on anytime.”

 

“ _Fine._ ” Jack scoffed shaking his hand. “Now can you help me hide the hickey?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “ _Two_ favors then.” Dean beamed as he placed a hand on his neck healing it. His eyes glowed for a second before he pulled back.

 

“Thanks,” Jack stated before taking the ice cream with him. Dean frowned at his missing treat as Jack stuck out his tongue walking away leaving Dean without ice cream just as Castiel was coming down.

 

“Dean? Everything okay?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. Castiel came down the stairs fully to softly cup the round belly. Dean eyed him softly. Every day his powers were returning to him and Castiel was slowly losing them.

 

Dean wasn’t sure if he noticed but Castiel was returning to that shy easy kid who he used to be before powers. Every day losing that Alpha dominance even a bit more as Dean gained back his own dominating personality. Dean watched Castiel slowly rub circles on his belly.

 

“We’re fine.” Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s calming his worries.

 

“...Sorry.” Castiel spoke softly sliding his hands away. Castiel was starting not to sense Dean and the baby as actively as before since he was getting his humanity back. Castiel hadn’t realized why yet. Dean did. “It’s just. We don’t know how long you will be pregnant.”

 

“I think we still have a bit.” Dean confessed. Dean wondered if gaining his powers back was a sign. He couldn’t imagine having to do this human.

 

“I know. I worry.” Castiel shrugged. “We also still hadn’t found a doctor.”

 

“Adam said he was looking. He said it was hard.” Dean stated as he moved to grab cookies.

 

“How can it be?” Castiel frowned. “I would assume Demons would have modern doctors too.”

 

“Babe, don’t stress. I’m the one that’s pregnant and I’m chill.” Dean stated with a laugh. “Look at me I’m a pumpkin.”

 

“...But you’re my pumpkin.” Castiel mumbled with a pout looking at the baby bump.

 

“I am.” Dean hummed giving him a kiss, Castiel kept the pout as Dean cupped his face easily before Dean moved away. “Have faith in Adam. He will find someone.” Castiel said nothing watching Dean trail upstairs before Castiel grabbed his coat.

 

“Hey, I’ll be back. Just going to the store want anything?” Castiel asked as Dean scoffed like it was obvious.

 

“Seven eleven pasta, chocolate and juice. Duh.” Dean chewed. “God I’m starving.” Dean moved with the box of cookies to bed as Castiel let out a sigh of affection before walking out the door.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Benny’s POV:**

  
  


Benny sat at his desk his eyes scanning the pages as he felt someone sit next to him on the desk. Benny turned looking up to see his partner curiously examining the page.

 

“You know. Staring at the page all night won’t get you closer to finding who killed her.” Balthazar stated as Benny turned away. “Your sister would have wanted more then you wasting your Saturday night here.”

 

“The harder I work on this, the more I could learn,” Benny stated placing the paper’s on his desk tiredly rubbing his eyes.

 

“Come on. You’re coming home with me.” The human beamed moving to get off the desk, Benny instantly moved to steady him as he did.

 

It was obvious how much Benny cared for Balthazar. Everyone knew but Balthazar. Balthazar and Benny have been friends for years since Benny joined the force here under a new identity. Being a demon he had changed his identity so many times he couldn’t remember his real name or who he really was anymore.

 

However, with Balthazar being himself was so…natural to be himself.

 

“Fine, but no-” Benny started.

 

“Salt. I know.” Balthazar laughed. “Weirdest request I know. We are going to order pizza because I never know what to feed you.”

 

“Fair.” Benny chuckled as he helped him put on his coat, Balthazar took the help happily but a voice stopped them.

 

“E-Excuse me. Officer Lafitte.” Castiel spoke as Benny turned to him. “...May I speak to you for a moment…” Castiel’s eyes fell on Balthazar awkwardly who stood there. “...alone.”

 

“Yes. Come this way.” Benny spoke leading him to a private room, when the door closed Benny’s eyes glowed as he crossed his arms. “Your case isn’t logged for your night in holding-”

 

“That’s not it,” Castiel spoke. “I noticed you’re a demon.”

 

“...” Benny just blinked as Castiel started to nervously stutter.

 

“I haven’t seen another Demon,” Castiel stated, Benny eyed him confused.

 

“...Don’t you know?” Benny spoke as Castiel blinked innocently. “...You don’t...and you’re bringing a child into this world?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Castiel asked.

 

“Demons are almost extinct.” Benny scoffed. “They were hunted down and killed by Angels. There is only a few of us left.”

 

“...” Castiel seemed taken back taking a step back.

 

“...How could you not know?” Benny asked as Castiel choked out.

 

“W-We aren’t from this time. W-We didn’t know.” Castiel stated moving to him, he held him weakly trying not to fall over. “M-My mate needs a doctor. Someone to monitor his pregnancy. I am worried something will go wrong.”

 

“...Look. Demons stick together now. I know….a place to...get assistance. Go down Halton street. Once you get to the dead end...just keep going.” Benny whispered making sure no one heard as Castiel thanked him. Turning he left as Balthazar watched him go.

 

“He looks relieved. Did you tell him he’s not in our records for anything?” Balthazar asked.

 

“Yep. He was worried it would be on his record.” Benny stated putting on his coat. “Come on, let’s get that pizza.”

 

“Yay!” Balthazar cheered following after him as they headed for Balthazar’s home.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked with him as they walked towards the dead end of Halton street, Dean sighed wondering why Castiel had dragged him out here.

 

“Cas I love you but what the fuck,” Dean stated as Castiel moved towards the dead end touching the solid wall.

 

“Benny said to keep going…” Castiel whispered. But how?

 

“...Look, he was pulling your chain.” Dean breathed as Castiel backed up towards Dean. “...Castiel let’s just go ho-CASTIEL!” Dean called in a panic as Castiel bolted towards the wall. Instead of bolting against the solid wall, Castiel disappeared. “...Cas?”

 

It was a moment later that Castiel appeared beaming suddenly running towards Dean with a laugh.

 

“Come on!” Castiel stated as he grabbed Dean’s hand. Dean yelped attempting to stop in fear for his child but they...appeared on the other side.

 

Demons walked around the market looking at stalls selling things. All a mixtures of spells and modern technology, Ipads, and hex bags placed lined up to sell. Dean glanced around at the other Demons as Castiel turned to the first Demon.

 

“E-Excuse me? Where can I find a doctor?” Castiel asked as the demon turned.

 

“Down the street, love. Big sign. Big wait. We only have one.” The woman spoke pointing them towards the path.

 

“Thank you.” Castiel nodded as he kept a hand on Dean’s as they walked carefully making sure to pass them without them bumping Dean or the baby.

 

They stopped at the giant electronic sign reading ‘THE DOCTOR IS IN’. Castiel led Dean inside seeing Demons with sick children, Demons with injuries and even demons...who were waiting for simple appointments.

 

“I’ll check us in.” Castiel stated moving to the front desk as Dean took a seat in an empty chair and went to wait.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel happily kept his mate fed during the wait, when they finally called his name Castiel helped Dean up walking him inside.

 

“Good morning.” A grumpy man spoke as he ushered to the chair without looking at them. “What’s the problem?” The man turned pausing when he saw Castiel helping the pregnant Dean into the chair. “...Tumor?” The man pointed to Dean’s stomach.

 

“Baby.” Castiel pointed to the baby awkwardly.

 

“A male demon...pregnant. I thought I saw everything when I had to pull an angel blade handle from a demon’s asshole.” The man mumbled before moving to shake their hands. “I’m Bobby. Bobby Singer.”

 

“Why...did the demon have a blade handle in his ass?” Castiel asked disgustedly.

 

“Why do you think? And he wasn’t stabbed there.” Bobby commented. “So, have you been checked before? I have never seen you.”

 

“No, we haven’t. W...We just got to town.” Castiel spoke.

 

“Okay.” Bobby grabbed a large machine sliding it over before eyeing Dean’s stomach. “Pull up your shirt.” 

 

Dean complied and jumped feeling a gel lazily being squirted on his belly. Bobby placed the wand against the gel moving it before he turned on the screen. Castiel and Dean watched in confusion on the ‘tv’. 

 

“Well. They look good. You look almost seven months. Fat and healthy looking-” Bobby spoke.

 

“Wait...is...that our baby?” Castiel spoke as Bobby turned surprised they didn’t know.

 

“Yes,” Bobby spoke as Dean was already crying. “...it’s an ultrasound machine. It lets us see the baby.” 

 

Castiel moved towards the screen, touching it watching the movements before taking Dean’s hand. Their baby...they looked so beautiful. 

 

“I...can even tell you the gender if you want.” Bobby stated.

 

“N-No.” Dean pulled his hand away to wipe his tears. “I want to be surprised.”

 

“Alright. Well, I can give you some pictures if you’d like.” Bobby spoke as he clicked something on the wand after a couple minutes of making sure he got clear pictures. 

 

Bobby went to the printer handing over the pictures and handing Dean a tissue. 

 

“I’ll do some blood work and figure out how we are going to go about this.” Bobby stated.

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke holding Dean as Dean stared at their child.

 

“I would...keep a baby under wraps here,” Bobby spoke. “...For safety. Most people feel too scared to breed now. I...think it’s best given how many of us die now.”

 

“...Okay.” Castiel spoke as Bobby took some blood from Dean before allowing them to leave. 

 

Castiel gave Bobby a phone number to call as well as got his business card before they braved the crowds in the street to leave. 

 

Dean and Castiel passed through the barrier before Castiel lead Dean to the car driving him home.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“They have your nose!” Sam spoke as he laughed looking at the photo. He kept hitting Castiel who blushed at the compliment.

 

“Look, they got Dean’s lips.” Jack made a duck face playfully mocking Dean who rolled his eyes.

 

“They are going to be such a beautiful boy,” Sam stated.

 

“It’s a girl.” Gabriel scoffed looking at his perfect grandchild. How perfect their plump lips were, How perfect their jaw and their little fingers. Gabriel couldn’t speak or look away. His whole world in his hand.

 

“I made sure no one could see in the photos.” Dean laughed. “It’s supposed to be a surprise.” Dean took the ultrasound from Sam to look at it.

 

“So Dean, want to place bets on the gender.” Castiel beamed.

 

“Nope. I am staying neutral.” Dean laughed.

 

“They look a lot like you Castiel,” Gabriel spoke causing everyone to turn. “...I can’t believe...I am seeing my grandchild…” 

 

Tears spilled in Gabriel’s eyes as Castiel moved to him holding him with love as Gabriel cried just...looking at the ultrasound with love.

 

“You’re a grandpa.” Castiel laughed. “Grandpa Gabe.” Gabriel didn’t say anything as he just sobbed into Castiel’s shirt.

 

This just became real. Gabriel’s eyes fell onto Dean who was happily laughing with Sam and Gabriel about the little features they thought were Dean’s or Castiel’s. Gabriel glared at Dean with mistrust before his eyes sunk to the child.

 

If Dean was seven months, Gabriel was running out of time and Michael and him were nowhere close to finishing it. Gabriel pulled back softly wiping his tears.

 

“Can I keep this photo?” Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded.

 

“We got enough for everyone,” Castiel confessed. “It’s a village you know. We all are going to be equal parts of raising this child.”

 

“God, I already feel bad for this kid.” Jack joked as Sam nudged him playfully.

 

“Hey, I got to get to the library,” Gabriel spoke causing everyone to turn.

 

“Okay,” Castiel spoke a little disappointed. “I was hoping we can brainstorm names over dinner.”

 

“Can we raincheck?” Gabriel apologize. “I got the late shift.”

 

“That’s fine,” Dean spoke rubbing his belly. “We can do it tomorrow. Cas.”

 

“...” Castiel nodded as he gave his dad a hug before moving to the kitchen to cook. 

 

Dean sat on the tabletop kicking his legs softly as he started to talk to Castiel. Mostly about things they needed for the nursery.

 

Sam and Jack moved to help start dinner as Jack kept handing Dean cookies, treats or pieces of the meal as they cooked. 

 

Gabriel turned away sadly knowing this time he could be spending with his son and grandchild was being taken by this but he had to work on the spell. 

 

Gabriel turned and left out the door without looking back.

  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


“I got a photo of my grandkid.” Gabriel boasted to him as Michael turned curiously his eyes moved away from the book.

 

“Can I see?” Michael spoke as Gabriel proudly handed it over.

 

“Ten fingers and toes.” Gabriel stated.

 

“Yeah.” Michael hummed as Gabriel moved to take more books off the shelves. Michael stared coldly at the photo before Gabriel came back. Michael started to beam as Gabriel returned. “They really look so beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.” Gabriel took it back looking at the photo again smiling. “I’m doing this for them. My son and them.”

 

“Don’t forget it.” Michael patted his back. “It might be hard but...you’re saving them.”

 

“I know.” Gabriel nodded as he placed the photo in his shirt pocket above his heart before he focused on the books. “...So this symbol. Should we replace it with this one?”

 

“No, We should replace this one. This one is an important symbol-” Michael continued as they worked on the spell to separate the bond between Dean, Castiel, and the baby.


	23. What love gets you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched as Castiel poured himself coffee, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he took a sip. Dean was getting bigger and bigger. Dean could feel he had almost taken all of his demon powers back now that he was almost done with his ninth month. The baby would be born very soon. 

 

Dean watched Castiel blink and squint his eyes trying to make out the television that Jack was watching. Dean eyed him before moving closer. 

 

“How is your eyesight?” Dean spoke. Castiel blinked softly before turning to him. Castiel was definitely starting to have human problems again. Castiel was even looking like he was aging slightly. Most likely since Dean having all the powers back. Castiel took a sip of coffee. 

 

“Well, I am going to need glasses if this keeps up.” Castiel eyed him. 

 

“I can fix your eyesight...for a price.” Dean’s eyes glowed as Castiel chuckled turning to him. 

 

“Oh? What are your terms and conditions, my very pregnant mate?” Castiel touched Dean’s belly. 

 

“A kiss per eye.” Dean hummed as Castiel laughed. “But I must admit. Seeing you in glasses is my turn on.”

 

“Well then-” Castiel winked as Dean placed kisses on his eyelids healing them, Castiel touched his eyes rubbing them before turning and glancing at the Tv show. “Ah. So they were watching a documentary on Animal planet.” 

 

“What did you think they were watching?” Dean stated with a laugh. 

 

“Cartoons,” Castiel stated squinting this time to try to see how he thought that. Dean rolled his eyes before handing him a lunch for the day. Castiel had gotten a job to help Dean with the bills part-time as well as the others. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips softly before walking into the living room as the others were finishing their breakfasts. “And Jack, you’re staying with Dean while I’m at work?”

 

“Yeah.” Jack chewed. Someone always had to be home with Dean. It was Castiel’s rule. Dean didn’t mind it. Mostly they took turns, all having different days off. Jack mostly took responsibility of being home with Dean since he didn’t have a job. 

 

“Who needs a ride to work?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“You want to take the car?” Sam asked Gabriel. “I know you will be working late.”

 

“What about you?” Gabriel spoke. “Castiel will be home before you too.”

 

“Yeah, but the bus runs right to the house,” Sam stated. “I’ll be home before the last bus.” 

 

“Okay. I can always leave work to drop you off for my lunch.” Gabriel stated. 

 

“Come on, Sam,” Castiel spoke before moving to kiss Dean twice before kissing his belly and walking to the door. Dean watched them go before he softly closed he turned to Jack who was currently chewing on cereal. 

 

“Okay. I’m going out.” Dean stated taking Jack’s phone and trading it with his own. 

 

“Alright. I’ll see you. I might sneak over to Adam’s.” Jack stated.

 

“Leave my phone here if you do. I know he checks the GPS.” Dean stated grabbing his wallet. “I want to buy some stuff for the baby, and see a movie.”

 

“Alright.” Jack shrugged grabbing the Xbox control, Dean waved goodbye before walking out the door. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean looked down at the small baby onesies as he went to the closest baby store after the movies. Castiel never noticed the extra stuff Dean always picked up for the baby. Dean got clothes for the entire year for them. 

All the baby clothes he could need, Castiel said they only needed the first few months and they can add on from there but Dean has been secretly buying clothes and filling the dressers with them, Dean couldn’t help it.

Dean was already spoiling his baby already. Dean glanced over the clothes, deciding the perfect onesie for his child to wear for his first day on earth. 

 

Dean eyed a couple more, before deciding on the three in his hand and moving to pay before he noticed another clothes rack. Obviously, he needed to look through those ones too.

  
  
  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jack’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


He pressed loving kisses on Adam’s lips as they made out on the couch of Dean and Castiel’s home. Adam holding him happily missing these moments with him. Adam would tell his dad he had a college class and instead find a way to meet up with Jack. Since no one was home they met here. Adam pressed him back on the couch. 

 

“Do you want to top or should I?” Jack stated. 

 

“You topped the last three times. You promised we would switch.” Adam pouted.

 

“Sorry Sorry. You just feel so good.” Jack mumbled as Adam moved to kiss him back, Adam’s hand sliding down his pants as Jack groaned blushing. 

 

“You’re already hard,” Adam whispered in his ear biting his own lip. 

 

“I miss your hands on me.” Jack moaned kissing him again, the kisses were hard and needy when a voice clearing their throat made the young adults yank apart to see Castiel looking annoyed. 

 

“Shit!” Jack buttoned his pants as Adam blushed deep red unable to look at Castiel. “W-What are you doing home?!”

 

“Dean never answered his phone,” Castiel spoke as Jack mentally cursed normally jack answered the phone and pretended Dean was in the shower or something when Dean was out. 

 

This seemed to work well in the months Dean snuck out. When Castiel ran upstairs, Jack pulled the phone from his pocket seeing the twelve missed calls and seventeen texts. Welp. Jack moved to text his own phone quickly, letting Dean know the jig was up but Castiel snatched the phone from his hand. 

 

“Dean, come home. The jig...is up…” Castiel read looking annoyed but the text as Jack slowly gave a nervous smile. 

 

“I should...go-” Adam spoke trying to sneak out.

 

“Sit,” Castiel spoke frowning. 

 

“Sitting,” Adam repeated sitting back down as Castiel took a seat in between them, Castiel quietly turned on the Tv as they all three silently waited for Dean to come home. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean entered the house carrying a bag of food and a couple bags of baby clothes, Dean chewing on a donut. 

 

“Jack, look what I f-” Dean glanced up seeing an annoyed Castiel with Jack and Adam looking awkwardly away. “...Good going, Jack.”

 

“Me?!” Jack whined as Dean sighed. 

 

“Adam, go home. Jack, go to your room.” Dean stated Castiel didn’t object as both teens listened and complied. Castiel crossing his arms looking at Dean. “What I need to leave the house sometimes and I don’t always need a babysitter.”

 

“It’s for you and our child’s safety.” Castiel frowned.

 

“I’m a demon. I can handle if something goes wrong.” Dean stated rolling his eyes.

 

“Dean there are angels-” Castiel scoffed annoyed.

 

“I am also Lucifer-” Dean scoffed back. 

 

“My point exactly! They will be gunning for you once they figure out who you are-” Castiel snapped. Dean suddenly touched his belly looking confused as he rubbed his belly looking down.

 

“Cas-” Dean tried. 

 

“-And they might find out soon-” Castiel yelled.

 

“Cas listen-” Dean begged but he refused. 

 

“-No, you need to listen! I am trying to keep you both safe!” Castiel growled.

 

“Castiel, you  _ really _ need to stop-” Dean scoffed slightly breathing roughly.

 

“Promise me you will not keep going outside! Not till the baby is born!” Castiel begged him.

 

“Deal! Fine!” Dean waved it off softly looking down at his crotch. “Now listen-”

 

“-Wait. Why did you give up without a fight? Are you just saying that to keep me from arguing with you?!” Castiel scoffed angrily.

 

“No! Castiel Listen-” Dean tried as he leaned back softly placing a hand on his lower back. Castiel got up moving to him.

 

“-Look, I’m scared of what may happen and I don’t want to fight-!” Castiel grabbed his own face when Dean slapped him. Taken back Castiel was yanked closer to Dean. 

 

“CASTIEL SHUT UP!” Dean screamed angrily, Castiel just blinked stunned as he held his face. “Will you shut up so I can speak?” Castiel nodded rubbing his face. “...I don’t want to alarm you...but I’m pretty sure the baby is coming.”

 

“W...What makes you say that?” Castiel paled looking down at his belly starting to shake. 

 

“Either I peed myself, or my water just broke,” Dean stated as easily as he could do it as Castiel glanced down at the water spot on the carpet. “Cas…” Dean warned as Castiel’s eyes started rolling up into the back of his head. “No, don’t you-” Castiel crashed back into the coffee table as Dean rolled his eyes rubbing his forehead. “...Jack...” Dean turned to go get Jack to help care for Castiel. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I think this one needs to stay-” Gabriel argued with Michael. 

 

“No, then it would be uneven. You need your spell symbols to align.” Michael rubbed his face annoyed. 

 

“If we don’t have this one it could hurt Dean,” Gabriel stated.

 

“Why do you care? Aren’t we trying to get rid of him?” Michael scoffed. 

 

“Not get rid of him, per say,” Gabriel explained again. “Just...his demonic nature.”

 

“Look, to get rid of the demonic powers, Dean has to go,” Michael explained. “Or they will just transfer to Castiel again-!”

 

“I know! I’m still working on this so Dean doesn’t die and my son doesn’t hate me for the rest of my life!” Gabriel snapped when his phone rang. Gabriel answered it. “What!” 

 

“Not a good time?” Dean’s gave a soft laugh.

 

“Sorry, work is stressful.” Gabriel particularly lied. It was stressful. “What do you need?”

 

“Well, for you to come home.” Dean gave a soft laugh. “I’m in labor and your son is currently passed out on the coffee table needing stitches.”

 

“You’re in labor?” Gabriel spoke, Michael and him exchanged looks of panic. They weren’t done perfecting this spell. 

 

“Yes, So I would appreciate you here to help me,” Dean spoke. “I can feel myself wanting to go wolf and I can’t start getting ready until I have someone to adult here.”

 

“I’m an adult,” Jack called trying to pull Castiel from the table but he was failing. 

 

“You can’t answer a simple phone call from Castiel,” Dean argued as Gabriel overheard. 

 

“I  _ said _ I was sorry,” Jack whined Dean turned his attention to Gabriel on the phone. 

 

“ _ Please _ come here to adult so I can  _ not _ adult,” Dean begged as Gabriel blinked surprised. 

 

“Didn’t you call Sam to help?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“No, I called you. I was hoping you could get him and he can come help too.” Dean breathed watching Castiel be let go back into the coffee table breaking it more. 

 

“ _ Sorry _ .” Jack gave a nervous laugh. 

 

“Wait...so you called me…? You had a choice and you...called me? Why?” Gabriel whispered as Dean let out a breathy laugh.

 

“Because you’re my father in law and I trust you more than anyone.” Dean rubbed his belly with care, Gabriel seemed taken back, tears in his eyes. “We might not get along all the time...but we’re family.”

 

“...” Gabriel said nothing for a while.

 

“...Don’t tell me you passed out too.” Dean laughed. 

 

“No no. I’m here.” Gabriel swallowed. 

 

“Good, then come here and help your grandchild be born,” Dean stated as he let out a small whimper. “I-I got to go. I got to start counting these. Pick up Sam and come home.” 

 

“O-Okay.” Gabriel nodded panicking as he stood grabbing his coat. 

 

“Wait, where are you going? We have to get the stuff for the ritual.” Michael spoke.

 

“Screw the ritual. My grandkid is coming...I-I got to go!” Gabriel stated as he bolted out. Michael frowned as he looked down at the spell before disappearing.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean rubbed his belly uncomfortably as he paced around the house, Castiel was still knocked out. Jack had called Adam to come help and they had both accomplished getting Castiel on the couch and Adam gave him a shitty stitching job. Adam placed the last band-aid of hello kitty on his head, Castiel not registering. 

 

“Could he be dead?” Adam tilted his head. 

 

“He better not be or I’ll kill him,” Dean growled his eyes flashed a dangerous green before he closed his eyes composing himself. “I am not going to be able to keep my human form for much longer-”

 

“We are here!” Gabriel came in holding a large and expensive dog bed, Dean and Castiel never kept any around since they normally just slept in bed. Sam came in with a Carrier, happily placing the large Carrier on the floor. “Sorry I thought you’d rather give birth in a nice bed with some sort of privacy.” Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“ _ Thank you _ .” Dean breathed happily hugging him, not exactly opened to being a documentary of a live wolf birth for everyone in the room. Gabriel softly hugged him back before Dean whimpered in pain loudly. 

 

“Okay, Okay. Hold on.” Gabriel opened the Carrier and put the large and comfy bed with some fuzzy blankets. 

 

When Gabriel moved away, Dean crawled in obviously in agony. Gabriel and Sam helped push the Carrier around so the opening faced the wall as Dean quickly tossed out his human clothes before he slammed shut the Carrier door. Sam collected the trail of clothes holding them as they heard the wolf whimper in pain. 

 

“What do we do now?” Gabriel spoke looking at Sam as Sam moved to hold his hand. 

 

“Well...we wake up your son and wait,” Sam stated leading him to Castiel.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel tensed and tapping his foot watched the bloodied Castiel pacing nervously. 

 

“You know, we forgot cigars,” Gabriel stated as everyone looked at him. “What it’s a tradition?”

 

“We never settled on a name.” Castiel paced. 

 

“Once you see them, you’ll know,” Sam stated calmly holding Gabriel’s hand. 

 

“What if I give them a name and they hate it?” Castiel stated.

 

“You always hated your name and you turned out fine,” Gabriel commented rubbing his face. 

 

“What if they hate me?” Castiel groaned. 

 

“I wouldn’t have to worry about that.” A voice caused everyone to turn as Michael stood in the living room. He raised his hand forcing everyone back against the wall. Everyone grunted in pain. “Because your mate and child won’t be living that long.”

 

“M-Michael,” Gabriel growled as Michael laughed. 

 

“This would have been so much easier if you just stuck to the plan,” Michael spoke holding the angel blade teasingly. 

 

“D...Dad. What did he mean?” Castiel spoke hurt, Gabriel looked away.

 

“ _ What he meant by that _ .” Michael mocked. “Is that your daddy sold you all down river. He has been planning it since the day he found out about the brat. Daddy just wanted to save his son from the  _ monster. _ ”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing as he turned looking at Michael. “Kill me! Not Dean! Not our baby!”

 

“Sorry love, you’re death will come soon but I have a sweet reward lined up for me if I can bring in Lucifer and the hybrids corpse. So they are my main priority, but you’re next. I wouldn’t want you to accidentally gain lucifer’s powers when I kill him.” Michael spoke as he roughly turned the Carrier around, Dean still whimpering a lot more as Michael looked inside. The others unable to see.

 

“LEAVE THEM ALONE!” Everyone screamed but Gabriel who watched in horror. 

 

“Not even close, huh, buddy.” Michael cooed as Dean could only whimper with labor pains. “I can wait. It will be no fun if I kill you both at once.”

 

“I’ll FUCKING kill you!” Gabriel snapped trying to move but he couldn’t. 

 

“The spell,” Gabriel spoke getting Michael's attention. “The one we worked on...what was it for?”

 

“Well, the spell would have erased Lucifer from existence.  I'd be rewarded with everything. The kingdom on a plater since time changes or historical changed events don't alter angel memory. I'd be set.” Michael stated. “ I would have kept my deal. I get my kingdom and you save your son. But no more-”

 

“You promised my grandchild’s life too.” Gabriel hissed.

 

“Sorry, they could never be part of the deal,” Michael spoke coldly. "You should have been grateful,” Gabriel said nothing as the others struggled and fought him.

 

“...I’ll do it,” Gabriel spoke as everyone went quiet. Gabriel could feel the hurt and disgusted stares. Michael looked amused. 

 

“Anything for your son, right?” Michael scoffed, Gabriel fell to the floor. 

 

“Dad...How could you?” Castiel sobbed as Gabriel ignored him.

 

“Get the spell ready.” Michael hissed. Gabriel nodded as he grabbed the paint to draw the symbols on the floor. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pleaded with his father but...Gabriel didn’t listen. Castiel watched with tears sliding down his face as Michael smirked standing as he walked over to Gabriel finishing the last symbol. 

 

“He’s about to give birth, any minute now,” Michael stated. “With the sigil done, there only leaves one thing,” Michael spoke as Gabriel turned to him once he finished the last sigil. Gabriel grunted in pain as the angel blade stabbed through his gut. “...A human sacrifice.” 

 

Gabriel grunted in shock and pain as Gabriel collapsed onto his knees holding the blade. 

 

“DAD!” Castiel screamed, Sam and Jack screamed his name as blood spilled on the floor. Michael smirked in his victory opening the book as he started to read the spell.

 

“A puero usque ad senem spiritibus, iudicet causam meam audiunt et virginibus peccatorum et auferes malum est in conspectu oculorum meorum.  Et ex temporis spatio-” Michael read with pride but before he could finish the spell, Michael was stabbed with an angel blade from behind. Michael screamed in pain as the angel burned his body fading.

 

Castiel and the others fell to the ground panting in pain, Castiel holding his bruising ribs from whatever magic held him before he glanced up at the Carrier that faced away from them. 

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel moved to the Carrier turning it quickly to get a look at them but only received a whimpered pain and an extremely angry wolf growl. “SORRY SORRY!” Castiel spoke forcing the Carrier against the wall. 

 

“GABRIEL!” Sam sobbed as Gabriel shook holding his wound as Sam cradled him. 

 

“Dad!” Castiel moved to him. “Y-You saved us.” Castiel was crying.

 

“...How can you cry for me after what I did?” Gabriel whispered. 

 

“Because I love you and you’re human.” Castiel sobbed touching his face. “Your heart was in the right place…”

 

“I’m sorry Castiel,” Gabriel spoke as he started to fade as Castiel turned upset bolting to the Carrier, he turned it again receiving whimpers and growls from the rotating wolf in the Carrier. 

 

“D-Dean, I know you are obviously busy! But please! I need to heal my father!” Castiel sobbed as Dean turned faster, trying to get comfortable but eventually weakly collapsed in the Carrier panting and whimpering. 

 

Castiel eyes glowed brightly for a moment before Castiel turned to his father. He needed to give this back to Dean, he needed to hurry. Castiel touched Gabriel’s chest healing him the best he could, Castiel wiped his tears when suddenly Gabriel gasped awake. Castiel groaned woozy from losing his powers so quickly. Sam hugged Gabriel, pulling him into a rough and loving kiss. 

 

Castiel barely took it in, never seeing them so affectionate as they made out, Jack and Adam moved to shove the Carrier against the wall giving Dean privacy as they all collapsed tiredly.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jack’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam and Gabriel continued to clean the house as Castiel sat collapsed weakly on the couch his body still out of it and dizzy. 

 

“I...hate to say it...but I need to go,” Adam confessed. 

 

“Don’t want to stay for the baby?” Jack stated. 

 

“I got to get home, my dad will kill me,” Adam spoke as Jack looked sad taking Adam’s hand. “Besides...I think we both deserve to have an honest talk with our fathers.” Adam turned seeing Sam staring suspiciously. “...In your case...fathers.” Adam laughed seeing Gabriel sweeping closer to eavesdrop. 

 

“...” Jack nodded as Adam reached up kissing his cheek before leaving out the door. Jack slowly turned seeing his father's being noisy. Knowing that maybe tomorrow he should.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel and Sam attempted to clean up the house so at least the baby wouldn’t be brought into this world in a house that looked like a tornado went through it. They could hear Dean whimpering much more now and they knew it could be any time now. 

 

Sam cleaned up the floor of blood and glass moving to throw the glass away when Sam hissed grabbing his finger. 

 

“You need to be more careful.” Gabriel laughed moving he softly wrapped the wound. “Dean’s out of commission to heal-” 

 

“You almost died,” Sam spoke in tears as Gabriel looked at him.

 

“Sorry,” Gabriel spoke awkwardly as Sam turned to him. 

 

“ _ Sorry? _ ” Sam snapped in tears. “You  _ almost _ left me alone and you say  _ sorry, _ ” Gabriel said nothing. “Do you know what I thought when you were stabbed?!...I thought…. How I would never get to grow old with the man I love.” 

 

“...Love?” Gabriel seemed surprised, they were very private about their affections and they never got farther than kissing. Words of love were never spoken. Sam kissed him easily and softly getting a groan from Jack. 

 

“Get a room!” Jack groaned as he cleaned the blood. 

 

“...Maybe later..” Sam whispered eyeing Gabriel lustfully who blushed at the words. Gabriel kissed him easily. 

 

“I love you,” Gabriel whispered as Sam moved to clean, Gabriel lightly pinching his butt as he walked away only getting a playful slap from Sam. 

 

“I love you too, stupid,” Sam called as he went to clean. Gabriel smiled the happiest man currently in the world...that was until his grandchild was born.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


He would be pacing if it wasn’t for the dizziness rubbing his head as he listened to the torture of Dean whimpering and crying out in pain. Castiel kept fidgeting. Wishing everything was going to go okay. When with one last whimper everything went silent. Castiel turned his head towards the giant carrier listening….waiting…

 

Small high pitched whimpers echoed in the air as Castiel sucked in air as he stared at the Carrier. He waited despite just wanting to run over there, he waited till happy barking alerted them to the fact Dean was okay to turn around the carrier. Castiel moved to the carrier. 

 

“D-Dad, help me!” Castiel spoke happily as Gabriel dropped the dustpan to help turn it around. Castiel kneeled in front of the carrier metal wired door pulling it open. 

 

“Let me see!” Jack spoke as all four of them kneeled down near the entrance. Castiel stared in shock at the small puppy that wiggled and moved against Dean. Dean leaned down continuing to lick and clean the wet puppy. The puppy made the cutest noises and Castiel felt tears in his eyes as he took in the small spotted puppy looking like Australian shepherd puppy. Dean looked at them as Castiel glanced at his mate. 

 

“Can...I hold them?” Castiel asked as Dean softly laid down his head, Castiel took the puppy into his arms. Castiel held them with care as the puppy whimpered and cried unsure what was going on. 

 

“So?” Jack asked excited to know the gender as Castiel checked. 

 

“...It’s a girl.” Castiel spoke feeling tears spilling from his eyes. “My baby girl…” 

 

Castiel sobbed roughly as Sam got up to get Castiel a blanket for the puppy. Sam came back handed Castiel a small towel as he wrapped the puppy with care. Castiel nuzzled into his child before kissing their head. 

 

“Look at you.” Gabriel breathed wiping his tears. “...You’re a daddy.” Castiel leaned into his father holding him softly as Jack attempted to get so many pictures of the puppy on his phone before the puppy whimpered for a meal. Dean sat up on alert concerned by the puppies cries. 

 

“Okay okay. Back you go.” Castiel stated wiping his tears as he watched his daughter latch on drinking her fill as Dean tended to her. 

 

“So...Names?” Gabriel spoke as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks. 

 

“Which one did you want to go with, one bark for choice one or two for two?” Castiel asked as Dean barked twice happily his tail wagging. 

 

Castiel’s heart swelled with pride touching his daughter’s back with love. 

  
  


“Okay, Dean,” Castiel whispered with love looking at the people who made his whole world. “...Celeste, it is.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
